Thinking Out Loud
by emquin
Summary: On the night of the breakup, Kurt is found wandering aimlessly in the rain by none other than Sebastian Smythe. An unlikely friendship begins. Basically a version of season 6 in which Kurt has Sebastian in his corner. 2 Alternative Endings splitting after ch. 25 Kurtbastian ending (ch. 26 - 30). Klaine ending (ch. 31 - 36)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **I wrote this accidentally. I literally wanted to write just a tiny little scene with Sebastian and Kurt…but it kept growing and I just love writing Kurt and Sebastian as friends and really I'm just having fun exploring where it's going. My plot is completely being made up as I write it which is always fun.

This is not necessarily a "fix-it-fic" as it does follow canon closely. However, there will be some deviation from canon due to the inclusion of Sebastian.

So yeah, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was raining, not the drizzle rain that was made up of barely formed raindrops, but really raining. Hard, the kind that made everything hard to see and the soak your clothes right through in under a minute kind, but in a city like New York rain wouldn't put a stop to anyone's day. Sebastian Smythe had found himself a nice spot at a small round table at one of his coffee haunts. The table was right by the window which meant that he could make an attempt at looking out at the street and sidewalk. It was a nice distraction from the homework he was trying to get finished. So, he was staring right out onto the sidewalk when he saw Kurt Hummel walk by.

Unlike many of the other people walking past the coffee shop, Kurt was neither walking at a fast pace or carrying an umbrella. He didn't even have a raincoat on. His face was bent low and his hair had come out of its usual coif to be plastered against Kurt's forehead. Still, despite everything, Sebastian couldn't help but admire him. His clothes wet as they were gave all of him away: his flat and muscular chest, his bulging arms, his long legs. He was all lines, and Sebastian wanted to lick all of him.

It was only when he realized that Kurt had gone past him and the coffee shop, that Sebastian got to his feet. Leaving all of his stuff behind, he ran to the door and walked right out onto the rain.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt didn't turn, but he slowed his pace even more as if to let Sebastian catch up. Sebastian rushed to his side and only then did Kurt lift his head, blinking at him in confusion.

His eyes were rimmed red, and Sebastian couldn't quite tell because of the rain, but he looked like he was still crying.

"You're going to catch a cold like this, Hummel, look at you."

Kurt didn't react. Sebastian tugged at his arm and Kurt just followed without a fight.

The last time that Sebastian had seen Kurt, had been back at Dalton when Blaine proposed to him. After that, he hadn't even heard about Kurt or Blaine. Of course, he'd known they were in New York, but Sebastian had known that it wasn't his place to try and seek them out or befriend them even if things had ended on friendly terms. There was just too much history to ignore.

"Did something happen to you, Hummel?" Sebastian asked as soon as he got him inside the coffee shop, "should I call Blaine? I could—"

"No," Kurt said quickly shaking his head, "not Blaine."

He looked ready to run back out onto the rain, so Sebastian nodded. "Alright, alright. No Blaine. What about your other friends? Barbara? Or the one named after a car? Maybe the lesbian?"

Kurt stared at him and Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. It had been a while since he'd been in contact with any of them and he had never been very good with names.

When Kurt didn't say anything Sebastian sighed and he walked back to his table. It was no use. He gathered all his things, dropping them back into his bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and got rid of his trash. Things had changed for Sebastian since high school and even if he had never been the biggest fan of Kurt Hummel, he wasn't willing to let him catch his death in the rain.

"You leave me no option," he told Kurt when he returned to where the other still stood, "I'm taking you home with me."

Kurt made a noise, but Sebastian ignored him. Instead he offered Kurt his jacket and when Kurt made no move to put it on, he draped it over his shoulders which only forced Kurt to hold the front of it closed with his hands. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him, but decided he wouldn't fight him over it.

"Alright," he said instead, "come on."

Sebastian didn't have an umbrella, only because when he left his apartment that morning, his phone had informed him it was going to be sunny all day.

"I don't live too far from here lucky for you," he told Kurt as they walked.

Kurt was still trying to do that shuffling thing he'd been doing when Sebastian first saw him, but Sebastian forced him to walk a bit faster.

The rain was cold, chilling as it hit him and it had definitely gotten in his shoes and through his socks. His feet made squishy noises with every step he took and he wouldn't be surprised if he did catch a cold after the exposure to the rain.

They got to his apartment soon enough, and Sebastian barely greeted his doorman before he was ushering Kurt into the elevator.

They rode up in silence, and walked to his door in silence.

When they made it inside, Sebastian ran to get towels from the bathroom, but Kurt stayed right by the door not even bothering to move. Whatever had happened, it had to be bad to leave him in such a state. There had never been a time when Sebastian had known Kurt to be silent.

"Here," Sebastian said and Kurt took the towel. The movement made Sebastian's jacket fall.

"We need to get out of these clothes," Sebastian said and pondered him for a moment. "Look, I don't know what happened, and I probably don't care either, but I like to think I'm a decent person now so I'm going to let you just take a shower and even give you clean clothes. How does that sound?"

Kurt barely made a noise.

"I'm taking that for good," Sebastian said and leaving his own towel wrapped around his shoulders he steered Kurt in the direction of his bathroom.

He opened the door to his shower, and even turned the shower on to a good heat before leaving Kurt in his bathroom. In the meanwhile, he stripped out of all his clothes and dropped them all into a pile while he tried to dry himself. All of him felt cold as he dressed again in sweats and an old t-shirt. He grabbed a spare pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt from Dalton for Kurt and even clean underwear.

Only, then, did Sebastian try to make sense of things. Kurt Hummel had been walking around New York looking lost. He had only spoken to say that Blaine shouldn't be called to help him and now he was in Sebastian's bathroom.

Rather than stand around and wait for Kurt, Sebastian walked to his kitchen. This was definitely a time for tea.

He put a kettle on and spent some time just leaning against his counter debating whether he should try and call Blaine even if it meant going against Kurt's wishes. In the end, he decided not to. He didn't have the full story and if Kurt was acting the way the he was because of Blaine then Sebastian couldn't in good conscience call Blaine.

He took the extra clothes for Kurt and left them just outside the bathroom and then picked up his wet clothes as well as the jacket Kurt had dropped by the door and threw all of it in a hamper.

When he heard the bathroom door open, he walked out of his room.

Kurt was wearing his clothes, which fit him well. They did look like they might be around the same size even if Sebastian was slightly taller.

"I have tea brewing," he informed Kurt, "and then I think we need to talk."

The shower seemed to have brought Kurt back, because he looked a little better.

"The tea part sounds good," he said and as he was walking past Sebastian he paused, "thank you, Sebastian, I'm glad you saw me out there. I—"

He shook his head and tried to smile at him.

"I really think I deserve an explanation," Sebastian said as he walked after him, "I did just save you from pneumonia."

Kurt turned back to look at him and Sebastian didn't know what to make of how lost Kurt looked for a moment before some sort of wall that kept his feelings hidden went up.

"Um, well, you'll hear eventually so…Blaine and I broke up." He took a long pause and his eyes had fallen to the floor. "I broke up with him."

"What?" Sebastian asked, "but you two were so solid. I – watching you was like watching what forever looked like. I don't. What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't…it was just bad."

Sebastian could see that he didn't want to talk about it, and as curious as he was to find out just what could have made Kurt Hummel break up with Blaine Anderson, he had the decency to not press.

"Come on, that water is probably ready."

He poured water into two mugs and then went into one of his cupboards, grabbing a small box.

Kurt had already sat down at his small table and Sebastian brought everything over.

They were both silent for a while, stirring in sugar and watching the teabags diffuse the tea flavors into the water in little amber colored clouds.

"We fought a lot," Kurt said, "about everything. He was always running late. It was like I had no space to breathe because he was there, always there. I just, I don't know why I…oh, god, I broke up with Blaine."

Sebastian watched him as he broke down. He had tears running down his cheeks and he was shaking with the emotion and pain and Sebastian didn't know what he was supposed to do. This was Kurt Hummel and they weren't even friends but he was crying in front of him. Sebastian had never claimed to be good at comforting anyone.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Kurt looked up at him, and there seemed to be surprise in his eyes at Sebastian being there.

"I— no. No, we were too young."

At that, Kurt picked up his cup and he sipped at his tea, eyes closed. Sebastian couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

Kurt was disheveled, which was the best way to describe him at the moment. His face was covered in drying tear tracks and redness. His hair was wet from his shower and lying flat on his head. It made him look younger somehow. Still, there was a beauty to Kurt Hummel that Sebastian had never seen in him back in Ohio.

"You can stay here," Sebastian found himself saying, "for the night, I mean, if you don't want to go back to your place."

It took Kurt a moment, but then he nodded. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **On timing, because it sort of matters to this fic. As we all know glee really messed up on the time line...but this is how I see it.

If we assume that Season 5 ends in May 2014

3 months later in August Kurt and Blaine break up.

3 months after that - they're all supposed to meet up at the corner in November.

Now ideally what would have worked well is that 2 months later when Kurt starts the Spring semester of school he would go to Lima...however due to things like Homecoming, as well as the fact that the glee clubs would have been further along in competition if that was the case we have to actually go forward to August/September 9 months later. Meaning that technically this season of glee is set in September 2015 - not that the show would ever address this or whatever...

So, because glee is ignoring this, I think we're also going to ignore it here. Why, because it would be stupid for Kurt and Blaine to be broken up for a year except that it would make Blaine and Karofksy slightly more acceptable if Blaine waited long enough. But, I feel like Kurt would not have waited that long to go and try and get Blaine back...So, let's just keep with the ambiguity about when all of this is happening.

Aside from this enjoy the chapter. Also, enjoy the appearance of Elliott.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Sebastian was sitting in his usual spot, the table by the window, when Kurt walked in.

"Hey," Kurt said as he approached him, "I'll just go get coffee."

Kurt had never expected that he would become good friends with Sebastian over the course of his second break up with Blaine, but after Sebastian helped him on the night of the break up, they'd started hanging out.

While he waited in line to order his usual non-fat mocha, Kurt checked his e-mail and texts. But there was nothing there to suggest that anything would be happening that afternoon on the corner outside of the loft. He would go anyway and see if any of the others showed up.

When he got back to the table, Sebastian was putting his laptop away.

"I was thinking that we should go out tonight," Sebastian said, "I just finished all my homework and I know you don't have class tomorrow. We could even invite some of your friends."

"I actually have plans this afternoon," Kurt said.

Sebastian drank from his cup. "I said tonight, not this afternoon."

It was strange, in a way, how easy it had been to be friends with Sebastian. Kurt thought it was because Sebastian was familiar and because aside from Artie – and Artie was always busy –, Dani, and Elliott, Kurt really didn't know anyone in New York City. Worse still was that he hadn't really heard from any of them.

Mercedes was busy with her tour but she nearly always tried to send him some sort of e-mail as catch up, but neither Brittany or Santana had bothered. Rachel had stopped all communication after her show tanked and Kurt didn't think she had spoken to anyone at all.

"I don't know, Sebastian," Kurt said.

Sebastian gave him a look that spoke of how he knew Kurt was still excusing himself because he didn't think he was ready to date or meet anyone new. Kurt had told Sebastian that he couldn't do that to Blaine, that he was holding out in respect of his ex. He knew Sebastian had seen through his lie.

Kurt wasn't ready to meet new guys, or to date.

"Look, just try to come out with me," Sebastian said, "I will be going with or without you, but it will be more fun to have someone to hold my drink while I have some fun in the bathroom."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew Sebastian was just joking because the last time he'd gone with him, Sebastian hadn't even abandoned him to take home a one-night stand and instead he'd let Kurt crash on his couch.

"I'll think about it," Kurt said. It all depended on what happened that afternoon.

He hadn't told Sebastian about meeting up with his friends or how he might be seeing Blaine again. He didn't really tell Sebastian a lot of things, like how he wasn't really over his break up yet, or how he was the only person that made Kurt feel less lonely.

"Fine," Sebastian said, "but at the very least you could lend me your bandmate."

Even though Pamela Lansbury was all but over, an end that had come about mostly due to Santana running off with Brittany without even one word to Dani, Sebastian was obsessed with the fact that Kurt actually had a band, and more particular that the band included one Elliott Gilbert.

Both Elliott and Sebastian went to NYU, and it hadn't been much of a surprise to Kurt, but Sebastian had known who Elliott was simply by name. But for some reason or another he had yet to meet Elliott. They had opposite schedules, or were at different part of campus. They never even went to the same parties.

"Sebastian, Elliott is very much aware of who you are and your manwhore ways and he is not interested."

Sebastian scoffed. "He hasn't even met me properly yet."

Kurt finished his coffee and ordered one more while Sebastian told Kurt all about his issues trying to figure out what he really wanted to do with his life. By the time that it was three in the afternoon, Kurt excused himself.

"I did say I had afternoon plans," Kurt said.

It had started drizzling out, which reminded Kurt of the day and he and Sebastian had met again. He would have to stop at the loft and grab his umbrella or get soaked.

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian said, "I'll call you later."

The loft felt even bigger now that he was the only one living in it. Blaine had moved out as soon as he could. When Kurt arrived the morning after the break up, he saw signs that Blaine had been there but his stuff was still there. Then, a few days later he walked into the loft to find that everything that was Blaine was gone. Blaine's key was on the coffee table. Kurt hadn't heard from or of Blaine since.

So, now, his things had been spread out around the loft and Kurt had even gone as far as to take all the curtains off because it didn't matter now that he was living alone.

He dropped off his school things and after checking the time, grabbed his umbrella and went to the corner. No one appeared.

They hadn't set a time. It had just been an agreement that it would be in the afternoon. He waited a while longer, the rain pounding on his umbrella. No one showed up. Not Artie who was still in the city, not Rachel who had been so sure she would be a star, not Blaine or Sam who Kurt knew were both in Ohio, and not Brittany or Santana.

Kurt didn't know how long he waited, but he felt like he gave them plenty of time and when no one showed up, he knew that no one would. They had all forgotten, or thought it was unimportant. So, as soon as he was back inside the loft he pulled his phone out and called Sebastian.

"Alright, I'm game. I'll even see if Elliott can come."

"Awesome!" Sebastian said, "want to meet up at mine?"

Kurt answered in affirmative and then he called Elliott. Unlike Sebastian, Elliott knew about the plan to meet up at the corner.

"They didn't come," Kurt said after his customary hello, "not even Artie."

Kurt hadn't actually spoken to Artie for a few months, mostly because Artie was so busy with film school and all his new film school friends that he had no time for Kurt. They had never been very close to begin with, though, and Kurt hadn't been bothered to try and spend time with him.

"Wow," Elliott said, "you know, I kind of expected this. Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?"

"I'm alright. I sort of expected it too. Just a part of me hoped they would remember, you know. Anyway, Sebastian and I are going out tonight and he requested that I invite you."

Elliott laughed. "Yeah, alright. You've been spending a lot of time with this Sebastian."

Later that night, he and Elliott headed over to Sebastian's place.

"So tell me about Sebastian," Elliott said.

Kurt did. He told him all about how Sebastian had tried to break him and Blaine up, and how he'd almost blinded Blaine and also blackmailed his stepbrother.

"But," Kurt added as they exited the subway, "he did apologize in the end and he even helped Blaine when he proposed to me and I think he's really changed."

"Well, everyone changes from who they were in high school," Elliott said.

Sebastian was waiting for them in the lobby. He took one look at Kurt and then his eyes landed on Elliott and Kurt could practically see everything he was thinking as he took all of Elliott in. What Kurt didn't expect was for Elliott to look Sebastian up and down and then grin before nudging Kurt.

"At no point did you mention he was hot."

Kurt knew in that moment that it was going to be a long night and that he shouldn't have allowed Sebastian to persuade him to bring along Elliott. He hadn't been prepared for Elliott to be even a little bit interested in Sebastian.

"Yo, Kurt," Elliott said draping an arm across Kurt's shoulders, "Sebastian is sooo hot."

Sebastian who was sitting next Kurt, smirked.

"See, Kurt, this is a friend that has good taste," he said and then stood up and grabbed Elliott by the shoulder, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Coming, Hummel?" Sebastian asked before they got too far from him.

Kurt laughed and shook his head pointing at the beer that he hadn't finished drinking yet.

"Have it your way," Sebastian said and continued pulling Elliott out onto the mass of grinding bodies.

Being at a club with the loud music, the fog machine, as well as all the different hot bodies to ogle was exactly the kind of night that Sebastian needed at least once, if not twice a week. It was a way to relax even when it didn't lead to sex, but finding someone that was hot and willing and on top of that wasn't desperate for a relationship, Sebastian was also quite happy when that happened.

"He's hurting, you know," Elliott said suddenly.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Kurt," Elliott said and motioned his head to where Kurt was still sitting.

Sebastian knew very well that Kurt was hurting. It was why he hadn't told Kurt about how Blaine was back at Dalton coaching The Warblers. It was also why he was constantly trying to push Kurt to not stay at home and wallow. He knew Kurt had a job as a waiter, that he helped out at twice a week, and that he was still going to NYADA, but all of that screamed responsibility. It screamed that Kurt was falling back on his daily patterns.

"He was supposed to meet up with his friends today. They all sort of scattered six months ago and they promised to meet six months later. None of them showed. He has no kind of support system and I think he's in denial about a lot of things."

Sebastian had definitely not known about the plan with his friends, but had he known he would have been able to tell Kurt that they wouldn't be there. That group he called friends were all flighty and selfish and Sebastian still didn't understand why Kurt's supposed best friends weren't around to help him through his break up like they were supposed to be.

"He deserves so much better than those people he calls friends," Sebastian said.

"Yes, well you probably know them a bit better. I didn't know what I got myself into when I went to audition for Kurt's band."

Sebastian smiled. "I still can't believe he formed a band."

Elliott grinned back. They kept dancing, and Sebastian was happy with how easy Elliott moved and how he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He had never intended to discuss Kurt with Elliott, but Sebastian was finding that he was happy to have someone to talk about Kurt with.

Sebastian pulled Elliott closer, rubbing their bodies together. Elliott laughed got even closer.

When that song ended, though, Elliott pulled back. "Come on, let's check on Kurt."

Kurt was talking to a guy and while it looked like he was comfortable having a conversation, Sebastian could just tell that Kurt was not interested in what the other guy was clearly trying to offer which was apparent by the way that he was touching Kurt's arm.

"Time to rescue Kurt," Elliott muttered and Sebastian watched as Elliott slipped right in between them and said something that made the other guy pull back.

All three looked at Sebastian and then the other guy walked away. When Sebastian approached them, Kurt and Elliott were laughing like maniacs.

"What did you say to him?"

"Told him you were his boyfriend," Elliott said.

Kurt just giggled and poked Sebastian on the chest, "you a boyfriend," he said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's not that funny."

Elliott shrugged his shoulders and went to order them more drinks and Sebastian had to admit to himself that the night was a success if only because Kurt was laughing and because he had gotten to meet Elliott at long last. He might not be getting into Elliott's pants just yet, but Sebastian had hope of it happening at some point.

A few more rounds of dancing, with Kurt actually involved, and a couple of shots later, and they were all pleasantly drunk.

Kurt had gotten hit on by a few more men and even though he even went out to dance with a few, none of them ended in favor of the men he danced with. He always returned to Elliott or Sebastian.

"I can't do this, Bastian," he said and leaned into Sebastian's shoulder, "how—how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Just forget about feelings and…and like everything."

"Because I'm me," Sebastian said, "and I have issues."

Kurt nodded. "I do too," Kurt said, "so many issues. My dad, you know my dad, he said…he said I should see a thing, a person for…for issues."

"A therapist?" Sebastian offered.

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yes, that."

Sebastian watched him as he bobbed his head. He looked sad. Yet, he never really said it out loud, how upset he still was or how hurt it all still made him. After the night that Sebastian found him out in the rain, Kurt had never shown his feelings to Sebastian again. He never spoke about Blaine, except to say that he was happy to not be in a relationship. Maybe it had something to do with having been the person to break up their engagement, but Kurt acted like none of it was affecting him. But if Sebastian who had known Kurt, really known Kurt, for about three months could see it, then others probably did too.

When they left, it was closer to 3am than Sebastian had intended for them to leave. Kurt walked between him and Elliott and rambled on about nothing. Toothpaste, and towels, and something about hair. Then, he was telling Elliott that they had to play for Sebastian. Elliott just laughed.

Sebastian watched them get into a cab and then continued walking on his own, glad that his apartment wasn't too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: **Just want to say thank you for the response and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian woke up to a slight throbbing on his head, and also his phone ringing.

"Ugh," he groaned and reached for his phone.

His mother. Had it been anyone else, Sebastian would have turned away and let the phone ring. So, despite the headache he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian, darling," his mother said, "I hope you're doing alright this morning."

Sebastian sighed. It was like she knew.

"Anyway," his mom continued, "your father and I thought that it'd be nice if we actually got to see you one of these days. So, we're coming over for lunch."

"What?" Sebastian asked, "mom, I have plans."

He did have plans. Despite going out the night before, he and Kurt had standing plans to binge watch Doctor Who on Netflix. It was Sebastian's favorite tv-show and he'd introduced it to Kurt who after some trepidation had conceded that it was pretty good.

"Well cancel them, Bas," she said, "your father and I barely get to see you. We're coming and that's that. See you in a few hours."

After that she hung up and Sebastian just flopped back onto his bed and he groaned. He had been looking forward to his day with Kurt since they'd settled on it and he really didn't want to cancel especially since he wanted to know what a hung over Kurt looked like. His mother had just had to pick this weekend. He buried his face in his pillow and before he knew it, he was asleep again.

Sebastian woke up a second time to knocking on his door as well as his phone ringing.

"I'm up, I'm up," Sebastian muttered and he rushed to the door because he knew his mother didn't like waiting.

Standing at his door, though, was not his mom. It was Kurt and from the looks of it, he had also been the one calling him.

"Were you sleeping?" Kurt asked as a form of greeting before he stepped inside the house, "because you told me we were going to start early. I brought breakfast."

Kurt looked like he hadn't been drinking the night before and Sebastian hated him for it.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Wrong with me?" Kurt asked.

"Your hangover? Where did you leave it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian. "I didn't drink as much as you did, and I definitely had a lot of water between drinks. Anyway, I brought you something greasy and also coffee."

Sebastian took the cup that was thrust at him and he took a sip. Kurt had gotten his order right which wasn't a surprise considering how often they had coffee, but he had also added just the right amount of sugar.

"This is heaven," he mumbled.

Kurt smiled at him and he began searching for plates as he unwrapped the sandwiches he'd brought for them and placed them on plates.

"I really thought you'd be awake," Kurt mused, "but anyway, Doctor Who day can now commence."

Sebastian just grinned and he didn't even bother to go back to his room and get changed from the flannel pajama pants and t-shirt. He didn't even care that he still had bed hair.

He turned his tv on and got his Netflix account up. They settled into his sofa with their food and coffee and Sebastian pressed play on the episode they were starting with.

After he finished eating and drinking his coffee, Sebastian left Kurt to brush his teeth, wash his face, and grab a sweater. When he returned, Kurt had cleared up their breakfast plates and he'd gotten even more comfortable, using the throw Sebastian kept folded over the arm of his sofa.

Sebastian dropped down next to him and they were silent as Kurt pressed play again. It was nice to have someone next to him appreciating his favorite tv-show and showing genuine interest in the characters on the show.

"Rose is awesome," Kurt said after their second episode, "I love her already."

Sebastian was so caught up in the show, and also Kurt's reactions to it, that he didn't even remember that he had meant to cancel on Kurt because his parents were coming over for lunch. Which was why, when there was knocking on his door, he jumped up.

"Shit," he said, "I totally forgot."

He ran to the door before Kurt could ask questions.

"Mom, dad," he said, "what a surprise to see you here."

There was no trying to get rid of them, so instead Sebastian just let them walk inside.

"Sebastian, you're not even dressed," his mom said while taking him in, "and I called you this morning so you'd be prepared. I didn't want a repeat of last time."

The last time they had lunch together, his mom had tried to surprise him. The surprise had been on her, because when she opened the door with the key she had since given back to him, it was to find Sebastian and the guy he'd picked up the night before having sex right on the couch that Kurt was still sitting on.

"Well," Sebastian said, "I did tell you I had plans. Mom, dad, this is Kurt. Kurt these are my parents."

Sebastian could tell that Kurt was shocked, but he hid it quickly as he moved around the sofa and to where they were all standing.

"Hello," he said, "it's nice to meet the two of you. Sebastian didn't mention you were coming over."

"I forgot," Sebastian said and rubbed at his neck, "but since you're here you should probably just stay for lunch."

Sebastian could tell that his parents were surprised at his offer, but neither of them said anything until Kurt started to shake his head.

"I shouldn't," he said, "it's family time, I would only be in the way."

His mom shook her head. "No, sweetie, of course you can stay. Any friend of Bas' is welcome. We haven't met a friend of his in years so this is kind of a treat for us."

* * *

When Kurt got back to his loft that night after a lot of episodes of Doctor Who and a fantastic lunch courtesy of Mrs. Smythe, he was about ready to just collapse into his bed and sleep. But instead, he had other plans, plans that he had been trying to put into action for a few weeks.

He was over Blaine. He was the one that had broken up with Blaine. And as such, it was time that Kurt meet someone else. He had to put himself out there and start to date. Meeting guys at clubs and bars wasn't his thing, but maybe he could get on Tinder or other dating sites. It seemed to be the way things were done these days and he knew that both Elliott and Sebastian were on Tinder so it couldn't be that bad.

As he went about the process of signing up, Kurt thought about Sebastian and his parents. Kurt had never pictured Sebastian's parents to be so normal and loving. They were accepting and funny, and definitely proud of their son. They had also seemed to like Kurt. The best part of it was that not once did any of them mention his break up.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he saw Sebastian's name on the screen.

_My parents loved you, btw, I think they want to find a way to drop me as their son and adopt you. _

Kurt grinned, but he didn't bother to respond. He was busy getting his life back in order.

A few days later, Kurt really did dive into the whole dating thing. He told Elliott and Sebastian what he was doing over text and received mixed results. Sebastian was all for it, even offering to give him some post-break up sex – Kurt hoped his offer was a joke – and Elliott questioning if he was really ready. Kurt assured him he was, and then that afternoon on his way to he saw an ad for speed dating. Before he could talk himself out of it, he signed himself up and then continued on his way.

He had done the moving on once before, the first time he and Blaine had broken up and even though it hadn't gone exactly as planned, Kurt knew that this time things were different. After all, Kurt had been the one to break up with Blaine and the fact that they had been constantly fighting and that Kurt had been feeling too much pressure for their wedding to the point of not wanting to even put a lot of thought into the planning of it really spoke to how right he had been to want to break up. It had been getting clearer and clearer how not suited they were to each other after every disagreement.

Kurt jumped into the dating world, ready and trying his hardest to find the person that would help him move on. But, it wasn't easy. The few guys he met up with were all in some way or form a little odd, and if they weren't odd then Kurt just couldn't stand them.

Finally, he went to the speed dating thing and things were just worse. It was all a bunch of strange men. One thought he was psychic, another kept telling Kurt he wanted to paint him, and a few of them were too boring and uninteresting.

"This is going horribly," he lamented to Sebastian during another round of Doctor Who.

"That's why I don't do it," Sebastian said, "the whole dating and relationship thing is a complete waste of time."

Kurt knew that Sebastian wasn't going to be offering him any sympathy. It wasn't how Sebastian worked. Elliott was far better at it, but he was also concerned that Kurt wasn't ready to move on.

"How's it going with trying to get into Elliott's pants?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "Thing is he's a friend now…although with that ass…I don't know, we're going out tomorrow night I'll let you know what happens. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Kurt shook his head. It wasn't that he didn't want to tag along exactly. He had a date the next day with a guy he'd been exchanging messages with and Kurt didn't want to jinx it but he was hopeful that it would go well.

Sebastian turned his attention back to the tv. "This has got to be my favorite episode," he said, "the writing is just so good."

Kurt laughed. "You're such a nerd."

"Hey, you like it too."

Kurt only smiled, but he didn't deny it.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian was in the middle of e-mailing a paper when loud knocking on his door made him jump.

"Who the hell…"

He walked to his door and first used the peep hole. Kurt was standing outside his door and he had slumped against it now that he he'd stopped pounding at it.

Sebastian scrambled to open the door, and Kurt almost fell but caught himself.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt was a mess. He'd been crying again. His clothes were rumpled, and even his hair had become a disheveled mess where Kurt had no doubt run his fingers through it.

"I'm not over him," Kurt gasped, "I'm not over him and I made the biggest mistake of my life."

Then, he was sobbing. They were loud sobs that wrecked Kurt with so much emotion that he was shaking. His face was red and splotchy and big fat tears were pouring from his eyes.

Kurt kept trying to speak, but his tears made it hard for Sebastian to really get what he was trying to say, so instead he led Kurt over to his sofa and helped him sit before he pulled out his phone and called Elliott who picked up on the third ring.

"Now I know you're excited to see me, Sebastian, but we're not due to meet for a few hours yet."

"Elliott, it's Kurt. He's having a breakdown in my living room right now."

Kurt grabbed one of the sofa cushions, bringing it to his chest and clutching at it.

"Alright," Elliott said, "I'll try and be there soon. Just, try not to be an insensitive asshole, alright?"

"Yes, yes. Come quick."

He dropped the phone on the coffee table and turned back to look at Kurt. He was surprised that Kurt had gone to him of all people, but maybe he'd just been closer to Sebastian's apartment. At the very least he wasn't outside just wandering around in his distressed state.

"What happened, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, "do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay," Sebastian said, "what do you need then? Maybe some chamomile?"

Tea had always been his mom's way of solving problems. That and food.

When Kurt shook his head, Sebastian was at a loss. He'd never had to comfort anyone. He'd never really had friends that needed to be comforted. He was out of his depth but he knew he needed to help. It hurt to see Kurt in pain. Sebastian reached over and took his hand.

"You know it will be okay, though, right?"

Kurt shook his head yet again and fixed Sebastian with a look that told him exactly how bad Sebastian was doing at the whole being comforting thing, but he didn't let go of Sebastian's hand and his crying had slowed down some. After a moment he let go of the cushion completely and instead he moved closer to Sebastian and he dropped his head onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"I blocked it out," he whispered with a slightly hoarse voice, "the break up. I blocked it out and I was trying so hard to convince myself it was for the better but it wasn't. No one is Blaine and all I do is compare those guys to Blaine. I love Blaine. I'll never stop loving Blaine but I couldn't seem to fucking remember that when it mattered. I'm such a mess. I lost the love of my life."

Sebastian squeezed his hand. "Do you still want to see a therapist? I think it might be a good idea."

Kurt didn't answer for a long while. "I. Yeah, I think I need to."

"Okay."

Kurt wiped at his tears and shuddered. Sebastian let go of his hand, but only so he could wrap an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, somehow just knowing that it was the thing to do.

"My mom is a psychiatrist," Sebastian whispered, "and I don't know if it would be weird for you, but she'd be willing to see you. Or she could recommend someone."

Kurt nodded against his shoulder, but Sebastian didn't want to ask what he had agreed to. They would figure out the logistics later.

Elliott found them on the couch, and when he entered, Kurt looked up and shifted closer to Sebastian so Elliott could sit on his other side.

"So," Elliott said, "what happened?"

Kurt spoke before Sebastian could, his voice shaky, "I was an idiot is what."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **Another note on timing.

So, as we found out on Friday's glee (6.05), it is October in that episode.  
Which makes sense to what I wrote on the time-line in the note on ch. 2.  
However, while I agree that it makes a lot more sense for this season to have stated in September, for the sake of not having Kurt and Blaine broken up for more than year, this chapter is set only 2 months later rather than 9. However, it will be written as if they are in September. Really, I'm following in Glee's horrible ideas on what time is.

Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Two Months Later

"I think I'm going back to Ohio," Kurt announced to Elliott, Dani, and Sebastian.

He had been trying to find a way to tell them for a few days since his last meeting with the therapist that Mrs. Smythe had referred to him.

"I'm ready," Kurt said, "I need to see Blaine, and I need to apologize to him and win him back."

None of them spoke. It was as if each of them was waiting for one of the others to speak. Sebastian who had been leaning against Elliott's side, sat up.

"Kurt, you do realize that this is horrible timing, right? You're just starting your third year at NYADA. Going back to Ohio now…you still have to see your therapist."

Kurt sighed. He knew they wouldn't get it. The thing was, he was feeling a lot better. He understood himself a lot better as well as everything that had gone wrong with his relationship with Blaine on his part. His issues with intimacy which stemmed back to the death of his mother as well as his need to fight with Blaine as a way to connect with him, an explanation that still baffled him. He was ready to go see Blaine.

"And," Dani said, "you have that work study thing lined up. You can't just drop everything."

It hadn't been an easy decision, but Kurt knew that Blaine was more important and it had been long enough since their break up. Kurt couldn't wait. He didn't want to say the other part of it to them, how despite having the three of them he missed his other friends. He missed Rachel. It was partly hearing from his dad that she was back in Lima that had pushed him to really consider going back.

"What does your therapist say about this?" Elliott asked.

"She said it was my choice. That I improved greatly and that it would be healthy for me to admit my faults and apologize to Blaine."

Kurt left out how she'd also told him that he had to take it slow and that from everything she'd heard about Blaine, that it seemed he had some issues of his own to work out.

"You might not be ready to get back together with him," she'd said, "and he may not want to get back together with you. All you can do is try and respect his choices."

"Well, if this is what you want," Dani said, "we're not going to stop you. Just be sure it's what you want."

He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he knew he had to try. At the very least, he could apologize and then return to New York. If he went back it didn't mean he would just stay in Lima waiting for Blaine to accept his apology. He also really wanted to see Rachel.

Sebastian had settled himself back against Elliott and when he spoke again, he didn't move from his spot.

"It's going to be sickening when they get back together," Sebastian said, "but they will. And, Kurt will not be going to Ohio alone."

"What?" Elliott asked and he pushed Sebastian off of him.

"Well," Sebastian said, "I was going to tell you all tonight not to miss me. I'm not exactly taking a semester off, I'm going to be doing a few classes online, but I will be doing about half of it in Ohio. My parents want me to spend some time with my grandfather, he's not exactly doing well."

Kurt found that he was surprisingly happy with the prospect of having Sebastian with him in Ohio. The thought of not having him, or Elliott, or even Dani had made him a bit more cautious about wanting to go back to Ohio. But he was sure that it was the thing he needed to do.

"Good," Elliott said, "at least you'll be there to watch out for him."

"Hey!" Kurt said.

Elliott tilted his head to the side. "I mean it in the best way, Kurt, you're still not in a good place."

"Does it mean that I at least get a good send off?" Sebastian asked and he turned to look at Elliott.

Kurt was surprised that his two friends had yet to have sex. They had made out a few times, after or during drinking and they flirted enough with heavy innuendos and yet Kurt had not heard from either of them on going further.

"Well I don't know about that," Elliott said.

"Right," Dani said, "I think it's movie time."

They were at Kurt's loft, mostly because he, Elliott, and Dani had just finished band practice and Sebastian had insisted they hang out that night and at the very least watch a movie. His reasoning had clearly been to tell them he was leaving New York for a few months. Kurt thought it was sweet that Sebastian really considered them his friends. Sometimes it was still surprising for Kurt to call Sebastian his friend, but he was slowly getting over it.

He settled into his usual armchair and Dani who was closest to him, reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You will call me every day," she said.

Elliott was putting in the movie, one of the latest superhero flicks, and he settled himself back down next to Sebastian after he'd pressed play. Kurt thought that they looked oddly cozy together which only a little strange because the Sebastian that Kurt knew wasn't very likely to start any kind of physical contact unless he really had to.

While Sebastian and Elliott were distracted, Kurt nudged Dani.

"What's really up with them?"

Dani glanced over at them and shook her head. "Well, aside from the wanting into each other's pants but also not wanting to ruin their friendship?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered back.

"I don't know," she said.

Kurt was surprised when he found himself actually enjoying the movie. It might have had something to do with the very fit man that was running around on the screen, but he had to admit that the plot was also just as compelling. What really surprised Kurt, though, was how the movie didn't make him sad. The last time he'd watched a movie that was based on a comic book super hero, Kurt hadn't been able to handle watching it because his mind kept going to his dead step brother. These were exactly the kind of movies that Finn always got excited about for weeks if not months before they were released. He would have made Kurt watch with him on long weekends at home.

"Hey," Dani said, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he added when Elliott and Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Better not be about Blaine," Sebastian muttered.

Kurt managed a chuckle. "No, I was just thinking that Finn would have enjoyed this."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "He probably would have," he said, "he seemed like a good guy."

"He was," Kurt said.

After that they were all focused on the movie again. Something full of action was happening and Kurt got dragged back into it again.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't exactly happy to be leaving New York. When his parents suggested it, with already pre-picked online classes for him to enroll in, Sebastian had balked at the idea of leaving New York and school just so he could sit at the bedside of his dying grandfather back in Ohio.

Although Sebastian had never had it as bad as Kurt or for that matter Blaine, Ohio had not been as welcoming of him either, and Sebastian knew that it probably would never be as accepting as it could be.

At least, he wouldn't be completely friendless in Ohio. Sebastian had known that there would come a time when Kurt decided he needed to really go after Blaine. He had certainly not expected it to happen so soon, but there it was and a part of Sebastian wanted to yell at Kurt that it wasn't time yet, not when he still had a lot to deal with in therapy and when he had all other kinds of responsibilities like a job and school.

But, he held his tongue after his initial shock. His mom had always said that he couldn't make people's decisions for them and Sebastian tried his best not to.

At least he would be in Ohio with Kurt, and he could keep an eye on the situation. Sebastian was surprised at himself about how much he cared about Kurt. Ever since the day he saw him in the rain, Sebastian had just felt like it was important to protect Kurt.

"Sebastian, are you ready?"

Sebastian sighed and exited his bedroom with his packed bag in tow.

"Yes, mother," he said.

She was standing by his sofa, and fixed him with her knowing stare. "I know you aren't happy about this, darling, but your father feels it's important for you to know his side of the family as well as you know mine."

Sebastian nodded.

"And," she said, "you told me your friend Kurt would be in Ohio too, so it shouldn't be too much of a hardship."

Sebastian regretted allowing her to take him to the airport.

When he had been looking at different schools, Sebastian had never intended to pick a school that would keep him near his parents. He should have realized his mistake in picking NYU when his mom was overjoyed with the news. Despite having a perfectly good job in Ohio, she had somehow managed to secure one in the city. His dad was always travelling enough as it was, so Sebastian had expected him to stop for visits, but he hadn't been prepared to have to deal with his mother when she had time away from her friends and her job.

"I really do like him," she continued, "he seems like a nice boy."

Sebastian didn't answer her. He knew exactly what she was getting at, and he wasn't willing to encourage her.

The drive to the airport was quick, and then before he knew it, he was hugging her goodbye. When he finally got onto the plane, Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and he relaxed in his seat, bringing out a book.

A few hours later he was getting out of a cab and walking towards his parent's house. Already he missed New York and the constant level of noise that had become almost comforting in comparison to the quiet of his street.

He opened the door with a key he hadn't used in months, and dropped his things right by the door. There wouldn't be anyone at his house aside from him for a few weeks until his father returned for a few weeks of business, but Sebastian expected his mother to show up before then if only to check up on how things were going. Sebastian was at least glad for the quiet and that his grandfather was at a nursing home rather than at the house.

After checking to see if there was anything in the kitchen, Sebastian headed up to his room.

It was just as he had left it. He could tell that no one had even bothered to walk into the room because of the layer of dust that had accumulated over his desk and dresser. The bed had at least been covered by old stained sheet.

"Well," Sebastian said, "so much for just taking a nap."

After cleaning his room, making up his bed with fresh sheets, and then deciding that he may as well unpack, Sebastian finally settled into his bed and he took his cell phone out.

His mother had texted him a few times already and there was also a text from Elliott and one from Kurt.

He answered each of them, letting them know he'd made it back to Ohio in one piece. To Elliott he added:

_I am bored though, would totally be okay with some nudes about now._

He wasn't surprised when Elliott responded at once.

_I'm so fabulous a picture would not contain me. _

Flirting with Elliott was fun. It was easy and Sebastian found that he liked knowing that they were both on the same page and that neither really expected anything out of the flirting. It was one of the best things that had come out from meeting Kurt again. Elliott was also the perfect person to discuss the conquests that Sebastian had managed to have during the time they knew each other.

A few days later, it was Kurt texting him that he was in Ohio. Sebastian was sitting with his grandfather out in a patio and his grandfather who was not as far gone as his mother had made it out to be, quirked an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian had been surprised when finally going to see his grandfather that the man was not stuck on a hospital bed or too sickly. He did have a weak heart and had to be pushed around in a wheel chair, but so far there was nothing to suggest that he was close to death.

"Your mother exaggerates," he'd told Sebastian when he voiced his thoughts, "but I was always very fond of her. Your father didn't like her at first, thought she was stuck up or something."

It turned out that sitting with his grandfather wasn't as bad as Sebastian had expected. He had never gotten the chance to spend a lot of time with him for one because he'd been living in France with his mother's family, and for another when he was finally back in Ohio he had been a little resentful of having to leave Paris and gotten busy with Dalton.

He left his grandfather after a few hours with the promise of returning the next day and then instead of going grocery shopping like he had planned on doing, he headed back home. He had taken the time to settle back in and then to make sure the online classes he was signed up for did not expect anything from him yet, but he had yet to go back to Dalton or even to his other usual haunts like The Lima Bean or Scandals.

It seemed a good time as any to return to Scandals and see if he could at the very least get a good drink.

He took an hour to just check his e-mail and facebook before getting ready to go. For a moment before leaving he considered calling Kurt and asking him if he was up to going to Scandals, but then decided not to. He wanted to give Kurt his space, and he was sure that Kurt would be meeting up with his old friends and probably even already going after Blaine.

Sebastian didn't know how to feel about the whole thing. On the one hand he and just about everyone else he knew had been positive that Kurt and Blaine were perfect for each other, but now Sebastian knew that not everything had been exactly like everyone else perceived it. For all that Kurt regretted breaking up with Blaine, Sebastian just didn't know if things would change if they did get together.

"Haven't seen you around for a while," the bartender said.

It was nice, in a way, to be a familiar face. Things like that didn't happen in New York. There were too many people and too many faces.

"School," he said, "but I'll be back for a while. Anything new around here?"

"Not really. Beer?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, sure."

After he was handed his beer, Sebastian turned away from the bartender and towards the space that could be considered the dance floor. There were a few people out there, but no one that appealed to Sebastian. He sipped at his beer and continued to people watch until suddenly he spotted Kurt walk in.

Kurt looked nervous and his eyes glanced around the room as if he were looking for someone but didn't find them, and then they settled on Sebastian.

"You would be here," he said.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you," Sebastian said.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm meeting Blaine."

"I see," Sebastian said.

Kurt leaned against the bar and he pursed his lips. "I saw Rachel. She's going to be coaching the New Directions and wants me to stay and help her. I was thinking I would."

Sebastian took a gulp of his beer. "What about your script and working at the nursing home?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm sure NYADA would take me doing this as my work study and I missed being at home and Rachel."

"Right," Sebastian said, "but are you sure this is what you really want? I mean, I know you were feeling a bit homesick and the whole Blaine of it is a whole other thing, but do you really want to be in Ohio for at the very least a few months just to hang around your old high school?"

He could tell that Kurt had been thinking about it the same way he was, but there was something that had already convinced him it was the thing to do.

"I want to win Blaine back," he said, "and if I'm in New York and he's here that isn't going to happen."

Before Sebastian could respond, Kurt pushed him away. "He's here. Go."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but he moved away, walking across the room and finding an empty table. He had gone to Scandals to get a couple of beers and maybe pick someone up if there was anyone that caught his interest, but that was all flying out the window in light of being able to watch Kurt and Blaine meet up for the first time since their break up.

He watched the awkward hug, and shook his head because those two were so obviously still into each other. He watched them talk for a while, and then he saw David Karofksy walk through the door and head over. For a moment Sebastian thought that his eyes had failed him, but Dave definitely was standing next to Blaine and he and Blaine kept looking at each other and Dave had definitely kissed Blaine's cheek. Sebastian couldn't see Kurt, but he knew without seeing him that he had to be devastated. Then, Kurt was rushing through other people and running into the bathroom and Sebastian didn't know what he was supposed to do. This was definitely unexpected.

He watched Dave and Blaine for a moment, taking in how Blaine kept glancing in the direction of the bathroom and how Dave was just talking away, completely ignorant to everything that had just happened.

After a few more minutes and no return from Kurt, and additionally no movement from Blaine to go after him, Sebastian got up and leaving his beer behind crossed the room to the bathroom and tried the door. When it didn't open, he knocked loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Sebastian heard movement from inside, and it took a moment and then Kurt had the door open. He had obviously been crying, and he looked like he was only just containing his tears.

Sebastian didn't know what to say, so he pushed his way in and closed the door behind him and then didn't expect for Kurt to start sobbing, hands over his face. Not knowing what else he was supposed to do, he awkwardly took Kurt by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug wishing that Elliott wasn't in New York and he could call him to do the comforting instead.

He leaned back against the door and rubbed at Kurt's back and Kurt just kept crying and Sebastian had no idea when he stopped, but just that eventually he did and that he left a wet spot on Sebastian's shirt.

"I'm sorry," he muttered when he pulled back.

"So," Sebastian said, "he's really with Karofksy?"

Kurt nodded his head and he walked to the sink. Sebastian watched him as he splashed water on his face. It didn't do much for the redness. He fixed his hair and straightened his clothes.

"I was so stupid," he muttered, "thinking he'd be here waiting for me. And now…oh, gosh, I have to go back out there and face them again."

Sebastian could tell that Kurt would fall apart if he went back out there to talk to them, but he knew he wouldn't just leave.

"I'll go with you," he said quickly, "tell them you ran into me."

Kurt turned to face him. "You'd do that?"

"What are friends for?"

Kurt nodded quickly and took a few deep breaths and then he walked to bathroom door and opened it. Sebastian followed after him and they walked past dancing couples to the bar where Blaine and his new boyfriend were both still standing.

"Kurt!" Blaine said with surprise, "I thought maybe you'd left."

Sebastian jumped in. "Nope. He just ran into me. How's it going, killer? Oh, and bear cub."

"Sebastian," Blaine said, "I didn't realize you were here."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Old haunt, you know, had to come see it now that I'm stuck in Ohio for a few months. Anyway, Princess here promised me a dance."

"I did!" Kurt said and turned to Sebastian.

He looked a lot more like the Kurt Hummel that Sebastian knew, the small not-real smile on his lips and all the hidden emotion that he didn't want seen. The mask was well placed, but even Sebastian could see the cracks and he was sure that Blaine could too.

"You two are friendly," Blaine said.

Sebastian grinned at him, "ran into him in New York, turned out that we had a lot in common."

"That's great," Karofksy said, "running into old friends in a big city."

Then, before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian pulled Kurt away to the dance floor, remembering the last time he and Kurt had been dancing at Scandals. Blaine had been between them and he had been slowly edging Sebastian away from his boyfriend with perfect ease.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt whispered as they walked away.

"You're welcome," Sebastian mumbled back, "but you know Elliott would have killed me if I didn't do anything, right?"

Kurt hit his shoulder. "Stop trying to pretend that you aren't half decent."

* * *

Everything was exactly how Kurt had not expected it to be. But, he should have. Blaine had moved on, and he was dating David Karofksy of all people and Kurt still didn't know how he was supposed to take that information. He was floundering in disgust, shock, hurt, and confusion. Days after the fact, after he'd made the decision to stick around despite the fact that getting Blaine back looked like it was going to be harder than expected, Kurt still wasn't over what happened at Scandals. But, he was trying to be an adult about it even if it meant holding in his feelings and making an attempt at being friends with Blaine again.

After seeing him at Mr. Shuester's for dinner, and watching how easily Blaine interacted with everyone else and made a point to not catch Kurt's eye or address him directly, Kurt was left wondering if it was even worth it.

"I love him," he told Sebastian later that same night.

Sebastian who had sprawled himself out on Kurt's bed glanced over at him, "and what are you going to do about it? You said you came to fight for him, so fight for him."

"How?" Kurt asked.

After all, he had basically already told Blaine that he was going to respect his relationship and be "adult" about the whole thing which meant that he had to be nice to Dave.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Does it look like my way of trying to get Blaine away from his boyfriend worked?"

Kurt glared at him. "He and I were in love, then. I may have been insecure about it but there was no way Blaine was going to cheat on me with you."

He didn't say it out loud, but it only reminded him of the fact that Blaine had actually cheated on him. Somehow, though, Blaine had gone and won him back despite that and despite the fact that Kurt had been more than adamant about not wanting to get back together with him.

"Well that's it, isn't it?" Sebastian said, "he was and probably still is in love with you, but I doubt he loves David Karofsky."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not hitting on him at every turn with sexual innuendos and asking him to cheat on his boyfriend."

"Definitely not something you'd do," Sebastian said, "so, can I hit on him?"

Kurt laughed and for a moment, he remembered his first initial thought when Blaine mentioned he was seeing someone else. It had been like a reflex probably because he'd just seen Sebastian right before and they were back at Scandals.

"What are you going to do, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Wait it out? I told him, I was straight forward about it. He knows why I'm here and there's nothing more for it."

Sebastian didn't say anything, but he did sit up in the bed, "what does your best friend think about that? And I will add I'm using the term very loosely."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel thinks I should sing to him."

"Of course she does."

He buried himself in work, and catching up with all of his other friends when they were suddenly all there again. They all offered their advice and hugs and condolences but Kurt quickly realized that they weren't too interested in really listening to him. On the other hand, it was nice to have them around again, and to be in the choir room with all of them even with all the difficulties that recruitment had brought them.

By the time that they actually had glee club members, Kurt felt tired, and they hadn't even gotten enough people to join for competition. Sebastian seemed to enjoy his exhaustion.

"I could never be a teacher," he said over coffee the afternoon of the homecoming bonfire, "I don't have the patience."

"Or," Kurt added, "the filter."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, that too, I suppose."

Kurt had been hesitant to go back to The Lima Bean because of all the memories it held, but in the end decided that he'd need to face it all at some point. In the end, it hadn't been as bad as he'd imagined. Having Sebastian with him helped.

"So you said Berry poached a student from Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

"Yup," Kurt said and sighed, "and I defended her to Blaine. It's basically the end to friendly competition which is a shame because once again we're put against each other."

In retrospect, Kurt knew that he shouldn't have gotten involved in defending Blaine, but speaking up and fighting was like second nature to him even more so when it came to Blaine. It was the reason they had broken up, after all, all the fighting which Kurt knew, mostly from his therapy sessions, that he had been a main instigator in.

"So, I take it this means you haven't made even one step towards getting him back?"

Kurt nodded and let out a breath.

"And now tonight I have to go to a bonfire that I know they're both going to be at. Hey, what do you say, do you want to come?"

Sebastian made a face. "Not really."

"Oh, come on, we'll leave early," Kurt said, "it'll give me an excuse to leave early and I know you don't have plans."

"Fine," Sebastian said, "but I'll meet you there."

Kurt knew that Sebastian would get there late and that he would insist on leaving as soon as possible, but he was counting on that.

* * *

Sebastian was late not just because he'd left his house fifteen minutes late, but also because after he arrived, he was distracted by the sea of red people, the fire, and the fact that Blaine was cuddling with Karofsky on the hood of a car. Seeing them, and their obvious display which was probably aimed at Kurt, angered him on Kurt's behalf. It was the one thing that made him try and hurry through the crowd to find him.

Kurt was seated with Rachel Berry and a few other former students and former members of New Directions and for only a moment, Sebastian felt like he didn't belong, until Kurt looked up.

"You came!" he said and untangled himself from his friends.

Sebastian let his lips quirk up. "I said I would."

Kurt stopped right in front of him. "Thank god, I can't be here any longer."

Sebastian grinned. "Good."

"I'll be right back."

Sebastian watched him as he said goodbye to his friends, and then when Kurt returned, he was surprised when Kurt hooked their arms together.

"I saw them," Sebastian said, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head. "It hurts a lot, but I hurt him too."

Sebastian noticed how Kurt averted his eyes away from Blaine and Karofksy, but Sebastian couldn't not look at them. He wasn't too surprised when Blaine was staring at them openly. Sebastian had never been good at deciphering Blaine's emotions, and he couldn't tell what Blaine might be feeling or thinking, but he knew that none of it had to do with Dave.

"Where do you want to go?" Sebastian asked.

"Not home," Kurt said quickly, "and definitely not Scandals."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's Ohio. There's not much else."

"I know," Kurt said with a groan, "I really miss New York."

Somehow, they wound up back at his house instead, sprawled out in the den eating junk food and watching musicals because Kurt wouldn't let him put anything on otherwise after he found out that Sebastian actually owned a large collection of them due to his mother.

"She wanted to be on Broadway," Sebastian told him sometime after Kurt put in _The Sound of Music,_ "she never really explained why she became a psychiatrist instead."

"I watched this with my mom every Sunday," Kurt said, "it was just me and her and we'd sing along. Her voice was beautiful."

The next day, Kurt was still at his house, and they had both fallen asleep in their own corners of the couch. Sebastian woke up first, at the sound of a ringing phone. Since his was still in his pocket and there was no house phone, he knew it had to be Kurt's.

He spotted it on the table after looking around on the couch and then nudged Kurt until Kurt woke up and he grabbed the still ringing phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Kurt!" Sebastian heard Rachel Berry exclaim even as he was trying to stretch out all his sore muscles.

"Rachel, calm down. Calm down, I'll be there in an hour. This isn't a big deal. It's Saturday, I don't even know why you're trying to have practice today."

Sebastian finished stretching, but knew that it hadn't done much good, and then when he looked over to Kurt again, he was rolling his eyes at his phone.

"I can't believe I fell asleep here," he said, "she's going to be unbearable over this."

Sebastian watched him. Kurt had bed hair. His clothes were completely wrinkled, and there were lines on his right cheek where he his face had been pressed into one of the sofa cushions.

"Um," Kurt said, "I'll text you later. I should go."

Kurt swept out of the room, picking up his few belongings and then he walked out of the room and Sebastian heard him leave the house. He dropped back onto the sofa and sighed for a moment wondering what the rest of his day would hold.

Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned back. Never once before had he considered that Kurt Hummel would become one of his good friends, or that he would even grow to care about Kurt or for that matter his relationship with Blaine Anderson. Somehow, though, he did, and Sebastian didn't understand why.

"I'm going soft," he muttered and shook his head before getting up, "and it's all Hummel's fault. Next he'll have me singing show tunes at the drop of a hat."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Finally, some Blaine POV! Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

All the furniture had been moved aside to the corners of the room and the double doors were wide open. Blaine Anderson stood right at the front of the crowd of Dalton students and faculty, watching his glee club perform. It was all reminiscent of the day he'd met Kurt, an impromptu performance and he running late holding onto Kurt's hand because he just hadn't been able to let go. Ever since Kurt had swept back into his life, Blaine had done nothing but think about him. It didn't help that Kurt seemed to be absolutely everywhere even when he wasn't present.

Around him the students erupted into claps and he followed suit, watching as the boys hugged and high-fived all while taking the praise from their fellow students.

"Back to class everyone," one of the teachers said and Blaine watched as everyone started to leave.

One by one even the Warblers left and Blaine watched them off before he turned to walk in the direction of his office. Clapping stopped him. So, he turned.

"They were almost as good as we were," Sebastian Smythe said, "and the arrangement was spectacular. With you, we might have beat the New Directions."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Instead, you used steroids."

"Under duress," Sebastian said, but shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian walked closer. "I came to visit, take a look around. This was my alma mater after all."

Blaine wanted to ask about Kurt. He had seen them just a few days before at the McKinley High Homecoming bonfire and they had left together after Sebastian arrived, arm in arm.

"Alright," Blaine said, "I have things to do. I'll see you around."

"Things to do," Sebastian said ponderingly, "or rather a certain bear. Was never too into bears myself, and I never would have guessed you were with Kurt being your boyfriend and all, but I guess to each their own."

Blaine turned away from Sebastian. "I really have to go."

"I'm sure," Sebastian said, "but I just wanted to make it clear that I would have been more than ready to help you move on if you know what I mean."

Blaine could practically see Sebastian's smirk even if he wasn't facing him. But instead he took a deep breath.

"Goodbye, Sebastian."

This time Sebastian didn't say anything, but Blaine could feel his eyes on the back of his head. When he got into his office he slumped against the door. It had been months since things had settled down for him. He'd gotten a job, started dating again, and he had been happy enough with how things were going. Then, Rachel had arrived, calling him up to get coffee with her, and everything was turning on its head because suddenly everyone was back in Ohio.

Most of them had left already, admittedly, and only Tina and Mike had made an effort to even talk to him, but just the reappearance of the people he'd called friends and their indifference to him – he assumed in light of the break up –brought back that feeling of not belonging that had been present sporadically during his time with the New Directions. It was a realization that yes, they had always been Kurt's friends first.

Blaine shook the thoughts away and he headed to his desk. His office was too spacious. Blaine had no idea what to do with the space, not that he spent a lot of time there.

Working on the a capella arrangements was always easier at home with his keyboard rather in the office where he didn't really feel too comfortable because despite how much he loved Dalton, it just wasn't him.

Later that day, after having a few ideas on what songs they might start working on next, and meeting with the Wablers for practice, Blaine headed to meet Dave.

Sebastian had been right about one thing, Blaine had never really been into bears. He still kind of wasn't which wasn't to say that he wasn't happy with Dave. Blaine just would never have expected that he would be happy with David Karofsky and sometimes he still questioned his judgment.

It had all happened completely on accident. Blaine hadn't been looking for a relationship or for anything really when he walked into Scandals that night. It had been pure boredom that took him there. Dave had been surprisingly easy to talk to and seeing him and how he had turned his life around had been inspiring to Blaine.

Then, one night Dave just leaned over and kissed him and Blaine thought, why not? After all, his therapist had encouraged him to move on. A couple of dates later, and Dave was calling him his boyfriend.

Dave kissed his cheek when he got into Blaine's car.

"So, have you thought about it?"

"Um, I—"

Dave shook his head. "You haven't, it's alright. I know it's something to consider."

Dave had asked Blaine to move in with him, and while he had explained to Blaine that it was as much to do with his roommate moving out as it was about the fact that Blaine wasn't too happy living at home with his parents, Blaine thought that Dave really did want to live with Blaine and that he wanted their relationship to take another step.

"Do you mind if we stop to look at sheet music? I just have to check a few things out."

"Yeah, sure," Dave said.

Dave always said yes. He always acquiesced to what Blaine wanted even when it was something he found no interest in. He was far more easy going than Kurt had been, which had surprised Blaine at first considering Dave's history.

When Blaine saw Kurt browsing through sheet music, he wasn't as surprised as he pretended to be to Dave. He hadn't know for sure that Kurt would be there, but he'd had an idea that he might be.

The way that Dave inserted him into their conversation, wrapped an arm around him and acted like he knew what kind of music Blaine was even looking for left him a bit surprised, but worse still was seeing how stilted Kurt was. How fake his smile was and how awkward their conversation went until they each went back to looking through sheet music.

Blaine couldn't help but keep trying to watch Kurt, and he was sure that Dave noticed, but he didn't say anything, except that he stayed close.

Although, a part of him was drawn to Kurt, and he knew that he still loved Kurt, Blaine also knew that it wouldn't be healthy for him to just go back to him. Not to mention that he really was happy with Dave. This relationship was different, but it was simpler and easy in a way that Blaine needed.

"You know," he said as they got back into his car, "I think we should move in together."

Dave stared at him. "What?"

"We should move in together."

* * *

McKinley was weird. Sebastian had never gone to public school, but even if he had, he probably would have still found McKinley weird. There were strange signs everywhere that promoted a lack of PDA, and then students lingering in the hallways instead of going to class. No one had blinked an eye when Sebastian got onto campus, and the whole cliché of the cheerleaders and jocks acting like they were better than everyone else was just a tad surprising.

Kurt had asked him to pick him up, which was the only reason Sebastian was at McKinley, but he regretted not waiting in the car, but he'd gotten a bit curious about why Kurt wasn't out yet.

He didn't find anyone in the choir room, which was surprising, so he kept walking. There seemed to be something going on with two of the girls that he remembered competing against, but he just walked past them. If they weren't in the choir room then they had to be in the auditorium.

The stage had a bunch of boxes and a surprisingly large amount of almond mounds were in some sort of plastic heart and Kurt was filling the plastic heart up with the almond mounds.

"I don't want to be the guy with the poop in my hand," Kurt was saying, "but Britt, we're in Ohio."

Sebastian didn't know what kind of conversation he'd walked in on, but he paused before they noticed him so he could listen in.

"That's just an excuse, Kurt," Kurt's friend said, "I saw you with that Warbler."

"Who? Sebastian?"

She didn't respond and then Kurt spoke again. "I don't think so, Britt, he's a friend."

"Blaine was just friends with David, and look where that ended up. I just want you to be happy and waiting for Blaine isn't making you happy."

Sebastian decided it was time that he stepped forward. This was exactly why he'd told Elliott that Kurt deserved better friends. It was surprising to him, that Kurt didn't seem to see how they just mistreated him and ignored him and used him.

"There you are," he said, "been looking for you everywhere."

Kurt turned. "Oh, I forgot. Lunch."

Brittany looked at the two of them. "You're already having an excellent start," she said and then, "no poop in your hands, Kurt. And I'm sorry for what Santana said. You know she doesn't mean it."

"Right," Kurt said, "thank you, Brittany."

Sebastian watched her set down an empty cardboard box, but then turned back to Kurt. He smiled at him, "what happened?"

"Santana asked Brittany to marry him," Kurt said, "and I might have maybe had a bad reaction to it. She, um, yelled me about it. And, if that wasn't enough, Blaine is moving in with Karofsky."

"She yelled at you?" Sebastian asked. "Are you alright?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "It's Santana. I mean, she vented for like five minutes about how Blaine couldn't stand any of my, I don't know, my quirks. I felt so bad for being this bitter guy that can't handle seeing my friends in love and…"

"And she didn't have to go after your personality," Sebastian said, "isn't she supposed to be your friend?"

"Well, it's not like I was being a supportive friend either. Just, forget about it, she'll get over it and she has no idea what happened between me and Blaine so it doesn't even matter."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright, but you do have to tell me, poop in your hand?"

Kurt grabbed his arm. "Come on, I'll explain about Brittany in a minute."

They didn't talk all the way to the car, but as they walked, Sebastian knew that they turned some heads, mostly from the last of the former glee club members that had stuck around to help Kurt and Rachel.

"She wants me to move on," Kurt said when they got into his car, "wants me to date you in fact."

"Well, I am open for some fun, you know that."

Kurt leaned over to hit his shoulder.

Sebastian wasn't kidding around. He'd meant it the first time he offered Kurt sex about a week after they had really become friends, and then the second time when they were both drunk and walking into his apartment with arms around each other because neither of them could walk straight.

"Hey," Sebastian said, "we're both stuck in Ohio and Blaine is with Karofksy and ew, I really didn't want to think about them together. But, the point is, we are both very hot men. It would really be a tragedy if it never happened."

Kurt chuckled. "Have you given this speech often?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Usually there's less convincing."

"Let's just have lunch," Kurt said, "but it's nice to know you find me hot."

"Have you seen your ass?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt just laughed.

"When I said they wanted me to move on, you know they meant that I should date, right?"

Sebastian turned to face him, "I think sex will for one be more pleasurable, and for another thing I didn't think that you were ready for dating yet."

"But I'm ready for sex?" Kurt asked and Sebastian could see that he was trying not to smile as he said it.

"I think you are."

Kurt shook his head. "Let's just get some lunch, alright."

He drove them to Breadstix, where Sebastian had eaten only one time before. Kurt however, seemed to know the menu better than even their waitress. After Sebastian had ordered himself ravioli, he watched Kurt. He was distractedly fixing the napkins in the dispenser.

"You know I don't expect anything from you, right?" Sebastian asked, "I know you're in love with Blaine, after all, and I know that one way or another no matter how long it takes and how many come and go from your lives that you'll be together."

Kurt finally looked away from the napkins. "How can you be so sure?"

Sebastian wasn't a hundred percent sure, after all he'd never thought that Blaine would be with David Karofksy or that he would be moving in with him. A part of him had been convinced that Blaine would be the same broken shell he'd been after the first break up and that he would be waiting for Kurt with open arms. Still, one thing he was definitely sure about was that Blaine was not over Kurt.

"I guess it's me wanting to have some hope in love and all that stuff. One day, I think I might be ready for the whole settling down thing and if you and Blaine make it then it might be something to really consider."

Kurt smiled a little and then took a deep breath. "Okay," he said, "so if it's meant to be, then you're singing a completely different tune than the other night."

"Well," Sebastian said, "not really. Look, it's driving you crazy that Blaine is with Karofksy. I know it is, you're thinking about it constantly. Well, if I'm right, it will drive him just as crazy to see you with someone else."

"I don't know about that," Kurt said quickly and shaking his head, "I don't want to just string someone along just to make Blaine jealous which he might not be."

Their food got there, then, and Sebastian became distracted again, this time by the way that Kurt just dug into his meal which consisted of something with eggplants. Having known Kurt as a friend for a few months, he wasn't too surprised with Kurt's eating habits, but it always struck Sebastian as a contradiction. Kurt who seemed to be obsessed with being healthy, with having flawless skin, and with being able to fit into the tightest of pants also ate like any other boy.

"What? Don't like your food?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I'm just impressed by your hunger."

"Shut up," Kurt said and went back to eating, this time a little slower.

* * *

Blaine should have known better, when he agreed to let Brittany redecorate Dave's apartment for when he moved in. The thing was that she had offered and not let either of them refuse. Then, she'd gone and basically bought anything rainbow themed and stuck it into the room that was meant to be Blaine's.

Although Dave had offered to share his own bedroom with Blaine, Blaine had been polite in declining. After all, he and Dave had not had sex yet and Blaine just didn't know how comfortable he would actually feel sleeping next to Dave. If Dave hadn't liked that Blaine declined sharing a bed, Blaine didn't know because Dave hadn't let Blaine know if he was upset about it.

In the days following his move, and following Brittany's decorating, Blaine moved what he could around. He tried his hardest to make the room look less like the room that could belong to some cartoon character. The addition of his own things made it a little more bearable.

His first night sleeping there, somehow did make him dream about unicorns.

Still, despite the fact that they were sleeping in separate rooms, Blaine found that living together did bring him and Dave closer. Upon realizing that, it made him feel just a tad sad, but mostly because he and Kurt somehow hadn't gotten closer from living together. Instead, all they had been able to do was fight.

He was sitting with Dave in Dave's room with the tv on. Some football game was on and all of Dave's attention was on it, but Blaine couldn't get into it even though he did like football. It was one of the few things that he and Dave had in common but with it also came other memories for Blaine. Memories of Burt Hummel.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked.

There was a commercial on, and he'd turned to look at him, smiling a little like he always did and yet also looking concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

Dave nodded. "Come here, then, lay down."

Dave opened his arms and Blaine laid down against him. It was nice, just like it was nice to have human contact and warmth, but it wasn't at all like what it had felt to be held by Kurt, or to hold Kurt. It didn't feel like home. He sighed, exasperated because he needed to stop thinking and let himself just be with his boyfriend, but somehow he just couldn't let himself relax.

He stayed with Dave for a while longer, until at last he pulled away and muttered that he needed to go to the bathroom.

Blaine splashed his face with water and leaned against the sink. Before Kurt had returned things had been simpler, Blaine had been happy. Suddenly, though, Kurt had showed up and made him question everything like the fact that he'd never really been attracted to Dave at all but that Dave had made him feel more like himself somehow.

"You okay in there?" Dave asked.

"Yes," he replied quickly even while his mind screamed that no, he wasn't okay. Nothing was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: **So I've been trying to upload this chapter for a few hours now on and off but the site just wouldn't let me log on! So, because it's bound to happen again I figured I would just state that this is being posted on my tumblr as well as AO3 and I have the same user name for all of them. I also do post updates on how my writing is going on my tumblr so there's also that.

Next chapter will probably be up on Tuesday (my dad off!) or depending on if I have the time, on Monday. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading/reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

As it turned out, there were quite a few gay men in Ohio that were online. Sebastian found the whole thing hilarious, and even though he was reading while lounging on Kurt's bed, every once in a while, he would look up and let out a chortle in Kurt's behalf. Kurt tried to ignore him as he went through a few profiles, reading bios and looking at the pictures. The thing was, none of them looked appealing, and some of them were just too old.

"I don't know why you're bothering with this," Sebastian said eventually, "especially when you aren't doing this because you intend to find your soul mate. Just come to Scandals with me."

Kurt didn't want to step one foot in Scandals if he could help it. The place had officially been tainted for him. First with the whole thing back in high school, and worse with the whole meeting Blaine there only to find out that he was seeing Karofksy.

"Alright, not Scandals," Sebastian said, "I still think this is stupid. Ohio is full of either closeted guys that are just looking for sex, guys like me who are just looking for sex, bears like Karofsky, old just out of the closet and possibly still married to a woman, or worse a catfish."

Kurt was starting to think that Sebastian had ulterior motives to trying to get him to stop looking at profiles on the different dating sites he'd signed himself up for, but he just couldn't figure out what they were. After all, it had been his idea to try dating in order to make Blaine jealous. Kurt wasn't sure that it would be his intention necessarily, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that going on a date would be nice. There wouldn't be too much pressure and it didn't mean that Kurt was willing to turn it into a relationship or anything. If Blaine happened to find out, or see them, then it would be a happy coincidence.

"What do you want me to do, Sebastian?" he asked and turned his chair away from his computer to look at him.

Sebastian had definitely gotten comfortable in Kurt's bed. He had the blanket that Kurt had folded neatly at the foot of his bed, covering him, and he'd moved the pillows to support his head at an optimal position. Kurt couldn't help but admire him for a moment because he looked good in his bed, comfortable and lazy with mussed up hair and a smile that lit up his face. Kurt had never said that Sebastian was not attractive.

"Well, for one thing I am really bored of this book, and for another, I was promised Doctor Who."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, about my love life."

"Honey, you have no love life," Sebastian said, "it's just you and your hand, which I could easily remedy."

Kurt turned back away from him, not bothering to react because that was just how Sebastian was and responding would only make it worse. Instead he tried to look through a few more profiles. A guy named Walter didn't seem too bad, even if he was older than Kurt.

"Okay, no, stop," Sebastian said, and he stood up from Kurt's bed letting the blanket fall to the floor in his haste.

He closed Kurt's computer screen. "No, seriously, I'm not sitting here for the next few hours watching you do this."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian turned his chair around and pulled him up.

"Now, Doctor Who."

Kurt was just a couple of seasons away from being fully caught up and while he was personally very devoted to finding out what would happen with Eleven, even though he still held a soft spot for Ten, Kurt had gotten a bit wrapped up in the idea that he needed to move on.

He let Sebastian push him to sit on the bed and watched him as he turned on the blu-ray player and then went about finding where they had left off on Kurt's Netflix account seeing as the last time they had been on Sebastian's.

"Here we go," Sebastian said when he found the right episode, and after pressing play he walked back to Kurt and instead of walking around, climbed over him to sit on the bed.

For the few seconds that Sebastian was over him, and that Kurt got to smell him and felt their legs brush together, Kurt felt like he'd been shocked by something. He shrugged it off to his lack of intimacy and sex since Blaine before the break up, but still shivered when Sebastian leaned over to whisper in his ear about an element he was excited about in the episode and also when Sebastian threw the blanket over both of their legs and had to sit even closer to him in order for it to cover them both and somehow Kurt was left leaning against Sebastian.

His head was resting on Sebastian's chest when Kurt woke up later, and somehow Sebastian's arm was around his waist. Their legs were tangled up under his blanket, and Sebastian was making a slight wheezing noise that came rhythmically out of him which told Kurt that he had to be asleep. It felt like the best sleep he'd had in a while because even though it had been months, Kurt was always still searching for Blaine in his sleep when he wasn't restlessly trying not to think about Blaine.

Slowly, he pulled away from Sebastian who made a noise as he rolled towards Kurt and curled into himself instead. Asleep, Sebastian looked pretty, and Kurt just watched him. In a way, it would have been easy to give in to Sebastian, to just use him to move on instead of any of the guys he'd seen online, but that didn't mean that it was a good idea.

He got up from the bed and picked up his phone. It was 2am. On his phone he had notifications from texts from Rachel as well as a few e-mails from NYADA. Nothing that needed his attention until morning. After he turned off his tv and blu-ray player, Kurt walked back to the bed and Sebastian. It would be mean to wake Sebastian up, but Kurt didn't want to leave him in his room alone. So, he sighed and after changing quickly into pajamas got back into bed, staying as far from Sebastian as he could.

* * *

"Tell me about the boy."

Sebastian paused as he poured tea and looked at his grandpa. "Boy?" he asked.

"Yes," grandpa said, "the one you're always running out to meet."

Sebastian didn't respond. His mind was reeling. He knew of course that his grandfather had caught on to the fact that Sebastian only ever left him early when he needed to pick up Kurt, or because he was having lunch with Kurt. He just hadn't expected for him to ask about it.

"His name is Kurt," Sebastian said, "and I guess he's sort of like my best friend."

It was the truth. Kurt was his best friend. For a while, Sebastian had considered Hunter his best friend, but he hadn't actually talked to Hunter since graduation and Hunter had never been a good friend to begin with. Kurt on the other hand was the perfect friend. The only problem was that Sebastian was slowly coming to the realization that he really wanted to sleep with Kurt. Just that morning they had woken up tangled together in Kurt's bed and Sebastian was positive that Kurt had been just as hard as he was and it wasn't just morning wood.

"Well, you spend a lot of time with him," grandpa said.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. He added sugar to his grandpa's tea and then to his own before taking both cups and handing one to his grandfather before he retook his seat next to him.

"Aside from you, I don't really have a lot of people to see here in Ohio," Sebastian said, "and he's going through a hard time right now."

Without meaning to, Sebastian spilled all of it. How he'd met Kurt for the second time in New York, and the whole story of Kurt and Blaine and the two break ups and how Kurt was hurting like crazy and trying his hardest at waiting for Blaine to want him again.

While Sebastian spoke, his grandpa listened, and after he was done, he smiled.

"Sebastian, are you telling me that you don't care for this boy?"

"I—"

"Thought so," grandpa said.

Later, when Sebastian was leaving, his grandpa asked him if he was meeting Kurt, but Sebastian didn't answer him as he left. The answer was yes, which wouldn't have surprised him.

Kurt had run into some car issues when it turned out that his car was no longer insured. So, he'd been getting rides from Rachel, Sam, and whatever other glee club member was still around. Eventually he'd managed to mention it to Sebastian who had started picking him up at McKinley after spending time with his grandfather mostly because the nursing home was in Lima and Sebastian really had nothing better to do.

Most days, Sebastian was forced to get out of his car and wander the halls of McKinley until he could locate Kurt because something or another always caught Kurt's attention.

He was surprised, then, that when he arrived in the auditorium he found The Warblers, the four members of The New Directions, and none of the coaches. After questioning one of the McKinley kids, he was informed that the three of them had just run off after a phone call.

"Wonderful," Sebastian said.

"Who are you?" the girl who seemed a little too perky for his tastes asked, "you've been around is all."

Her brother who threw an arm around her shoulder nodded. "Always around Kurt. Are you his boyfriend?"

The girl shook her head quickly. "I thought we established he was pining after the Warbler coach."

Sebastian decided that he didn't need to talk to them anymore, so instead he tried to call Kurt, but he didn't pick up. So, after a text, he decided he may as well keep exploring.

This was how Sebastian ran straight into Sue Sylvester.

"You look mighty familiar," she said and walked around him as if trying to take all of him in.

Sebastian didn't know what he was supposed to say, but when he tried to move away from her a blond girl glared at him and shook her finger.

"Porcelain's friend," Sue said, "yes, yes, but how would you fit in my plan?"

"What plan?" Sebastian asked.

"The one to end glee club and bring Klaine back together," Sue said and then, "Becky, what do you think?"

Sebastian coughed. "I'm all for bringing Kurt and Blaine back together if that's what you meant by klaine, but I don't think I want to be a part of your machinations."

Sue pursed her lips, "that means nothing to me."

Then, she was gone and Becky disappeared after her.

"Right," Sebastian said, "and that's supposed to be the Principal." He shook his head and continued down the hall.

He checked his phone again once he was in his car once more and this time there was a text and picture from Kurt.

The picture was of a bear cub, and he was sitting on a bed that was covered in rainbows with even more rainbows in display behind it. He was a cute bear, more interested in himself than anything. Sebastian just didn't know what it meant. Then, he read the text.

Principal Sue left a bear in Blaine and Karofksy's apartment. We're waiting for animal control now.

Sebastian called him immediately.

"A bear?" he asked when Kurt picked up.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. He's actually kind of adorable. I mean, it was really wrong of Sue to do this, but mostly it just freaked out Karofksy."

"Which I'm sure you're delighted with," Sebastian said and grinned.

"No," Kurt said, drawing out the word.

Sebastian could tell he was lying.

"You have to tell me all about it," Sebastian pressed.

Kurt sighed. "Give me a sec."

Moments later he was back. "Alright, so he was atop a chair, holding another chair. I don't know what he was thinking."

"Well, it is a bear," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, but a chair isn't going to do any good. Mostly though it's weird."

"What?"

"Just," Kurt said, "all of this. I never thought I'd be here, you know, at their apartment. I recognize Blaine's things, and the bedroom the bear was in, it just had so many of the things Blaine kept in his old room and—"

Sebastian had to stop him. "Wait, wait, wait. That room with the rainbow theme is Blaine's?"

"Brittany decorated it," Kurt said, "although I'm surprised they let her. Her tastes are nothing like Blaine's or probably even Karofksy's. Anyway, I guess it's their collective room now which I don't even want to think about."

"Ew," Sebastian said.

He didn't want any kind of mental picture of Blaine doing anything physical with David Karofsky. It was bad enough that he knew they were together.

"Agreed," Kurt said, "hey, animal control is here. I have to go."

"See you later?" Sebastian asked.

It took Kurt a moment and then, "yeah. I'll call."

Sebastian let out a laugh. Sue Sylvester was trying to get Kurt and Blaine back together and the beginning of her plan had involved putting a bear in Blaine and Karofksy's apartment. Sebastian could understand her reasoning and part of him was moved by the genius behind it. Where had she even found a bear cub? Lima had no zoo and either way it probably hadn't been easy to just convince someone to put a bear in a random apartment.

Maybe he needed to reconsider working with Sue. If this was how she started off her plans to get Kurt back with his boyfriend, then Sebastian could get behind helping her.

He got back out of his car and headed back to the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: **Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Blaine felt like it was all falling apart. First, he got a call about invitationals, which Sue had decided needed to happen on her terms at McKinley. He was fine with challenging his students, so he went with it. Then, Sue put a bear in his apartment, more specifically in his bedroom. He was lucky the bear hadn't done more than lay on his bed. It had given Blaine an excuse to get rid of the rainbow themed bedspread in any case, but he really didn't understand what Sue had been trying to do by putting the bear in his room.

Yes, it had freaked Dave out, and he was still a bit shaken over the whole thing, but Blaine was still a little confused about what Sue had intended by it. Although Blaine did have to admit that it was a little bit embarrassing for Kurt and Rachel to literally gush about the bear cub while his boyfriend was standing on one of their chairs while holding another one, when Dave was much bigger than Rachel and Kurt and certainly stronger. Kurt had even taken out his phone to take pictures before any of them bothered to call animal control.

He was cleaning his room of bear fur, and making yet another attempt at toning down the explosion of color, when his phone rang. Blaine frowned when Sam's name appeared.

After letting it ring a few more times, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Blaine," Sam said quickly, "I have a huge favor to ask. Rachel and I want to learn to play the piano. So I thought, you know, you'd be the perfect person to ask."

Blaine almost groaned. He hated that all he wanted to do was say no, when he had considered Sam his best friend ever since the last time he and Kurt broke up and Sam helped to piece him back together. Things hadn't happened that way this time around, mostly because Sam hadn't taken an interest in helping Blaine. He hadn't even realized that Blaine was in Ohio for a few weeks and then his idea of helping had been to sing which Blaine had been just unable to do.

"Please, Blaine," Sam said, "I, um, I helped shave you back all those times. This would be like the perfect way to pay me back."

"Sam, you never did that for me," Blaine said quickly but sighed.

Sam was still his friend. He may not have been there for Blaine the way Blaine wanted, but he also hadn't stopped trying to be his friend. He still e-mailed him Star Wars fanfiction and more recently Guardians of the Galaxy fanfiction. Sam had also, admittedly, been the only one to just accept that Blaine was dating Dave without question.

"Fine, fine," Sam said, "it's just really important to me and I know it would be helping the competition, but Rachel is still your friend too."

"You do realize that Kurt also plays the piano," Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, it has to be you. Kurt's all…well, he's busy."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow at the auditorium."

The next day, Blaine knew that he didn't really try and that he was happy by Sue's interruption even if Sam wanting to get away after begging him for the lessons was a bit strange.

The thing was that Blaine was irritated with Rachel. It wasn't just about how she'd gone and poached Jane, it was the fact that she had asked him to make his show choir take it easy at invitationals. He had known that it was Rachel's idea, but again Kurt stood next to her supporting her and Blaine could tell that for him it was mostly about trying to do right by the kids in his glee club. Still, Blaine hated the way that Kurt just let Rachel make calls like that, how easily Kurt seemed to let go around Rachel in a way that he never really had with him.

So, maybe he showed off a little, and spouted out information without waiting for them to catch up, but he felt justified.

As he was walking out, he thought he spotted Sebastian Smythe, but he didn't turn to look. But he did spot Kurt outside. For a moment, Blaine considered going up to him, especially since he seemed to be looking for someone. But, before he could make a decision, Sebastian really did appear and he touched Kurt's shoulder. He watched them walk away from the school and then get into a car that had to be Sebastian's.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. It was no matter. Kurt was allowed to befriend whoever he wanted to befriend.

When he got back to the apartment, Dave was standing in the kitchen.

"We have to go grocery shopping," he stated when he heard Blaine approach him.

"Let's go out for dinner, then," Blaine said, "it's been a long day."

Dave nodded. "Sure. How was the piano lesson?"

"Alright," Blaine said.

They went to Breadstix.

Blaine should have known it was a mistake after everything that had happened so far, but it wasn't until they were seated that everything fell apart again once every guy at Breadstix was greeting Dave like an old friend. They all looked the same, no fashion sense, facial hair, big burly bodies. Dave had a type, and he'd also gotten around.

He didn't feel jealous, or in some way possessive of Dave. Instead, all it made him do was question why they were together yet again. He didn't fit into this mold that his boyfriend were made out of. He was nothing like them and most of all, unwilling to change himself.

Then, Sue appeared, because of course Sue was behind it, spouting something about genealogy. A paper was rolled out in front of them, dropped on the table. He felt like screaming. He and Dave were third cousins. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

Kurt laughed out loud as Sebastian danced around his kitchen. He was leaning back against the counter just watching.

"And to think," he said, "that I thought you did some great choreography for the Warblers while you were their leader."

Sebastian laughed and moved closer, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him away from the counter and into his dance. Kurt laughed louder as he followed easily, surprised at how easily Sebastian had managed to make him forget all about Sue's crazy or how hard it had been to stand in Blaine and Karofksy's apartment knowing that Blaine really was moving on.

"My dancing skills are fine," Sebastian said.

"Come on, we're supposed to be baking," Kurt said.

Sebastian twirled him and Kurt laughed again, falling against him. It would be easy to let himself like Sebastian even putting aside everything to do with Blaine and how Kurt really wasn't over him. Back in New York he hadn't been able to really connect with any of the guys he tried to date, but somehow whatever it was that he had with Sebastian, it made Kurt suddenly aware of how the line between falling into something romantic, or for that matter sexual, was very thin between them.

"What are we, and by we I mean you, baking?" Sebastian asked when Kurt pulled away.

"Cookies," Kurt said, "and because I feel like it. I may even bring some in for the glee club for the competition. Might soften the blow when they see Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers."

Sebastian sank into a chair. "You really think it's going to go that badly?"

Kurt was more than sure. He'd gotten a glimpse at the other choirs and he knew that even if Mr. Shuester and Blaine had decided to go easy on them, that they would still be better. It wasn't the talent, it was the time each of the choirs had had to practice and put together a repertoire. The four kids in the New Directions were still trying to figure out how their voices went together and the fact that it was just four of them didn't really work in their favor either.

"I mean, they're good and they've practiced I just don't know how it's going to go, really. I just remember the first time I saw Vocal Adrenaline and it made everything even more terrifying."

Sebastian nodded and he pulled out his phone. "Elliott says hello."

"I keep missing his calls," Kurt said, "and then forget to call him back. What's up with him?"

"He was asking my advice on how to get a clingy one night stand out of his apartment," Sebastian said, "amateur."

Kurt turned and fixed him with a glare. "You are incorrigible."

"Well, I try," Sebastian said.

Kurt measured out sugar and hummed to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually taken the time to bake anything. In New York he had always been too busy to bother. His very rare days off had been spent with Blaine, and then later after the break up crying or hanging out with Elliott, Dani, or Sebastian.

"So what is the plan for invitationals?" Sebastian asked.

"We have a few songs we've been working on, but I don't think Rachel thinks they're right. It doesn't help that we have only four members and that Sue is up to something."

Sebastian coughed. "Your principal is scary," he said.

Kurt moved around the kitchen, measuring ingredients out. He brought his hand mixer out and motioned for Sebastian.

"Can I trust you to at least hold something for a minute?"

Sebastian gave a sigh, but he stood up and walked over to the counter, taking the mixer from Kurt's hands and Kurt couldn't help but think about Blaine and the numerous times they had baked together – genuinely together in the sense that Blaine did about half of the work if not more.

While Sebastian mixed the sugar and butter, Kurt finished sifting the flour.

"This is kind of fun," Sebastian said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later, they finished making the dough. Sebastian made himself in charge of the mixer, and Kurt added the ingredients.

"So, I messaged one of the guys from the website," Kurt said while he added chocolate chunks to the dough.

Sebastian made a face. "The dating one?"

Kurt nodded and he bent down to get cookie sheets out of a cabinet.

"You're serious," Sebastian said, "you aren't kidding around about this?"

Being in Blaine's apartment the other day had been a push for him to finally do it. He had been hedging on sending any message to any of the men, but after thinking about Blaine and how he really had moved in with Karofsky, Kurt took the plunge and sent a message.

"I'm still waiting for a reply," Kurt said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I think it's stupid," Sebastian said at once, "and it's only going to get you hurt."

Sebastian proceeded to take out his cell phone and dial someone.

"Elliott," he said into the phone a few seconds later, "help me convince Kurt to not try and get a date online, will you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he preheated the open. Sebastian thrust his phone at him.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hello, Kurt," Elliott said, "so what is this about online dating? I thought you were there for Blaine?"

Elliott had been only slightly filled in on everything to do with Blaine. He was even aware that Blaine was dating someone else.

"Well," Kurt said, "I can't stand around waiting for him for one, and for another Sebastian told me getting him jealous will help."

Elliott groaned. "Whatever gave you the idea that you should listen to Sebastian?"

"Exactly," Kurt said, "but I think this date will do me some good."

"You are so stubborn. I'm telling Dani."

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing emotions. One minute he'd been worrying about all the exes his boyfriend had, and the possibility that they really were related, and also trying to figure out where Sam and Rachel had gotten to, and the next all of that was gone.

Kurt was going on a date. He'd met some guy online and Kurt described him as nice.

He stepped down the stairs, away from Kurt, and couldn't help but glance back at him. Kurt was still the picture of perfection and Blaine ached to just go back up to where he was and to tell him that they could go back to before.

The first thing that Kurt had said when they first saw each other was that he wanted Blaine back. There had been an eager rush to tell Blaine he would wait for his forgiveness and win back his heart. It didn't connect just a few weeks later to the Kurt that was telling him he was going on a date.

Kurt was supposed to wait for him, to try and get him back. Yet, somehow, that possibility had changed. It had probably changed the moment Dave arrived at Scandals. Blaine could still picture Kurt's face in that moment, how it had fallen and how his expression had hardened even while Blaine cold tell that he was falling apart.

"Wait," Kurt said and Blaine came to a stop.

He took a deep breath.

"What is it?" he asked, turning.

Kurt was standing just behind him. "I, um, I wanted to just say that I hope Sue hasn't ruined things for you. She's been out of line."

"Oh," Blaine said and when he looked up at Kurt he could almost tell that Kurt had wanted to ask something else but chickened out.

"Is there anything else?" Blaine asked.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth and then he shook his head. "No. I guess, good luck tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and when he turned out around, Kurt didn't say anything. So, instead he continued on, not really sure if he should bother looking for Sam or Rachel for their piano lesson. It wasn't as if he really wanted to do it and it didn't seem like either Sam or Rachel were really interested in learning to play for that matter.

He thought he spotted them in the choir room, but walked past instead, down a couple of hallways until he was in front of Principal Sue's office. For a moment, he considered barging in and telling her off for the trouble she'd caused him and Dave so far, but it didn't look like she was in the office. He ducked past, and continued to the exit, happy to leave McKinley once more even though he knew he'd be back the next day for invitationals.

All the worries that Sue had planted about his relationship were gone after Kurt had shrugged them off like they didn't matter, replaced by the pain of knowing that Kurt had a date.

It surprised Blaine a little that he'd met the guy online, considering how adamant Kurt had always been when it came to relationships started through dating websites. There was a danger to it of course, but Kurt had always been so much of a romantic that he didn't see how any kind of spark could be felt when getting to know someone over the internet. Clearly his outlook on that had changed as well as everything else.

Blaine didn't fully like the prospect of a changed Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: **Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter. Notes at the bottom on the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Kurt got to Breadstix early, mostly because he'd gotten tired of listening to Sebastian tell him to not go that he'd left his house early, but also because he didn't want to be the second person there. So, he fiddled with his napkin, tried not to fuss with his phone too much, and tried to make himself go through with it.

As a precaution, which had been Dani's idea, Kurt had asked Walter to phone him. Mostly, they'd discussed Golden Girls, and Kurt had definitely appreciated his insight and interest and it had only made him more sure that he needed to go on the date with him. Sebastian had pouted at him and tried to change his mind.

What finally convinced Kurt was seeing Blaine and seeing the concern that Blaine had for his current relationship. Sue may have brought out some problems for Blaine and Dave, but from the way Blaine acted it was obvious that he cared for his boyfriend. So, after telling Blaine about his date, Kurt had known that he needed to go on it, and hope that Walter was a good rebound guy.

Then, Walter arrived and he was older than his father.

"Sebastian was right," he muttered to himself, "this was a huge mistake."

"Well, I do like hearing that."

Kurt almost fell out of his seat, because Sebastian had showed up and he was standing next to Walter who looked confused, but quickly tried to explain himself.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, see nothing makes it okay to lie to someone about who you are and what you look like. So, how about we end this here, and Kurt doesn't talk to you ever again."

Walter looked towards Kurt, and Kurt wasn't sure what he was expecting from him. Did he think that after one phone call, Kurt would be okay with him lying to him about his age? Kurt hated that Sebastian had been right. He also hated that he knew that if Sebastian hadn't been there, that he might have listened to Walter and gone through with the date.

"Alright," Walter said when Kurt didn't respond, "I'm sorry."

Sebastian slid into the seat across from Kurt. "Elliott and I thought that it'd be best if I came along," Sebastian said.

Kurt knew that he should be angry, but when he looked at Sebastian with his satisfied smirk as he texted away, Kurt knew that he couldn't be. If he were going to be honest, he hadn't really been too excited about the date, anyway, not after seeing Blaine and definitely not after seeing Walter.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Sebastian tore his eyes away from his phone. "Fifty something year old," he said, "and just out of the closet. It's a little bit sad, I guess, but it doesn't mean he has to lie about his age and try to meet up with twenty something year olds?"

Kurt laughed. "It was a bit on the creepy side."

The waitress appeared, then, "Oh, is this your hot date," she said, "you do know how to pick them."

"No, no, no," Kurt said quickly.

Sebastian whispered, "what if it was?"

"I—" Kurt said.

"Joking," Sebastian said quickly.

Kurt let out a breath. "You are horrible," he said and leaned back in his seat.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "You know this about me already, Hummel. Now, what to eat."

Kurt watched him as he busied himself with the menu and he couldn't help but wonder how a date with Sebastian might actually go. They had hung out enough times and seen each other in all types of situations and Kurt could admit that he was comfortable with Sebastian, but he just didn't know if he would be comfortable dating him. Would Sebastian act differently? Would he try to pretend that he was romantic or would he be his usual insinuating self?

"You look like you're thinking quite a bit, there, Porcelain, didn't think you could to be honest."

He shook his head. "Trying to figure out what I'll have," he muttered.

"Right," Sebastian said.

When the waitress returned, they placed their orders and this time she didn't comment on the possibility that they were on a date and instead just asked them for the drink orders.

After she was gone, Sebastian turned to look at Kurt. "So," he said, "are you still going to try and do this whole moving on thing or admit that you are not going to get over Blaine that easily?"

Kurt sighed. Sebastian probably more than anyone knew that Kurt was definitely still in love with Blaine, but that wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that despite everything, Blaine still seemed to be invested in his relationship with Karofksy. So much so, that instead of pulling them apart, Sue had only managed to put Blaine in a position of worrying about his relationship.

"Sue invited a bunch of Karofsky's exes to one of Blaine's dates with Karofksy, but I think it made Blaine worry more about how he may not be what his boyfriend wants than anything. I don't even know how she managed to find all those guys."

Sebastian coughed and took a sip from the water glass.

"Bear Cub's gotten around, has he?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

"I guess," Kurt said, "I don't really want to think about it."

When their food arrived, Sebastian busied himself eating and Kurt was surprised at the lack of chatter coming from Sebastian who usually had a lot of opinions to spout off.

"Alright," he said, "what's going on? You're acting a little strange."

Sebastian chewed on his food and stared at Kurt and then closed his eyes before sighing. "I made a mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"I decided to help Sue break Karofksy and Blaine up. I thought it would help things along."

"Unbelievable," Kurt muttered and then he remembered Sebastian's slip. "You called me Porcelain. Oh, I should have known. Where did you get that bear, and Karofksy's exes? And, and, and you probably came here to ruin my date with Walter even if he hadn't lied and…"

Sebastian reached across the table and grabbed his hands. "Kurt, calm down."

Kurt snatched his hands away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, "to go along with Sue's insane plan. You're out of your mind."

The idea that Sue and Sebastian had gotten together to plot against Blaine in order to get them back together was ludicrous. He'd never even realized that Sebastian knew who Sue was, much less that he go along with her insanity.

"I have no idea where the bear came from," Sebastian said, "I only helped her with finding Karofksy's exes and yes, I did come here as much to make sure you were safe as to make sure that you and Walter didn't hit it off. Look, I'm telling you all about it now."

Kurt shook his head. "Does Elliott know?"

"A little," Sebastian admitted, "he told me you wouldn't be happy about it."

"Why would I be?" Kurt asked and he shook his head in disbelief, "what else does she have planned?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said.

Kurt didn't know if he should believe him, but then he reminded himself that it was Sue who was behind everything. She probably hadn't told Sebastian, it just wasn't how she did things.

"It has something to do with invitationals," Sebastian said.

That made sense. Sue had been the one to instigate invitationals in the first place. Of course she had a plan.

"Well, whatever it is, you better not be involved."

After that things became a bit more normal between them. In an effort to change the subject, Sebastian brought up Doctor Who and Kurt lost himself in debating why he wasn't a fan of River Song.

"It just, it diminishes everything that happened between the Doctor and Rose," Kurt said, "and they were such a better fit. Not to mention she's an obnoxious character that is portrayed basically as "perfect". She's his wife literally on a technicality."

Kurt stopped his rant when he realized that Sebastian wasn't breaking in to argue against him as he tended to do even when he agreed with Kurt. Instead, Sebastian was just staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I've never met anyone that can debate tv like you," he said simply and shook his head, "or, you know, debate wrongly."

Kurt glared at him, mouth open for a moment before he closed it to keep eating his food.

After ordering a whole cheesecake to go, they left Breadstix still discussing the merits of the changes in the writing staff and Kurt teased Sebastian about his very real obsession with British television.

"Well, you're obsessed with the Royal Family," Sebastian shot back.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. Sebastian didn't even know about the Pippa Middleton musical that Kurt still had in a file on his computer. Blaine had even composed songs for it, not that they had ever done anything with it.

"How did you even get here?" Sebastian asked.

"Rachel," Kurt admitted.

He hadn't wanted to ask Sebastian for the sole reason that Sebastian was likely to try and ruin the date, or not take him to Breadstix at all. He should have known that Sebastian would show up anyway.

They got into his car and Kurt kept the cheesecake on his lap. After the failure of the date, finding out that Sebastian was in league with Sue, and knowing that there was more to come from Sue's crazy plans, Kurt knew that the cheesecake was a must.

When they got to Kurt's house, Sebastian parked in the driveway behind Kurt's unused car, and Kurt was only a little surprised when Sebastian followed him to the house.

"I keep meaning to ask," Sebastian said as they entered, "where is your family?"

"My dad took my stepmom on a small vacation, but they're at Washington now. Should be officially back in a week or so."

Sebastian nodded.

Kurt walked to the kitchen and set the cheesecake down to find plates.

"Your love for cheesecake was surprising," Sebastian said.

Kurt didn't comment, handing him a plate instead while he found a knife. In the meanwhile, Sebastian had sat down and he was opening the box.

"I, um," Sebastian said, "if…if that had been a date, would you say it went well?"

Kurt almost dropped the knife. "What?" he asked.

When Sebastian started to repeat himself, Kurt shook his head.

"No, I heard you. But, what do you – did you want it to be a date? Oh my god, Sebastian, do you like me or something because I…I love Blaine. You know I love Blaine. Oh gosh, this isn't—"

Sebastian got up and he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. "Hey," he said, "calm down, I just, I had an idea. What if, your date was me. It will sure make Blaine jealous and the plus is, well, you know I don't really want a relationship. Wouldn't be opposed to some sex though."

"Oh," Kurt said and looked back up at Sebastian meeting his green eyes. "I'll…I'll have to think about it."

"I'll be back after invitationals is over," Blaine said, "whenever it finishes. Sue didn't really give anyone a time table."

It was Dave's day off which meant that he was still in pajamas and that he had yet to even bother to take a shower.

"Alright," he said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Things weren't really going well. Dave had basically agreed with Blaine that there was no need to worry about Sue's plan's, but he had shrugged Blaine off when Blaine made an attempt to talk to him about all of his exes.

"It doesn't matter," he'd said, "they're in the past, alright."

So, they hadn't really talked about it, or Blaine's worries about what Dave wanted. The thing was, Blaine had never thought about the relationship with Dave as something that would be long term. Not when being back in Ohio was a temporary break to figure out what his next step would be after really getting over Kurt. Being with Dave had been accidental, and moving in with him had been nothing less than Blaine trying to convince himself that what they had was real. But the cracks were starting to open and Blaine was slowly starting to realize that he and Dave really weren't suited for one another. Dave was prepared to stay in Ohio for the rest of his life, and to live a simple life and for all that Blaine had failed out of NYADA and run to Ohio, he still wished to return to New York, or to go out to California, but to do something that included performing and acting, and most importantly making music. In that life, Dave wouldn't fit even if he tried. He tried to stop himself from thinking that of course Kurt would fit.

All of the Warblers had made their own arrangements to get to McKinley. Some of them had cars, and others had older siblings or parents dropping them off if they weren't getting a ride from the others. So Blaine didn't have to make the drive to Dalton, instead he went straight to McKinley after stopping at The Lima Bean to pick up coffee.

He listened to the radio as he drove and tried to ignore the memories of he and Kurt belting out songs in each other's cars when they drove anywhere. In New York that had stopped, too, but due to practicality. There was no reason for them to drive in New York.

Being at McKinley always brought him memories of Kurt. Of transferring to be closer to Kurt, and definitely their year there when everything seemed easy and like it was going to just work out.

It also reminded him of his senior year and Sam and Tina and all the kids they'd recruited. All but Kitty were gone. He'd heard that Sue had made them transfer to other districts. It had been one crazy year, but then everything was always crazy at McKinley.

When he parked, students were leaving, seeing as invitationals was happening after school, but he did spot Mr. Shuester arriving with Vocal Adrenaline. They got off a yellow school bus, and while they spoke amongst themselves none of them really addressed Mr. Shuester.

Inside, a few of his boys were already there, walking towards the auditorium with everyone else.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson," one of them said.

"Hello," Blaine said, "come on, we'll have time to hold a quick meeting before it all starts."

A few more of them were already waiting in the auditorium, and it looked like Kurt, Rachel, and their kids weren't there yet. They were probably still putting last minute changes into their setlist in the choir room.

They were still missing two of their members, and Blaine almost rolled his eyes because it was the two boys that reminded Blaine most of himself and Kurt while they were at Dalton. They were also a little bit eerily like Jeff and Nick to some extent and Blaine was just waiting to figure out if they really were together or not because half the time they kept trying to push the idea that they were straight with girlfriends. No one bought it.

When they finally arrived, they looked put together, except for the slightly crooked blazer on the one. Blaine eyed them and shook his head.

"Alright boys," he said instead, "while this is not an official competition, it is important. You've worked hard and you are more than ready for this. But I just wanted to add, that you should enjoy it. For some of you this is your first public performance and I just wanted to say that you should enjoy the nerves and the excitement. Just, have fun with it."

They didn't do a show circle or anything like what Mr. Shuester would have done, and Blaine wasn't even too happy with his little speech, but he'd known they'd expected something from him.

A few minutes later he saw Kurt and Rachel followed by Sam and their four glee club members including Jane.

The whole Jane situation had been a bit too messy and Blaine knew his reasons for getting upset had been genuine. Still, watching Kurt and Rachel as they sat down, he knew that he may have forgotten just how hard the two of them were having it. They still only had four members, even if one was Jane, and none of the kids looked sure of themselves.

Sue introduced Vocal Adrenaline and Blaine was not entirely surprised when they performed like they had been preparing their songs for months. His Warblers were each shocked, and Blaine could tell that they had suddenly become worried.

When he glanced over at New Directions, he knew that they felt even worse. Rachel looked a mixture of anger and surprise and she and Mr. Shuester kept looking at each other and glaring. Kurt for his part was trying to not look worried, but Blaine could tell he was.

As the second song began, he felt like he hadn't done enough to prepare his kids. The dance moves, the acrobatics, and the choreography was not his forte and he had tried his best to make sure they weren't just stepping from side to side, but they would never be up to par with Vocal Adrenaline when it came to that.

When they were done, Sue reappeared, suddenly announcing that the completion was three days long and changing the rules on them because it was Sue. Had Blaine not been as worried about how his kids would do as he was, he might have listened closer and realized that this wasn't just Sue trying to make things even more difficult, or trying to make things easier for them by giving them more time, but that it was Sue still trying to make her plans work.

* * *

**Notes: **Alright, so here begins the slight changes in canon aside from the obvious ones that are already present and I guess I wanted to sorta address that.

So, Walter lasted all of 2 seconds in this. I actually really liked the idea that Kurt would date someone else...until we found out that he was a fifty something year old guy and then I cringed and then I cringed some more when it turned out that he lied to Kurt about his age...and that Kurt decided to go along with it. I know some people liked it and are explaining it away and whatever but I just couldn't stand what glee did with this.

Additionally, we don't need a Walter in this story when we have a Sebastian. And I just loved the idea of Sebastian intervening. Also, yes, Sebastian was helping Sue. I don't remember if it ever made it into the story, but he was the one that tracked down Karofsky's exes for Sue. So there's also that. I did consider keeping this going, but due to other reasons he came clean to Kurt instead.

The next chapter begins The Hurt Locker Part 2, and that one will span through chapter 14 because of all the awesome things happening and I cannot wait for you guys to read all of the elevator stuff because I had a blast writing it.

Alright, ramble over. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Could be this weekend depending on how much time I have, but otherwise it will be on Monday or Tuesday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: **Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"At least it's not like an overnight thing," Sebastian said as he sipped at his iced tea.

They were back at Breadstix because for some reason Lima really didn't have any other decent restaurants, and because Kurt had been adamant about not wanting to cook.

"Yeah, there's that for silver lining," Kurt said.

Sebastian had been surprised when Kurt called him up to go out to eat with him. He'd expected for Kurt to be busy the entire day with the invitationals thing, but they should have expected for Sue to pull something like making the entire thing longer.

"If I didn't know better," Sebastian said, "I would think she was trying to give you guys more time to get things together."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that is a plus, but it just worries me she's planning something worse. I almost wish that she was still sharing stuff with you so we could have some idea."

It was at that precise moment that a waiter appeared, and Sebastian almost jumped when he realized that it was Sue Sylvester herself.

"To think you were supposed to be on my side," she said and shook her head, "your hair, pointed face, and that mole on your cheek all pointed to ally. Alas, I was wrong. Here you are eating dinner with Kurt, on a date."

"Uh," Sebastian started.

Sue, however, was not done yet.

"So," she said looking at Kurt, "is this what you've fallen for. A thin slice of a man with a rodent face who once in a fit of justified dislike for your girly ways made your one true love almost leave his desired life of show tune singing to join gay, one eyed pirates the like of Johnny Depp."

"Johnny Depp doesn't have one eye," Kurt said, brows furrowed.

Sebastian shook his head. "That isn't the point, Kurt," he whispered.

At that point Sue pulled a pin out of her apron and stuck it to Kurt's shirt and then did the same to Sebastian's. She shook her head.

"Unbelievable," she muttered and then walked away.

"That woman is certifiable," Sebastian said.

He stared after her, as she crossed the restaurant picking up plates full of food from tables only to drop them off elsewhere, and leaving pins in her wake before she walked right out of Breadstix.

"How is she even allowed to do these things," Kurt said, "I mean Blaine and Karofksy meeting his exes here and now this. It's like she owns this place or something."

Sebastian wouldn't really put it past her buying the restaurant in order to use it to terrorize people. He wouldn't put anything past Sue Sylvester.

"Anyway, I have no idea what she's really up to, but I doubt that she's done trying to get me and Blaine together." He picked at his pin and rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

Sebastian nodded. "Well, why fight it? She's only trying to help, right?"

"Because it's Sue," Kurt said, "and pushing Blaine is not the best way to get him to do something."

"But making him jealous might help this along," Sebastian said.

They hadn't really talked about it since Sebastian suggested it over cheesecake, Kurt hedging around the subject while they watched the fiftieth anniversary episode of Doctor Who. Kurt had been distracted enough about David Tennant back on the screen to even think about it.

"I don't know," Kurt said.

Sebastian swallowed. "Well, how about a trial, I'll come to this three day competition thing. A day late."

"Yeah, alright," Kurt said.

After finally getting the attention of a waitress, they placed their food orders and Kurt jumped into a conversation about Elliott and Dani. Despite Dani making him promise to call every day, Kurt had taken to calling every other day to keep her updated.

"She said she has a new girlfriend," Kurt said.

"I know, Elliott told me he hasn't been able to see her in a while because she and Sarah have been pretty much holing themselves up in Dani's apartment."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It figured that was what Elliott would tell Sebastian.

"So, I told her that Santana was engaged," Kurt said, "I thought she might need to hear about it. I'm glad she's moved on."

Sebastian had known that Dani had been dating Santana at one point, but all he knew was that after a few good months together, Santana had gone and gotten back together with Brittany. Dani had been devastated, especially since Santana hadn't even bothered to break up with her first.

"And it can be done," Kurt said, "the whole moving on thing. I just – I guess it just isn't possible for me."

"It is if you really want to," Sebastian said.

He was just a little irritated at Kurt and all his talk about wanting to move on, while also backtracking immediately because he was definitely still in love with Kurt. He understood that Kurt was in pain and that he didn't seem to have any idea on what to do, but Sebastian knew that Kurt needed to make a choice soon. He was either going to fight for Blaine, or he wasn't.

After they finished eating, Sebastian dropped Kurt off at Rachel's house and he continued on to the nursing home where he spent a few hours with his grandfather.

When he got home later, he was surprised to find the lights on. When he walked inside, he knew that he should have expected to find his mom inside.

"There you are, sweetheart," she said, "I was wondering where you might have wandered off to."

He hugged her and let her kiss his cheek. "Are you hungry. I was thinking I might make something for dinner."

"Maybe in a couple of hours. I had a late lunch."

"Alright," she nodded, "well, I'm going to take a nap first, then."

He wasn't mad that his mom was home, and not even that surprised, but he didn't know what her presence would do to change things. After all, he knew that she wanted him to get into a real relationship and she'd been pushing for Kurt before. He just hoped that his mom and grandpa didn't get together to talk about it.

The next day, he spent his morning visiting his grandpa with his mom tagging along, and after eating lunch with her, he sneaked away to head over the McKinley.

He texted Kurt that he was there, but received no answer. Figuring that Kurt was probably just busy, he headed to the auditorium and sat on his own away from the high school students. It was only after Sue announced that Blaine was missing, that Sebastian knew something was wrong and that Sue was behind it.

He could have easily gone to find her and figure out how to find Kurt or Blaine, but Sebastian was still a little bit of the opinion that Sue might really bring the two of them together again. So, instead he sat back and enjoyed The Warblers. He recognized a couple of the boys that were up there, but not by name, and the rest were all new.

Blaine had done a good job coaching them, and Sebastian could tell where he had improved them. Sebastian had always known that Blaine had been an asset to The Warblers. He understood music better than almost anyone he knew, and it showed in the arrangement to a cappella.

After The Warblers were done, the second day was over and Sebastian spotted Rachel Berry with a blond girl Sebastian didn't remember. He couldn't tell if they were even worried about the disappearance of Kurt. What he did note was that The Warblers were certainly worried about their coach.

* * *

"I think we're locked in," Blaine said and his eyes glanced around the elevator looking space, "what kind of elevator is this?"

Kurt frowned. "I don't think this is a real elevator," he said.

"What?" Blaine asked, "but, but The Warblers are going to perform soon. We have to get out of here, Kurt, oh my god, who puts a fake elevator in a school?"

"Sue."

Of course. This had been her plan all along, to lock them in the elevator and get rid of two of the glee club coaches and at the same time try and get them back together by putting them into a small enclosed space together.

"I am a failure of a teacher," Blaine said, "oh god."

He moved towards the walls, feeling for anything that might give. The elevator had not been there the day before, which could only mean that Sue had put it together recently and there had to be a way to get out. But, the walls all seemed firm, and the bathroom had no windows or anything in it other than toilet paper. Sue had made sure they had no way out.

So, then, he pulled out his phone. There was a message from earlier that he hadn't seen. Sebastian telling him he was going to the auditorium. He tried to text back, to tell him he was locked in a fake elevator but the text didn't go out.

He walked around to every corner of the room, lifting his phone as high as his arms could go and putting it low to the ground but there was no service anywhere. He didn't even have a hint of the school wifi so he could try to at the very least send a facebook message. He groaned.

Blaine, in the meanwhile kept trying to open the doors by force, and then when that didn't work, he stepped back and kicked the door as if that would make any difference.

Sue had really gone and crossed yet another line by locking them in an elevator on the day of their invitationals competition when they were both needed by their teams and especially him with the mess that New Direction was.

"Maybe if we yell someone will hear us?" Blaine said and he looked desperate.

So, they banged their fists against the doors and they yelled, but no one came. Kurt pressed his ear against the door, but he couldn't hear anything either.

They tried for a few more minutes, but then Kurt backed away and dropped to the ground. He grabbed his phone again, trying to call Rachel or Sebastian, or Sam, or even his dad. Anyone that might get them out of there.

"You have your phone," Blaine said, "good, good. Try calling for help."

"That's what I'm doing, Blaine," Kurt snapped back.

It was no use, though, because even when it looked like he had a little bit of service it didn't really seem to be working.

That's when Blaine started banging his fists against the door again. After a few minutes, he slumped against it instead while Kurt tried and tried to get a phone call or text out.

"And?" Blaine asked.

"No service," Kurt muttered back.

Any other time, Kurt knew that he would have been over the moon to be locked in a tiny space with Blaine. He would have said that it was exactly what they needed to be able to really hash everything out. The fact that Sue had made it happen made it harder for him to really appreciate that he and Blaine might really get a chance to talk.

He watched as the percentage on his phone went down and down as it kept searching for service and Kurt kept trying to make a call. Blaine just kept banging on the doors until he got tired and then slumped down to the floor.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He could tell that Blaine was angry, and he knew that once he could have brought Blaine back from his anger just by talking, but he wasn't sure if that would still work, so instead he said nothing and he wondered when Sue would let them out.

"Get through to anyone yet?"

Kurt shook his head.

"This is the worst," Blaine said and groaned, "they're probably performing already. I was supposed to be there for them."

His phone informed him they had only been in the fake elevator for seventeen minutes. Blaine was probably right, The Warblers were probably already performing.

After a while, Blaine started banging on the door again, and Kurt just watched as the percentage on his phone went down. Blaine yelled at him about how he charged his phone, like it hadn't been months since they'd last talked about it.

So what if Kurt didn't like the idea of his phone plugged into the charger all night long even after it was fully charged.

Then, it died.

Blaine finally stopped banging on the doors.

"At least we've got a bathroom," Blaine said.

Kurt didn't think it was a good thing. Instead, it was a bit worrying. A bathroom meant that they could be in there for a while. Sue had thought of everything.

"God, I am losing my mind. We have to find a way out of here."

It was merely a moment later when a panel of one of the walls slid up and a puppet riding a tricycle appeared, with a heavy likeness to Sue.

Blaine moved as fast as he could away from it, face screwed up, with a muttered, "what the hell" and Kurt scrambled up to his feet. The thing was beyond creepy with the weird tracksuit and the papier-mâché face. Then, it began to talk and Kurt knew that he was going to have nightmares about it.

He didn't do good with horror and if he remembered correctly neither did Blaine, but the weird Sue puppet did remind Kurt of something from one of the numerous horror movies that Finn had watched with Puck, both of them cowering together as they watched and jumpy for days afterwards.

"Hello, Klaine," the puppet said, "let's play a game. You are trapped in an elevator."

They weren't though. He said as much.

The creepy puppet responded, which answered the question that it wasn't just delivering some pre-recorded message. There was probably a camera in the puppet or in the fake elevator itself and Sue, and more than likely Becky, had probably been watching them since the moment they got inside.

"…eat each other and then suffocate but you have another choice," the puppet was saying.

Kurt could almost guess what would come next.

"You and Blaine must kiss. If you kiss each other you will be allowed to leave this room."

He couldn't kiss Blaine. Despite how much he might want to, this was exactly the kind of circumstances in which he couldn't kiss him. Not to mention that for all that Blaine called it easy, he was in a relationship and he didn't look like he wanted to kiss Kurt.

The creepy Sue puppet was in front of them, waiting in anticipation and when Kurt thought about being stuck in the fake elevator for longer than the time they'd already been in there, he did consider that kissing Blaine would be easy and simple. They'd done it often enough.

He turned to Blaine and braced himself.

"Okay here we go," he said and he leaned towards Blaine.

Blaine followed his lead, leaning towards him as well, and then Kurt panicked.

"Blaine and I are about to kiss. Ready."

He couldn't look away from Blaine and stopping before their lips could touch he instead made a kissing noise.

"There."

"No, not like that. I want to see you really go at it," the Sue puppet said and Kurt should have known that was what was going to happen.

Sue wasn't going to take anything other than a real kiss, the kind that had come so easily for him and Blaine once. It was a ridiculous plan, and one that put both of them on the spot which was exactly what she wanted.

"Just let us go," Blaine said and when Kurt looked at him he looked agitated. "Please. Just no."

"We're not gonna do that," Kurt responded and waited.

Sue couldn't keep them in there for that long, could she? Rachel had probably already noticed that he was gone and Sebastian probably had too seeing as Kurt had never answered his text or been around to see The Warblers. Of course, there was also Karofksy. When Blaine didn't go back home, he would be sure to go looking for him. Kurt remembered multiple times when Blaine had gotten home late when they were in New York and how worried he'd gotten, only for Blaine to arrive apologetic and explaining about stopping to help someone out, or getting distracted by school work.

The creepy Sue puppet continued talking, mentioning the temperate going up and then a heart shaped box showed up and the puppet wheeled away and it was only then, that either of them thought to have gone for the hole she'd come from. They weren't fast enough and it closed behind her, leaving behind the box.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: **Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Have you seen Kurt?"

Sebastian almost jumped before he turned to find Rachel Berry, hands on her hips, staring at him.

"No," Sebastian said, "but I could ask you the same thing. I texted him when I got here and got nothing back."

Rachel made a noise. "I'm calling the cops," she said and before Sebastian could say anything, she walked off.

Sebastian might not know where Kurt or Blaine would be, but he knew who might be behind their disappearance. Sue Sylvester. What he didn't know, was if he wanted to get involved in finding them. If Sue had taken them, then they were probably together somewhere. Sebastian wasn't too worried.

Still, as soon as he got out of McKinley, he phoned Elliott.

"So, Kurt and Blaine are missing," he said without even offering a greeting.

"What?" Elliott asked immediately, "what happened?"

Sebastian got into his car. "I think Sue has something to do with it. She's been trying to get them back together. I just don't know if I should go confront her about it. I mean, we want them back together right?"

Elliott sighed. "Only if it's good for Kurt," he said, "Seb, what if they're not okay? You don't know where Sue put them or what she's expecting of them. You have to find out what's going on."

"Right," Sebastian said, "right. Yeah, I'll go back and see what I can find. I'll call you afterwards."

He didn't fancy interacting with Sue Sylvester again. Seeing her at the restaurant the night before had been enough to last him a while. He walked back into the school past a few students, continuing towards Sue's office. She wasn't there and neither was her secretary. But she had to be somewhere in the school. In fact, Kurt and Blaine were probably somewhere in the school.

Sebastian even bothered to stop and ask a student, who shrugged their shoulders.

"This is insane," Sebastian muttered to himself. Perhaps if he walked around long enough he might find the crazy looking girl that had been accomplice to Sue's plans.

He called Elliott again.

"Hey," he said, "what happened?"

"I haven't found her yet. I wonder if she's still even here."

Elliott sighed. "Well, you have to keep trying. We can't just let this happen to Kurt."

Sebastian knew Elliott was right. So, he just kept walking.

"I almost want to just try and find Kurt and Blaine," Sebastian said and he stopped and spotted elevator doors. He couldn't remember if he'd ever seen the elevator before, but it wasn't in working order anyway.

"I mean," he continued, "if they're still here at the school, where would she be keeping them?"

"I don't know, Seb," Elliott said, "maybe they're not at the school. You said that woman was crazy. She could have taken them anywhere."

While it was a good point, Sebastian was sure that Sue would want to keep them close. There was a reason she had extended invitationals to a three day event, and it had to do with Kurt and Blaine.

"No, they have to be here. I just don't know where she might be. I've only been in this school a few times."

"Then get one of the others to help you? Rachel wasn't all that bad and she does care about Kurt in her own way."

Sebastian remembered how she had asked him where Kurt was earlier. Of course, for her it was more than just the fact that Kurt was missing, it was the fact that he was missing and it was during invitationals. She needed him to recruit and really make sure their kids knew their setlist.

"Maybe. I'll try and see if I can find her."

He pushed off of the elevator doors, glancing back at the yellow tape that had been placed on it, and then continued down the hall. McKinley was full of lockers everywhere, with classrooms that all looked alike, and he felt like he had been walking the same halls in circles, and getting nowhere.

"Sebastian, keep me in the loop. I have to go do something, but text me."

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and then walked towards the choir room, hoping that he might be able to find one of the glee kids. If nothing else, they knew the school better than he did.

There was no one in the choir room. He rolled his eyes. Weren't they supposed to be practicing, or getting some sort of inspirational speech that would make them so sure of themselves that they changed their setlist at the last minute?

He walked back the way he'd come and stopped once more in front of the elevator. Something about it made him pause. Then, he shook his head, when suddenly he heard a noise. A bathroom flushing. But, unless he was hearing a bathroom from the second floor, it didn't make sense. There wasn't a bathroom anywhere.

Sebastian moved towards the room next to the elevator. The door was locked. He sighed, then walked to the other side. That door was open, but there was nothing strange inside and definitely not a bathroom.

When he went back out, he spotted Sue's helper.

He ran after her, and just like someone that had a reason to run, she ran from him. With his longer legs, it was easy to catch up.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine, Becky?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you," she said and kicked him on the shin.

"Ow, shit!"

Becky took the time to run off and before Sebastian knew it she was gone.

"So, Sue definitely is behind all of this," Sebastian muttered as if he hadn't known before, "ugh, this is so frustrating. I should have just ignored that drowned cat Hummel and my life would be so much damn simpler."

"Talking to yourself has to be a sign of some mental issues," someone said behind him.

Sebastian turned and he found a cheerleader standing there. She had been in the glee club, if he remembered correctly.

"Was there a bathroom on this floor?" Sebastian asked.

The girl frowned at him. "Maybe you are nuts," she said and then looked around.

"Was there?" Sebastian pressed.

"Yeah," she said, "there was. Um, I guess they put the elevator in front of it. That's weird."

The bathroom had flushed. Unless the entrance to the bathroom was in the locked room, then there was no way anyone could be using it. Maybe Kurt and Blaine were in the locked room.

"Who has the keys to that room?" he asked.

The cheerleader eyed him. "You ask a lot of questions," she said before walking away.

Sebastian groaned.

He moved towards the wall and leaned against it. Maybe he just needed to see it all play out. He would return the next day for the third day of invitationals and if he was early he might even be able to find Sue. If Kurt and Blaine were together, then maybe a night together might even be good for them.

* * *

Blaine shouldn't have been surprised when Kurt actually set up a whole picnic from the basket that Sue had left them. It was as if she had known that they would refuse her request to kiss. Not only had she allowed them a bathroom, but she was also giving them food. Food that looked delicious.

"I say we make the best of this," Kurt said, "someone will come from us eventually, and I haven't eaten since this morning."

Before he sat down, Kurt removed his top layer and unbuttoned his shirt. Blaine had been feeling the heat too, and his bowtie was already undone, so he took off his cardigan, draping them over the handrail that went along the back wall of the fake elevator.

Kurt served them the wine that Sue had put in the basket and Blaine could recall numerous afternoons and nights spent just drinking wine with Kurt. One night in particular came to mind when they had finally had free day together. They had slept in, and Blaine had prepared them breakfast in bed. Made love for hours, until in the middle of the afternoon Kurt fetched them lunch and a bottle of wine.

"She has good taste," Kurt said.

When Blaine looked at him he was sipping at his cup. He also couldn't help but notice his muscles yet again. Once, Kurt had been all soft but lean, with arms that hadn't been all muscle. But of course he had changed, and gotten just gotten stronger and more attractive and sexy in all the right ways. He settled himself down in the spot Kurt had left him on the blanket and reached for one of the olives before he went for the actual food.

"This is really good," he said.

Kurt nodded and made a humming noise as he ate.

"Do you think…did Sue make it?" Blaine asked.

"Breadstix," Kurt said between bites, "it's, um, the to go Breadstix."

Blaine should have realized, he'd been eating at Breadstix often enough since it was Dave's favorite restaurant.

"Well we're definitely not going to kiss later because I just had like a ton of it," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he kept eating.

Blaine didn't know what he was supposed to do. It would be easy to kiss Kurt, in the sense that any action would be easy to do, and yet Blaine knew that it was an action that would bring along consequences. Not only would it be cheating, but Blaine knew that it would bring everything back and Blaine really didn't want that to happen. Not when he was already feeling so much.

"So, do you think anyone's looking for us?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel probably," Blaine said.

Kurt groaned. "Oh, god, she's probably going to kill me for disappearing like that. The New Directions are going to do horribly tomorrow."

"Come on, Kurt, have some faith in them. I've only really heard Jane, but I think you have some pretty good voices in there."

"Thanks," Kurt said, "but it doesn't change the fact that Vocal Adrenaline was amazing and that you with all your musicality and knowledge probably made those boys sound better than ever."

Blaine felt his face heat up, so he ducked down, pretending to try and pick up a specific olive before he spoke again.

"I'm really proud of them," he said, "but I don't know if I've done that great a job."

It had been hard getting to the point where he was after the break up and he remembered how debilitating it had been. It was why he failed out of NYADA. Days upon days of just wanting to lay in his new unfamiliar bed, without moving, or doing anything except to wallow and think about Kurt and cry. He had missed so many classes and even lost weight from not eating enough. It was only after he got the letter from NYADA telling him he was being cut, that Blaine realized he needed help.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kurt said.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know," Blaine said and sighed. He was suddenly no longer hungry.

Kurt looked at him for a moment, and Blaine wondered if he would dare to press. For as much as they both claimed to be back to being friends, they were still lingering on the line between acquaintances that knew too much about each other, and really and truly great friends.

The other day, talking to Kurt in the auditorium, Blaine had gotten a glimpse of the friendship he wanted with Kurt, but he knew that they weren't fully there yet. He could tell that it still pained Kurt whenever Dave came up in conversation, or whenever he ran into the two of them. Then, there was also the fact that Blaine hadn't been particularly happy to hear about Kurt going on a date. A part of him wanted to ask Kurt how it had gone, but he couldn't get himself to actually ask.

He got up, and moved careful to not step on anything towards the bathroom. He washed his hands and when he returned, Kurt was already putting everything back into the basket.

"Who knows how long we'll be here," Kurt said, "we should probably save some for later."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "alright."

He sat back down, crossing his legs and leaning his back against one of the walls.

"It's a good thing neither of us is claustrophobic," Kurt said.

"Who knows about the future, after all of this," Blaine said.

It wasn't really a true worry though. Blaine didn't think that the enclosed space was supposed to be the traumatic part of their stay in the elevator.

"Alright," Kurt said and he paced the floor, "so who would have thought we'd end up temporarily as sort of teachers."

"Definitely didn't see that coming," Blaine said.

He didn't add that he had been blind sighted by all of it. He still didn't really know why other than of course the fighting, the constant never ending fights that had gone for hours and hours with neither of them wanting to relent. Living with Kurt had not been easy the first time they tried it and even worse the second.

"Are you liking it?" Kurt asked, "I mean, is it what you want to do?"

Blaine shook his head at once. "No, no. I fully intend to go back to New York. I don't know about NYADA but there are other schools. Teaching is nice, and I've enjoyed it but I think that's more to do with Dalton and The Warblers than a love for teaching. I mean, I'm a glorified babysitter who arranges a capella music for teenagers to sing."

"It's more than that," Kurt said quickly with a smile, "but I'm glad you're not giving up on your dreams."

It wasn't often that he really thought about his dreams, mostly because they had always been so tied to Kurt that once Kurt was gone he'd just fallen apart. Slowly, he was trying to rebuild them. He needed to figure out how to keep them alive without seeing Kurt as his support in everyone of them.

"I just needed some time," Blaine said, "coming home helped. You know, Cooper visited again a couple of months or so back. He's ridiculous, but he tried to convince me to move to L.A. with him."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "I didn't really give it much thought. Imagine being with Cooper all the time. Oh, gosh, do you know how horrible it would be to be locked in an elevator with him?"

Kurt laughed. "He and Rachel," he said, "they would be the worst."

"Who else," Blaine said, "Santana would drive anyone crazy. But Sam would make it entertaining. Tina would cry too much."

"I don't even want to think about what Brittany might do," Kurt said giggling.

Blaine pulled himself up from the floor because it was uncomfortable and hard. Kurt paused in his pacing to look at him.

"Honestly," he said, "I think things would have been much worse with one of them."

Blaine nodded. He definitely agreed. It may have been a while since he and Kurt spent any length of time on their own, but they were still clearly comfortable with each other. Things could have definitely been much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: **Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"This is so boring," Kurt said.

He wished he hadn't used up all of his phone battery. If he hadn't he would have at least had Candy Crush to play.

Blaine in the meanwhile was staring at the ceiling.

"You know, I think we might be able to get out through the ceiling," he said, "if we can get up there."

Kurt glanced up. He couldn't really tell if Blaine was right, but anything was worth trying.

"Alright," Kurt said, "so how are we going to do this?"

"You're stronger than me," Blaine said and Kurt could feel him glancing at his arms.

Blaine, as it turned out, was heavy, and a few tries to get Blaine to even touch the ceiling to see if it was a viable way for them to get out, and they both collapsed to the ground sweating more if possible.

"So much for that idea," Blaine said.

"It's too high," Kurt said, looking up at the ceiling again. It looked like it was made up of ceiling tiles so Blaine had been right in thinking it might be an out.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

They were silent for a while until Blaine spoke again. "Do you think she'll give up eventually?"

"That or someone will find us. God, I wish Sebastian was still working with her. He would have let us out."

He couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian was looking for them. More than anyone else, Sebastian would have realized that Sue was behind it. The questionable thing was whether he would consider what Sue was doing a good idea. He probably did.

"You and Sebastian have been getting close, haven't you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt could tell by Blaine's voice that he wasn't entirely happy about it.

"Well, he's been a really good friend surprisingly enough," Kurt said, "and well, I thought he and Elliott kind of hit it off."

"He and Elliott," Blaine said and he laughed, "oh my, really?"

Kurt nodded. He didn't really know if anything would happen between Elliott and Sebastian other than perhaps the two of them eventually really falling into bed together.

"I mean, I don't know. He's still Sebastian. But, he gets me somehow and I think I get him too."

"That's, um, that's good."

They were silent for a while.

Kurt turned his face to look at Blaine who was still lying on his back. It reminded Kurt of the numerous times when they just hadn't been able to make it the bedroom and the aftermath of their lovemaking culminating in the two of them lying on the ground. Of course, those times Blaine would be cuddled up against him, head on Kurt's chest.

He sat up, more to get away from the memories, than anything else. He doubted that Sue would let them out overnight. It was probably late enough that she wasn't even in the school anymore, but there was no knowing with her. What he could be sure about was that no one else was probably still at McKinley.

It was going to be a long night, and it felt like the heat had gone up even more, but he didn't want to take off more layers.

"Do you think the creepy Sue doll will be back?"

"I hope not."

He edged himself closer to the wall so he could lean against it. His back was going to kill him when they finally got out.

"Alright, so, how did the piano lessons help Rachel?"

Kurt shook his head. "They're more hindering than anything else. I think she's forgotten I know how to play, and I'm not exactly sure what happened to Brad."

Blaine shook his head. "I have to admit I was a bit mad at her still. I mean, we were supposed to be friends, do all of this together but then I should have known Rachel would care more about herself instead."

Kurt knew a lot about Rachel and her selfishness. He knew about how she could be the absolute worst best friend and yet he also valued her friendship and all of their shared likes and dislikes. Rachel would probably always care about herself above everyone else, but Kurt knew that in her own way she cared about him. She also definitely cared about Blaine.

They kept talking, mostly about the rest of their friends. Kurt caught up Blaine on what was going on with Artie and Quinn, and Blaine told him all about Tina's weekly e-mails about Brown and how she was incapable of finding a boyfriend.

"I think coming back and seeing Mike really made her miss their relationship," Blaine said.

What Kurt knew Blaine didn't mention was how just a few weeks before none of them had really bothered to try and contact Blaine even though they too had been his friends.

They ate a bit more, and Blaine moved to against the same wall Kurt was against across from the elevator doors.

Kurt was a little surprised when he started to feel sleepy, but he was nodding off.

"You can go to sleep, you know," Blaine said.

"Yes, but what if that thing comes back?"

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry about it, I'll just stay up and then we can switch."

Kurt nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

So, Kurt curled up and used his discarded clothes as a makeshift pillow. It took him a while to fall asleep, but somehow focusing on Blaine's breathing made it easier and then he was out.

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but watch Kurt after he'd fallen asleep. Listening to his even breaths and just staring at his face in a way that he hadn't been able to in a long time.

For weeks if not months, Blaine remembered not being able to really sleep without Kurt next to him. Even while he holed himself up in bed unable to do anything, he'd been yearning to have Kurt and his warmth in the bed next to him.

"Oh, I hated you then," Blaine whispered to the sleeping Kurt.

He'd hated him so much, unable to understand why Kurt had broken his heart, or why Kurt had been willing to just give up on them. So hurt that he'd let everything fall to pieces.

Kurt shifted in his sleep and Blaine got to see a small smile cross his lips. Had he kissed Kurt earlier, Sue would have let them out already.

A kiss was simple, a touch of their lips. It didn't have to mean anything. He was kidding himself. Of course it would mean something. It was Kurt, and despite how much he kept telling everyone he'd moved on and that he was over Kurt, Blaine wasn't too sure that it was really the truth.

He yawned and moved from the uncomfortable wall. Sue could have at least made the place a bit more comfortable. He laid himself out on the ground, trying to keep some space from Kurt, but keeping him in his line of sight so he could continue to admire him.

Later, he got up to go to the bathroom, and when he returned Kurt was awake, rubbing his eyes.

"Your turn," he said in a voice still heavy with sleep.

Blaine rubbed at his eyes. It had to be late. Probably sometime after midnight.

"Sure, alright," Blaine said, "although I don't think the puppet will return until morning."

Kurt nodded. "I'll be alright for now," he said.

He was up, stretching his arms and legs and Blaine kept an eye on him until he could feel his eyes drooping, and then he closed them. He listened to Kurt moving around until he fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt could remember clearly the last time he'd seen Blaine sleep. It wasn't that he often watched Blaine sleep, but that he remembered one morning in particular after Blaine had gotten home late after already feeling under the weather. Kurt had woken up, in the middle of the night to Blaine coughing, but since Blaine himself hadn't woken up, Kurt had just brought him another blanket and gone back to sleep. In the morning when he woke up, Blaine was still coughing, but he'd gotten up and tried to get dressed.

Kurt remembered calling the diner, and then after getting Blaine back into bed and making him drink one of those dissolvable hot drinks, had watched him get drowsy and fall asleep.

He had run his fingers through Blaine's unruly, ungelled hair, and watched him take in wheezy breaths. Blaine had curled into him and despite Kurt knowing that there were many things that he needed to get done, he'd stayed there with Blaine, watching him sleep.

Now, Blaine was as far away as ever. He picked up his discarded clothes, which had been folded into a ball for him to sleep on earlier. Out of one of the pockets fell out a piece of paper.

After opening it up, and finding that the paper was blank, Kurt tried to remember how a paper airplane was made. The last time he had bothered was one day the summer between his Junior and Senior year when he, Blaine, and Finn had been hanging out in his living room.

He sat back down and as he folded, he sneaked peaks at Blaine.

* * *

Sebastian had a hard night. He tossed and turned and couldn't help but think about Kurt stuck somewhere with Blaine and the two of them having a horrible night full of fights and Kurt getting even more hurt. It was probably more to do with Elliott's worries than his own, but somehow Sebastian just couldn't shake them.

So, by the time that it was 5AM, he just got up and headed down to the kitchen. Since his mom had arrived, the kitchen had actually gotten stocked with food that included more than just junk food or coffee, tea, and cereal.

While he started the coffee machine and changed the filter, he looked out the window. It wasn't even light out yet. Would it be crazy of him to go back to McKinley already? Maybe if he stood guard outside the elevator and the locked room he might even be able to catch Sue in the act when she got there.

"You're up early," his mom said.

Sebastian jumped and almost dropped the mug he'd been grabbing from one of the cupboards.

She was still in her pajamas, and had her glasses on.

"I couldn't sleep," Sebastian said.

He busied himself putting sugar and milk into his cup while the machine started dripping coffee onto the pot.

"And do you have any plans this morning?" She asked, moving to sit down.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "Just, um, supporting the Warblers at a glee club thing."

"Oh," she said, "I'd forgotten that you liked that stuff."

Sebastian supposed that she had considering she had never attended even one performance. There was also the fact that Sebastian had pretty much dropped all of that the moment he went to college. After watching the new Warblers the day before, he felt like maybe it had been the wrong choice.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. I just wanted to check on you."

"Sure," Sebastian said and he heard her head back up the stairs.

He found bagels in one of the cupboards and quickly cut one and put it in the toaster, wondering if his mom had bothered to buy cream cheese as well. She had.

By the time that it was 6AM, he had finished his breakfast, taken a shower, gotten dressed, and started on his second cup of coffee. The sun was finally out when he decided he could wait no longer and he headed to McKinley.

If ever there was a sign that Kurt and Blaine were still there, it was finding Blaine's car on the parkinglot, and had Kurt driven, his car would have been out there too.

As Sebastian approached the school, he couldn't help but wonder about Blaine's boyfriend. Had Karofksy even bothered to go looking for Blaine, was he worried about his whereabouts? He got out of his car and walked quickly to the school.

For a moment, Sebastian considered that it might actually be locked, but when he tried the main doors they just opened for him. Of course they did. It was as if they had no sense of security. He walked in the direction of the elevator, and thought it was just a little bit weird to be in the school while it was so quiet and empty, especially since he didn't even go there. He couldn't even claim to be a former student, luckily enough.

The hallway was just as he'd left it, and the door when he tried it didn't open. But the room across from it did. If he stayed there and watched until Sue or her helper arrived, then maybe he could get into the room. Blaine and Kurt had been together on their own long enough, and mostly Sebastian wanted to know that they were both alright and Sue hadn't done something truly crazy to them.

A few hours later, numerous games of Sudoku won and lost, and Sebastian finally heard someone approaching.

To his delight it was Sue.

He opened the door as she approached and watched her as she unlocked the door across from him. As she opened it, he got back out onto the hallway and then before the door could close, grabbed it.

Sue turned at once.

"You!" She said.

"Yes, me," Sebastian said, "and I know what you did."

Sebastian brought himself to his full height and stared at her. She stared back and then sighed.

"Oh, alright, you caught me," she said, "but that doesn't mean you get to get in the way of my plans."

Before he could do anything, she grabbed him and pushed him further into the room and it was only then that Sebastian realized that he had basically walked into what could be considered a creepy shrine to Kurt and Blaine.

"Wow," he said, "you really are obsessed."

Then, he spotted the screen. Right in the middle of all the creepy pictures, was a computer screen and on it were Kurt and Blaine. They were sitting across from each other crosslegged and talking.

"So, you did kidnap them and lock them in a tiny space," he said, "when are you planning on letting them out?"

"After they kiss," Sue said, "and let it be known that this conversation is off the record."

"Right," Sebastian said, "they know you're the one that did this. There's no way they don't. But, okay, so they kiss and you let them out?"

Sebastian knew he'd been right. Kurt and Blaine were fine. They were even getting along from the looks of the video Sue had. Maybe she had been right to lock them in. He didn't know how he felt about the whole forcing them to kiss this, but then again it was just a kiss. Kurt should have gone for it already, Sebastian knew well enough that his friend was yearning to kiss Blaine again.

"Well, they look alright," Sebastian said, "so, I guess there's really no need for me to be here. Carry on and such."

He pulled out his phone and called Elliott immediately.

"They're fine, El," he said, "I just saw them on video, they're sitting and having some sort of conversation, I think for once the crazy lady has done something right."

"Good," Elliott said, "call me later. I'm going back to bed."

"Right," Sebastian said and he hung up.

It was going to be okay, and maybe Kurt and Blaine would even get back together after it was all done and said and Sebastian could stop listening to Kurt going on and on about Blaine all the time. Although, really, Kurt didn't do that too often. Mostly he just kept trying to find a way to move on. Sebastian did feel a little bit sad about the whole thing. A part of him had really gotten used to Kurt, to the point where he sometimes found himself even considering the possibility that there might very well be something more between them in the future. But it seemed that, that was something that just would not be happening.

"Oh, well," he said outloud, "it's not like all my hopes and dreams are set on that."

He left the school and got back into his car. There were be a few hours yet before the final part of the invationals competition concluded, and he'd be back for that, but for the time being he could go and get some proper coffee from The Lima Bean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: **Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

They started playing games the moment they were both fully awake. First it was hangman, and after that, they tried to fly Kurt's airplane. It took up some of the time, but nothing could really keep their minds off of the situation. They were locked in a fake bathroom and Sue probably still expected them to kiss.

The temperature had risen some more and Kurt didn't know how much more of it they could handle. He laid himself down on his back.

"What about," Blaine said, "Heads Up."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You know, the game. Where you write down random words and then we pick one randomly and put on our forehead and the other person has to give out hints while the other guesses."

Kurt nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."

They carefully ripped the paper they had into pieces and then Blaine brought out the pen that he'd been carrying in his cardigan. Kurt separated the pieces of paper evenly and let Blaine write down his first before he wrote down his own.

They mixed them all, and left them face down on the floor around them. Then, suddenly, the lights flickered.

"Oh," he said, "that can't be good."

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked.

When Kurt looked at him and away from the lights, he already had a piece of paper to his head and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"This is a creamy past dish," Kurt said and then added before he could stop himself, "we said that if we ever had a celebrity child we would name it this."

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment until he got it. "Fettuchini Alfredo," he said and laughed.

So, it began. Somehow, this game was easier than the others and definitely more entertaining. Everything reminded Kurt of them, as most of their time in the elevator had. He had almost fully forgotten about the conversation about Fetuchini Alfredo. It had been right after they left what was probably one of the best Italian restaurants that Kurt had ever eaten at.

The two of them had wandered around the city, trying to walk off the heaviness they felt after eating so much and Kurt had just blurted it out.

"Fettuchini Alfredo would make a really good name."

Blaine had been aghast at first. "A name?"

"Yeah, like…like a celebrity child. You know like Apple."

"I do like Alfredo."

"But Fettuchini could do well too," Kurt had insisted.

He remembered the two of them laughing like maniacs in the middle of the street.

"We could call her Little Feta," Blaine said and giggled.

The game continued and even more memories came up. It was surprisingly easy, but then, most of the time spent in the elevator had been easy. It was the two of them, so of course it was easy. It was far easier than their relationship had been towards the end. Somehow they had lost this, the easy camaraderie that had been present around them from the moment they met.

They laughed and joked, and Kurt couldn't help but take in the moment and cherish it, because this was exactly what he'd missed about being with Blaine outside of their romantic relationship, he found that he had missed their friendship just as much.

When it was his turn to hold the papers to his forehead, he was ready for more of the same.

It threw him when Blaine mentioned Karofksy.

"Dave eats this all the time."

What was Kurt supposed to do with that clue. It wasn't like he knew anything about David Karofksy. As Blaine kept mumbling something about it, Kurt sat up. The enjoyment he'd been having for the game was gone.

"It's so hot in here. I think I'm going to be sick," he said.

He could tell that Blaine knew what he'd done. He could see it in the way that he couldn't look at Kurt. Had they not been trapped together, Kurt knew that it would have been the moment that he walked away.

Blaine had a boyfriend. Nothing could go back to how it had been. Not their friendship and definitely not the romantic relationship that there was no way they could actually restart when Blaine was so obviously into Karofsky that he found the things Karofksy did strangely cute or interesting.

So of course, while Blaine was looking away, and Kurt felt like they were right back to where they had started, that was the moment that the panel on the wall slid up and the creepy Sue doll reappeared.

Blaine scrambled back away from her, pushing himself into a corner of the elevator while Kurt stayed in his spot closer to the other corner.

The Sue doll spoke, going on and on about their love and then some sort of aerosol gas aphrodisiac was released and Kurt knew that she wouldn't be letting them out unless they really went through with it. When he looked at Blaine, he knew that the unsure look he had on his face matched his own.

"You wanna get out of here," he said addressing Kurt, "it's just so hot."

"Yes."

"Not sexually hot," Blaine snapped, "it's actually hot. I wanna go home. I wanna get out of here."

Home. To Karofksy.

"Yes, listen to Blaine," the creepy puppet said.

Kurt couldn't make the decision, he couldn't be the one to actually get up and decide to kiss Blaine. It had to be Blaine.

"Why don't we just decide beforehand that this doesn't have to mean anything," Blaine said.

Kurt could tell that it was hard for him to say it, but he knew it was for the best, even though he couldn't promise that it wouldn't make him feel anything.

"We make a promise," he said, "right now, that it means nothing."

A kiss with Blaine would never not mean something, though. There was no way.

"Let's just do what we have to do," Blaine said.

Kurt let out a breath. Could he do it? Could he kiss Blaine and pretend that it would mean anything? It had been easy to do once, the last time they were broken up. He could still remember clearly how adamant he'd been about how little their make out in Blaine's car meant to him.

"So, we're in agreement," Kurt said.

Blaine got up. "Yeah," he said, "this doesn't mean anything. The only reason we're doing this is because it's the only way that Sue will let us out."

"Because Sue is forcing us."

"Forcing us," Blaine repeated as if to make sure that Kurt understood the reason.

He understood it well enough. Blaine didn't want the kiss, what he wanted was to get out of the elevator and go home, as he'd put it. Kurt wanted the same. He wanted to leave the elevator, see if they could still catch the end of invitationals and then head home and probably call Sebastian so he could cry.

"On the count of three."

They stepped closer towards the middle, and Kurt leaned forward while in the background the puppet counted down for them. Kurt couldn't make himself go for it, so while he was leaning in, it was Blaine that connected their lips and Kurt felt like everything was right again.

He couldn't think. Blaine's lips were on his again. They were kissing. They were really kissing and oh, god, but he'd forgotten how Blaine tasted or how familiar it all was. It seemed that Blaine had too, because he just kept pressing in, and his hand was on Kurt's neck and Kurt couldn't help but bring his own hand to Blaine's shoulder because he needed more contact with him. Even though he knew it had been enough, Kurt didn't think he could just pull back. Blaine was kissing him. Everything was right with the world and all it had required was being kissed.

Kurt couldn't remember when the doors opened, because as soon as they'd pulled away, all he cared about was looking at Blaine, who was staring at him too. Wrecked.

It took them too long to look away from each other to the open doors. A moment later, their discarded clothes were gathered and they were running and Kurt knew that they wouldn't be talking about it.

* * *

Sebastian didn't get to see Kurt until late that night.

"Hey," he said when Kurt answered his door.

He was in comfortable pajamas and his face looked a little more pink than usual.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just deep cleansing," he said, "who knows what I may have come in contact with while I was in that fake elevator."

He followed Kurt up to his room, and he made himself not immediately question him. After all, he had only gotten a small glimpse into what was going on in the elevator and he didn't know exactly what had happened that had allowed for Kurt and Blaine to actually leave the elevator though he suspected that the two of them had had to kiss.

"Congrats on the win," he said instead.

"Thanks," Kurt said, "I'm still a little surprised it actually happened. I guess Rachel didn't really need me after all, considering she managed to pull it off."

Sebastian shook his head. "They needed you," he said, "don't sell yourself so short."

Once they were in Kurt's room, Kurt immediately climbed into his bed.

"Well, if this was what tonight was about, you should have warned me," Sebastian said.

"Shut it, I'm cold and tired," Kurt said.

Sebastian just smiled at him. "I'm sure you are."

He slipped his shoes off and then took off his sweater, dropping it over Kurt's chair.

"Well, don't mind if I do," Sebastian said as a prelude to getting into bed next to Kurt.

"You're impossible," Kurt said.

Sebastian made himself comfortable. "So," he said, "Sue kidnapped you and Blaine and put you in the suspiciously non functioning new elevator."

"What?" Kurt asked, "you knew?"

Sebastian had made a promise to himself on the drive over that he would be forthright about everything that had happened.

"I knew Sue obviously had something to do with it," Sebastian said, "and I tried really hard to find you guys and figure out what she was planning but it wasn't until this morning that I really found out for sure and I saw the two of you and you seemed amicable enough. I thought it might be for the better."

He couldn't tell if Kurt was angry or not. He mostly just looked weary.

"So," he said after a moment, "you know that we basically had to kiss to get out?"

Sebastian nodded. "How did that go?"

Kurt scoffed and sent a glare in his direction. "Heaven and hell. It just, god, it felt so good to kiss him, but he told me so many times beforehand how it wouldn't mean anything and I mean, I kept repeating it too but there's never been anyone other than Blaine that could make me feel so much just through a kiss. It just, it hurts so much more now."

For all that Sebastian knew he was adamant about getting Blaine and Kurt back together, he couldn't help but feel like Kurt just didn't know how to be with anyone other than Blaine.

"Kurt, I don't know why I never asked but, Blaine was your first boyfriend right?"

Kurt nodded.

"And you never dated anyone after the first break up?"

"I did," Kurt said, "but we were more like friends than anything. I wasn't over Blaine and I kept trying to give Adam a chance but it just didn't really work."

Sebastian hummed to himself. He shifted so he was on his side and choose his words carefully.

"What you're saying is that you've never kissed anyone like you kissed Blaine," Sebastian said.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you saying, Sebastian?" he asked.

Sebastian looked away from Kurt. He knew Kurt wasn't going to take his observation well. He was also so sensitive and on the defensive when it came to anyone really pushing him to move on that Sebastian just knew he would see it as Sebastian's way of pushing.

"I'm just saying," he said, "and I could be epically wrong, but you have no idea if anyone else could make you feel like Blaine does."

Sebastian braced himself for Kurt to hit him or yell at him, but instead Kurt remained silent and Sebastian didn't know what he was supposed to do with a silent Kurt.

"You're right," he said after a while, "I mean, I've only had sex with Blaine. I've only ever really kissed Blaine. And, then there's you and Elliott and the two of you sleep with so many different people and kiss so many different people and both of you seem to like it well enough."

Sebastian let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and then he sat up on the bed properly so that the blankets pooled at his waist.

"It's enjoyable, sometimes more than enjoyable," Sebastian said, "but I'm also completely the opposite of you in the sense that I have never been in a relationship before and so I don't know what that's like. I have no idea how being in love changes things like kissing or sex, or hand holding."

Kurt laughed and Sebastian smiled back at him.

"Oh, god," Kurt breathed, "I can only imagine what we would have talked about if it had been the two of us in the elevator."

Sebastian let himself fall back into the bed and for a while the two of them just lay there staring at Kurt's ceiling. A part of Sebastian wanted to ask about what Kurt and Blaine had done in the elevator apart from the kiss, but somehow he just knew that it wasn't his business to ask.

"I want to know," Kurt said suddenly and now he was the one sitting up.

"Want to know what?"

"What it's like to kiss someone else," Kurt finished.

Sebastian's eyes found their way to Kurt's mouth. Kurt had nice lips. Plump and a little chapped. It would be easy to kiss Kurt, and Sebastian knew that he would enjoy it, but there was a line there and Sebastian was really good at seeing the lines that he couldn't cross. Just like he never dared to push Elliott into really sleeping with him, he couldn't kiss Kurt.

"Please," Kurt said, "there's no one else that I would dare ask."

Sebastian wanted to know what Kurt was thinking. After everything, after all the innuendos and the suggestive comments that Sebastian had thrown at him, half of them serious, Sebastian had never expected that it would come to this.

"I—" he began.

Kurt shifted, moving towards him and Sebastian knew his eyes had to be wide. Then, he felt a part of Kurt's weight and also his breath. Sebastian couldn't will his eyes to close, but they were stuck on trying to follow Kurt's lips until he gave up as Kurt's face drew nearer and instead they met Kurt's eyes.

His eyes were very blue in that moment, and he looked curious and a little nervous and Sebastian knew that he was curious too. He wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Kurt Hummel. So, he lifted his hands to cradle Kurt's head, and holding onto Kurt's gaze, he lifted his head up a little, just enough for his lips to meet Kurt's and then he kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, so when I started writing the stuff that covers The Hurt Locker Part 2, I had every intention of not having Kurt and Blaine kiss at all and having Sebastian rescue them essentially but I didn't like that idea very much...mostly because I LOVED the kiss they shared in the elevator and just all of that episode was awesome and I did very little to change it. However, I also wanted to have other developments.

Sebastian had to play a role somewhere...and the idea that Kurt would kiss Blaine and then mere hours later kiss Sebastian of his own volition...well, it just fit for me somehow...it develops things for both pairings and you all know how undecided I am on endgame...but yeah that's something that happened.

Hope you all liked it. I may post the next chapter tomorrow if I have time...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: **I'm loving the response from the chapter I posted last night so thank you! Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Blaine woke up with a headache which was an exact result of tossing and turning all night while he tried to stop himself from thinking about the kiss and all the time he'd spent in the elevator with Kurt. He hadn't seen Dave when he finally got home from McKinley, mostly because he'd rushed right into the bathroom for a needed shower and then he'd locked himself in his room after grabbing a bowl of cereal and an apple.

It had just felt hard, the idea that he needed to face Dave and tell him about where he'd been. He faked being asleep when Dave knocked on his door, even as he curled up around his pillow and tried not to picture Kurt and his hooded eyes when they pulled away.

Kissing Kurt had always been easy from their first kiss onwards, and losing himself to Kurt had been even easier. Too easy, if he were to go by what his therapist tried to tell him.

He got out of his bed slowly, his body still aching from having slept on that hard fake elevator floor. He picked out his clothes and opened his door, hating that he was afraid of running into Dave because it might mean actually having to explain things like why he was freaking out.

So, of course, he opened his door just as Dave was exiting the bathroom.

"Thought you were never going to wake up," Dave said with a grin, good natured as always, "are you going into work?"

Technically he didn't have to go in. The Warblers didn't have practice and Blaine had little else to do at Dalton. After the three day competition the guys all needed a rest.

"Yes," he said.

Dave nodded. "I'll make breakfast. Pancakes alright?"

"Sure," Blaine said and he waited for a question, for an acknowledgement that he had been gone for a whole night without contacting Dave, but the question never came.

Instead Dave pat his shoulder and walked to the kitchen and Blaine felt like screaming because he needed for Dave to demand an answer on his whereabouts and for Dave to at least act like he'd cared that Blaine just never turned up at home. Had Dave even noticed?

As he got into the shower, Blaine wondered if it even mattered. He had admitted to himself multiple times already that the relationship with Dave was never going to be for the long haul. It was easy getting angry about it, though, so much easier than to remember that the person he was really angry was at himself for kissing Kurt and for letting all of the feelings just trickle back in.

The thing was, he'd missed Kurt. He'd missed Kurt so desperately for such a long time and not because he loved Kurt – although of course that was a part of it – but simply due to their friendship.

Dave was in the kitchen with a stack of pancakes all ready and a bottle of syrup next to them. Even though he didn't drink coffee himself, Dave had already prepared Blaine's and suddenly Blaine felt the guilt settle in.

"So," Dave said as he turned off the stove, "how was it?"

For a split second Blaine thought that Dave was asking about the kiss, or the elevator.

"What?" he asked.

"The competition?" Dave said and smiled, "I mean, I barely saw you for the last couple of days."

Blaine knew that he could lie. Dave was practically giving him an opening, and yet he couldn't.

"Sue locked me in an elevator with Kurt," he said and then held eye contact with the pancakes.

His phone chimed with a text and he ignored it.

"I did wonder," Dave said, "when you didn't come home the other night, but I thought maybe you'd be in late."

Blaine sighed.

"What happened?" Dave asked, "I mean, did anything happen. You and Kurt in a tight space."

Blaine took a deep breath. "She wouldn't let us out until we kissed," Blaine said, "she trapped us in there two days ago. We refused, obviously, and so she left us in there. It was boring, mostly. We played games."

Blaine didn't bother to add that the time he spent with Kurt before the kiss had been amazing and that it had all felt like going back in time to when things were simpler and easy.

He remembered how he'd broken the spell of easy by mentioning Dave and how things had changed from that moment on. But he'd needed to put it out there, to remind Kurt and himself that Dave was his boyfriend and that it was something that mattered.

"But you kissed, right," Dave said, "to get out. You kissed him."

Blaine nodded.

His phone chimed again.

"It didn't mean anything. We agreed. Me and Kurt we agreed. It didn't mean anything."

He could tell that Dave wasn't happy about it. Who would be?

Blaine thought about Kurt's lips. Soft and familiar and moving against his just like they always had.

His phone went off again and this time he glanced at it.

Kurt.

"It meant nothing?" Dave asked and he looked wary.

Blaine nodded.

"Alright."

He watched Dave eat and managed to finish one of the pancakes while drinking his coffee. He didn't check his phone, unsure if he wanted to know what Kurt was texting him about and at the same time itching to know because it was Kurt and they had kissed less than twenty four hours ago.

When he finally did check his phone, it was after Dave was leaving.

_I'm going to talk to Sue about what she did. _

_Do you want to come with me for solidarity?_

_As friends, of course. It would help to drive the point home. _

Blaine couldn't help but smile. He sent a quick text back.

_Sure. When do you want to do it?_

It took a few minutes before Kurt responded.

_Whenever you can get to McKinley, not much else is going on here…so…_

He took his time. He washed the dishes from breakfast, managed to eat another pancake and then he went to clean up his room a little even though mostly it meant making the bed and making sure his laundry wasn't falling out of the hamper in his closet.

When he ran out of things to do, he grabbed his phone and keys and left for McKinley.

They met outside of the choir room and after a quick, slightly awkward hug that Blaine felt was too short, the two of them walked to Sue's office. Her secretary, a girl that looked like she was right out of Orange Is The New Black and with the attitude to go with it, motioned them to go in.

The whole thing was a bit of a joke with Sue not admitting to her guilt while Kurt ranted at her and Blaine nodded because he knew better than to interrupt a well planned rant. Yet, all the while he couldn't help but inch closer to Kurt, and to be happy to be standing next to Kurt because in the time since they'd gotten out of the elevator he'd missed him.

Afterwards, Blaine followed Kurt out to the choir room.

"She's unbelievable," Kurt muttered, "but I hope this means she's done with this stuff. You and Dave can continue on like before."

Blaine nodded even though he didn't know if he agreed that things could go back, or that he even wanted them to. But there was something he needed to ask.

"Is, um, what she true? Are you – are you dating Sebastian?"

Sue had said it passing towards the end, and Kurt hadn't said anything in denial as he scoffed.

Kurt shook his head, but he didn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"We're friends," Kurt said and he packed up a notebook into his bag, "he's kind of like my best friend these days."

Blaine felt a pang in his chest, remembering that Kurt used to call him his best friend.

"And it's Sebastian," Kurt continued, "which makes it for some reason just, I guess, interesting. Sue saw us having dinner at Breadstix the other night which wasn't a date, and it's Sue, so…"

Blaine nodded. "Right. Um, I guess I should go."

For a moment he thought that Kurt would tell him to stay, but instead Kurt just nodded.

"Thank you for coming. I just figured you'd want to know that Sue wasn't out to get us back together I guess."

Blaine smiled and he hugged Kurt again before he left, lingering a little too long before he walked out to the parking lot wondering if his therapist would see him sooner than the appointment he had for next week.

* * *

Sebastian woke up alone in Kurt's bed, which was an odd enough occurrence that when he first started waking up he was just slightly confused. In fact, for a few minutes, he was even convinced that he was waking up at the house of a one-night stand – never mind that he hadn't had one of those since New York. Eventually, he realized he one, was wearing clothes, and two was in Kurt's room and Kurt's bed.

It all flooded back in. The kiss, and the awkward giggling that had occurred right after, and then how Kurt had just pushed him back onto his bed and used his chest as a pillow. Sometime after that, Sebastian remembered touching Kurt's hair and Kurt falling asleep and then Sebastian must have fallen asleep too when he knew that they wouldn't be discussing it.

Not knowing where he stood with Kurt was suffocating, and yet Sebastian knew that he didn't want to talk about it either. All he knew was that it had been a mistake. That, and that the kiss had been amazing.

God, but Kurt was a good kisser. Sebastian couldn't compare it to any other kiss he'd ever had simply because Kurt had just put so much of himself into it perhaps desperate to chase away the memory of the kiss he'd shared with Blaine or somehow needing to prove that he could get what he got from Blaine from someone else. Sebastian didn't know, and it killed him that he wanted an answer.

He groaned and grabbed Kurt's pillow to put over his face. This wasn't him. He didn't lay in a bed that wasn't his own thinking about someone he'd only kissed. Hell, he didn't do that in his own bed either.

There was only one person, other than Kurt, that could put him back at ease. He sat up quickly, scrambling out of the bed. His phone was still in his jeans' pocket and he fished it out. The battery was low, but he ignored that and called Elliott.

"Good morning," Elliott said, "I expected you to call me back yesterday. What happened?"

Sebastian had forgotten all about filling Elliott in on what was going on with Kurt and Blaine.

"Sorry," he said, "but pressing matter, Kurt and I kissed last night."

"You what?" Elliott asked, loudly.

Sebastian groaned. "We kissed," he said, "and don't make me repeat it." He dropped his head into his free hand.

"How did that – why did that…Sebastian, explain yourself."

He was starting to think that calling Elliott had been a mistake. He groaned. "I'll call you later," he said and hung up. A few minutes later, Elliott was calling him back, but Sebastian ignored it.

Instead, he gathered his things and prepared to leave.

Kurt wasn't in the kitchen, so Sebastian assumed that he'd left and a part of him was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with Kurt.

He stopped at The Lima Bean to pick up coffee and a muffin and ate as he drove home, unsure if he should give Kurt a call or wait for him to contact him. When he realized that his phone was dead, he figured it was fate telling him to wait Kurt out.

At home, his mom was sitting in the living room on the phone, dressed as if she had been planning on going somewhere. She hung up as soon as she spotted him.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"With Kurt," Sebastian answered, "I fell asleep at his house. I'm going to take a shower."

He left his phone charging and went to the bathroom. He and Kurt had kissed and Sebastian knew it was his fault. He had pressed Kurt, questioned him just for a hell of it and Kurt had gone and just asked Sebastian to kiss him like it was that simple. Sebastian sighed. He had to remind himself that Kurt was in love with Blaine. Their kiss couldn't mean anything. It hadn't meant anything. Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved Kurt and that was that. Sebastian had no role to play there except for friend.

He called Elliott back after he was dressed again.

"You are so frustrating," Elliott said as soon as he picked up, "explain yourself please."

Sebastian paced his bedroom and he told Elliott all about it.

"And now what, Bas?" Elliott asked.

"Now, I pretend it didn't happen, or that it wasn't the best kiss I've ever had and I help Kurt woo Blaine."

He dropped onto his bed, sitting right on the edge.

"I wasn't the best kiss you've ever had?" Elliott asked.

Sebastian wanted to punch him.

"Alright, alright," Elliott said, "you have to talk to Kurt. You can't just sweep this under the rug without talking about it."

It was the last thing that Sebastian wanted to do. All his joking and teasing aside, Sebastian had been well aware that nothing would ever happen between him and Kurt. Or at least, he had been sure that Kurt would never agree to anything.

"You don't know what he's feeling about it," Elliott said.

Sebastian sighed. "I know he loves Blaine."

After he got off the phone with Elliott, he walked down to the kitchen to find something to eat. Sebastian had thought that his mom wasn't home, but instead he found her cooking.

"Hey," she said, "I thought maybe you wanted lunch."

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"What happened, Sebastian?" she asked as she moved around the kitchen, "I can't remember the last time you sat still long enough without me forcing you to do so. You said you were with Kurt?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just tired," he said.

He could tell she didn't believe him, but she didn't ask again. Sebastian tried to make himself tell her, to ask her what she thought.

His phone rang.

Sebastian turned his phone towards him and he was only a little surprised to see Kurt's name. He picked up.

"Hello, hot stuff," he said.

Kurt groaned. "Sebastian, don't."

"What's up?" Sebastian asked.

"Um," Kurt said, "can I come over? We have to talk about last night."

Sebastian glanced over at his mom. "I'll come to you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: **I'm loving the response, so thank you! Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

"We'll be home tomorrow morning."

Kurt let himself smile as he listened to his dad's voice. When he made the decision to go back to Lima, he had hoped to spend more time with his dad, but as his luck would have it, his dad was in Washington and he'd already booked a vacation for him and Carole.

"Good, good," Kurt said, "I would pick you up but…"

"No, Kurt," Burt said quickly, "I'm sorry about all the trouble with that but it just didn't make sense to keep those cars insured when they're not being used."

Of course, the problem was an easy one to fix, but then Kurt had realized that his car also needed a whole lot of work and that he didn't have the patience to work on it himself without his dad present. Then, it had just become easier to get Rachel to pick him up because they could talk lesson plans in her car and Kurt hadn't realized it but getting Sebastian to drive him home or to his house or to Breadstix had become one of the best parts of his day.

"Well it hasn't been an issue so far," Kurt said.

"I told you to just take the damn car to the shop, kid."

"Yeah, well, shows how much New York has changed me I suppose."

His dad laughed and Kurt laughed along with him. There was something easy about talking to his dad. It hadn't always been like that, but once they started to understand each other, it had all just fallen into place.

"You're not going back any time soon, though, right? I would hate to think I didn't get to spend any time with my son while he moved back home."

Kurt grinned. "Don't worry, dad, I'm going to sticking around a little while longer."

"Good."

After they said their goodbyes, Kurt couldn't help but keep smiling even though he knew that Sebastian would be appearing at any moment for the conversation that he'd requested.

When he woke up that morning, groggy and just on the side of too warm, but comfortable, it hadn't dawned on Kurt for a few minutes that it was Sebastian that he was cuddled up to. He also hadn't quite remembered everything that happened the night before and even though it had only been a kiss, Kurt had felt the unmistakable shift in his relationship with Sebastian.

So, he'd gotten up, and after a time made the decision to just leave Sebastian in his bed and if anyone asked he would never admit to his eyes straying towards Sebastian as he got ready or how it was only after he was in the car with Rachel that he even remembered everything Sue had done.

Rachel had given him the third degree. Question after question about him and Blaine and everything Sue had done and it was her aghast exclamation at the situation that reminded Kurt that he had yet to confront Sue about the whole thing.

It had all served as a distraction and he'd tried not to think about Sebastian or the kiss, or for that matter the kiss he and Blaine had shared but somehow wound up texting Blaine. After seeing Sue and Blaine asking about Sebastian and Kurt floundering for an answer he didn't have because of course they weren't dating but there was the possibility there and Kurt didn't know if he could ignore it anymore.

The doorbell rang and Kurt took a deep breath.

Sebastian looked nervous, shifting from foot to foot and his lips quirking up into his usual smirk and then falling. Kurt just watched him for a moment.

"You know, for all your claims of disliking the whole cuddling thing, you're kinda clingy," Kurt said and opened the door wide so he could follow him.

"I am not," Sebastian said quickly.

"Cuddle slut," Kurt said.

Sebastian closed the door behind him, but didn't say anything and Kurt knew that nothing could really push the nerves away. In a way, he wanted just as much as Sebastian to not have the conversation at all and to keep things just as they were before.

He took Sebastian to the living room.

"We, um, me and Blaine, we went to see Sue today. She's denying she had a hand in anything."

"Well, what did you expect?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Thinking of it now, it was more about making it clear that it didn't work."

"Right," Sebastian said.

"So are we ever going to talk about it?" Kurt asked.

"It's not me that wanted this conversation," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded. "Right," he said, "I'm supposed to bring it up, then. We kissed last night."

"At your request," Sebastian said right away.

Kurt scoffed. "Alright," he said, "because you prompted the question and because you made me curious. But also because I wanted to know."

Sebastian nodded. "And?"

"And I don't know," Kurt said but he knew that he was lying.

Kissing Sebastian had been amazing. It had felt wonderful and Kurt couldn't deny that there was something there, that recognizable spark of want and of interest. It was different than kissing Blaine. He didn't love Sebastian, so that feeling hadn't been there, but there was undeniable attraction and something that Kurt knew had to be called chemistry. Sebastian was hot, and smart, and he and Kurt got along too well.

"You do," Sebastian said and he raised his eyebrows at him.

"There's a difference," Kurt said, "between love and lust."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. So, it was different."

Kurt sighed. "Of course it was different," he said, "but in a good way. Blaine is familiar. Kissing him is what I know, what my body is attuned to."

"And me?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, and he looked away from Sebastian. "What do you think? You were there. It was a pretty damn good kiss." His traitorous eyes settled on Sebastian's lips.

"Damn good," Sebastian repeated, "yeah, you were pretty good too."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Well, that's settled. Doctor who?" he asked.

Sebastian stared at him for a while. "Yeah," he said after a moment, "sure." And Kurt knew that they were both in agreement. Nothing was going to change.

* * *

Blaine was only a little surprised when Mercedes called him about halfway through the week. He was in his office at Dalton, looking over the list of song choices that the council had agreed on.

"Hey, Blaine," Mercedes said, "so I'm back in town and I was hoping you could do me a big favor."

"Um, sure," Blaine said, "what is it?"

Mercedes sighed. "I was just wondering if you were free this week to help try and get Rachel to accept that she needs to get back on that horse and go back to New York. She doesn't belong in Ohio and her confidence was just crushed by that tv-show but she's still just as talented."

Blaine listened to Mercedes rant, and he could tell that she felt strongly about it. Mercedes had always struck Blaine as a good friend and he admired that she wanted to help Rachel, but it irritated him.

"Artie, Santana, and Brtittany are back too and we're all going to just offer her some support and show her it's okay to go back there and try again."

"I don't know, Mercedes," Blaine said.

It was partly that he didn't want to have to be at McKinley again and to be reminded of the two years he had gone to school there and also partiality because he didn't think that Rachel deserved it.

"We need you, Blaine," Mercedes said, "and I know it would mean a lot to Rachel."

Rachel had had it all. She'd gotten into NYADA, she'd gotten a leading role on Broadway, and then when school interfered with her role, she'd dropped out. When a better offer came along in the form of a tv-show she dropped her Broadway role. Blaine knew that he didn't have much room to talk, having been cut from NYADA due to how devastated breaking up with Kurt had made him, but it hadn't been his choice to leave school and he had every intention of going back. No one was encouraging, or spending a week singing to him, about it.

"You know she doesn't belong here in Lima," Mercedes pressed, "she's a star."

He sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

They talked about the particulars next and not once did Mercedes bring up Kurt before she hung up and Blaine couldn't help but think that she hadn't mentioned him deliberately.

He stayed in his office as late as he dared to stay so he wouldn't have to be at the apartment feeling the awkwardness that had settled between him and Dave. It wasn't too noticeable, how things had changed, and maybe it was that they had mostly just changed for Blaine but a part of him just couldn't help but suddenly start to see Dave differently. He wasn't quite comparing Dave to Kurt, but he was noticing more and more things about him that were downright turn offs like how Dave left his beer bottles everywhere, how he didn't care for his clothes at all, or how all he ever wanted to talk about was football.

The next day after he was done with Warbler rehearsal, Blaine drove to McKinley. All of the new kids from glee, Artie, Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes were in the choir room.

"Blaine, you make it," Mercedes said and hugged him.

Artie fist bumped him and Kurt just nodded at him, lifting his head from his phone. Sam threw an arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to the others who were gathered around the piano.

"We were just discussing an inspirational song," Mercedes said.

Somehow, he wound up sitting at the piano. He listened to Artie, ever the director, telling them what he thought would look best, and then Kurt fetched the sheet music handing out the few copies he had a putting one in front of Blaine.

He couldn't help but keep stealing glances at Kurt, who was working with Mercedes to split the song up among them. When all the lines had been assigned, Kurt was talking to the three boys whose names Blaine hadn't bothered to learn yet.

Blaine couldn't help but admire the way that they all looked at Kurt, like he was imparting very important knowledge on them.

"Do you really think this will help?" Sam asked.

Blaine turned to look at him. "Singing at Rachel? I don't know, maybe. You know how she is."

Sam nodded and smiled. Blaine knew that there was something going on between them, and a part of him thought it was a little strange considering his history with Mercedes, but Sam had been happier lately and Blaine would be glad to see his friend happy.

"Let's take it to the stage, boys," Mercedes said, "do a run through."

It was easy to be back at the McKinley stage and to sit at the piano there. He had performed so many songs on that stage, that sometimes they all just blended together in his memory. What surprised him was how great it felt to be among his friends singing not because they were competing, but because they wanted to make another of their friends realize her potential.

They played around with the stage direction and the harmonies until they all agreed that it was perfect.

Kurt and Mercedes were talking about costumes when Sam and Artie approached Blaine.

"It's good to sing with you again, man," Artie said.

"Definitely," Sam added, "do you guys want to hang out after we're done here?"

Blaine hadn't really had a chance to spend time with any of them mostly because they were all busy with their own thing, but because he'd felt like he didn't belong with them anymore.

"I'm starving," Artie added, "we will definitely need some food."

Sam nodded eagerly.

"Sure," Blaine said.

After Kurt and Mercedes had written down all their sizes and they sang the song one more time, they were all allowed to leave and as much as Blaine might have wanted to talk to Kurt – even if it was about nothing – he didn't get the chance. Sam and Artie dragged him out of the auditorium and they were off.

The last time that Blaine had hung out with either boy, really hung out, had been back in New York before their little group scattered and Sam returned to Ohio. He'd seen Artie plenty of times after that, but Artie had gotten very busy with school and without Sam things just hadn't been the same. Not to mention that Blaine had gotten busy too with wedding planning and school, and spending every spare minute with Kurt.

They went to Breadstix, and Blaine who had been a bit put off by the restaurant ever since the Sue thing, didn't bother to protest going there. So, he sat down across from Sam and Artie and it was just a little strange how easy their friendship came because Blaine had expected more awkwardness than he got.

"Spill," Artie said, "what's going on with you and Rachel?"

Sam got flustered. "I don't know," he said after a while, "we kissed, or well, Rachel told me we kissed because I can't remember it happening. And I just like her I guess. I just don't know."

Artie nodded. "She's alright," he said, "too high maintenance."

Blaine scanned the room, partly because he was a little bored with the topic of conversation, but also because Sue had made him paranoid. It was for that reason that he spotted Kurt and Sebastian.

Sebastian had his hand on Kurt's elbow leading him to a table and Kurt was laughing. They saw down just in his line of sight and neither Kurt or Sebastian seemed to be interested in even looking at their menus because they were so deep in conversation. Blaine felt something akin to disappointment drop into his stomach.

"Blaine?" Sam asked.

He turned away from his distraction. "Sorry, what?"

"You okay, Blaine?" Artie asked.

"What were you looking at?"

"Sorry," Blaine said and shook his head, "I'm just a little distracted is all."

He tried to keep his gaze away from the table where Sebastian and Kurt were sitting and when it came time to order, he settled on a salad.

* * *

Sebastian took gluten free, sugar free, brownies to his grandfather when he visited him next as an apology of sorts for not going to see him for a few days. His mom had made him help in the baking of the brownies and Sebastian had to admit that they weren't all that bad. He still preferred real sugar in his treats though.

After a few hours spent listening to his grandfather tell stories about the trouble his dad had gotten into when he went to Dalton Academy, Sebastian drove to McKinley.

Things had gone back to normal after the conversation he had with Kurt, and Sebastian was happy with the status quo when it came to his relationship with Kurt. Their friendship was just too important to ruin because they had kissed and both of them had liked kissing each other. Not to mention the other factors that included one Blaine Anderson.

After he parked his car, he called Kurt, who picked up at once.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Thought I was picking you up today, are you ready?"

Kurt laughed. "This is becoming too much of a pattern. But, actually we're singing to Rachel today. I thought I told you about it yesterday. I wouldn't mind hanging out though, so, if you want you can come inside and watch."

"Yeah, sure. I needed to text Elliott anyway. This gives me the perfect excuse."

He knew that Kurt was rolling his eyes and he found himself smiling.

"Alright, well, see you in a bit."

The whole thing was great even though Kurt seemed to only be up there to harmonize. Sebastian stayed up at the very top, and he found the whole reason for the performance ridiculous and unnecessary. Rachel Berry didn't need them to sing to her in order for her to realize she needed to head back to New York. Even Sebastian knew that she wasn't supposed to be some small town teacher. He just didn't understand why she herself didn't realize that.

When they were done, and everyone was hugging on stage and Berry had made her way on stage with the girl that he knew had organized the entire thing, Sebastian made his way down closer to the stage.

None of them noticed him for a while and Sebastian was glad because it gave him the time to just observe them as Rachel thanked each of them. None of the boys looked bad in their suits and top hats and Sebastian was more than positive that they had been Kurt's idea. Kurt in particular looked really good and when he finally noticed Sebastian, he grinned at him.

"There you are," he said and climbed off the stage.

Sebastian plucked the hat off his head.

"Hey!"

"It gives you too much height," Sebastian said and put it on his own head. Kurt just grinned at him and Sebastian was surprised when he let him keep it on.

"So, ready?" he asked.

"Actually, they all wanted to go get coffee and a bite," Kurt said, glancing back at his friends, "you're welcome to come along if you want?"

Sebastian glanced towards Kurt's friends. The students, were gathering their things and Rachel was thanking them which meant they probably weren't going along but Blaine and the other two former glee club members were standing by the piano looking at them and Sebastian was just a little amused by the frown on Blaine's face.

"Remember how I asked you if you wanted to fake date me," Sebastian said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt asked and made a face at him.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Blainers over there looks like he wants to set me on fire or something."

Kurt shook his head. "Seb, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, I do. And yeah, I'll come along."

"That's a bad idea too," Kurt said, "I take it back. I don't want you to come. Actually, I won't go either."

Sebastian fixed the hat on his head. "Do you want him back?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to fight to get him back."

Kurt rolled his eyes yet again. "You're impossible."

When Sebastian looked over at Blaine again, he found him looking pensive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: **I'm loving the response, so thank you! Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Blaine was only a little surprised when Sebastian joined them at The Lima Bean. He had expected for Kurt to leave with him, especially when he'd gotten into Sebastian's car as they all left McKinley. The two of them arrived a few minutes after he, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes did, and Blaine watched as the two of them headed to the line to order coffee. The last time all three of them had been at The Lima Bean was back in high school and back then Blaine had felt uncomfortably the rope in a game of tug of war that he wanted no part in because it was Kurt he belonged with. Now, they were standing together, talking and joking and smiling and Blaine felt like everything really had turned on its head.

"You're the worst kind of person! What kind of advice is that? Poor Elliott," Kurt was saying when he approached the table with Sebastian following him.

"Well he appreciated it," Sebastian said and rolled his eyes.

They were all looking at Kurt and Sebastian and Blaine could feel the tension. It was obvious that Kurt had kept Sebastian separate from the rest of his friends.

"You all know Sebastian," Kurt said, "all of you be nice, and that goes double for you, Seb."

Mercedes grinned. "Well I guess if the two of you are friends then he must be decent these days."

"I was always decent," Sebastian said, "if misguided."

They could all feel the awkwardness and then Sam coughed. "So, what was really up with that whole steroids thing?"

Blaine coughed. Of all the things to ask.

Sebastian looked at all of them and then he sighed. "Well," he said, "Hunter Clarington the third transferred to Dalton and after our loss with me in charge he basically took over and we all just went along with it."

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"I did always wonder," Blaine said.

"Well, for some of us it was our last year and anyone that disagreed with him was off the Warblers. The headmaster is good friends with his father and he was quite intimidating. And I have to admit that we really wanted to win."

"But it's in the past," Kurt said, "and Blaine is bringing The Warblers back to their former glory."

Sebastian nodded quickly. "They were really good at invitationals," he said.

"You were at invitationals?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted to know how they would do," Sebastian said and left it that, but Blaine knew that there was another reason for him to have been there and it had to do with Kurt.

Conversation got easier after that, and Blaine noticed that Sebastian didn't try to speak up too often. Instead, he would mutter things to Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but watch them because he could tell that there was something building there. They were too close to just be friends.

When the conversation turned back to Rachel, Sebastian stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom.

"I just think we have to keep encouraging her," Mercedes was saying, "but she said she was going to start figuring out if she could be ready for the audition so at least there's that."

Sam had gotten thoughtful when Mercedes brought up Rachel and Blaine could tell that things were a little awkward considering how often Sam proclaimed to be in love with Mercedes, and to be waiting for her.

"You alright?" he asked.

Sam nodded, but he glanced at Mercedes.

When Sebastian returned he first stopped at the counter for a refill and then he sat down next to Kurt again and pulled out his phone.

"How's the wedding planning?" Kurt asked suddenly and for a moment Blaine flashed back to when the two of them had been planning their own wedding, but of course it wasn't the wedding that Kurt was referencing.

Artie sighed. "It's been interesting. Brittany has some good ideas I guess, but she changes her mind all the time."

It should have been expected. Blaine was looking forward to the wedding. With Brittany's eccentricities it was bound to be different and special but also sweet and beautiful and all the things that a wedding needed to be. He tried not to let his mind stray towards what could have been. Instead he listened to Artie explain what Brittany had asked of him already.

"And I guess there's also something going on with Santana's abuela," he finished.

Sebastian who had still been looking at his phone suddenly handed it to Kurt, who didn't even blink as he grabbed it and grinned before he typed something quickly.

The sun was going down by the time that they all picked up their belongings and left The Lima Bean and once Blaine got into his car, he loitered there. He waved at Sam who was driving Artie and Mercedes home and then started his car, but waited.

Sebastian and Kurt had each bought two more cups of coffee and as they left The Lima Bean, Sebastian had thrown his arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt was laughing. He batted Sebastian's arm away, but Blaine could tell that he wasn't doing it because he minded Sebastian's touch. It was painful to watch. Kurt was so carefree and easy going with Sebastian. Their friendship was so clear, there, but Blaine couldn't help but also see that it could very easily turn into something else entirely. It made him wonder if Kurt was even thinking about their kiss anymore like Blaine was.

It was a constant thought, dropping in whether Blaine wanted it to or not. Being around Kurt had made him lose his trail of thought numerous times already, and it was something that he was more than ready to stop. He had a boyfriend after all and he was happy with him. It had just been a really good kiss. That was all.

* * *

Kurt dropped onto the sofa next to his dad.

"Long day?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel went to New York for an audition."

His dad didn't say anything and Kurt was glad, because it wasn't that he was searching for anyone to tell him that he would make it too. He didn't need assurance or pretty words to bring up his confidence. It was just that he needed to be frustrated about it.

"So a few days without Rachel, you get that choir room to yourself. You should be cheering."

Kurt imagined that he probably would have been if Mercedes hadn't just taken over. Kurt had asked her about it, and Mercedes had been reluctant in telling him that Rachel had asked her to stick around and help him.

It wasn't that he didn't understand why Rachel needed the push or the help, because Rachel was his friend and he could see how devastated she had been even months after the whole tanking of her tv-show. The way that she grasped at the glee club was also a bit too much like Mr. Shuester for Kurt's liking, but he figured it was just temporary for her. She would pick herself up and get back to it after a time. Kurt hadn't been willing to push her, though, and he knew that he should have acted like Mercedes but a part of Kurt had reveled in the fact that Rachel Berry, self proclaimed star had made all the wrong choices and that instead it was he who still attended NYADA and who had the bright unblemished future ahead of him.

The thing was, and Kurt felt a little bit foolish for even thinking it, that none of his friends had ever tried to pick him up and push him to realize his potential. Maybe he just didn't need it, but a part of him just wished that back when he'd felt like everything was lost that all of them had banned together to send him on his way back to finding his dream and living the life he was meant to live. Of course, there had always been Blaine, who encouraged him to go to New York even though he had no job, or a school to attend, or even a place to live. Blaine had always been the best friend that Kurt ever had.

"Mercedes took her place," he told his dad.

Burt glanced at him. "She's your friend isn't she?"

Things were easier with Mercedes. She was a lot more easy going, and she had great ideas that didn't clash with Kurt's like Rachel's often did.

"I guess, maybe I'm just missing New York."

"That or you want to have your chance at being on stage again," Burt said.

There was also that. Kurt had gone to auditions, of course he had, but never for anything that would get in the way of his education. He had participated in plenty of NYADA student productions and he couldn't deny that he'd had fun with them.

"You will one day, kid," Burt said, "but you've said it, you want to graduate first."

Kurt nodded. "I'm just being silly."

He stood up, kissed his dad on the forehead, and walked up the stairs to his room wondering if a nap might do him some good. He didn't get to decide, before his phone was ringing.

"Dani," he said, "haven't heard from you in a while."

Dani laughed. "I'm sorry," she said, "it's just Sarah keeps me occupied and you know I've been trying to play at least once a week when I get time."

"Yeah. I've heard all about it from Elliott. How is he, by the way, Sebastian tried to fill me in on the stuff about the chick he took home because he thought it was a guy crossdressing."

Dani laughed again. "Oh my god, Kurt, you cannot begin to imagine the phone call I got the morning of. I felt so bad. I don't think he's tried to pick anyone up since, poor thing."

"So, what's going on aside from that?" Kurt asked, "and if you're just calling to check that I haven't gone on dates with fifty year olds, you can be assured that I haven't."

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Actually, Elliott told me you and Sebastian kissed and I wanted to check that you were alright. You didn't sleep with him right?"

Kurt groaned and he stood up in one fluid motion. No one was supposed to know about the kiss. It was supposed to be something between him and Sebastian, but of course Sebastian had gone and told Elliott not that it made sense that he would. Kurt sighed. He had thought they were over it, that they wouldn't be discussing it again.

"No I didn't sleep with him," he said, "who do you think I am?"

"Should have known better," Dani said, "but you can't deny that he's hot. If I weren't a lesbian and he weren't gay…"

Kurt laughed. He'd heard that before, but he didn't want to tell Dani that it had come from Santana.

"Well, it meant nothing alright. It was just a stupid kiss and Sebastian and I decided that we could just forget about it and I don't understand why he would even tell Elliott."

"Alright," Dani said and then after a moment, "though it wouldn't be the worst thing for you to be interested in Sebastian like that."

"We are done having this conversation," Kurt said and he walked back to his bed.

The next day, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine at McKinley. They ran into each other in the parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, "if I didn't know better, I'd think you were spying."

Blaine scoffed. "Oh, come on. We know who the spy is among us."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We established I didn't really go there to spy, though," Kurt said, "remember."

He didn't need to say it out loud, and Kurt didn't know if he should considering that Karofksy which had been his issue then, was his issue again for completely different reasons.

They walked in silence to the school and were met by Sam and Mercedes.

"As it's turned out, the theme this week is to help friends," Mercedes said once they were all in the choir room with the new glee kids and everything, "and Santana and Brittany need help singing to Santana's abuela."

Kurt was only a little surprised that the idea hadn't been run through him first, but Mercedes at least looked apologetic and Kurt couldn't help but feel that for all the practice they were giving the glee kids on singing as a unit, that they were failing them when it came to giving them real lessons for them and for their growth as people and artists.

Still, he went along with the idea.

It was all a bit strange, and after they had done their part of backing Santana up, they all left them to it and Kurt let the glee kids go, telling them they didn't need to worry about afterschool practice.

* * *

"I want to get drunk," Kurt said when he got into Sebastian's car.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt leaned back in the passenger seat, but he turned his face to look at Sebastian and he groaned.

"It was just a long day," Kurt said, "and for once Blaine wasn't a part of it although I guess Mercedes already wants all of us to sing for Brittany and Santana tomorrow. I am so sick of singing to my friends."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"And," Kurt continued, "we didn't do it today because Rachel won't be back until tomorrow and of course we have to wait for Rachel."

Sebastian waited for Kurt to continue, but when he didn't, he pulled out of the parking space. "If you do want to get drunk, I'm all for it. And on the plus side, even though she wouldn't have bothered us, my mom went back to New York."

Kurt hummed and then he nodded. "Yes, let's get drunk and forget about everything."

Sebastian had noticed that Kurt was having a bit of a hard week, but he'd assumed that most of it had to do with the presence of Blaine at McKinley although that wouldn't have been his first guess. He would have thought that Kurt would be happy to have Blaine around.

So, later that night after they stopped to pick up a pizza and of course the booze, they were sitting in the den.

"This is nice," Kurt said, "I haven't done this in a while."

Sebastian for his part had never been the kind to stay at home and drink. Then again, that was probably because he enjoyed going out and hooking up while just on the side of buzzed.

"Rachel and I used to do it all the time," he said, "wine and pizza and gossip."

"That sounds like the two of you," Sebastian said.

Kurt who had sprawled himself out on the floor in front of the coffee table reached for his glass of wine and took a gulp.

"She's in New York. I told you, she went, and I guess her audition went well. She called me earlier."

"Oh," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded and Sebastian was starting to think that this was the real reason that Kurt wanted to get drunk and not the Blaine of it all, but it was probably a factor too.

"I just," Kurt said, "I know I'll make it. I know. And I value the education I'm getting; the experience and the knowledge and all the things that I'm learning, the people I'm meeting, all of it. But I'm me. I'm this high voice, and this face, and I'm just not fit for a variety of roles. I just know that even if I kill it at every audition that there will always be someone that is manlier, someone that will appeal to a broader audience. Rachel won't ever have that problem."

Sebastian watched him as he downed his glass and reached for the bottle for a refill. They had bought more than just wine, but it was their starting point at least for while they ate.

"So you're getting down on yourself because of Rachel Berry," Sebastian said, "didn't she break her contract with a Broadway show? That's going to follow her for a while yet. I don't think any audition will make anyone forget about that or her flop of a show."

Kurt nodded. "It doesn't change that it's going to be harder for me."

Sebastian sighed. "You know, I'm still pretty impressed by that band of yours. You have a lot to fall back on if the whole Broadway thing doesn't work out."

He watched Kurt, and took a bite of his pizza. It was strange to see Kurt unsure of himself. Sebastian had been privy to Kurt's heartbreak over Blaine and he'd seen him upset and angry, and he'd even seen him in tears but even through all of that time, not once had Kurt insinuated that he thought he wasn't good enough.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "I'm being a bit morose. Things are just so uncertain, you know."

"Stop it, Kurt, you're going to be a star. I know it. You know it. Hell, even Rachel Berry knows it."

Kurt smiled a little and he nodded.

"Even if it's a porn star," Sebastian added because he couldn't help himself, "and I would be more than willing to be your co-star in that endeavor."

Kurt threw a crumpled napkin at him and laughed while he shook his head. The finished eating in silence and then Kurt got up and stretched.

"I still want to get drunk," he announced.

"I'm not stopping you, Princess, but I think it's just a little sad that we're sitting here just drinking."

Kurt glanced at him over his shoulder where he was crouched in front of the bag with everything they'd bought.

"You just want to watch more Doctor Who," he said.

Sebastian laughed, and while he hadn't intended that at all, he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Well put it on," Kurt said, "I'll enjoy it drunk or not."

An hour or so later, they were both sitting on the couch, the episode of Doctor Who forgotten because Kurt, as it turned out, was a talkative drunk and he was telling Sebastian all about the first time he got drunk.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Kurt said and threw his head back against the couch, "and it made me so sick. I threw up all over poor Ms. Pillsbury's shoes."

Sebastian laughed. He could picture it all. A younger Kurt with no idea what he was doing, hung over in school and throwing up on his guidance councilor of all people.

"She has OCD," Kurt added, "to make things worse."

Kurt kept drinking, and giggling, and talking and Sebastian felt like he was getting to know Kurt even better than he had ever expected to.

"I like you," Kurt said eventually and he stared right at Sebastian, "a lot. I like you, a lot."

He was slurring a little bit, and his cheeks were pink, and Sebastian thought that he was beautiful.

"Not supposed to," Kurt said, and he turned on the couch so he was on his knees, facing Sebastian.

"I think you've had enough," Sebastian said.

"Probably," Kurt said and he tilted his head to the side, and Sebastian could feel his eyes on him.

Kurt inched closer. "I keep thinking about it," he whispered.

"Thinking about what?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt shook his head and he smiled a little. "The kiss," he admitted after a moment.

"The one in the elevator," Sebastian said and he felt like his heart was thudding in his chest. His gut twisted.

"Nuh uh," Kurt said and he leaned forward.

It would have been easy to stop him, to push him back, but Sebastian found that he didn't want to. So when Kurt kissed him, falling into him because he had no balance, Sebastian only wrapped his arms around him and he fell back against the armrest.

Kurt kissed him sloppily and off center, his lips landing closer to the right side of Sebastian's mouth and he giggled when he pulled back, but instead of getting off Sebastian he went for it again and Sebastian lifted a hand to Kurt's neck, meeting him and sweeping his lips against Kurt's.

He tasted mostly of the margarita he'd drunk last, but Sebastian didn't mind one bit because kissing Kurt again was amazing and from the little noises that Kurt was making, he knew that Kurt would agree with him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, so as most of you know I've been debating endgame basically since the first chapter. I am currently writing chapter 24 and it is leaning in a certain direction, more so than I really noticed. However, I also very easily see the point where that could shift into a different direction.

So it's much of the same. However, and a few people have heard this from me I've also been considering the idea of an alternative ending to whatever ends up happening which I won't know until I write it. I do not write with any kind of outline or plan in mind aside from notes on the episodes and even those are literally sequence of events...so, what I'm saying here because I know everyone wants to know the endgame is that at the moment I am committed to the idea of writing both endings.

The one thing I want to do before I write the ending is watch how Glee ends. And that may impact that a little bit probably not a whole lot.

On another note, I will not be covering the entire season with this fic mostly because I don't want to drag it out more than it already will be. So, that's that...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: **I'm loving the response, so thank you!Thank you for reading/reviewing and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry and he felt like his entire body was telling him that it wasn't ready for any kind of movement. There was something cushiony under him, and it felt warm and comfortable and Kurt thought that it'd be nice to just stay there. His stomach didn't agree and he knew that he'd need to get up because things were only going to get messy if he didn't.

When he opened his eyes, he gasped because the cushiony something was Sebastian who was still asleep and who had been supporting Kurt against him which probably hadn't been comfortable not to mention that Sebastian was much longer than the couch and his feet were dangling off the other arm rest.

Careful, Kurt got off of him, and didn't try to think about how he and Sebastian had wound up asleep on his couch. Instead, he headed to the bathroom because his stomach was still churning. It was only after he'd thrown up twice that Kurt remembered why he and Sebastian had wound up on the couch like that. He had kissed him again.

He groaned. They couldn't ignore it this time. He leaned against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror for a while before he splashed water on his face and he began looking through the cabinets hoping for mouth wash.

Kurt was lucky and found mouth wash. When he headed back out, he found that Sebastian was starting to wake up. A part of Kurt hoped that he wouldn't remember, but he knew that it was futile hope when considering that he had been drinking more.

"Well I'm going to be sore for the rest of the day," Sebastian said and he rolled off the couch and onto his feet.

Kurt watched him and then he stepped closer to him. "So," he said.

"Right," Sebastian said, "painkillers. You must have a massive headache."

"I do," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and finally he looked at Kurt, "go on, sit, I'll be right back."

Kurt grabbed his arm as Sebastian tried to walk past him. "Bas?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled at him. "You're a fantastic kisser," he said gently, "but let's talk about it in a little bit, yeah?"

Kurt nodded and he walked around to sit on the couch again, which only reminded him of how he had basically just thrown himself at Sebastian. He felt his cheeks warm up. What was he doing?

"Here," Sebastian said offering him a glass of water. Kurt took it gratefully and also accepted the pills Sebastian handed him.

Sebastian sat down next to him, drinking his own glass of water and Kurt could tell that he was nervous and that he had no idea what was going to come.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Sebastian said, "we were both drunk. It happens. It happens a lot."

Kurt could understand his reasoning and yet there was also that part of him that wanted to do it again. He wanted to press Sebastian into the couch and kiss him and not have alcohol thrumming through him as he did so he could really enjoy it.

"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked.

The thing was, it was Sebastian. Sebastian who despite being his friend and confidant and with whom he couldn't really see a future. It was hard to think about Sebastian as someone that might ever be interested in a relationship. But on the other hand, Kurt was very aware of the fact that it didn't matter because the person he wanted to have forever with was Blaine. It didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

Kurt thought back to what Brittany had told him, about how he couldn't just wait around. Blaine had a boyfriend. Sue had tried and failed to break them up and Kurt liked Sebastian. He was comfortable with Sebastian.

"I'm thinking," he said slowly, "that I can't keep waiting. I love Blaine. But Brittany was right and you were right. I have to move on, even if it's just for now."

"Kurt? What?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "You keep offering, and I kept turning you down, but how about we try and see what this is?"

Kurt drank the water quickly and he set down the empty glass on the table.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked and his eyes were wide in surprise.

"If you're willing, yeah," Kurt said and he shrugged his shoulders which made his head throb a little, "something simple and easy and fun. No commitments, no declarations of love or anything like that."

Sebastian frowned at him and then reached to place a hand on Kurt's forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked, "this doesn't sound like you."

Kurt grabbed his hand, keeping it between his own. "Let's just try," he whispered, "unless you don't want to."

There seemed to be a debate going on inside Sebastian, because he didn't seem to know what to say and Kurt almost felt like laughing in surprise because he had never expected to be able to perplex Sebastian that much.

"Okay," Sebastian said eventually, "I feel like I'm going to regret this, but okay."

Kurt grinned. "Awesome. So, will you drive me home now because I do have to get to work."

"Of course," Sebastian said, but he stepped closer and grabbed Kurt's hand, "but first—"

Sebastian kissed him and Kurt melted right into it. He felt Sebastian's arms come around him, and he settled his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer and groaning against Sebastian when he laved and pulled at his bottom lip between his teeth before letting go and pulling back to look at him.

"Could do that all day," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian chuckled and he leaned in and kissed him again, just a brush of their lips quick and easy.

Sebastian dropped Kurt off at his house, and after an awkward moment when Kurt didn't know if he should lean over and kiss Sebastian, or hug him, Sebastian made his mind up for him, cupping Kurt's cheek and kissing him gently.

"I could get used to that," Sebastian said.

"Hmmm, me too."

Had he not known that Sam would be picking him up at any moment, Kurt would have kissed Sebastian some more, but instead he got out of the car with an, "I'll call you later."

He got ready in record time, and when he was ready to go, he found his dad and Carole in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Have fun last night, kid?" His dad asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Need a ride?"

Kurt prepared himself a piece of toast, but he shook his head. "Sam should be here in a minute."

"You really shouldn't drink on a school night," his dad said.

"Thanks for telling me that now," Kurt said and groaned.

His dad and Carole laughed just as Kurt's toast popped out of the toaster. He spread butter on it, poured coffee in a to-go mug, and by the time that he was halfway through his toast his phone chimed because Sam was waiting for him outside.

"Hey, man," Sam said as he got into the car.

"Hi," Kurt said, "so Rachel's back today."

Sam nodded. "Her dad is picking her up in a couple of hours and she'll come to the school afterwards so we can sing to Santana and Brittany. Mercedes went to see Mr. Shuester yesterday to see if he wants to join us and of course Blaine's going to be around again."

Kurt nodded. He finished his toast and sipped at the coffee.

* * *

It wasn't until they had finished singing to Brittany and Santana that Blaine came to the realization that everyone standing on the stage were his family from Kurt, to Rachel, to Sam, and even to Mr. Shuester. They were all his family and he loved and cherished each of them in different ways. Being able to be around them for the week had reminded him of everything they meant to him and he knew that he couldn't pull away from any of them again. They weren't just Kurt's friends and he could tell from the way that they had included him that they saw it the same way.

"I just want to keep celebrating," Mr. Shuester said, "how about you all come over for dinner tomorrow night. We can celebrate Brittany and Santana's engagement and just make a night of it."

"Don't leave me out of that," Kitty said, "or the rest of them."

Mr. Shuester laughed and he nodded. "The more the merrier. I'll let Emma know."

Rachel grinned. "We could all try and bring something so it's not all on your shoulders, Mr. Shue."

Everyone made plans and Blaine agreed to be there. He needed to really catch up with all of them because sometimes he found himself wondering about the things he'd missed in each of their lives while he was convincing himself that he didn't belong with them anymore. Dalton had made him feel like he was home, but he was starting to realize that home was also with his friends.

When he got back to the apartment later, Blaine was looking forward to the next night. Rachel and Mr. Shuester had assured him that Dave was welcome, but Blaine didn't know quite how he felt about bringing Dave along.

Sue had planted cracks in the relationship and Blaine had known from the beginning that it wasn't going to go anywhere, but he had felt like he needed Dave. Dave had been the first to really help him when he was starting to feel like himself again and he had been the support he needed but having the rest of them there and knowing that they would support him and help him if he reached out, it made him just a little more comfortable in admitting to himself that what he and Dave had wasn't what he needed.

Dave wasn't in the apartment when he arrived, but he got there soon after and he greeted Blaine with a quick peck.

"Practice was brutal," he said, "how was Dalton?"

"Alright," Blaine said, thinking about the twenty minutes he had spent there, during which he had given the boys the music they needed to work on before he left the council in charge.

"I, um, actually went to McKinley again. Santana and Brittany are getting married, you know, and they wanted to sing to them."

Dave nodded. "That's nice."

Blaine nodded. He couldn't help but think about how he and Kurt should have been the ones getting married. Their friends should have been getting together to sing to them and to celebrate their marriage. That wasn't what was happening, though. Blaine wasn't sure if it ever would, but he couldn't help but hope.

"I'll order something to eat," Dave said, "want anything in particular?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't really care. Anything's fine."

He didn't find a time to tell Dave about the dinner party at Mr. Shuester's, not that he tried after he'd taken a shower, or while they ate the Chinese food Dave had ordered. Instead, Blaine let Dave go on and on about his football practice.

"You're being quiet tonight," Dave said

"Just tired I guess," Blaine said.

* * *

Sebastian was really and properly freaking out. After dropping off Kurt and really letting it all sink in, he had gone straight to his grandfather in the hope that he might be enough of a distraction so that Sebastian could stop thinking about Kurt and whatever it was that they were now. There was going to be a conversation about it. He just knew it.

The part of him that wanted to call Elliott kept getting overpowered by the part that knew that Kurt would get mad at him if he spoke to Elliott before they had really figured things out.

There just hadn't been enough time that morning and Sebastian was starting to let his doubts creep in now that Kurt wasn't standing in front of him looking adorable in his hung over state. Maybe it was all a mistake.

"Hey, Sebastian, he's in his room today. Not feeling too well," the receptionist said when he stepped inside.

"Alright," he said and signed himself in before he continued to the room.

It wasn't rare for his grandfather to stay in his room when Sebastian visited, but more often than not he was out and about in his wheelchair because he hated being in the confined space of his room.

The door to his room was open, which wasn't surprising, and his grandfather was sitting in his bed, a blanket covering his legs and his eyes trained on the television in front of him.

"Hey, there, gramps," Sebastian said as he stepped inside.

"I almost expected your mother," he said, "but I'll take you instead."

He looked paler than usual, but not any less himself and Sebastian was well aware that he tended to have some bad days. Still, his mom had definitely over-exaggerated his condition.

"She went back to New York," Sebastian said, "one of her patients had a break down or something. I'm not sure on the details. But, she told me dad was coming next week."

It was easy to just hang out with his grandfather, and if he noticed that Sebastian was a little distracted, he didn't say anything. Instead they watched whatever was on tv. Sebastian even helped when he needed to eat his lunch.

"How's your boy?" he asked when Sebastian was preparing to leave.

"He's not my…well, there's been a development."

Sebastian couldn't help but grin at the smile that his grandfather gave him. "Good for you, Seb."

He picked Kurt up, and was surprised when Kurt actually met him in the parking lot.

"Hi," Kurt said when he got into the car.

"Hi yourself," Sebastian said and impulsively leaned towards him and kissed him, something that was just a little more than a peck, "how are you feeling?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "A little better," he said, "but I should probably get some more sleep."

Sebastian had almost been prepared for Kurt to demand that they have a conversation about the entire thing, but of course it was exactly what Kurt didn't demand of him.

"I'll drop you off then," Sebastian said and he couldn't help but sound a little disappointed.

Kurt let out a sigh. "You are coming to be my pillow and I'm sure you also need some sleep. Not to mention I suck at naps."

"How does one suck at naps?" Sebastian asked.

"I am really bad at getting myself to fall asleep willingly in the middle of the day. But I am tired, and I've been known to fall asleep around you so…"

Sebastian could see right through it. Kurt just wanted him to stick around. He didn't want to call him out on it though, so instead he just nodded and drove to Kurt's house. He followed Kurt up to his room, and Kurt grinned at him.

"Doctor Who?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sure," he said.

It was all just like normal. They sat on his bed and Kurt covered them both with the blanket he kept folded at the end of his bed. They didn't talk for a while, both of them focusing on the episode. Then, Kurt sighed and he moved closer. Sebastian took a breath and he opened his arms.

"Come here," he said and Kurt gladly moved into his arms, leaning into Sebastian and resting his head on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for Kurt to fall asleep after that and Sebastian tried not to disturb him.

When he woke up later, it was because someone coughed. He and Kurt were wrapped up together, their positions had shifted only slightly from when Sebastian had fallen asleep, but enough for them to be curled into each other. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at Kurt's dad. He shifted slightly, pulling away from Kurt, and it was enough to wake up Kurt.

"So," he said, "did you ever think you needed to tell me you had a new boyfriend?"

Kurt sat up, rolling away from Sebastian and rubbing at his eyes. "Dad," he said, "I –"

"I'll be downstairs. Join Carole and I for dinner in five minutes?"

He left, closing the door behind him.

"So," Kurt said, "that was my dad."

Sebastian nodded. "I saw."

Kurt rolled his eyes and he grabbed Sebastian's hands. "It changes nothing," he said, squeezed his hands, and then let them go.

Sebastian knew he had to ask. He couldn't go and properly meet Kurt's parents without having all the information. Kurt's dad had assumed he was Kurt's boyfriend and Sebastian had no idea if that was even what he was.

"Kurt, what are we?"

Kurt who had stood up from the bed turned to look at him. "I'm in love with someone else," Kurt said, "and it's not something that I can just sweep under the rug."

"I know this," Sebastian said, "this, whatever it is, I know it's temporary. But, Kurt, you need to tell me what you want from me. Do you want to be friends with something more? Do you want me to be your boyfriend, or to date you, or to sleep with you? What do you want?"

"You," Kurt said, "I want you. And, Sebastian, you don't do relationships."

Sebastian knew that he could leave it that. What they would have would land somewhere between friends with benefits and really good friends and he would be fine with it, but this was Kurt. It was Kurt Hummel and Sebastian couldn't imagine a Kurt that would be okay with such an arrangement. A part of him wanted to just pull back and to stop anything from happening at all but he couldn't deny that he wanted Kurt.

So he moved closer, still on the bed, so that he was kneeling in front of Kurt and he met his gaze. "To make it clear, I would be happy to be your boyfriend."

Kurt stared at him and he smiled before he cupped Sebastian's face in both hands. "Well then, hello, boyfriend." When Kurt kissed him this time it was sweet and gentle and when he pulled away, Sebastian tried to follow him.

"Come on, they're waiting for us," Kurt said, "I'll be in the bathroom."

Sebastian was slightly a bit rumpled from their nap. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was sticking up. In front of Kurt's mirror he tried to fix it so it didn't look as messy, but there was nothing to do about his clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will probably be up on Tuesday. I won't have time to go over the next few chapters until then because of school and work and ch. 18 - 20 need a bit of editing. And Tuesday is my next day off after today and today I will be spending the day writing an essay and other homework.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: **

As a response to someone that left a review on guest: endgame as explained in an earlier note is not going to be one or the other in the sense that I am writing TWO endings. One with Klaine endgame and one with Kurtbastian ending. Since I have not written any of that yet I have no idea how I will post it because I imagine each ending will take place over a few chapters...

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Blaine didn't go to McKinley the day of the dinner party, sticking around at Dalton and watching The Warblers rehearse the songs that he'd prepared for them. As he watched them he came to the realization that they didn't really need him. After all, back when he was a part of The Warblers it had all come down to the council. Things had gone bad, obviously, with Sebastian and Hunter at the helm, but it didn't have to be that way.

Still, somehow he wound up staying late in his office, first because one of the Warblers wanted to talk to him about his absences in the last week, and then because he felt bad for being at McKinley instead of Dalton while his students were preparing for Sectionals.

When he finally got home, he was surprised to find Dave sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey," Dave said, "I thought we could go out tonight."

Blaine was only slightly surprised to find that Dave had cleaned himself up some.

"Oh, I can't," Blaine said, "I have plans already."

Dave deflated noticeably. "It feels like I haven't really seen you in weeks," he said.

Blaine sighed. He knew it was true. It wasn't that he was avoiding Dave or anything, but over the last few weeks he had been finding more and more things to do that just didn't include Dave.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, "but it's sort of like a glee thing and I promised I'd be there."

"Of course it's a glee thing," Dave said and rolled his eyes. "It's always something to do with that club or singing or whatever."

Blaine had been considering asking Dave to come with him, but that made him pause.

"I have to get changed," he said instead.

A part of him expected for Dave to argue with him, but of course Dave didn't bother because that was just the way that Dave was. He just accepted Blaine's choices without trying to push. Blaine wanted him to push, wanted him to demand Blaine to not go. He didn't.

Blaine got ready as quickly as he could, aware that he was really running late.

"Just promise me we'll do something together soon," Dave said when he returned, "because I want to spend time with you."

Blaine nodded.

"Good."

Despite being late, Blaine stopped to pick up a bottle of wine, and eventually he drove to Mr. Shuester's apartment.

* * *

"You're not too bad, kid," Burt said.

Sebastian was in the process of packing up the mini cupcakes that Kurt had made him help bake that afternoon, looked up.

"Thank you," he said.

Burt chuckled. For all his worrying about meeting Kurt's parents the night before, things had gone well.

"Kurt told me about you," Burt added, "about how you've been a really good friend to him and I appreciate that because as much as those kids in that glee club are family they don't really see everything he goes through. But, I also want to say that while I can tell he's happy about the two of you that he isn't over Blaine."

"I know that," Sebastian said and he didn't add that he knew how limited his time with Kurt was.

Burt nodded. "Alright," he said.

Sebastian finished putting the cupcakes in the containers Kurt had left out for him while he went to get changed, and he wiped his hands on a rag before pulling off the apron that Kurt had put on him earlier. He wasn't going to the dinner party, but he had agreed to help Kurt make the cupcakes because it meant spending more time with Kurt and all Sebastian wanted to do was spend time with him.

It was surprising how just being around Kurt, how kissing him, and just leaning into him meant so much to him when they hadn't even done anything remotely sexual yet.

He picked up one of the cupcake that he hadn't been able to fit into the containers, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

"These are really good," he told Kurt when Kurt finally walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I made them, of course they're good," Kurt said, "come on, help bring these out to your car."

Later, when they were at Mr. Shuester's apartment, Sebastian didn't wait for Kurt to ask, before he was helping him bring in the cupcakes.

"Thank you," Kurt told him while they waited for the door to open.

It was Rachel who greeted them.

"Oh," she said when she saw him, "you brought Sebastian."

"No," Sebastian cut in quickly, "I'm just helping with these. I was just dropping him off." He made to pass the cupcakes to Rachel, but instead she stepped aside for them to walk in.

"Nonsense," she said, "you're already here and we have plenty of food."

Sebastian was surprised. Everything he knew about Rachel had led him to believe that she wouldn't have wanted to have him around. Maybe it was just her manners and politeness.

"I can't," he said quickly.

Kurt had disappeared into the kitchen and he made to follow, but Rachel walked with him.

"Sure you can," she said, "you spend a lot of time with Kurt and I'm his best friend and I think it's time I get to get to know you and tonight would be perfect."

Kurt appeared suddenly. "What would be perfect?" he asked.

Sam was behind him, and Kurt grabbed the cupcakes Sebastian still held and passed them to him.

"If Sebastian stayed," Rachel said, "he's your friend and tonight is about friends."

They had made the agreement to not hide things, but they had also decided that they didn't need to tell anyone anything outside of Kurt's dad and stepmom.

"Your choice, Bas," Kurt said, "I won't mind."

"I guess if no one else minds," Sebastian said.

"They won't," Rachel assured him.

He glanced at Kurt who shrugged. "So, where's Mr. Shuester and Mrs. Shuester?"

"Mr. Shuester's running late," Rachel said, "and Mrs. Shuester is feeding the baby."

Kurt nodded.

"We offered to come help before everyone else got here," Rachel added.

Sebastian and Kurt went to get drinks from the kitchen when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry about her," Kurt said, "but I think she's convinced Blaine will bring Karofsky and that I'll need you by my side mostly so that she can hang onto Sam's every word." He rolled his eyes.

"Well," Sebastian said, "I guess it's bound to get interesting if Karofksy comes."

Kurt shook his head. "It won't matter, will it? I mean, even if Blaine isn't here with him they're still together and if he is here then it just means I have to watch them be here together."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, but Blaine will have to watch you with me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian placed his hands on his hips, stepping closer.

"Are you still on about that whole jealousy thing?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "That idea was about pretending to be with you and now I just want to prolong this as long as I can."

Kurt looked down and Sebastian knew that he still felt guilty about the whole thing, about feeling less for Sebastian than he felt for Blaine. Sebastian saw it differently. He knew that it was more than possible for them to not have a future together and yet there was a tiny glimmer and he wasn't putting any hope in it, but it was there.

Everyone started arriving, then, and Kurt and Sebastian went out to join them. It was fun watching everyone try and not act surprised when they saw him and after the surprise passed even more surprising when they just accepted that he was there though he noticed that they tried to talk amongst themselves about his presence.

* * *

Blaine arrived alone, and Kurt was surprised. After closing the door, once he had peaked down the hall to see if Karofsky was just running behind, he walked after Blaine who was greeting everyone with hugs. Kurt watched him and he couldn't help but wonder why Blaine hadn't brought his boyfriend along.

"Here," Sebastian said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Kurt said and let his fingers brush over Sebastian's when he took the glass.

"He finally made it, then," Sebastian said.

Although the party had started off with everyone sitting around the living room, they had all scattered around the apartment into smaller groups.

"And," Sebastian added, "no Karofsky."

Kurt sipped at his water and looked around the room. Sam and Rachel had claimed one of the couches and they were talking to each other ignoring the rest of the room. Kitty and Artie were talking in another corner and Kurt faintly remembered that they had dated once.

He had been avoiding Santana and Brittany as much as he could due to all the wedding talk even though he had plenty of opinions on their choices which he might talk to Artie about before the night was out.

Mercedes was with Mr. Shuester who had been showing off Daniel Finn all night while his wife kept running around with baby wipes to make sure he didn't come in contact with any germs.

"When I was younger," Sebastian said, "I had a cousin that had really bright red hair, and I was so jealous that I took scissors and just cut her hair."

Kurt didn't know how to react, other than to laugh.

"My mom was so mad at me," Sebastian said, "and last I saw of my cousin, she has blond hair."

"That is hilarious," Kurt said, "now I'm curious about the rest of your childhood shenanigans."

"Well, you're not getting anything else from me," Sebastian said.

Mercedes left Mr. Shuester who had moved on to talk to Rachel and Sam, and she headed in their direction.

"That baby is so cute," she said, "I can't wait to have some of my own. Of course that would mean finding the right man."

For a while, Kurt had been convinced that Mercedes had found that man in Sam, but he wasn't sure anymore. He didn't know if she really was okay with Rachel and Sam and whatever they had going, but Kurt could tell that she wasn't bothered by it or at least not showing that she was.

For all that Mercedes had been around all week, Kurt hadn't really gotten a chance to really catch up with her. She had been so focused on Rachel and then later interacting with the glee kids that Kurt hadn't even gotten to ask her about her tour and her album. When he asked her, she beamed at him.

"It was a lot of fun," she said, "I loved it. Just the energy of performing and having Brittany and Santana along was great too. It made it less lonely in the long run."

"I really liked your single," Sebastian said, "Elliott passed it along to me a while ago and it's great. Your voice is fantastic."

Mercedes looked pleased and Kurt couldn't help but smile at Sebastian too.

"Thank you," Mercedes said.

"Really, it was great," Sebastian said, "and I'll be right back. Bathroom."

He touched Kurt on the elbow before he left and the moment he was gone, Mercedes moved closer.

"What is up with that?" she asked, "you and him?"

Kurt sighed. "We're sort of together," he said.

Mercedes gasped and Kurt knew that she hadn't expected that answer. None of them did, probably, but Kurt didn't want to hide anything.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I like him. I really like him."

"I don't think Blaine does, though. Do you remember when it was the complete opposite? When he was hitting on Blaine and you were so jealous. It was kind of cute how possessive you got."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He remembered those times well. Things had been simpler then.

"Kurt!"

He looked up only to find Rachel beckoning him over to where she was seated with Sam. Blaine had sat down on the floor in front of him and he was looking at him as well.

"I guess I'll go see what she wants," Kurt said.

Mercedes grabbed his wrist before he got too far. "I just want to say be careful. We know his history."

He nodded.

* * *

Blaine knew that he had no reason to be mad about Sebastian being at the party. He just hadn't expected for Kurt to bring him along. He wanted to ask about it, about the nature of the friendship that Kurt had with Sebastian, but he also knew that it wasn't his place to ask.

So, instead he tried not to let his eyes stray to them too much, and after Kurt had joined him, Rachel, and Sam to discuss Rachel's audition in detail, he hoped that Sebastian wouldn't be so glued to Kurt's side that he would join them.

When he came back, and didn't join them, Blaine felt like he'd won a bit of a victory and he met Kurt's eyes while Rachel kept describing how she'd felt on the stage. He rolled his eyes and Kurt grinned.

"It was just magical," Rachel said, "but I don't think I'll get the role."

Blaine thought that she had a point. He couldn't imagine that she would just get the first role she auditioned for after everything that had happened. Rachel was amazing and talented but there was a lot to be said about the lingering gossip on Rachel.

"What about you guys?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"I'm still in NYADA," Kurt said with another roll of his eyes, "and I'll go back after this work study thing is done and graduate."

Rachel pursed her lips. "But don't you want to audition for something or really go for a role?"

"I have," Kurt said and Blaine remembered that Kurt had gone out for a few things.

Nothing big like Rachel, he remembered, but he'd auditioned for a few off-Broadway shows as well as smaller roles in Broadway productions. Kurt had always been adamant about wanting to finish school.

"I just want to graduate first," Kurt said, and he left it at that.

Rachel nodded, looking thoughtful and Blaine was glad when she didn't turn to ask him for his plans because Blaine still had no idea.

They continued talking, going onto different topics. A few of the others joined them and they were all laughing and reminiscing when Blaine saw Kurt get up from his spot. He followed him with his eyes and saw him approach Mrs. Shuester and Sebastian who had been talking across the room. Daniel Finn was in her arms and Blaine was surprised at how Sebastian seemed to be cooing at the baby.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched them as Sebastian was handed the baby.

"Hey," Sam said, "you alright?"

Blaine didn't know how he was supposed to answer. He shrugged his shoulders and tore his eyes away from Kurt and Sebastian. They weren't together. If Kurt and Sebastian were dating then he would know about it. He reminded himself that Kurt had told him that they were just friends. There was nothing to worry about there.

"Want to get a drink?" Sam asked.

Blaine nodded and he got up, following Sam to the kitchen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"It's hard seeing him with Sebastian," Blaine said.

"I don't think they're together," Sam offered.

Blaine nodded. "I just don't know. Maybe it's that it's Sebastian. I don't know. This isn't something that I should be worried about. I have a boyfriend."

A boyfriend he had deliberately left at home because he didn't think he would fit in with his friends. But Kurt had brought Sebastian, and somehow it hadn't caused any kind of problem with any of them.

When they got back to the other room, everyone was where they had been before, but Kurt and Sebastian were talking to Artie and Mercedes and the baby was gone. Blaine knew he had nothing to fear from Sebastian, and yet he couldn't help but notice that there was a closeness between Kurt and Sebastian in the way they sat.

Later, he was surprised when he almost ran straight into Kurt. A few people had started to leave and Blaine had been helping with a bit of the clean up.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's alright," Kurt said and smiled, "how's everything going?"

"Good," Blaine said, "although I guess I missed a lot of Warbler practices to be at McKinley."

Kurt laughed. "Maybe that was all part of the master plan to beat you guys."

Blaine was just about to reply when Sebastian appeared, as if out of nowhere.

"Ready, Kurt?"

"I was just going to get my trays," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded. "I'll get them."

He stepped around them and headed to the kitchen and Blaine felt like something had just come between him and Kurt.

"I was surprised you brought him," he said.

"Oh, it was accidental," Kurt said, "he was dropping me off and Rachel insisted that he stay since he was already here."

It explained it and somehow it made Blaine feel a little better.

"But I thought you'd bring Karofsky."

Blaine shook his head. "No. He was busy tonight."

"Ah," Kurt said.

Sebastian returned. "Got them," he said, "it was nice to see you Blaine."

"Yeah, we should get going. I'll see you soon, Blaine."

They hugged, and just like earlier when he arrived it wasn't awkward. But it didn't last long enough, and then Sebastian was leading Kurt out, his hand on the small of Kurt's back and Blaine felt queasy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: **

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

When Kurt got home, after a lengthy make out with Sebastian in his car, it was to find his dad in the living room where they had left him earlier.

"Hey," his dad said, "Sebastian go home?"

"Yeah," Kurt said and he felt a small blush crawl to his cheeks.

His dad had been teasing him about finding him and Sebastian in his bed since it happened, and he hadn't asked, but Kurt knew that he suspected that he and Sebastian were actually sleeping together.

"I want you to be careful, Kurt," he said.

"Careful?" Kurt asked, "because it's Sebastian? We've been over this, dad, he's changed. He's not that same guy anymore."

Burt shook his head and Kurt walked around to sit down next to him.

"That's not what I mean, bud, we all know you're still in love with Blaine and I can tell that he really likes you and you like him too but that doesn't change that you love Blaine."

Kurt let out a long sigh. "I – I know what you're saying, dad, but Sebastian and I we talked about it. He's just so magnetic and interesting and I just keep wanting to be around him more and more and I like him so much. I just, I needed to explore that. I need to know if anyone else could make me feel like Blaine does and Sebastian makes me feel something."

Burt regarded him for a long time, and Kurt waited for him to speak, not knowing if he was going to like what his dad would say.

"Kurt, you make your own choices, and I just hope that this won't hurt you more or hurt either Blaine or Sebastian."

Kurt nodded and then he stood up and headed to his room. He knew that his dad had a good point and yet he knew that he couldn't stop what was going with him and Sebastian and it was scary in a way in a way because Kurt could picture himself really falling for Sebastian. He could picture himself loving Sebastian. Still, there was Blaine to consider. Blaine who had looked sad and just a little surprised every time that he glanced over at him and Sebastian.

Kurt didn't know what to think about it all. Blaine hadn't brought Karofsky with him, which was what everyone including him had been expecting. He also hadn't explained his reasoning behind not bringing Karofsky and Kurt didn't want to make assumptions. Still, a part of him couldn't help but wonder.

That weekend, he spent as much time as he could with Sebastian and he tried not to think about Blaine. Instead, he called Elliott and later Dani and told them all about the weird sort of undefined relationship that he and Sebastian had even though in his mind he was definitely calling Sebastian his boyfriend.

"When Elliott told me to place a bet on this I should have listened," was Dani's reaction before she started laughing. "You and Sebastian are dating and it is glorious!"

Elliott's reaction was more subdued, but supportive which was exactly like him and Kurt was glad for it.

On Monday he arrived at McKinley with Sam after Rachel texted him an ambiguous text about running late.

"Do you have any idea what may have happened to her?" He asked Sam on the drive over and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

There wasn't a lot to do at McKinley considering that the glee club met for one period during the school day and a couple of days after school. So, Kurt busied himself trying to figure out how they could try and gain new members.

It was a growing concern of his that they wouldn't get enough members to compete, but with everything else that seemed to be going on, no one else seemed to be paying attention to that pressing problem.

He had printed a few new flyers to put around the school even though they were useless, by the time that Rachel finally showed up looking dejected.

"Alright," he said, "what happened to you?"

"Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at me. Well, Blaine too, but since it happened in the parking lot here they were coming after me."

"What?" Kurt asked, "oh my god."

Rachel nodded and she dropped into one of the plastic chairs. "We already went to see Mr. Shuester. He said he'll talk to them. I just can't believe I've had eggs thrown at me twice."

"How's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He's okay," Rachel said, "annoyed like me, but he's alright. I just – I thought with Mr. Shuester teaching those kids that they wouldn't be like this. I just had this idea that we were past all of this and I guess not."

Kurt nodded and he moved to sit down next to her. "You know, at least we can be sure that invitationals wasn't all a total bust if they consider us actual competition."

Rachel grinned. "Well, that part is flattering."

She laughed and Kurt joined her and then Kurt pulled her over to the piano where he had been reading over the lesson plans they had managed to come up with.

"I never realized this could be so hard," Kurt said, "I remember judging Mr. Shuester for every weird and strange lesson he came up with. Or how he refused to take any suggestion from us. Hey, you know what, we should have a Britney week. Britney 3.0"

Rachel shook her head at once. "What? No. I think we've done enough of Brittany in this choir room."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. Alright."

* * *

Blaine was surprised when it was Kurt's name that appeared on the screen of his phone when he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi," Kurt said and he sounded breathless, "so, I know that Mercedes basically forced you to come and help out with singing to Rachel last week, but I was hoping we could borrow you again."

There was nothing that could have stopped Blaine from saying yes to anything Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure, anything you need," he said.

Kurt laughed. "Cool," he said, "want to meet us afterschool in our old history classroom after school's out?"

"Sure," Blaine said quickly.

"Thank you," Kurt said and then, "I guess, I'll see you later."

Before Blaine could even ask why he was needed, Kurt hung up and Blaine was left starting at his phone for a few seconds before he slipped back into his pocket.

After he was done with Warbler practice, he headed to McKinley. He knew that the Warblers had noticed his absence and his distractedness, but Blaine just couldn't help himself. He had found his family again and all he wanted was to be a part of it. He wanted to see them and be around them, and he was definitely skirting his responsibilities because of it.

He found Sam, Kitty, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt in the classroom already and a part of him was just a little disappointed that he wasn't meeting just Kurt. Then, it turned out that it was all about Rachel again.

They all threw out ideas and Blaine watched as Kurt took notes.

"She's going to be so mad I'm changing lessons on her," Kurt said, but Blaine could tell that the idea delighted him.

"Are we going to invite the new kids?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine watched Kurt as he pondered the question and then he shrugged his shoulders. "We should. I mean we're basically making this week yet again about something unrelated to real practice. We'll just need to make sure none of them get drunk."

Artie made a noise at that. "No way am I going to a Rachel Berry party and not drinking," he said.

"Artie makes a good point," Kurt said, "and we should also have some control of who is singing. Just so Rachel doesn't take over."

"But how do we choose who sings with who?" Blaine asked.

He wanted to see if Kurt would make a point of putting them together, but Kurt instead looked to them. "Ideas?"

"I want to sing with Rachel," Sam said.

Kurt smiled at him. "That can be arranged."

"The whole hat thing Mr. Shuester pulled off that one time isn't a bad idea," Mercedes said, but Kurt shook his head.

"How about," Artie said, "a wheel. Someone spins it, it lands on a name and that's the person they sing with."

Kurt nodded. "That sounds fun."

Blaine stayed with them for a while longer as Sam repurposed a wheel that had been used in one of the other clubs. He and Mercedes printed out everyone's names and cut them down so they would all fit. He finally left, when Dave texted him that he was home.

"Thank you for coming," Kurt said, "I know you have The Warblers and everything and we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

He wanted to say more to Kurt, to ask if he still thought about the kiss they'd shared in the elevator even though it had been weeks. He wanted to ask about the party at Mr. Shuester's and his closeness with Sebastian but he couldn't make himself ask those questions.

"I saw your dad the other day," he said instead.

"Oh. Yeah, he got back home last week. He and Carole. They're going to be sticking around for a little while before he has to go back to Washington. It's nice to be around them again."

Blaine nodded.

"And," Kurt added, "I'm sure they'd love to see you."

Blaine hadn't been too sure about that. When he saw Burt, he hadn't made an effort to go talk to him, granted he had been with Dave at the time and that would have been awkward for everyone concerned

"Anyway," Blaine said, "I should get going."

Kurt hugged him, and Blaine leaned into him for a moment longer than necessary before he started to walk away.

He ran straight into Sebastian, when he turned the corner.

"Hey, there, killer," Sebastian said with a wide smile.

"Hi, Sebastian," Blaine said and stepped around him before Sebastian could say anything else.

It was only once he was standing in front of his car that he realized he must have left his keys behind in the classroom. They weren't in any of his pockets and he rifled through his bag but nothing turned up. With a heavy sigh he pulled out his phone and then he walked back the way he'd come.

Sam and Artie were still in the classroom and the wheel was looking a lot better.

"Thought you'd left," Sam said.

"Forgot my keys," Blaine said and sure enough they were right by the desk he'd been sitting on. He couldn't help but wonder where Kurt had disappeared to, but it probably had something to do with Sebastian.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He left the classroom and he hadn't taken more than a few steps when he heard Kurt's voice.

"Stop it, you are ridiculous. And I don't think Elliott said any such thing."

Then came Sebastian's voice. "Sweetheart, I am anything but that. My grandfather wants to meet you. He, um, he's not doing as well as I thought and he asked about you."

Blaine moved closer towards the wall, leaning against it.

"I'll be honored," Kurt said.

"Thank you."

He didn't hear what Kurt said next, but he did hear Sebastian laugh.

When his phone vibrated with a message from Dave he stepped away and continued on to his car. He was late as it was and he felt just a little weird listening in to Kurt and Sebastian.

* * *

"You're planning on rigging that and getting Blaine to sing with you," Sebastian said and watched Kurt. He was sitting crossed legged in one of the choir room chairs.

"And you're going to fall right out of that chair," Kurt said.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and Kurt spun the wheel gently until it landed on Roderick. He spun again and this time it was on Artie.

"That was closer," Sebastian said.

"You boys hungry?" Mercedes asked, walking into the choir room.

"I could eat," Sebastian said and he glanced at Kurt who sighed and nodded.

"Is he trying to figure out a way to spin Blaine?" Mercedes asked and Sebastian nodded.

Sebastian would have never expected that any of Kurt's friends would just take to him, but since the party at Mr. Shuester's he knew that they were trying to get along with him.

"Kurt everything is ready for tomorrow," Mercedes said, "and we've been here way too long. Come on, let's go to Breadstix."

Kurt hid the wheel and after they had shut off all the lights, Sebastian reached over to grab Kurt's hand and Kurt intertwined their fingers and smiled at him.

"We don't have to go with them," Kurt said as they got into Sebastian's car.

"I don't mind," Sebastian said as he fastened his seatbelt, "unless you don't want to?"

Kurt regarded him and then grabbed his hand again. "Let's go have dinner with my friends."

Sebastian nodded and started the car. Kurt's friends were already there when they arrived, waiting by Mercedes' car outside Breadstix.

"There you two are," Mercedes said, "come on."

"This outing better not involve one Sue Sylvester," Kurt said as they walked in and Sebastian laughed.

He felt Mercedes' eyes on him, but he didn't acknowledge it. They were seated, and somehow he wound up between Kurt and Sam with Mercedes across from him. They got to order relatively quickly and then Sebastian amused himself watching Sam talk about how he had no idea how he felt about Rachel. Kurt had filled him in on the particulars of Sam and Mercedes having been in a relationship, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was awkward at all for her.

It made him remember that he might find himself in the same position soon enough. It would be one thing to lose whatever it was he had with Kurt at the moment and he might be able to get over that in time, but he wasn't willing to lose the friendship.

"Hey," Kurt said, his voice low, "are you alright?"

Sebastian turned his face to look at him. "Yeah, I'm – I'm alright. Just thinking."

Kurt grabbed his hand under the table, and Sebastian felt Kurt's thumb sweeping over the back of his and he kept holding on while they were pulled into a conversation about New York.

"I've been thinking about going back," Mercedes said, "I love L.A., but I enjoyed my time in New York and now that this tour is over I just need a place to be able to write new songs and it's an inspiring place."

"And you'll get to hang with me," Artie said.

"He says that now," Kurt said, "but then he'll get busy with all his film school friends."

Artie stared at Kurt for a while. "I apologized for that," he said, "and in my defense I didn't want to choose sides in the whole thing. Not to mention, that without me being busy, you wouldn't have befriended Sebastian here."

Kurt nodded slowly and his eyes were back on Sebastian. "You're right," he said, "I don't think I would have leaned on him as much as I did."

"And when are you going back to New York?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said, "but at the latest I'll be back in September for the next school year."

Sebastian was surprised when they all looked at him.

"For the Spring semester probably."

Their food arrived a few minutes later, and everyone busied themselves eating rather than talking for a little while. Then they started discussing how the next day would go.

"I almost wish we had included Sebastian's name on that wheel," Mercedes said.

"Oh, no," Sebastian said at once, "it's better I'm not involved."

"You should still come to the party," Sam said.

Sebastian wanted to protest, but he'd already gone to a New Directions party and he knew they wouldn't hear his protests, so instead he looked at Kurt, but Kurt was eating.

When they were leaving, Sebastian somehow wound up walking back with Sam and Artie whose chair was being pushed by Sam.

"It's nice to know that someone was there for him," Sam said, "because we all failed at that."

Sebastian didn't know what to say, but he found that he was happy that at least they seemed to realize that they had done wrong by Kurt.

"And Artie was right," Sam continued, "you've been really good for him."

Ahead of them, Kurt walked with Mercedes and their arms were linked. Once, Mercedes turned her head to glance at them and then she laughed. At the parking lot she let him go, but Kurt was smiling as he approached Sebastian again.

"See you guys tomorrow, then," Kurt said.

They all said their goodbye and Sebastian walked ahead of Kurt to the car.

"Mercedes approves of you," Kurt said once they were seated.

"What?"

"She said she could tell you cared about me," Kurt said and glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, "and we aren't keeping anything from anyone so…"

Sebastian knew that they had said they weren't going to hide anything, but he also knew that they weren't going to announce anything. He had convinced himself that it was Kurt's roundabout way of saying that they wouldn't be letting his friends know about it and he found that he was glad that the one that knew approved of him.

"Oh, it's not like I'm trying to keep this from everyone," Kurt said, "I just know how they are and I don't want Blaine to think it's to make him jealous or for you to think that's all this is. I just –"

Sebastian leaned over and kissed him, open mouthed and gentle, his tongue only just tasting Kurt and the cheesecake he'd eaten before they left.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "that sounds good."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright so I am at the moment working on chapter 25 which will be the last chapter before the story splits into two endings. This is super exciting and we shall see where those endings go because I have no idea.

Will probably post the next chapter on Thursday.

Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes: **

And here we bring the rating up. So...yeah.

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

"It has to be something fun and upbeat," Kurt said into his phone.

He was on his back in the middle of his bedroom floor and his phone was pressed to his ear.

"Yes," Blaine, "nothing sad. Um, how about Taylor Swift? She has some good stuff."

Kurt could think of a number of her songs that work well for them, but he just didn't know if it would be a right fit. The whole thing had gone just as he had planned. He had made Mercedes help him figure out how hard to spin the wheel to be able to get Blaine, but even then he'd been forced to make sure that it did land on Blaine.

"Or we could do Betty Who," Blaine said.

"That sounds like an idea," Kurt said and he sat up and then stood up, walking to his bed where his laptop was still open, "I'm going to look through YouTube."

"Sure."

When he heard the song, Kurt knew it was the one he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if Blaine would go along with it or think that it was too close to home.

Blaine spoke before he could say anything.

"That sounds good," Blaine said, "catchy. I like it. Let's do that one. What's it called?"

"Somebody Loves You," Kurt said and he braced himself for Blaine to backtrack but it didn't come, instead he suddenly heard the song playing from Blaine's.

"Yeah, no, it's perfect," Blaine said, "this is the one. When do you want to practice it? We have until Friday so just a couple of days."

Kurt didn't have any plans. He and Sebastian had gone to see Sebastian's grandfather earlier in the day, but Sebastian had left to go do homework and complete everything he needed to get done for his classes.

"I'm free now, if you don't have anything going on," Kurt said.

"I'll be over in about an hour?" Blaine said, "just have to get a couple of things done."

"Sure. See you in a bit."

When Blaine arrived a little over an hour later, Kurt had cleaned up his room and changed his clothes twice. He opened the door, reminiscent of times past and let Blaine engulf him in a hug.

"Come on," Kurt said, "my dad heard you were coming and demanded he get to see you, so you'll have to deal with that first."

Blaine laughed, but he followed Kurt to the living room and Kurt watched his dad hug Blaine.

"Good to see you around again, kid," he said.

"You too," Blaine said.

"And you better not stay away from now on, alright."

They went up to his room and it was all familiar. It was the two of them listening to the song, figuring out what parts they wanted to sing, and just hanging out.

"I've missed this," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kurt said.

It had always been easy to be around Blaine, and if he didn't think too hard about things like Karofksy or even Sebastian, he could imagine that things were back to normal.

"So, Rachel took it really well today," Blaine said after they finished splitting the song between them, "but I did see the look she gave you when you switched lessons on her."

"It's Rachel," Kurt said, "she doesn't really work well with others."

Blaine laughed.

"You know, when she went to New York for that audition she pretty much just made sure Mercedes would stick around so I wouldn't be making any decisions on my own. Mercedes didn't say anything but I knew it was what she was doing. Granted, with her it was a lot easier."

"But Rachel might go back to New York if she gets that role," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He wanted Rachel to be successful. She was one of his best friends and Kurt wanted nothing more than for her to get everything she wanted but that didn't mean that he wasn't aware of how monumentally she had screwed up.

"I don't think she believes she'll actually get it," Kurt said, "but who knows."

Blaine nodded. "It's where she belongs."

"It's where we all belong," Kurt said and he was glad when Blaine nodded in agreement.

They practiced the song until his dad showed up at his door. "You guys sound great and everything, but would you be interested in dinner?"

"I should probably go," Blaine said.

"You don't have to," Kurt said quickly.

"More than welcome to stay," Burt added.

Blaine stood up. "Dave might be expecting me," he said, "I think we have the song down, Kurt, see you at the party."

Kurt watched him leave the room and then heard the door open and close.

"I'm sorry if that had anything to do with me," his dad said.

"No, I think it's more to do with him," Kurt said.

Kurt hadn't known what to make of what Blaine said earlier in the hallway after he made sure that the wheel spun to Blaine's name. How he'd asked Kurt to make sure Karofsky didn't find out they were singing together. The whole exchange had been a little strange and Kurt was sure that Blaine had noticed how Kurt cheated by making sure that it didn't land on Artie and yet he'd gone and thrown Karofksy's name in as if to remind Kurt that he had a boyfriend.

"Well, come eat anyway," his dad said.

Kurt nodded and he followed his dad down the stairs and to the kitchen.

It was nice to have family dinners again even if Kurt was always reminded of how one person in their family was missing. He didn't try to think about Finn too often, but there were plenty of things that reminded him of his step-brother.

"Blaine was in a hurry," Carole said when Kurt sat down at the table.

"I guess," Kurt said, "I think he lost track of time."

"That song you were singing sounded good."

Kurt nodded. He was still a little surprised that it was the song Blaine had decided would be alright for them to sing. They hadn't actually managed to sing all of it together, instead taking the time to work on their individual bits, but Kurt had already gotten lost to watching Blaine as he sung and he didn't know how a full performance might go.

"We're singing it at the party to say goodbye to Rachel's house," Kurt said, "her dad sold it finally."

"What is he going to do now?" Burt asked.

"I think Rachel said he rented an apartment for the two of them for the time being."

They continued with small talk, Kurt talking about teaching and the thesis paper he was working on for NYADA about his experiences during his work study.

* * *

"This is different," Kurt said.

Sebastian sat down across from him and he grinned. "Well, there's only so much Breadstix that we can eat before we get really sick of that place."

Kurt grinned at him. "I'm not complaining."

It was technically their first date, or at least the first time that they were going out together without any of Kurt's friends tagging along and he hadn't wanted it to be like all the other times that they went out to eat. Sebastian had even called his mom to ask for a recommendation and then ignored her when she asked him if it was for Kurt.

"I don't have any idea what to order," Kurt said, peering at the menu, "it all sounds so good."

Sebastian watched him as he went through the menu. He couldn't believe that he had ever hated Kurt, and that he hadn't been able to see everything that Kurt could be.

"I don't even want to look at the desserts," Kurt said and looked up, "what?"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Just, you were staring at me," Kurt said.

"Just thinking, I guess," Sebastian said and he could tell that Kurt wanted to press, but luckily for him their waitress appeared.

Sebastian ordered them wine, and after taking a glance at the menu a shrimp appetizer. Kurt got lost looking through the menu again, and Sebastian kept his eyes on his own.

When she returned with their wine, they both ordered their entrees. Sebastian felt a little awkward. He had supposed that taking Kurt out for dinner wouldn't be that much different than any of the other times they'd gone out, but the knowledge that it was actually a date was throwing him. He didn't do dates, partially because he had always been more interested in getting off, but also because he had never met anyone that he could consider actually bothering to date.

"Hey," Kurt said, "you're really losing yourself in your head today. Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Sebastian said and he focused on Kurt again, reminding himself that it was Kurt.

Kurt frowned at him. "Is it because we're on a date? Because you know I didn't expect you to do this right? I like spending time with you and this is just like any other time we're together. Don't over think it."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay," he said, "I can do that."

"Good," Kurt said, "because I'm starting to miss your innuendos and it's making me a little concerned."

Sebastian laughed. "You know, I've always wanted to give someone a blow job in public," he said and tried to keep his face as straight as possible.

Kurt stared at him mouth open and eyes wide.

Sebastian lifted his leg to rub his foot against Kurt's leg and Kurt let out a squeak.

"I want nervous Sebastian back," Kurt said.

"No you don't," Sebastian said and smirked. He leaned closer across the table, "I know you like this side of me. I have it on good authority that you are just as sex obsessed as any guy."

Kurt gasped. "And who told you that?"

"A certain Elliott Gilbert," Sebastian said.

"I really regret introducing the two of you," Kurt muttered.

"I also know you haven't had any in months, and that was something you told me yourself."

Kurt turned a cute shade of pink, but Sebastian could tell that he wasn't angry and the best part was knowing that all the nerves from before were gone. It was him and Kurt and there was nothing that Sebastian had to hide from Kurt. There had always been something of a strange idea in his head when it came to dating about how he would have to change himself and be something else entirely. He'd convinced himself that he would need to play a part, be charming and polite and leave everything else behind.

"What did Elliott even tell you?" Kurt asked.

The waitress set down their appetizer and Sebastian turned for a moment to thank her before he turned back to Kurt.

"Just about a fight you and Blaine had," Sebastian said.

He didn't really know how appropriate it was to bring Blaine up, but Sebastian also didn't want to just ignore everything to do with him.

"We had so many fights I can't even remember," Kurt said and Sebastian watched him as he plucked one of the shrimp with his fingers.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "He just told me that you were mad at Blaine when you'd gone only a week without sex or something."

"Oh," Kurt said and he brought the shrimp to his lips, and after he'd chewed it, Sebastian watched him lick his fingers clean of the garlic.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

When they were leaving the restaurant an hour or so later, Sebastian only felt a little buzzed from the wine, and he felt like their date had been a success. He walked out holding Kurt's hand and he couldn't help but feel like everything was right with the world.

"I really like you," Sebastian said as they approached his car, "I don't know if I've said it before but you're so amazing and hot and sexy and I like you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt giggled and stepped closer to him, dropping his hand to wrap an arm around his waist instead.

"Well," he said, "I like you too, but you know that."

Kurt let go of him and walked around to the other side of the car, and Sebastian took a moment to take a deep breath before he got into the car as well.

"My house?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

When they got there, Sebastian could tell that something was different. Kurt looked slightly nervous and Sebastian for his part wasn't sure what the night would bring.

"Come on," he said and grabbed Kurt's hand, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian couldn't gage what Kurt was thinking, but he knew that it was new territory for both of them.

He took Kurt to the kitchen and was happy when Kurt looked surprised. He let go of Kurt's hand and opened the fridge and brought out the cheesecake he'd bought specifically for Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said and let out a small laugh, "I thought—"

Sebastian bit down on his lip and glanced first at Kurt and then at the floor. "Well I don't want to presume."

Kurt took the cheesecake from his hands and set it down on the table, eyes never leaving Sebastian as he moved closer, "I keep learning how much you aren't at all what I expected," he said right before he pressed himself against Sebastian, kissing him hard and still moving forward until Sebastian felt the fridge door behind him.

He kissed Kurt back, but Kurt was in control, and Sebastian couldn't help but whine into his mouth and pull him even closer, his hands on Kurt's back, clutching at his shirt, as Kurt pulled at his lower lip with his teeth before diving back in. When he pulled away, his eyes opened slowly and it took Sebastian only seconds to push forward and connect their lips again.

Kurt's hands were in his hair, and Sebastian could feel Kurt tugging gently at his hair and Sebastian groaned, and he tore his lips away from Kurt's to kiss down his jaw. Kurt was whimpering and his head was thrown back and Sebastian pushed away from the fridge, moving Kurt back until he had him against the counter. Sebastian buried sucked at the skin on Kurt's neck, letting his teeth run over it without biting.

"Seb," Kurt said and Sebastian groaned.

He was uncomfortably hard in his jeans but he didn't even care and when he pressed himself even closer to Kurt he could tell that Kurt was too.

Kurt pulled him back into a kiss, and Sebastian ground into him. Kurt moaned against his lips and pulled back. Sebastian met his eyes and he knew that there was a question there. Kurt nodded.

"My room?" Sebastian asked before pressing more kisses against Kurt's neck because the little breathless moans that Kurt let out when he kissed him there were amazing.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm," Kurt said, and his arms encircled Sebastian's waist, "your room. Yes."

Sebastian laughed and he leaned down to kiss him again, trying hard not to get carried away.

"Come on," he whispered, "let's go."

He got out of Kurt's embrace, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Kurt giggled, and his hands found Sebastian's waist again as they were climbing the stairs and it took everything in Sebastian to not turn around and ravish Kurt right there on the stairs.

Somehow they made it to his room, stumbling inside and Kurt made fast work of getting his own shirt and undershirt off, dropping it into a chair and eyes never leaving Sebastian as he stepped out of his shoes shimmied his way out of his pants. Sebastian for his part was transfixed in watching him, especially once he realized that Kurt had not been wearing any underwear.

He was in awe. Kurt was amazing and all he could do was try and take all of him in from his porcelain skin and his toned chest, down to his cock which was just there hard and pink and pretty which Sebastian knew was not the word he wanted to use to describe it but it was the only thing that he could think of.

"Seb?" Kurt asked, his face tinged with a pink that travelled down his neck onto his chest.

Sebastian moved forward, crashing his lips against Kurt in a chaste kiss before he was tugging at his own shirt and discarding it quickly. Kurt in the meanwhile had reached for Sebastian's pants. Sebastian helped him tug them down and then he kicked them off, pressing himself against Kurt and groaning when their bodies came into contact.

Kurt pulled him towards the bed and they fell together with tangled limbs.

"Can I take those off?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded and he felt Kurt's fingers tugging his underwear down. He helped and fell onto his back as Kurt threw it aside and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk when Kurt's eyes took him in.

He licked his lips and sat up, reaching for Kurt who fell into him. They both groaned as they kissed again and Sebastian ground up, his cock coming into contact with Kurt's thigh and Kurt rutted into him, their cocks suddenly coming into contact.

"Oh god," Kurt said breathily and Sebastian could only moan before reaching between them.

"Can I suck you?" Sebastian whispered as his hand closed around Kurt.

Kurt groaned, but nodded. "Yes. I'm not going to – last."

Sebastian rolled them over, and Kurt scrambled back towards the head of the bed. Sebastian crawled towards him, fitting himself between Kurt's legs so he could kiss him first. He trailed his lips down Kurt's neck and chest, a straight line down to neat wiry hair and Kurt's cock. He grasped it in his hand first, eyes looking up to Kurt's face which was thrown back.

It was always the best part, seeing someone fall apart at his touch, and when he stuck his tongue out to lick up Kurt's shaft, Sebastian felt Kurt's moan thrum through his body, and then he took the head into his mouth, his tongue licking around it and Kurt's hands were in his hair again.

"Oh, Bas. So good. So good."

Sebastian relaxed his mouth and he took more of Kurt in before he pulled back completely, lips kissing at the head before he mouthed down the shaft and up again before he took Kurt back into his mouth. Kurt's hands were buried in his hair, tugging and caressing and his nails scratching just hard enough that it sent shivers down Sebastian's spine.

"I'm – I'm close," Kurt gasped.

Sebastian kept going, taking more of Kurt's cock in. He was rutting against the mattress, rubbing into the bed spread for any friction and feeling surprisingly close to coming as well. With one hand he reached down and he tugged at his own cock, hand twisting as it went up and when he felt the splash of Kurt's come in his mouth he felt like he too would orgasm soon.

He pulled back and Kurt's cock, spent and limp fell from his mouth, leaving a trail of white come on his chin.

Kurt's hands were still in his hair and he pulled him up by the neck and Sebastian almost came when Kurt licked his chin and pressed his lips against his in a hard kiss that they both pulled away from panting.

Kurt's hand tugged his own off of his cock, and Sebastian moaned and whimpered when Kurt's hand twisted over the head of his cock and he came at the second sweep of his hand. His head fell into the crook of Kurt's neck. He felt sticky and sweaty, but he didn't want to move and after Kurt had wiped his hand on a tissue pulled from his bedside table, Kurt's arms came around him. Kurt shifted his legs into a better position, but he pulled Sebastian close and all of Sebastian felt warm and happy. He was content in a way that sex had never made him feel.

He felt Kurt kiss the top of his head and he leaned back to he could look at him and the warm smile that Kurt had for him, with his hooded eyes and his messy hair made Sebastian feel like he was right where he belonged.

He closed his eyes. "That was amazing."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

Kurt arrived at Rachel's house early with Sebastian in tow and he was only a little bit surprised to find that Sam's car was already parked outside her house signifying that he was already there.

Her basement had already been mostly decorated the day before, but there were still a few things to do, and of course some of the decorations had also fallen over night so there was also that to consider.

"You guys are here, great," Rachel said, "so we have a bit of a crisis. How are we going to make sure that the kids don't get drunk."

Sebastian looked between them. "Um, does it matter?" he asked.

"Of course it matters!" Rachel said and glared at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It'd be different if we weren't their teachers," he said, "I remember the last party that happened down here."

"Oh, Kurt, you didn't even drink that night," Rachel said and she headed further into the house.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That wasn't the point I was making. I may not have been at McKinley at the time, but Finn told me all about the next day at school."

"You had a party on a school night?" Sebastian asked and Kurt could hear the amusement and judgment in his voice.

"Hence I wasn't drinking," Kurt said, "and also my unfortunate first drinking experience which you know all about."

Kurt walked with Sebastian after Rachel.

"Guidance councilor," Sebastian said, "right."

"Well it is Friday night at least," Rachel said, "so if anything does happen…"

Kurt shook his head at once. "If anything does happen, we could get into major trouble. Not just with Sue and the school but with their parents and even the law. We're supposed to be the adults here. They're not our peers. It's going to be a little strange having them here to begin with."

Kurt couldn't tell if Rachel really understood the consequences of them allowing minors that they were responsible for to get drunk in front of them and even worse with them. Neither of them were real teachers and that possibly made it even worse.

He felt Sebastian's hand on his arm and he leaned into the touch, turning a little so he could offer a smile.

"I get it, Kurt," Rachel said, "but everyone else is expecting there to be something more than ginger ale and it's the last party I'll ever have in this house. I want to have fun."

"Well, none of this means that both can't happen," Sebastian said, "so you keep an eye on them, and don't let them know that you're actually drinking the good stuff. Ply them with sugar instead."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. "Alright," she said, "I like that idea."

Kurt didn't know if it would really work, but they couldn't be faulted for not trying.

They followed Rachel down to the basement and Kurt was glad to have Sebastian walk close to him, his hands on his shoulders as he followed. Kurt loved that Sebastian had gotten more tactile. He didn't know if it had something to do with the night before, or if Sebastian was just getting more comfortable around his friends, but he didn't really care for the reason.

"A few things just need to be fixed," Rachel said.

Sam looked up down from the chair he was standing on while fixing the sign by the stage.

"Hey, guys," he said, "one of you want to help me with this?"

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's shoulder. "I'll go," he said.

Kurt nodded and turned back to Rachel who was eying him.

"I haven't questioned you about Sam, you don't get to question me about him."

Kurt thought that she was going to protest, but then she shook her head. "Fine."

By the time that Artie and Mercedes arrived mostly everything was ready. He and Sebastian had sat down while Rachel and Sam started putting out snacks and Kurt was glad that he didn't have to deal with Rachel trying to make everything perfect.

"This is going to be different than the thing at Shuester's isn't it?" Sebastian asked, leaning towards him.

Kurt nodded. "Yup. Might very well be just as much of a train wreck as the last party. At least Rachel isn't wearing a tent, so there's that to consider."

Sebastian grabbed his hand, running the pads of his fingers over it, tracing nonsensical patterns and leaving a trail of tingles behind.

"You've made me curious. What happened last time?"

"Spin the bottle," Kurt said, "keep in mind this was before Blaine and I were together and Blaine and Rachel got really drunk. Actually, everyone was really drunk except for me and Finn. Anyway Rachel and Blaine kissed and he actually convinced himself that he might be bi."

Sebastian laughed. "Are you kidding? That's hilarious."

Kurt nodded "in retrospect, yeah, but I was devastated."

Sebastian tangled their fingers together and Kurt shot him a smile.

"I think, more than anything, it was just Rachel's reaction to all of it. He was confused and I get that – I was upset and mad and took it out on him – but she called him the next day to ask him out."

"Knowing you had a giant crush on him."

Kurt hummed in response. "That's Rachel for you."

"Sometimes I wonder why you're still even friends with her."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't something that could be explained easily.

"Anyway, tonight won't end up like that," Kurt said.

* * *

Blaine got to the party just a little late, and Mercedes opened the door when he rang the door bell. She hugged him and told him to head to the basement.

"You're not the last one to arrive," she assured him before he could ask, and then, "you didn't bring your boyfriend."

"Ah, no," Blaine said, "he has a thing tomorrow morning and anyway, I figured it'd be weird if he came."

Mercedes nodded and Blaine was glad when she didn't press for an answer.

"We're waiting on the kids," she said, "but everyone else is downstairs. I think Kitty is picking them all up."

He followed her down the stairs where there was already music playing from someone's ipod. Sam and Artie were by the bar and Blaine was a little amused at the yellow tape that had been placed over the liquor cabinet.

"Blaine!" Sam said.

They all turned and Blaine took in the room.

Rachel rushed over to hug him. "You're here," she said before letting him go, and as she did, Blaine managed to look over at where Kurt was seated with Sebastian.

Blaine had known that Sebastian was going to be at the party, but it didn't prepare him to see them sitting so close together or for their hands to be linked. Neither had even noticed his arrival and Blaine only just managed to tear his eyes away from them when he heard footsteps.

Kitty led all the new kids in and they looked excited. Blaine still didn't know them all by name, but they all seemed nice enough.

"Let's get this party started," Rachel said.

Kurt and Sebastian had gotten up and Blaine noticed Kurt grabbing a couple of glasses from Sam and handing one to Sebastian. When he noticed that Blaine was looking at him he grinned and nodded at him.

After he greeted everyone, Blaine headed over to Sam by the bar.

"What's going on with Kurt and Sebastian?" he asked immediately.

"They're friends," Sam said.

Blaine eyed them. "I don't know about that."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and handed him a drink. "Something extra in there for you," he whispered.

Blaine watched him as he whispered the same thing to Mercedes when she grabbed a drink, and how he kept an eye on Spencer when he poured himself some of the punch.

Everyone was still mingling for a while, and Blaine was a little surprised when he saw that Kurt and Sebastian were no longer sitting together. Sebastian was talking to Mercedes instead and Kurt was talking to one of the students.

He sipped at the drink Sam had given him. It was on the sweet side, but good nonetheless and with just the right amount of kick at the end. If nothing else it helped him relax.

"Help me out," Sam said and nudged him.

"Sure, sure," he said and walked around to the other side of the bar, "what do you need?"

Sam pointed at the blender. "Pina Coladas," Sam said, "just need to be blended. Kurt's request."

Artie had gotten on the stage and Blaine grinned when he announced the start of the party to cheers around the room. He finished blending the drink together and poured it into a couple of cups. Sam added umbrellas and Kurt appeared, grinning as he grabbed the glasses, and after he'd delivered a cup to Rachel he returned for one more and Blaine followed him with his eyes as he walked over to Sebastian who had grabbed one of the armchairs.

Mercedes and Roderick got up on stage and the party was suddenly full in motion. There were cheers and everyone started dancing where they were and Blaine couldn't help but join in.

Roderick's voice was impressive. Blaine had noticed before over the time spent at McKinley singing with them, and it was fun to see how it meshed with Mercedes' voice. He got out from behind the bar to join in on the dancing, and distracted himself enough in being amongst his friends and the new kids that he didn't see Kurt and Sebastian dancing together.

What he did notice was Rachel and Sam going up the stairs.

They all clapped when the song was over, and Jane bumped into Blaine as she got off the stage.

"Mr. Anderson," she said and smiled at him before she frowned, "I never got the chance to apologize. I just left Dalton and The Warblers after everything you did to help me and I'm really sorry."

Blaine was surprised. He had put it behind him, mostly because dwelling on it wouldn't change anything, but he was still happy about her apology.

"Thank you," he said, "but I think you're happier at McKinley."

She grinned at him, but was pulled away by the twins.

Artie announced the next duet, but Blaine made his way back to the bar for the drink he didn't finish. Mercedes appeared next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"That was great," Blaine said.

She nodded and grabbed a water bottle. "Yeah. He has an amazing voice."

The twins were up on stage and Mercedes turned away from him to watch them, but he was distracted by Kurt.

Kurt had been dancing by himself by Kitty and Artie, but he stopped to walk over to where Sebastian was seated, and Blaine watched him as he actually pulled Sebastian up.

"Do you know if anything's going on there?" He asked Mercedes.

"With Kurt and Sebastian?" Mercedes asked and laughed, but she didn't look at him as she said, "don't think so."

Before he could ask again, Mercedes was off, taking one of the cups Sam had left, and dancing with Jane and then Spencer.

"Blaine!" Kitty yelled, waving her arms, "stop being so boring! Come on."

He grinned and went out to join them and Kurt bumped his hip when he came close to him, laughing before he was gone, shimming across the room to Mercedes.

Somehow, almost seamlessly Jane and Spencer took the stage after the twins finished singing and everyone seemed to be having more and more fun and Blaine couldn't help but just join in.

Then, it was his and Kurt's turn to sing and every worry that he'd had about Sebastian and Kurt just fell away because they were connecting all over the place with the song and he couldn't help but be flirty and Kurt just openly flirted right back.

A yellow feather boa was around his neck and Kurt had an astronaut mask/helmet over his head and they were both laughing and so were the others as the spun and danced and tried to catch their breaths as the song came to an end.

When he turned to find Kurt, Kurt was grinning at him and he lifted his hand for a high five and Blaine laughed as he lifted his own hand. Then, Kurt was pulled away by Madison who was giggling as she praised him and Blaine thought that they were all a little too hyped and when he walked back to the bar to fetch a bottle of water, he knew why. Someone had added some of the vodka into the punch.

He shook his head, amused. Most of it was gone already.

"Well that explains it," Kurt said behind him, "come help me get rid of it before they drink more."

There was no reason for Kurt to need help, but Blaine followed him anyway after he put away the bottles under the bar and hopefully out of sight.

Kurt drained the punch, but he poured the last of the pina colada into a glass.

"That was fun down there," Kurt said, "felt like old times."

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, we did not sound that good the other day."

Kurt shook his head, "We didn't really sing it together," he said, "but come on, I think Artie and Kitty are singing."

Blaine followed him, but lost him in the basement to Mercedes who threw an arm around his shoulders. So, he walked back to the bar to make sure that the alcohol was really hidden.

"Ah, you are the keeper of the booze," Sebastian said, "fill me up. Anything will do."

He extended Blaine an empty glass and Blaine took a moment before he reached for a bottle. He opened it and poured into the cup.

"Thank you," Sebastian said and he took a large gulp. He lifted the cup to Blaine and then he turned away, but Blaine was surprised when he didn't walk away.

"This has been fun," Sebastian said, "not the kind of parties I enjoyed in high school or you know, now, but entertaining."

Blaine busied himself throwing out the empty cups that had been left around and when he looked up it was to Sebastian staring right at him. He didn't say anything, and then he shook his head, got up, and walked away directly towards Kurt.

In his pocket his phone vibrated and he pulled it out to read a remainder he had set for himself about Dave's game the next day. He sighed. Not much else was happening, except that most of the kids were still dancing around even though there wasn't any music. Sam and Rachel were supposed to sing, but they had been gone for a while and Blaine was a little suspicious about where they had gone.

He moved away from the bar and went to Artie first.

"Hey, I'm going to head out. I have an early morning."

Mercedes grabbed his arm. "Blaine, no," she said, "stay!"

"It's still early," Kitty said.

Blaine waved at Roderick and Mason. Jane hugged him when he was walking past her and Spencer and Sebastian just nodded at him but Kurt offered to walk him out.

"It really is too early," Kurt said, "I thought you were having fun."

They fell into easy banter and reminiscing about their first duet and Blaine felt warm all over as Kurt admitted to wanting to kiss him then. They stopped and Kurt kept rambling on and all Blaine could think about was how much he wanted to kiss Kurt.

"…it's funny," Kurt said, "how someone can mean so much to you at one point in time and then some years go by and—"

On impulse, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's. He felt Kurt's hand come to rest on his arm, but before Kurt could really respond to the kiss, Blaine pulled back, shocked at himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, um, things once again get complicated.

On another note I am currently working on one of the endings and will probably stop at a certain spot the start on the other ending. They will certainly not be short...at least a few chapters each with one perhaps being a little bit longer than the other, but officially the splitting point will be chapter 25.

Thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

Kurt was struck still. His hand lifted up to touch his lips and he gasped. Blaine was nowhere to be seen, and Kurt looked towards the door of Rachel's house and then to where Blaine had been standing, and then he ran in the direction Blaine had gone.

He spotted him, standing by his car, fumbling with the keys and he ran faster.

"Blaine!" he called when he saw him open the door.

Blaine lifted his head, but he made to get into the car.

Kurt grabbed his arm and Blaine turned to look at him, but then his eyes fell to the ground.

"Just let me go, Kurt," he said and pulled his arm away.

"No," Kurt said and he had no idea what he was doing, "what – what was that back there? You can't do that, Blaine! You have a boyfriend and…"

"I know!" Blaine snapped and he stepped away from his car slamming the door closed.

Kurt watched him. He didn't know what was happening. They had been having a pleasant conversation and Kurt wouldn't deny to himself that they had been flirting.

"I have…I'm dating Dave. I know. I know," Blaine said, "but it's like you said how you couldn't kiss me after we sang together the first time and I wanted to now. Tonight. I – I needed to, Kurt, and…"

Kurt could still feel it, how Blaine's lips had pressed against his. He could still feel his hands on his waist, and the slight taste of alcohol laced punch. He wanted more.

"Tell me it didn't feel like more?" Blaine asked suddenly and he stared straight at Kurt, "being on the stage and singing and…and everything?"

Blaine's hands found Kurt's face and Kurt felt a thrill at the slightly callused fingers that touched his face before Blaine was kissing him again. Hard. It wasn't the almost hesitant kiss from earlier, it was all want and need and the kiss of someone that didn't know if they would ever get another taste and Kurt dived right into it, giving as good as he got and parting the seam of Blaine's lips to slip in his tongue to really taste him.

He was clouded by Blaine, and it was only a need for air that made him pull away and once he could think again, he pushed Blaine away.

"You have a boyfriend!" he yelled, and he didn't know if he was yelling at Blaine or himself because it was true for both of them.

Blaine let out a sob and he leaned against the car, "does it matter?" he asked.

It did. At least, it did for him. Kurt really knew nothing about the relationship that Blaine had with Karofksy, but he knew about his own and he knew that what was blossoming between him and Sebastian was no longer just a fun fling. Kissing other people didn't fit in with that, and especially not kissing Blaine and Kurt felt guilt settle on his shoulders.

"Yes," Kurt whispered and he brought his hands up to rub at his face.

Blaine lifted his head to stare at him, surprised and then he let out a hollow laugh before he crowded Kurt again.

"Does it really?" he asked before he kissed Kurt again.

Kurt didn't let himself get lost to the kiss, pulling away. "I have to go," he whispered, "and…and you have to get home to your boyfriend."

He turned to leave, but Blaine's words stopped him.

"I'll break up with him. If that changes things…it's practically already over. I can't—"

Kurt wanted to simultaneously break down into tears and jump for joy. Had it been just a week earlier, he might have been able to be overjoyed, but all he felt was pain and confusion so he shook his head.

"No," he whispered, "it changes nothing."

He didn't wait for Blaine to respond, and walked back to the house and he could feel tears running down his cheeks as he walked and it felt like his heart was breaking all over again.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped.

"Oh, god, Kurt, are you alright?"

Sebastian's arms engulfed him and Kurt fell into them, letting his warmth wrap around him. He sobbed into his shoulder, burying his face against Sebastian's neck and breathing him in. It felt right. Right in the way that kissing Blaine had also felt right. It just made him cry harder.

"You don't have to tell me right now, sweetheart," Sebastian said, "but if Anderson did anything to hurt you, I don't care what I have to do to make this right."

Kurt shook his head.

Sebastian pressed a kiss on his head and Kurt cried more. Sebastian moved them closer to Rachel's house and he sat down, bringing Kurt down with him onto the step and he hummed something low as Kurt tried to slow his crying. When he finally managed, he pulled back from Sebastian and he took a few deep breaths.

"Do you want to go?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah."

Sebastian nodded and he dug his keys out of his pocket. "I'll get our stuff, just go to the car, alright."

He helped Kurt stand and before he let Kurt go, he pecked him quickly on the lips.

Kurt felt like crying all over again. He walked to Sebastian's car and tried not to think about the mess that he'd caused. Blaine had all but told him they should get back together, and it was everything that Kurt wanted but things had changed. Kurt had Sebastian now and he couldn't deny even to himself that he had grown to really care about the other boy.

"Rachel and Sam totally had sex," Sebastian said when he got back into the car and Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"Home," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded and after he pulled out of the spot, he reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand.

They didn't talk the entire way there and once there, Kurt knew that he couldn't be alone.

"Come inside," he whispered.

"Okay."

* * *

Sebastian had no idea what happened, but he knew that it had something to do with Blaine and that whatever it was had definitely shaken Kurt up. It was lucky that his dad and stepmom hadn't been around to see them when they got in or there would have been questions, but Sebastian still felt like there had to be some questions.

He waited while Kurt went to the bathroom to get changed and he didn't ask when Kurt returned looking lost. Instead, he opened his arms again and after Kurt fit himself there, he led them both to Kurt's bed, untangling from each other only long enough to be able to crawl into bed.

"I need you to be my best friend," Kurt whispered after a while, "and not my boyfriend."

Sebastian didn't miss a beat, despite his confusion, "okay," he said.

"We're not – that isn't me breaking up with you."

Sebastian nodded.

"Blaine kissed me," Kurt said.

Sebastian felt his heart drop and he didn't know what he was supposed to do with the way his chest tightened.

"He ran off and I stupidly went after him," Kurt continued and he took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me," Sebastian said and he didn't know he was saying it for his benefit or Kurt's.

Kurt reached for his hand and grasped it hard. "I know," he said and he closed his eyes, "but you're my best friend and I need to tell you."

Sebastian nodded. "Go on."

"He kissed me again. He said he would break up with Karofksy."

Sebastian didn't want to understand the feeling of unsettlement that fell over him.

"What does that mean?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Kurt said, "I really don't know."

Sebastian swallowed and he pulled Kurt closer to him. "That's okay," he said, "you'll figure it out."

Kurt sat up and Sebastian watched him, but he didn't go far and he was surprised when Kurt just stared at him, chewing on his bottom lip and despite the red rimmed eyes and the glassy eyes, looking gorgeous.

"I don't deserve you," Kurt whispered.

"I'm your best friend, remember," Sebastian said, "and for right now I don't have to be anything else."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian was only a little surprised when Kurt kissed him. It was quick and gentle and Sebastian was sure that best friends could probably share kisses like those.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled and he laid back down, resting his head on Sebastian's chest, one arm thrown around him.

They didn't say anything for a long time and Sebastian let his thoughts wonder. Kurt had been kissed by Blaine twice, and Blaine had even gone as far as to tell him that he would break up with his boyfriend and somehow Kurt was still lying in his arms. He shifted, so he could look at Kurt and Kurt's eyes met his.

"Just stay with me," Kurt said, "my dad won't mind."

"Okay."

Kurt smiled and he pulled away. "I'll get you something to change into."

After he'd gotten changed into Kurt's clothes, they got back into Kurt's bed and Kurt pressed himself against Sebastian's side.

The next morning, Sebastian woke up first and Kurt's head was still resting on his shoulder. It was getting to be familiar, sleeping with Kurt, and Sebastian was surprised at how much he enjoyed sleeping next to someone. Maybe it had something to do with it being Kurt, he wasn't sure, but there were many things that Kurt had changed for him.

Kurt woke up slowly, eyes fluttering and his mouth opening up in a small yawn and Sebastian just kept his eyes on him.

"Hello," he said when Kurt finally noticed him.

Kurt smiled. "You're still here."

"Where else would I be?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought maybe you would have left because of my dad," Kurt said, "but I'm glad you're still here."

They stayed in bed a while longer and it wasn't hard to just lay together and cuddle. It felt to Sebastian like the best way to avoid everything, and they had a lot to avoid.

So, when Kurt's phone rang, a part of him almost told Kurt to not bother answering.

Kurt pulled away and Sebastian watched him as he frowned before answering the phone. "Yes, we'll be there in a couple of hours. I didn't forget."

Sebastian sat up and he crowded into Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could listen in to the phone call, but he was more interested in kissing Kurt's neck.

"I know we left early, and I'm sorry, but we'll be there. Yes, me and Sebastian. Why would you think I meant me and Blaine."

"He'll be here too," Sebastian heard Rachel say.

Kurt sighed. "I know. Okay. We'll see you later."

He hung up and he fell back into Sebastian, tipping his head on his shoulder. "I promised her I'd help her pack and I guess she invited everyone else too."

"And I'm coming?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt stood up and turned, looking down at Sebastian. "You don't have to," he said quickly, "but I don't – I can't be around Blaine not after last night and you're the only one that will keep him away from me. I need to think and…"

Sebastian surged up and pulled Kurt's face towards him, silencing him with a quick kiss.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

Blaine couldn't wipe his thoughts about the kisses he and Kurt shared the night before. It was different that the last kiss in the elevator partially because that kiss had served the purpose of getting them out of the elevator and also because they had both agreed that it didn't actually mean anything. Everything leading up to the kisses from the night before had been suggestive right from their duet to the bantering they kept going as they walked out of Rachel's house and Blaine had been overcome with the need to kiss him.

Then, after Kurt chased after him, he had needed to do it again because Kurt was standing right in front of him and there was nothing else to do but to kiss Kurt.

He and Dave got back from Dave's game early and Blaine excused himself as soon as they had stepped inside, locking himself in the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, willing it to wake him up and pull him away from thoughts about Kurt and the thoughts about breaking up with Dave.

When he left the bathroom, he found Dave in the kitchen.

"Did you have plans today?" Dave asked.

Blaine did. He had promised Rachel that he would help her with her packing, but he wasn't sure if he really felt up to going and seeing all of them and in particular seeing Kurt who would surely be there. On the other hand, he didn't know if he could stay with Dave and pretend that his mind wasn't elsewhere.

"Helping Rachel move out," he said.

"Oh," Dave said, "I can come with you, if you want. I could lift boxes."

Blaine shook his head. "It's more than just that, all of her students offered to come and she even said no to Kitty…she's having a hard time with it."

Dave nodded. "You're a good friend."

He hung out with Dave for a while longer, but once he saw that Rachel and Sam both texted him asking if he were going to be there to help, he got up. Dave kissed him goodbye and Blaine left feeling only a little bit guilty.

The others were all already there and Blaine tried to not act too surprised when he saw that Sebastian was there as well. Kurt didn't do more than nod at him when he arrived, and Blaine noticed that he stayed close to Sebastian or Rachel for most of the day and for the brief moment when they both happened to be in Rachel's room together, he quickly left.

The big board of pictures that Rachel had collected over the years they took down one by one, picking out the ones that they wanted to keep for themselves and putting others into a photo album that Sam had gotten Rachel.

Rachel burst into tears no less than four times as more and more of her things were taken out of her room in closed up cardboard boxes. Blaine remembered moving out of his own room. First it was when he went to New York, and then afterwards it was when he was moving out to the apartment he shared with Dave.

A lot of his things were still left there, and Blaine knew that it would be hard if he ever really had to say goodbye to that house and to that room. He didn't have the connection that Rachel seemed to have to her house, but Blaine couldn't understand why it was so hard to let go.

He hugged her tightly before he left, and tried to catch Kurt's eye and see if he wanted to talk, but Kurt was too involved in a conversation with Artie, Sebastian, and Mercedes and he knew that there really would be no talking to Kurt.

As he left, he wondered if Kurt was still thinking about it. If he was, he certainly knew how to hide it.

He went back to his parent's house instead of to the apartment and when he let himself in, he almost didn't expect for anyone to be home. Instead, he found his mom in the kitchen.

"Blaine," she said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Just felt like visiting," he said.

She was in the middle of cleaning, wearing sweats and rubber gloves and her hair tied back into a bun.

"Well, you could have called," she said, "not that I mind you around, Blainey, where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Blaine knew that his mom liked Dave. Mostly it had to do with how he had helped Blaine get back to being himself and Blaine was glad for everything that Dave had done for him too. If Blaine could have willed himself to really love Dave he would have, but it seemed that escaping the love he felt for Kurt just wasn't possible.

"Back at the apartment, I guess," Blaine said.

She took off her gloves and dropped them on the counter. "What's going on Blaine?"

"I think I need to break up with Dave," he said, "I don't love him. I care for him, but as a friend and Kurt came back. He's been back for a while now and I don't think I'm over him."

Blaine could never be too sure about how his mom felt about Kurt mostly because she and his dad had not been entirely thrilled when he started dating Kurt and then later when they got engaged their reactions hadn't been too inspiring.

"Of course you're not," she said and turned away, "when you came home you were so devastated, sweetheart, and it's not something that you get over fully in just a few months. I just want you to be sure that being with him is what you want and that it's what he wants."

Kurt had wanted to get back together with him when he first arrived at Lima, but Blaine only had the kisses from the night before to go on. Kurt had kissed him back, and his biggest concern had been the fact that Blaine had a boyfriend. Of course there had also been that moment when Blaine told him he would break up with Dave and Kurt hadn't responded the way he expected him to.

"Can we not talk about this anymore," he whispered.

"Of course," she said and she smiled at him, "do you want to help me clean?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Not really."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, that happened. I hope you guys all enjoyed it and I wrote a whole thing on things I wanted to say about this chapter but my computer ate it so...I'll keep it short and just say that I hope you are all having a really good last week of Glee. And thank you for reading. I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow? Otherwise Thursday.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

Sebastian was surprised when he picked up his phone after leaving his grandfather and it was Rachel Berry on the line.

"Hello," she said sounding formal, "it has come to my attention that you and Kurt are dating. While we have had prior social meetings I propose a double date with myself and Sam. Will today around four work?"

It had been a weird weekend. He had stayed with Kurt the entire weekend, doing nothing more than just spending time with him and lazily kissing in his bed. He'd even helped Kurt make dinner for his family on Sunday night and stayed with them. It was surprising that Kurt's dad hadn't said anything, but Kurt had been acting off all weekend and Sebastian knew that it was about Blaine and him, not that either of them had actually brought it up.

"Um, does Kurt know about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," said, "so you'll meet us at McKinley?"

Sebastian sighed. "Sure."

"That's great," Rachel said, "see you then."

"So that just happened," Sebastian said out loud and checked the time.

He had about three hours to go until he had to be at McKinley to go on a double date with Kurt and his crazy friend and he wasn't even that positive that Kurt really was alright with the whole arrangement. As he got into his car, he pulled his phone back out again and called Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt said, "so I take it Rachel called you?"

"Yup," Sebastian said, "so we're really doing that, going on a double date?"

He heard Kurt sigh. "Yeah. I know it's not ideal, but she thinks I was keeping you from her on purpose and you sort of get along with Sam so that works out."

"I guess," Sebastian said, "but alright, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't springing it on you as a surprise or something. So, I'll see you soon? She said four."

"Come earlier if you want," Kurt said, "it isn't like we have practice today. Mostly we'll be waiting for Sam to get done with the football players."

Sebastian started his car. "Alright."

He went to The Lima Bean first for a well needed coffee, and then, because he remembered that he'd told himself to stop and buy sugar, he drove to the nearest supermarket.

So, of course, he had to run straight into Blaine and Karofksy. He was almost surprised about seeing them together. After what Kurt told him, Sebastian had been sure that Blaine would go and break up with Karofksy but they still looked very much together.

Blaine was pushing the shopping cart and Karofksy walked next to him, putting things in the cart and asking Blaine for an opinion on the things he was buying. Blaine did seem distracted, but he still interacted with Blaine and there was nothing that could suggest to Sebastian that there was anything even wrong between them.

Sebastian didn't wait for them to see him, heading straight towards the baking aisle. He picked up the bag of sugar and continued towards check out. He spotted them again, and saw Karofksy kiss Blaine on the cheek but Blaine didn't react because he looked lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, how are you?"

He looked away and at his cashier who was smiling at him and had already scanned and packed his item in a bag.

"Good, good," he said quickly.

He slid his card on the credit card machine and took the receipt when it was offered to him.

"Thank you," he muttered and glanced back to where Blaine and Karofksy had been, but they were no longer there.

When he got to McKinley later, students were still hanging out the school, but most of them were gone. He parked where he usually did and then walked into the school and headed to the choir room.

He found Kurt in the office adjacent to the choir room

"I'm sorry about this," Kurt said as soon as he saw him, "but she's insistent."

Sebastian dropped into the seat across from Kurt. "I was just a bit surprised," Sebastian said, "I, um, I thought maybe you were going to break up with me. This past weekend, it felt like goodbye."

Kurt stood up and rounded the desk. "No," he said shaking his head, "no, that's not. I feel something for Blaine. I do. But, I feel something for you too and I couldn't – I can't forget that."

He stepped towards Sebastian, but didn't reach out to touch him.

"You're going to have to make a choice," Sebastian said, "we came into this knowing that."

Kurt reached down and grabbed his hands, pulling him up to his feet. "I choose to not make a choice. I choose to see what this is and it's the choice that I made when I decided to do this with you."

"But…"

"I broke up with Blaine," Kurt said, "and I didn't realize that I made a mistake until it was too late and when I came here to get him back he was with someone else even if that person is Dave Karofksy. I just – I can't break up with you now without knowing that it's the thing I want to do."

Before Sebastian could say anything, Rachel appeared.

"Oh, good," she said, "you're here. Sam will be ready in just a moment. He's getting changed."

"Thanks," Kurt said, "I'll go make sure everything's put away in there."

Rachel nodded, and when Sebastian made to follow him, she shook her head.

"I requested some time alone," Rachel said, "you've been around for a while now and I'm surprised I didn't catch on to what was going on. Kurt usually isn't that subtle. I just want to be able to impress upon you that if you hurt him, I will do my best to hurt you back."

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Sure," he said.

She stared at him for a while. "Good," she said.

Sam appeared, then, and he grinned at both of them. "Hey," he said at Sebastian and he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Alright, come on, let's get Kurt," Rachel said.

Sebastian walked past her to the choir room and he stopped short when he saw Blaine who stood in front of Kurt, looking a little bit lost. His eyes widened when he spotted Sebastian.

"We were just leaving," Kurt said.

"Oh," Blaine said, "I just wanted to talk to—"

"Hi, Blaine," Rachel said, "were you looking for me?"

"We're going on a double date," Sam announced.

Sebastian could almost feel the shock rolling off of Blaine.

"But if you wanted to call up your boyfriend we could turn it into a triple," Sam added as he put his jacket on and when Sebastian looked at Kurt, he knew that Kurt wouldn't look too happy.

"I—"

Rachel stepped forward. "Did you want to talk to me, Blaine?" she asked, "or ask me something?"

Blaine shook his head. "No," he said, "I forgot why I came here."

Sebastian, though, had a pretty good idea why he was there, and he knew that Kurt would as well. He also knew that Kurt wouldn't admit it or stay.

"Alright then," Rachel said and she and Sam headed for the door.

It took Kurt a moment but then he followed and Sebastian offered a small smile before he followed after Kurt who had paused at the door to look at Blaine. He grabbed onto Sebastian's hand when he was close enough and Sebastian wasn't sure if Blaine had seen but he knew it didn't matter because he would still be feeling heartbroken.

"Meet up at Breadstix?" Rachel said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

Sebastian stopped and Kurt stopped with him.

"Could you give us a moment," he said, "we'll catch up in a little bit."

Rachel looked between them and then she nodded.

* * *

He dropped into the piano bench, face in his hands, and his elbows supported by his knees. The entire day had been an emotional roller coaster and it seemed that he had gotten to the part where after climbing the highest peak he had to fall right back to the bottom. He was too late.

Kurt was dating Sebastian Smythe.

It was almost funny and Blaine was sure that someday in the future when he was over all of it, that he might look back and find the entire thing hilarious. All he felt at the moment was hurt.

Days of daydreaming about Kurt and their duet and getting so lost in thoughts of their kiss just to turn around and find out that Kurt wasn't even thinking about them, but that he had gone and moved on. He'd told Sam that Sebastian and Kurt looked too close, but Sam and Mercedes – come to think of it – had both denied it. But Kurt had chased after him and he'd kissed back.

All of it was a confusing mess and Blaine didn't know what he was supposed to do. He lifted his head and stood up. It was just a matter of continuing on like before. He would continue to see his therapist, move out of the apartment and back in with his mom, and keep working with the Warblers. He couldn't let Kurt and his choice of boyfriend bring him down and destroy all the work he'd done to make himself better.

He paced around the choir room for a minute and considered sitting down at the piano and singing, but stopped himself because he didn't know what kind of emotions would come out if he started to sing.

"Blaine, you're still here."

He turned and he was surprised to find Kurt standing behind him.

"I thought you were leaving," Blaine said and he didn't know what to think about Kurt standing in front of him.

"You wanted to talk to me," Kurt said, "and you're upset. I couldn't go before checking on you. Sebastian's waiting for me, but even he noticed you didn't look right."

Blaine looked away from Kurt and he gulped wondering if the pain he was feeling was how Kurt had felt when he spoke about Dave. Dave had been sweet and understanding and absolutely wonderful during the break up in a way that Blaine hadn't expected. He would never regret being with Dave.

"When did you and Sebastian start dating?" Blaine asked.

He heard Kurt take a few steps. "Not too long ago," Kurt said, "it was just something that happened. I, um, I really like him."

"Do you?" Blaine asked and scoffed, "well, I remember when he threw a slushy with rock salt and almost blinded me, and I remember when he photoshopped Finn. Not to mention all the non-family friendly texts he sent my way or all the flirting. All the times he asked me to cheat on you. Or how you disliked him and thought he was obnoxious and spoiled and an asshole or did you just forget all of that? Because that is who Sebastian is."

Kurt laughed and when Blaine turned to look at him, he was shaking his head and anger flashed in his eyes.

"You were dating the guy that made my life miserable," Kurt said, saying each word carefully, "the guy that threatened to kill me and that made me transfer schools. He's the guy that slushied me too many times to count and who forced a kiss on me. He's the guy who was so far in the closet that he had to pick on me time and time again. Or did you forget all of that."

Kurt was red in the face and he looked like he was shaking and Blaine wanted nothing more than to hug him and apologize, but he knew he couldn't.

"I forgave him," Kurt said, "but that doesn't mean I forgot what he did to me. That's the guy you were dating. You don't get to be upset at me for who my boyfriend is."

Then, Kurt turned and walked away and Blaine knew there would be no point in following after him. He had taken the wrong approach, but it was all too fresh. Kurt was dating Sebastian. It had bothered Blaine when he first found out that the two of them were friends, and knowing that they were dating was much worse.

He left the choir room, walking the hallways slowly, and making his way to his car. He drove straight to his mom's house and when he got there, he just walked up to his old room and dropped into the bed. It was once he was there that he started to cry.

* * *

Kurt thought that he did a good job of hiding his feelings through dinner and then when they went back to McKinley for the trans choir that Unique and Mr. Shuester had organized in order to teach Vocal Adrenaline a lesson.

"This is pretty cool," Sebastian said and he held Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt knew that Sebastian had noticed how Kurt was trying his hardest to look like nothing was bothering him, and he appreciated how he hadn't asked him anything but instead just kept holding his hand and trying to offer his comfort.

"Yeah, it is," he whispered.

When it was all over and Mr. Shuester had quit his job and Vocal Adrenaline were being chased by Sue's hounds, Kurt said his goodbyes to everyone and left quickly with Sebastian.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kurt said as soon as they were in Sebastian's car.

"Okay," Sebastian said, "yours or mine?"

"I don't care," Kurt said, "as long as you stay with me."

Sebastian nodded and Kurt leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window. When Sebastian had convinced him earlier to check on Blaine, Kurt had been concerned that something happened to Blaine or that Blaine had shown up with the intention of discussing Blaine's break up, but he hadn't expected for Blaine to make the decision that talking about Sebastian was more important.

Kurt hadn't been able to help himself, at that point, and he'd had to let out his frustration for the relationship that Blaine had had with David Karofksy. It had been in bad taste, especially since Blaine and Karofksy had just broken up, but it had been the only thing that Kurt could focus on getting out because it was hard to talk about his feelings for Sebastian.

Sebastian drove them to his own house and he didn't say anything as he opened the door.

"Let's go upstairs," Sebastian said after he draped his coat over the sofa.

Kurt followed after him and when they made it up to his room the first thing Kurt thought to do was kiss Sebastian. So he did, pressing him against the door. Sebastian kissed back, gripping his hips and pulling him as close as possible.

His hands crawled under Sebastian's shirt and Sebastian lifted his arms and pulled away from Kurt long enough for Kurt to take the shirt off.

"Want to connect all the dots," Kurt muttered.

"Yeah, we're not doing that," Sebastian said with a smirk, "there's other fun things."

He pressed their lips together, walking Kurt backwards until they were just a few inches from the bed. After the one time after their first real date, they hadn't really done anything sexual, but Kurt craved and wanted Sebastian and he was ready for anything that he was willing to offer.

He let Sebastian pull his jacket off and then unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders.

They fell onto Sebastian's bed and kept just kissing for a while, rutting into each other as they did. Kurt made the first move to take their pants off, popping Sebastian's button open and then opening his own and pulling them off his legs.

He groaned into Sebastian's lips when their cocks came into contact and moaned loud when Sebastian reached down between them to take him and himself into his hand, rubbing them together.

Kurt thrust into him and Sebastian chuckled before he surged them into a kiss again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

"Everything is out of control," Artie said, "and Brittany is freaking out. I'm going to need your help, Kurt."

Kurt wasn't too surprised when Artie showed up in the choir room, where plenty of the wedding planning had already started taking place, to request for Kurt's help.

"What do you need?" Kurt asked, "I've already spoken to Santana about her seating chart."

"Hands for one thing," Artie said looking around at the glee club.

The kids were all working on finding song suggestions for sectionals which had been Kurt's idea after Rachel and Mr. Shuester had shot down his idea to do Brittany week. It was his attempt at trying to figure out what they might like or want to do.

The decision to bring Mr. Shuester on to help them had been easy, and it gave Kurt more free time to really work on the thesis paper that he'd need to hand in at the end of the semester.

"Kitty already volunteered them," Kurt said, "but I figured that would be for the day before the wedding or the day of, not a whole week before."

Artie sighed. "Yes, well, the wedding is taking place in a barn, and there's a lot of work that needs to be done there."

"A barn?" Kurt asked.

He had certainly expected something different from Santana.

"Brittany's mom had the idea," Artie said, "it's throwing me off."

Kurt was glad that he hadn't been the one that was pulled into the wedding planning though he suspected that it wasn't because Brittany or Santana had even considered his feelings on the matter but rather because of how he'd reacted to the proposal to begin with.

"If it's what they want," Kurt said, "So, what do you need for now?"

"We basically just need to get that barn ready. Brittany and Santana are doing most of the seating chart themselves so that helps, and they're going to finish picking out their dresses tomorrow morning. I was hoping we could get a few people over to the barn to get it ready. I still have to deal with a few things and of everyone I know, you're best with getting a place ready."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. "Sure," he said, "I guess that's something I can do."

"Thank god," Artie said, "because I didn't want to put Tina in charge."

Artie wrote down the address of the barn, which happened to be all the way in Indiana, and before Kurt could change his mind, left.

"Artie talked to you?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I won't be able to make it," Rachel said, "but, I already mentioned it to the others and they are willing to go. So, no glee practice today? Sam said he'll give everyone rides."

Kurt nodded and sighed. "Yeah, alright."

Later that night, he arrived with Sebastian at the barn and it really wasn't too bad, but Sebastian made a face at him.

"How lovely," he said.

"Sush," Kurt said, "and try to be nice."

Tina and Brittany were both already there, and a few minutes later Sam arrived with most of the glee club that were available to help with included Mason, Madison, and Jane.

He put them all to work according to what Brittany wanted, and changing things here or there when he thought it would look tacky. Overall, though, he couldn't say that it wouldn't be a nice place for a wedding. It would have never been Kurt's choice for his own wedding, but it would do for Brittany and Santana.

Sebastian had gotten pulled away by Sam to help move the hay and Kurt was distracted by making sure that all the lights they were going to be hanging up were working. Brittany for her part kept wandering around the barn and having small freak outs that included changing what she'd already asked the rest of them to do.

"And you," Brittany said after everyone was getting ready to leave, "who are you bringing to the wedding?"

"Sebastian," Kurt said, "my boyfriend."

Brittany made a noise. "I can't believe you," she said, "I thought you and Blaine were forever."

Then, she walked away.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked.

"Brittany being Brittany," Kurt said and leaned into him, "I am exhausted and I think we're coming back to finish up tomorrow."

"Count me out of that," Sebastian said, "I have a test."

"Boo."

Sebastian chuckled, but he pulled Kurt towards the door.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Thank you but no, mom." Blaine said, "I'm only getting a few things. I'll be back in an hour or so. Dave and I agreed that he can take these days to pack up."

Since moving back home, his mom had been hovering. It was like being back at those first days after moving back from New York. His mom hadn't left him alone for too long and Blaine just hadn't had the energy to really make her go away and stop trying to coddle him.

The break up with Dave was different. For one thing it hadn't really left Blaine feeling anything but relief. Mostly he was just mad about the fight he'd had with Kurt. He was also just a bit mad about Kurt having moved on with Sebastian Smythe of all people.

When he got to the apartment, it was empty. There were plenty of boxes scattered around. Some empty and some already packed up and ready to go. They had gotten lucky with their landlord who had been very understanding about the two of them needing to move out. Dave had been more than willing to stay in the apartment if he wasn't accommodating and Blaine was glad that he wouldn't have to.

Instead, Dave was going to move in with some of his friends and Blaine was going back home to his mom at least for the time being.

He had no real plans, except to keep working at Dalton and to continue to see his friends and see where things took him.

He packed up the clothes he'd left behind, the last of his toiletries, and made sure that he wasn't leaving any other essential items behind. He would be back for the bigger stuff and the random objects that he'd brought either from home or that he'd accumulated while living there later in the week.

Blaine drove by the Lima Bean before heading back home, and picked up a coffee.

As he was leaving he thought he saw Sebastian, but he didn't stick around long enough to find out.

"You didn't bring much," his mom said when he got back home.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get the rest in a few days."

She followed him up to his room and helped him put away his clothes and Blaine didn't have it in himself to tell her to leave him alone.

"I saw the invitation to that wedding," his mom said.

"Brittany and Santana's," Blaine said, "I know. I'm supposed to be a part of the wedding party."

She sat down on his bed. "It makes me realize how old you are when I think about how your friends are getting married. Gosh, you were going to get married."

Blaine scoffed. "That's not happening any time soon."

"Sweetheart, what are you going to do?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Move on. Live my life – figure out what that means."

"Well, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. I know in the past things have been hard, but even though your dad left me, he's still here for you too."

The wound was still fresh for her even if they had all know that it was something that was coming.

"Thank you, mom."

She got up and kissed his cheek before leaving his room. After she left, Blaine fell into his bed and he lay there for a while just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

The whole wedding business left Kurt exhausted. It was hard to face watching everything come together. The barn was mostly decorated, and he walked by the seating chart in the choir room time and time again. The guests were a bit confusing to Kurt, mostly because Kurt was surprised that Brittany and Santana even knew about half of them.

He didn't agree with a lot of their choices, but didn't try to push his opinion on them. He was already far too involved in making sure the thing went down without a hitch. It also, as it turned out, made for the best excuse to not have to focus on his own problems.

"You're home for once," his dad said and Kurt turned to watch him walk into the kitchen holding bags of groceries.

Carole was right behind him with her own bags.

"Any more?" Kurt asked.

"This is it," Carole said, "not that big of a shopping trip, but then we didn't really need too much."

Kurt got up from the table and helped her put everything away.

"How's that wedding stuff going?" Burt asked.

"Alright," Kurt said, "Brittany's having a meltdown about all of it, but it's coming along and I think the barn actually looks really nice. I, um, I did have something to ask you though."

He closed the cupboard he'd just put a box of cereal into and turned to look at his dad.

"We wondered if you'd officiate at the wedding," Kurt said, "they don't have anyone else."

"Yeah," he said after a pause, "of course I will."

Kurt grinned at him. "Thank you," he said, "I'll let Artie know."

"I guess we're going to a wedding," Burt said to Carole and Kurt grinned when Carole kissed his dad on the cheek.

He sent out a text to Brittany, Santana, and Artie about the news and received just emoticons from Brittany and an "awesome" from Artie but nothing from Santana.

Kurt tried not to think about how he and Blaine had wanted his dad to officiate their wedding and he knew that his dad was thinking the same thing, but at least he didn't bring it up. Kurt had tried to keep busy instead of letting himself dwell in what could have been, but it was hard when everything was hitting close to home and when he and Blaine were in some sort of fight.

Blaine hadn't tried to contact him since the day in the choir room, and Kurt hadn't made any attempt either. Mostly, it was because he didn't want to deal with it, but he was also kept busy with the whole wedding thing and Kurt didn't know what would happen at the wedding when he saw Blaine again.

"You alright, Bud?"

Kurt let out a breath. "Yeah," he said, but he could tell that his dad didn't buy it.

"Is this about Sebastian? We've noticed he hasn't been around the last few days and you two were attached at the hip for a while there."

"No, no," Kurt hastened to say, "he has a lot of school work and tests. And the wedding…I just…"

He met his dad's eyes and he stopped because there was no amount of excuses that could actually make his dad stop questioning him.

"What happened, Kurt. Is it do to with Blaine? We haven't seen him around either."

Kurt sank down into one of the kitchen table chairs. "Blaine broke up with Karofsky and he got really upset at me when he found out that I was dating Sebastian and we had a bit of a fight. I think he wanted for the two of us to get back together."

His dad pulled out a chair and sat down and Carole joined them a few minutes later.

"What about Sebastian?" Carole asked.

Burt gave him a pointed look.

"I think I…no, I know I'm falling for him. It's just so easy to be with him and I don't know if I'm in love with him, but I do care for him a lot but then it's Blaine. Dad, I don't know what to do and the worst part is that Sebastian knows everything. He is busy with homework but he's been so amazing throughout all of this."

"We can't tell you what to do, Kurt," his dad said, "and I warned you about this. I told you it would become a complicated mess."

Kurt knew he'd been warned, but looking back he knew he wouldn't change a thing. He would never give up the time he'd had with Sebastian. He just didn't know if he wanted to just continue on with that or give it all up for Blaine.

"Have you spoken to Blaine?" Carole asked.

"Not since our fight," Kurt admitted.

Burt stared at him for a while. "Maybe you should," he said at last, "maybe you should actually talk all of this out. I mean have you even discussed the break up?"

Before Kurt could answer, Carole interrupted. "If you weren't with Sebastian, if you were single right now, would you just get back together with Blaine even though he just broke up with his boyfriend of a few months?"

It was exactly what he had planned on doing when he decided to return to Lima. He had been ready to take whatever Blaine was willing to give him. Things just couldn't be as simple as he had foreseen them.

"I think so," he said, "but I don't know."

"All you can do is talk to him," Carole said.

Burt nodded. "And don't over think this."

"Yeah, alright. I'll try and do that. Thank you."

* * *

Sebastian fidgeted with his cup, and glanced away from his phone to the door when it opened but it wasn't Kurt that had walked in. He took a sip of his coffee, wishing that it were something stronger.

The door opened again and a crowd of high school students walked in, but right behind them was Kurt who headed straight for him and leaned into him to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked, "Rachel wouldn't let me go. She almost came with me."

Kurt sat down and he got up a moment later. "Coffee," he said, "I'll be right back."

Sebastian watched him standing in line and he let out a sigh and then glanced at his phone where a message from Elliott had appeared.

_Are you sure you want to do this? _

Sebastian ignored it. He wasn't sure, of course he wasn't sure, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Kurt was too noble and definitely confused and Sebastian was just going to make things easier. He'd known that this would happen from the very beginning and at least this way he had some control.

"How did all the tests and homework go?" Kurt asked when he returned.

Sebastian stood up before Kurt could sit. "I've been here too long. Want to just go on a walk?"

Kurt eyed him, but then he nodded. "Okay."

Sebastian felt awkward and his gut churned. He wasn't sure if he could really do it.

Kurt grabbed his hand when they were outside and Sebastian let himself take in the moment.

"I've missed you," Kurt said, "I have to tell you all about how crazy Brittany's gotten about the wedding. She brought a chicken into McKinley to sacrifice for good luck or something."

Sebastian laughed. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah, they didn't let her go through with it, but for a day or so there was just a random chicken wandering around the school."

It sounded ridiculous and like something that just wouldn't happen in real life, but it was McKinley so of course it would happen.

"The wedding will be interesting, then," he said.

"The barn is all ready except for a few minor things and unless she goes and changes things it looks like it will be normal. Well, at the very least we'll be there together for it."

Sebastian nodded. "Um, about that," he said.

Kurt came to a stop. "What?" he asked, "you're my date. I already told Brittany."

"What if you were to take Blaine as your date."

"And why would I do that?" Kurt asked, "do you not remember how the last time I saw Blaine he told me off for dating you?"

Sebastian walked to stand in front of Kurt. "Yes," he said, "because he was jealous. And you told me you yelled at him about Karofsky. Kurt, you're in love with him. You've told me enough times and it was going to come to this."

Kurt didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Sebastian.

"You love him," Sebastian said.

"Yes, but…"

Sebastian cut him off. "Go and make up with him," he said and he knew that the rest of it would be hard to get out. He felt a lump in his throat, "I'll be okay. You're meant to be with him."

"No," Kurt said quickly, "Sebastian, no, you can't just –"

"He loves you and you love him. You're Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt shook his head. "Don't do this."

"Admit it, Kurt," Sebastian said gently, "admit it, you're still in love with him."

Sebastian could tell that Kurt was trying his hardest to deny it, but he knew he couldn't and Sebastian didn't know what to do with the pain that was overwhelming him because he had never felt anything like it before.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said in a whisper, "but I—"

He shook his head. "Hey, I knew what I was getting into. So, you gonna go after him, then?"

Kurt nodded, and Sebastian could tell that he was hesitating.

"Our time was borrowed, Kurt, we both knew it. It is what it is. I should add that I would not be opposed to a threesome. We both know Blaine was attracted to me and we both know how you feel and admit it. It'd be hot."

Kurt gapped at him and Sebastian laughed, even though he didn't really feel like laughing, and his little joke was nothing more than him trying to hide what he was really feeling.

"Go get him, sweetheart."

Kurt didn't move and for a moment Sebastian thought that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't go after Blaine. Kurt grabbed Sebastian's coffee and he set both of the cups down on the ground and Sebastian could only follow his movements.

"Kurt, what?"

Kurt shook his head, and then he stepped towards him, hands going to his face. His thumbs caressed Sebastian's cheeks and he leaned forward pressing their lips together. Neither of them deepened the kiss and it was over too quickly.

"Kurt?"

"Thank you," Kurt said, "I wish…"

Sebastian shook his head and Kurt didn't finish.

"If you didn't love him," Sebastian said and he placed his hands over Kurt's which were still on his face, bringing them down but not letting them go.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll be alright," Sebastian said and he tried to make himself belief it, "and I'll always be your friend. Now, go, no time like the present." He dropped Kurt's hands.

Kurt took the moment to throw his arms around Sebastian's neck in a quick hug and then he was off and Sebastian stared after him for a few minutes before he moved, walking in the direction of his car. He saw Kurt pull out of his parking spot in Mr. Hummel's car.

When Sebastian was back in his own car, he let himself fall apart.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I definitely had a hard time with this chapter. I knew where it was going but it was really hard to write. I will be writing a very extensive author's note for the next chapter seeing as it is a turning point.

As an update on the writing: the Kurtbastian ending is almost done and I have started on the Klaine ending. So I think the Kurtbastian one will be posted first and it does span a few chapters. Both endings will.

Next chapter will be up on Thursday.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Dave still had a stack of boxes left to take home with him, and Blaine sidestepped them as he filled up his own boxes. He'd already packed a few in his car, but he would probably need a couple of trips before he could actually get all of it back to his mom's.

He finished putting his books in one box and taped it up, then he walked back to his room which was already mostly packed up. He remembered being in Rachel's old room and watching everything slowly get put in boxes and he found that he didn't feel sad about his stuff going back into boxes. This had only been temporary and it was time that he get his life back on track and it meant that he didn't need to be in a relationship for a while.

Blaine had no idea what he was going to do with the bed. He already had his old one back at home and that mattress despite being on the older side was far more comfortable.

He would have to ask his mom if she had any use for it.

Blaine picked up a few more odds and ends to add to one of the almost full boxes before he taped it up. He carried it out to hall and set it next to the other boxes when loud knocking distracted him.

"Who could that be," he muttered.

He walked to the door and was surprised to find Kurt, looking just a bit winded.

"Kurt," he said, "what are you – what are you doing here?"

Kurt took a few breaths and he leaned against the door frame.

"Come in," Blaine said, "I'll get you a drink. Did you run here?"

Kurt followed him and Blaine grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, glad that he hadn't gotten around to packing that stuff up yet. He filled it with water and handed it to Kurt and then stood awkwardly as Kurt drank the water.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

The last time he and Kurt were in a room together, they were screaming at each other, and he didn't know if Kurt was there to apologize or to scream at him some more.

"We need to talk," Kurt said, "and I should say I'm sorry about everything I said about Karofksy."

"You keep calling him that," Blaine said, "and I guess I didn't notice it before how you never said his first name."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "He'll never be my friend," Kurt said, "because mostly I remember him as my bully and it doesn't matter if he redeemed himself. But, that isn't why I'm here."

"I'm sorry about Sebastian," Blaine said, "I mean, what I said. I know he's been a good friend to you. I've seen it. I was just – I never thought you and him would ever be friends let alone date. It surprised me."

Kurt nodded. He set down the empty cup.

"Come on," Blaine said and led him to the couch which Dave would be taking with him when he picked up the rest of his boxes in a few days.

Kurt sat down and Blaine joined him a moment later and he watched Kurt as his eyes looked around the room.

"You're moving," he said.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, back home."

"Right," Kurt said, "you could have asked us for help."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I know everyone's busy with the wedding and stuff. There wasn't a lot anyway. Why are you here, Kurt?"

He didn't want to let himself hope. He didn't want to believe that Kurt had come to get him back, but there was that tiny part of him that was definitely hoping.

"I, um, I came to talk to you," Kurt said and he looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

Kurt shifted, crossing his legs.

"Talk about what?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Us," he said at last.

"Us," Blaine repeated.

Kurt nodded. "We, um, we haven't talked about any of it," Kurt said and Blaine could tell that he was having a hard time of it, "I came back here to get you back. I had this plan to talk all of it out and just figure out if we could work and then I said all of that to you and the first thing you had to say was that you had a boyfriend. And as it turned out it was Karofksy."

Blaine remembered that night. He'd thought about it often and it was hard to think about how hard it must have been for Kurt. After all, he had seen the way Kurt's face fell, and how the conversation had just switched from that moment on. He wondered if things would have gone differently if Dave hadn't shown up.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I think a part of me made sure he was there and made sure I could tell you I had a boyfriend because I was still hurting about the break up."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "but we've become friends again since then and we haven't talked about any of it. I, um, I want to get over this so that we can be friends."

Blaine felt his heart plummet. "Just friends?" he asked and he thought about Sebastian.

Kurt hadn't said if that was over.

"I'm not…Blaine, I care about you. I care about you a lot, but I don't think either of us is ready for anything more than friendship. Not now."

Kurt stood up and he stared at Blaine for a while before he started pacing. "I'm not…I don't know what I –"

"Is this to do with Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the room and Blaine could just tell, even though he didn't say anything, that it was.

"Right," Blaine said, "of course it does."

"Don't say it like that," Kurt said, "Blaine, what did you think would happen? You were dating someone else. You can't be mad at me for moving on. For doing what you did."

Blaine couldn't help it. He knew logically that it wasn't something he should be angry about, but he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't help the frustration or the disappointment.

"Are you still with him?" Blaine asked

Kurt didn't say anything.

"So, then, why are you here? If it wasn't to…"

Kurt walked towards him and he sat down again, closer than before. "You mean the world to me, Blaine, and I love you. I do, I love you, but I don't know if that's enough. I don't know that jumping back in is what we need, but it's something that needs to be said."

Blaine stared at him for a while and then he nodded. "Okay," he said, "and I should add that I love you too."

* * *

Sebastian felt restless. Even though Elliott had told him to call, Sebastian hadn't. Instead, he was wrapped up in his favorite blanket in his living room with a bottle of wine. He wondered if he had made a mistake, but there was no taking it back. He'd sent Kurt on his way back to Blaine's arms and Kurt hadn't tried to deny that it was something he wanted.

After sitting in his car at The Lima Bean for what felt like an hour just trying to get himself back together, he'd driven home and he'd felt weird ever since, like he was missing some essential part of himself.

His phone rang from where Sebastian had dropped it on his coffee table and he considered for a moment, just letting it go to voice mail, but he first checked to see who could be calling him.

Elliott.

Sebastian hesitated, but then he answered.

"Hey," he said.

"You didn't call me," Elliott said, "what, um, what happened?"

Sebastian leaned back on the couch. "Well, he went to see Blaine. It didn't really take that much convincing. So, it's over. It was always just a matter of time. I just didn't think I would, god, I've never felt like this before."

"It's because you really cared about him," Elliott said.

"I love him," Sebastian said.

It was the first time that he said it out loud, but the feeling had been there for a while it felt like.

"I know," Elliott said.

Sebastian coughed and he tried to reign in his emotions. "I had to let him go, though. He wouldn't have left me. But I could tell. Blaine kissed him the other night and I could just tell it was something that changed things."

"That sounds nothing like you," Elliott said, "I've known you for a little while now and even I know that you're not selfless. I guess when it comes to Kurt though…"

It was strange how easily Kurt had just become so important to him and yet Sebastian couldn't regret it. He couldn't regret how Kurt made him feel or how being with him had felt because it had been more than Sebastian had ever allowed himself to feel for anyone else.

"So, what are you going to do?" Elliott asked when Sebastian didn't say anything.

"I don't know. Maybe go back to New York. I just don't know if I really want to stay in Ohio now."

It was at that moment that his doorbell rang repeatedly, and then came the knocking.

"Someone's at the door," he said to Elliott, "I'll call you back in a bit."

"Yeah, alright," Elliott said, "don't wallow too much."

When he opened the door, Sebastian didn't expect for Kurt to be there. Or for him to just throw his arms around Sebastian without saying a word.

Sebastian instinctively wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as possible and breathing him in because for the past few hours he'd been convincing himself to not miss Kurt's smell or the feel of him against him. It didn't stop him from being confused.

"You're an idiot," Kurt muttered.

"I've been told that before."

Kurt laughed and then he pulled back.

"You are going to that wedding with me," Kurt said.

Sebastian turned to close the door and when he turned back, Kurt had picked up the bottle of wine and folded the blanket and he stared pointedly at Sebastian.

"Were you sitting here feeling bad about yourself?" Kurt asked.

"You could say that," Sebastian said and he stepped towards him.

Kurt set down the wine and the blanket.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, "you wouldn't be here unless something went wrong with Blaine. So, what, did he turn you down?"

Kurt shook his head and he sat down where Sebastian had been sitting earlier. "It's like this," Kurt said, looking up at him, "I can't just go and see Blaine and get back together with him just as much as I can't just walk away from you. It's not that simple. It's not that easy."

Sebastian sat down next to him, slowly. "So," he said, "what happened with Blaine?"

"He wanted more," Kurt said, "and there's a part of me that does too. But he just broke up with Karofksy and I'm just so afraid about how easily it all turned on its head last time."

"Well," Sebastian said, "that's the risk isn't it? That it won't work out. Hell, the two of us were as unlikely as anything and I knew from the very beginning that this moment would come."

Kurt nodded slowly and then he leaned against Sebastian's side, head falling onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"So you have to make a choice," Sebastian said and he took a deep breath. It had been hard to let Kurt go earlier and it was harder still, "and no matter what it doesn't change that we're friends."

* * *

Kurt arrived at the wedding with Sebastian at his side. They had both agreed that it wasn't a date. They were lingering over the whole thing, and it had been Kurt's idea, mostly because he knew how hurt Sebastian had already gotten and he didn't want to hurt him even more.

"There you are," his dad said when he spotted them, "your friends have been looking for you, kiddo. Hey, Sebastian."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not the wedding planner," he said.

"Go help your friends," Sebastian said, "I'll keep your dad company."

Kurt sighed, but he walked towards where he knew he'd find Brittany and Santana.

"You're finally here," Santana said, "I need help with my dress. It has a rip and I don't trust anyone else."

Kurt should have known it was wardrobe related. He followed her to where the dress was laid out on a table and it was lucky that she or someone else had brought a sewing kit with them. He sat down in front of the table and opened the kit.

"Brittany is with the others," Santana said, "she doesn't want to see me until we're walking down the aisle which I think is crazy. I mean, does it matter?"

Kurt threaded the needle and he looked up at her. He could tell that Santana was not nervous at all. She was so sure and so ready and he couldn't help but wonder if he would have been able to be so sure if he and Blaine had actually gotten to their point of getting married. Somehow he doubted it.

"It doesn't," he said, "but she clearly believes all that stuff."

Santana groaned. "I know," she said, "and maybe I'll go talk to her. I just – I want to see her, Kurt, I just want to be around her all the time and it's finally happening. We're getting married."

It was strange to see Santana so happy, and so overjoyed.

"What about you?" Santana asked.

He started sewing. "What about me?"

"You and Blaine," Santana said.

Kurt knew that he couldn't talk about it with Santana. He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

She tutted at him. "That's a lie."

"Yeah, well, I'm not talking about it. Done. You should be fine, try not to rip it again."

He left her without another word and Santana didn't make an attempt to talk to him. More and more guests had arrived in his absence and Kurt walked out of the barn and immediately spotted Blaine, walking with his mom on his arm.

Kurt was surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Blaine's mom, and when Blaine saw him, he actually waved at him so Kurt walked towards them.

"Kurt," Mrs. Anderson said, "it's good to see you."

She hugged him gingerly, kissed his cheek and then motioned to Blaine that she was leaving them alone.

"You brought your mom," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "She insisted. She, um, she loves weddings and knew I didn't have a date. So, here we are."

"Right," Kurt said, "here we are."

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets. "So this is really happening then."

Kurt nodded. "There's already been some drama with Brittany apparently."

"Of course," Blaine said.

"Picture time!"

Kurt turned and found Sugar standing in front of them with a phone pointed at them.

"Uh, sure," Blaine said awkwardly.

Kurt looked around to see if there was anyone else around to pull into the picture, instead he found a pitch fork.

"Wait," he said, "I'll be right back."

They posed as American Gothic, and Blaine laughed after they were done and Sugar wandered off to take other pictures elsewhere.

"I always liked her," Blaine said, "but she can't carry a tune to save her life."

"That's for sure," Kurt said and grinned at him, "I'm gonna go find my dad. See you later."

"Yeah, see you," Blaine said.

He went back inside the barn and found Sebastian standing on his own, just out of the way of the entrance.

"Fix everything up?" he asked.

"Yeah. Santana had dress issues. Frankly, I don't want to be involved with any of that stuff. I think I heard Brittany telling the girls to go find her random things for good luck."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kurt led him towards the stairs, hoping that if they went up there they wouldn't be found or bothered.

"The last wedding I went to," Sebastian said, "was probably when I was still in France. One of my aunts got married and I did not enjoy myself even a little bit."

"Why not?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I had better things to do. I did end up sucking off one of the groomsmen so that part was fun."

Kurt hit him on the shoulder and Sebastian yelped.

"What was that for?"

"Weddings are magical. They're so special. Just the idea that two people can just put it all out there, you know, and share everything they feel for their partner. It's wonderful."

Sebastian stared at him and Kurt smiled a little before he reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian squeezed his hand.

"I, um, I lost sight of that with Blaine. All I saw were decisions and choices and fights. Not what it meant. I always wanted to get married though."

"Of course you would," Sebastian said.

They leaned against the banister and looked down at the barn. It did look beautiful in a rustic sort of way with the white chairs and the lights that had taken forever to hang. It was not the kind of wedding that Kurt would have ever planned for himself and he didn't really think that it was fitting of Santana and Brittany either.

"What, do you not want that?" Kurt asked.

"Never really thought about it," Sebastian admitted.

They walked back down and everyone was already starting to get to their seats and Kurt spotted his dad with Carole and Kurt could tell that his dad had already had something to drink.

"That's going to be fun to deal with," he told Sebastian who only laughed.

"Is he going to be alright to marry them?"

"He'll be fine," Kurt said.

They walked up to them and his dad immediately jumped into a conversation about weddings and love and how short life was and Kurt felt like it was his dad urging him to make a choice. Then, his dad left and Carole laughed and chased after him.

"I really love your dad," Sebastian said.

"Everyone does," Kurt said, "but he is pretty great."

"My dad would never agree to marry a couple of my friends," Sebastian added.

They moved back towards the back of the barn out of the way of people sitting down. They silently watched and Blaine walked past them with his mom who he led to a seat before he returned.

"Oh," he said when he saw Sebastian, "hi."

"Hello," Sebastian said.

Kurt looked between them but he didn't get to say anything because Sue showed up and looked at all three of them before addressing just him and Blaine and asking them to go with her.

"We're not going to fall for an elevator in a barn trick," Kurt said quickly not sure if he could put anything like that past her.

Sue scoffed. "It's not like it worked and that wasn't even me."

"Lies," Sebastian said.

"Allegedly me, fine," Sue said, "but you have no proof. Now, come on, I swear on Will Shuester's future grave that this is a legitimate pretend wedding emergency."

Blaine sighed. "Alright, fine," he said.

Kurt glanced at Sebastian. "Better safe than sorry, you're coming with."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is it. This is the point where story goes into two directions and I want to address a couple of things:

1\. I am not writing the double wedding in both endings.

2\. To the Klaine fans: Yes a lot of this fic is leaning more towards Kurtbastian than Klaine…but that is because a lot of the Kurtbastian stuff has already been resolved whereas the Klaine (due to canon mostly) has not been yet.

3\. Both endings will span a number of chapters – at least 5.

4\. Both endings will incorporate the rest of season 6 but will also be slightly different from it as well as from each other.

I will be posting the Kurtbastian ending first. Mostly because that's the one I'm close to finishing writing. I think I'm on the last chapter of it now.

I did write the first chapter of the Klaine ending as well as started on the second chapter and hopefully I'll get to continue working on it within the next few days as soon as I've finished the Kurtbastian one. I hope you've enjoyed the story up until here.


	26. Ending 1 Kurtbastian

**Notes:**

So here we are. This is the start of one ending. ch. 26 - ch. 30 will be the Kurtbastian ending and after that is posted I will post the Klaine ending which will probably be about 5 chapters as well.

Thank you everyone for the response and I am so glad that you're enjoying it! Thank you so much and enjoy.

* * *

**Ending 1 - Kurtbastian**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Brittany was standing between two suits with cardboard cut outs of him and Blaine and Kurt faintly remembered when Sebastian had told him all about the shrine that Sue had to him and Blaine.

Brittany starting talking at once and Kurt didn't know what was going on, but he listened while Brittany rambled on. Blaine stood at his one side and Sebastian at the other with Sue seemingly guarding the door and as Brittany continued on Kurt started to understand. It was another attempt at getting him and Blaine back together.

"Okay," he said.

"I still don't get what you're talking about, though," Blaine said and when Kurt looked at him he did look confused.

Sebastian didn't. "Oh," he said

"Yes, you do," Kurt said, "just think about it."

"It's like a fake elevator again," Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes and Kurt turned to look at him.

He hadn't expected for something like this to happen, for Sue and Brittany to just ambush him and push him towards Blaine. He turned to look at Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't meet his eyes and Kurt knew that he understood it too.

"What Brittany is saying, Blaine," Sue said, "is that out of your love for your love, we have conspired to deceive and manipulate and yes, imprison you briefly all to reach this moment."

"Aha," Kurt said, "you admit it."

Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"We have two tuxes, do we have two grooms?"

They wanted them to get married? It was one thing for them to push for a reunion, but marriage. Kurt shook his head at once and when he looked at Blaine he found him wide eyed but thoughtful.

"I, um, I guess that's my cue to leave," Sebastian said.

Before Kurt could say anything, he was walking past Sue and out the door.

"Sebastian," Kurt whispered.

He turned and Kurt could see the pain etched on his face and Kurt felt like someone had taken all the oxygen out of the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I can't," Kurt said, "I—"

"Porcelain, you can't honestly not want to marry your—"

Kurt turned away from Sue and he stepped closer to Blaine. "I am so sorry," he said, "this was not how I ever expected anything to happen but I think – no, I know. I know I love him. I'm so sorry, Blaine."

It was like a moment of revelation, like the choice hadn't been there at all because it was so obvious that it had to be Sebastian. It was why he couldn't go through with getting back together with Blaine earlier in the week and why he'd had to go straight to Sebastian afterwards. His lingering feelings for Blaine were just a result of their past and how much he cared for his friend but everything with Sebastian was something else entirely.

"I have to go," he muttered and he walked past Blaine and then Sue, not stopping until he was outside.

He couldn't see Sebastian, but he walked quickly in the directions of the cars and he found Sebastian standing right in front of his car which had been blocked in.

"Sebastian," Kurt said.

He turned. "Some asshole parked behind me," Sebastian said and then, "what are you doing here? What, do you really need me to stand around and watch you and Blaine get back together? Because I can't do that. I can't watch you with him. I can only take so much of this, Kurt, and you can't keep going between me and Blaine and not making a choice. And I know – I know I said…I said that I would be your friend always but it hurts and it's hard and goddamn it but I fucking love you, okay. I love you and you're just going to go and get married to Blaine because it's like your destiny or something and that leaves me here standing in mud because some idiot decided it was a good idea to block me off and—"

Kurt closed the space between them and kissed him hard and he felt Sebastian gasp against his lips before he started to kiss back. Sebastian pulled back first, keeping his hands on Kurt's waist.

"Kurt, you can't be—"

"Choosing you," Kurt said with a grin, "yeah. Because I love you too."

Sebastian stared at him in surprise and Kurt wanted to laugh.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

Sebastian kissed him back at once, pulling him as close to him as possible. Kurt let himself get lost to it. It was right and he was sure that he'd made the right choice. He pulled away only when he needed air, but stayed in Sebastian's arms, just staring at him.

"So, we should probably head back there," Sebastian said what felt like some time later, "your friends are getting married."

"Do we have to," Kurt said, "it's Brittany and Santana."

"We can't exactly go anywhere, Kurt. Come on."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he nodded. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him back towards the barn. When they got there the wedding was just starting and he saw the others already standing at the front, Blaine included.

"Let's just find seats," Kurt muttered.

They found a couple of empty chairs and slipped into the seats.

Up front his dad led Brittany and Santana through their vows and before Kurt knew it they were kissing and walking back down the aisle and everyone was cheering.

As was planned, the chairs were moved towards the tables that were already set up or moved so that there was more of a dance floor available. Most people were mingling or taking their seats and Kurt got separated from Sebastian while he helped them move everything around. He was surprised when he bumped straight into Blaine.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Blaine pursed his lips. "I am too," he said, "excuse me."

Kurt watched him walk away and he sighed. It pained him to see how broken Blaine was about it and yet he could tell that it was different from last time. Blaine wouldn't let himself fall apart and Kurt might even be able to fix their friendship if he gave him enough time.

The rest of the wedding was a hit. Brittany and Santana's moms got up to sing, and Brittany's dad gave a speech that was mostly offending. Everyone took to the stage at one point or another to offer music to dance to as had been Brittany's request and Kurt saw Rachel and Sam dancing together despite her earlier worries about his parents seeing her moving on from Finn.

Santana and Brittany made a show of cutting the cake and Kurt stood leaning against Sebastian.

The cake which looked a pristine perfect white turned out to be made out of layers of colors that made up a rainbow.

Sebastian chuckled. "Honestly, how gay can this get?"

"Did I not describe in detail how Brittany decorated Blaine and Karofksy's apartment?" Kurt whispered back.

"Yeah, kind blocked all of that out," Sebastian said.

By the time they left the party, most of the guests had already gone and Kurt had helped Carole take his dad out to his car so she could drive him home earlier so he'd taken note that Sebastian's car wasn't blocked in.

Brittany and Santana were slow dancing and the rest of his friends were all hanging out by one of the tables.

"You can join them if you want," Sebastian said.

Kurt shook his head. "I rather get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded his head quickly. "Yeah," he said.

They left without saying goodbye, walking hand in hand out of the barn and headed towards Sebastian's car.

"I really thought," Sebastian said as soon as they were in the car, "that you were going to just get back together with Blaine. But I am so glad that it's not what happened."

"Me too," Kurt said.

He leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

* * *

The next week found Sebastian listening to Kurt whine about some boy's ridiculous requests for a bar mitzvah.

"I just want all of this to be over," Kurt said over coffee at the Lima Bean, "and it's all Sue's fault. It's like she's punishing me for not getting back together with Blaine."

Sebastian laughed. "No one is stopping you from getting sick and taking the week off. In fact, I would recommend it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Even though it's become all about helping Myron and his party it's really the first week the students are actually getting some focus and practice for Sectionals. So I have to be there or let Rachel just decide to make it about her again. Myron seriously reminds me of her when she was younger."

Things got back to normal between them and Sebastian was just a little surprised and yet he felt that had it changed he wouldn't have been as happy. It was the ease in their relationship that he liked, and how Kurt just accepted him and didn't ask for him to change or be something he wasn't. Sebastian had never expected for any kind of romantic relationship to suit him and it had broken his heart to know that he might not be able to keep it. In a sense, he cherished it more. Waking up to Kurt on the nights he stayed over at his house or when he happened to fall asleep at Kurt's, or just seeing him smile, or kissing him it all meant the world to him.

"So, we got two new members," Kurt said by the time the week ended and they found themselves in Kurt's kitchen, "and one of them is Myron."

Sebastian had gotten quite invested in what was going on with the New Directions mostly because every story that Kurt told him got more and more ridiculous. He got to hear about Myron and his demands and the crushes that seemed to have appeared overnight among the kids and of course the drama that followed.

"I think Kitty will tone him down," Kurt said, "but the other addition is dating Spencer."

"The gay one that thinks he has my kind of game?" Sebastian asked and he leaned against the counter, watching Kurt as he moved gathering everything they'd need.

Kurt laughed. "Post modern gay." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we're still short members, but I guess we're getting there and Mr. Shuester always did have to bribe the band to join so we might end up doing that."

"Bribing," Sebastian said, "and somehow you guys were still National Champions."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we ever made them sing. They were just there for the body count."

Sebastian watched him as he started preparing the meal and he was only a little surprised when he found himself actually thinking about how they might have their own kitchen in which to cook together some day. He didn't like to think about the future too much, because it was so unknown, and yet there was just a part of him that couldn't help it.

"What's got you so thoughtful?" Kurt asked.

He shook his head but walked towards Kurt, hands coming to his hips and pressing himself against his back. "Just that you're hot," Sebastian whispered.

"Bas, this is neither the time nor place."

Sebastian kissed his neck but pulled away. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can I trust you to make a salad?"

"I hope so," Sebastian said and winked. He grabbed the cutting board and the tomatoes that Kurt had set out, "I mean, I'm not that hopeless."

"You are," Kurt said, "you forget I've seen your kitchen which is made up of boxes upon boxes of cereal."

Sebastian grinned. "You're forgetting about the coffee, Kurt. What can I say, I like breakfast."

Kurt slapped his arm playfully. "Come on, now, help me."

Sebastian got their salad ready and he was done long before Kurt was putting the chicken in the oven, so he sat down and watched him as he moved around the kitchen putting everything else together.

"You know, I'm happy that at the very least you will keep me fed in the future with something other than take out."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Things were back to normal and they fell back into the patterns of their friendship. Sebastian had even persuaded Kurt into watching Sherlock which he didn't seem to enjoy as much as he had Doctor Who. Then, of course there was the sex and Sebastian was surprised at how much Kurt was willing to initiate things and how he loved spending time with Kurt doing things like cooking or watching tv with him as much as he loved being intimate with him.

On a morning after a particularly fun night, Sebastian woke up to a phone ringing loudly.

Kurt groaned into his ear and Sebastian felt him move out of his arms and stretch towards the bedside table to grab the offending phone.

"Hello?" he said through a yawn.

Sebastian tuned him out, already falling back asleep, until Kurt was out of the bed in one fluid motion.

"Oh my god," he said, "is everyone okay? Was Blaine there?"

At the sound of Blaine's name, Sebastian sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Kurt had his phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder and he was trying to get back into the pants from the night before, but despite how amusing it was to watch him, there was a seriousness to the look on his face. Sebastian scrambled out of his bed and he dressed quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dalton," Kurt said and then into the phone, "yeah, no, I'm coming." Then, he hung up.

"What about Dalton?" Sebastian asked,

"There was a fire," Kurt said, "it's um, it's bad."

Sebastian gasped. Dalton Academy was a legacy and most of the male Smythe's in his family had gone to Dalton.

"It happened last night," Kurt said, "Rachel didn't know if Blaine was there but some of the students probably were. I just, oh god, what if he's hurt?"

Sebastian pulled Kurt into his arms. "We don't know that anyone was hurt," he said, "how did we not hear about this yesterday? Maybe it happened late and no one was there."

"Maybe," Kurt said.

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Come on, where are we going? I mean, there isn't much we can do, is there?"

"Rachel wanted to meet," Kurt said, "she's leaving for New York in a few hours and she said she just wanted to see me before she left."

"Of course she does," Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't bother to ask why Rachel was going to New York.

They met with Rachel at The Lima Bean and she apparently had all the gossip about the Dalton fire. She informed them at once that Blaine had been there but that neither he or the Warblers were injured. She also told them that they were still investigating the cause and because it was Rachel, she went on to tell them that if the Warblers were no longer competing they would need to change their strategy.

"You mean if you can manage to get enough members?" Sebastian asked.

He was still in a little bit of shock. Dalton didn't necessarily mean a lot to Sebastian. It had been his school, and he'd been proud of graduating from such a prestigious private school and yet it had been just a school. That didn't mean that he didn't feel the loss or the disappointment that other boys would not be able to have the experience of Dalton.

"With Mr. Shuester helping I am sure that we will get someone to join," Rachel said and checked the time on her phone.

"I just can't believe it," Kurt said with a sigh, "that place was amazing. It was my safe haven when things went wrong. I – I fell in love there and I met Blaine there. I can't believe it's just gone."

Sebastian grabbed his hand and Kurt smiled sadly at him.

"Blaine can't be doing too good about it," Kurt added, "it meant a lot more to him than it did me."

"And yet he wouldn't transfer back there when I asked," Sebastian said, "I wonder if the others know. I should probably try and get a hold of Jeff and Nick."

Kurt gasped. "Oh, god, Wes. He's going to be devastated. I think he dreamed of becoming Dalton's headmaster someday. I think I still have his number."

"I'm sure they'll rebuild it," Sebastian said, though he wasn't too sure.

Kurt nodded. "It won't be the same, though."

Sebastian agreed. The place had been amazing because it was historic and there were stories in every room. Sebastian could still remember the first time he'd stepped foot inside Dalton and how amazed he'd been by the large halls, and the marble floors and the chandeliers. Even the uniform had appealed to him. It was weird to think that it was mostly all gone.


	27. Ending 1 Kurtbastian - pt 2

**Notes:**

Here it is, the second chapter of the Kurtbastian ending. 3 more left.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Ending 1 - Kurtbastian**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

He and Sebastian wound up having to drop Rachel off at the airport, which made Kurt late to McKinley. The news of Dalton was still reeling in his head and he couldn't believe that it had actually happened and he was surprised when he found Blaine at McKinley. He was sitting in the auditorium and up on the stage the New Directions were practicing one of the songs they were considering for Sectionals.

Mr. Shuester hadn't even noticed Blaine sitting in on the practice and had Kurt not been aware of the fire at Dalton he would have accused him of spying on them.

Kurt didn't know if he should approach Blaine or just ignore him and go to Mr. Shuester. He hadn't seen Blaine since Brittany and Santana's wedding and Kurt just wasn't sure if Blaine was ready to see him or talk to him. He approached slowly.

"Blaine," he said.

Blaine turned. "Oh," he said, "Kurt."

"If you don't want to talk to me I can go. I just, I heard about Dalton."

Blaine shook his head. "Of course you can talk to me. We're still friends, right?"

Kurt nodded quickly and he sat down next to Blaine.

"So, what happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed. "We were done with practice. I was just going over the songs we were narrowing down to and the alarm started going off. It was kind of crazy but no one was injured. A couple of students did breathe in too much smoke but they're fine. It just, it was Dalton and I can't help but keep thinking about how it was ours. Kurt, I know that you're with Sebastian and that you've made your choice and everything and I completely respect that but Dalton was where everything started and now it's gone and any hope of what we had is gone and it's just…"

"It's sadly poetic," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and Kurt could tell that he was still upset about it.

"So," Kurt said after a while of just watching the kids performing on stage, "what's going to happen to The Warblers?"

"I don't know. Most students have already started to transfer to other schools, and some of them are even considering coming here. I mean, they know I went to McKinley."

Kurt had to think quickly. They still needed members for the Glee club and if some of The Warblers were going to transfer to McKinley anyway, then wouldn't it just make sense for them to join the New Directions?

He mentioned it to Blaine.

"I mean, I don't know if they would be interested, but they would still get to compete. And you could stick around and keep coaching them too."

Blaine stared at him. "Would Rachel and Mr. Shuester be okay with that?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said, "but we could ask and we do need a few more members."

Up on the stage the New Directions finished their performance and Mr. Shuester finally noticed Kurt and Blaine.

"And we can start by asking Mr. Shuester."

It was easy to get Mr. Shuester and later Rachel on board and with Rachel busy trying to figure out what her next step would be, she was distracted enough that Kurt didn't have to run everything by her.

Sebastian for his part was supportive of the idea.

"It's completely different things, but they will mesh well together," he said after Kurt told him about the plan, "and no one has to lose this time."

There were a few bumps on the road, it was something that was expected, and when Blaine told him, Rachel, and Sam his idea for new blazers for the entire club, Kurt knew that they would get them to come together one way or another.

It was also not hard to be around Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine was handling it, but it seemed that he was taking his own advice to heart and being an adult about the whole thing. He was friendly to Kurt but mostly he seemed to keep to himself, talk to The Warblers, or stick to Sam and Kurt could tell sometimes that he was a little bit sad. It hurt, in a way, but Kurt also knew that it was for the best. Sometimes, though, looking at Blaine made him just remember everything they were to each other. Still, it didn't make him question how much he loved Sebastian or how right his relationship with Sebastian was.

By the time that the week was coming to an end, Kurt felt like the glee club was finally ready to really face a competition. The fact that Sue had become the coach of Vocal Adrenaline was concerning of course but Kurt let himself focus on his own team and when he wasn't at McKinley he was busy working on his thesis paper or with Sebastian who was upset that he hadn't been asked to say his piece on Sue Sylvester.

"She's had it coming for a while," Sebastian said, "with everything she did."

Kurt laughed. "You just hate that she wanted me and Blaine to end up together."

"Well yes," Sebastian said, "but also she's insane."

"And somehow she still got hired to coach Vocal Adrenaline," Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

They were sitting in his room, and Sebastian had settled himself at the foot of the bed, where he was texting Elliott while Kurt looked over all the notes he'd written for ideas on what else to add into his thesis paper. It was tedious work.

"Oh, I meant to ask, did Rachel make a decision yet?"

Kurt looked up and he shook his head. "I think she's going to go for the role, but who knows. But, I guess she's going back to New York either way."

"One less coach to deal with," Sebastian said.

Kurt laughed. "Right, but I still have Mr. Shuester and Blaine. I've actually – I've been thinking about finishing my work study early. I mean, if we lose then there is no club. If we win, well, there are two other coaches there. If NYADA needs more from me, I'm sure I can still use the other thing I had planned for the next semester."

"If it's what you want to do," Sebastian said, "you know I'm probably going back to New York in January for the Spring Semester."

Kurt could admit to himself that it was a factor. He didn't think that he and Sebastian would crumble under the pressure of a long distance relationship but at the same time, he knew that everything with them was new and most importantly Kurt knew that he would miss Sebastian desperately.

"I think I might have to see what my advisor says," Kurt said.

The next day, Sebastian found him in the choir room putting things away.

"You didn't answer your phone," he said.

"Oh," Kurt said, "I think it's in my bag. But, since you're here. Do you want to come see the kids? They're doing a number today. Blaine planned it out with them."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

In a way having three other people in charge of the glee club made things easier. It meant that Kurt had a lot more time to focus on his thesis paper and that Rachel could take the time to make a decision. Mr. Shuester was more than happy to take over and he was better than all of them at choreography. Blaine brought a lot to the table as well and they had all been happy to let him work with all of the kids.

Blaine's idea of the new blazers came into fruition in front of their eyes.

"They're not as good as the Dalton blazers," Sebastian said, "but they will do."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him, but Sebastian grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"What song is this?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I don't think I've ever heard it."

Blaine got off the stage after the blazers had been passed around and they watched him approach them. He was grinning a proud smile.

"What do you guys think? They like the blazers."

"Not as good as blue with red piping," Sebastian was quick to point out.

"Don't mind him," Kurt said as Blaine sat down next to Rachel, "but what song is this?"

Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck. "I, um, I wrote it."

"What?" Kurt asked in surprise, "it's amazing."

It was. It was uplifting and beautiful, and oh so fitting and Kurt couldn't help but be just a little surprised. Blaine had never really expressed an interest in writing songs. Of course he was musical and he was good at arranging music in different ways. Kurt knew he was talented. He had just forgotten how much.

* * *

Being in the audience for a glee choir competition again felt weird for Sebastian and yet also like being back in time. Of course, back then, he'd been one of the boys wearing a blazer and watching the competition surprised at how good they were and yet trying to keep the fact that he was intimidated at bay.

He was sitting next to Kurt and from the moment they'd sat down, Kurt's hand hadn't left his. Rachel on Kurt's other side seemed to be holding his other hand.

Vocal Adrenaline went second, and Sebastian was blown away. He'd forgotten how amazing they could be. Kurt clutched his hand even tighter and Sebastian found himself wondering if the glee club would even win.

A part of him wanted them to lose. It was horrible, and he felt guilty about it but he knew that Kurt was basing his decision on going back to New York early on what happened with the glee club and Sebastian wanted him to go back to New York with him. He didn't know how he would handle missing Kurt all the time.

When the New Directions were finally up, Sebastian sat up straighter and he found himself impressed with them. Their voices were fantastic and Kurt leaned against him, breathing a sigh of relief.

Everyone around them cheered and Sebastian joined in. They were getting pretty much the same reaction that Vocal Adrenaline had.

"They're doing so well," Kurt said and Sebastian could hear the pride in his voice.

He was left alone while Blaine, Rachel, Mr. Shuester, and Kurt joined the glee clubs on stage. Sue with her wig which looked eerily close to her real hair was up there too and Sebastian had no idea how she had managed to keep a job in education for so long. When The New Directions won, he jumped to his feet to cheer, clapping as loud as he could.

Afterwards he met them in the choir room where everyone was still hugging and cheering and passing the trophy between them.

Kurt threw his arms around him. "They won," he said.

"I saw," Sebastian said.

Kurt pulled back. "I know that I said I wanted to see what the results would be, but Rachel is going back even though she hasn't made a decision yet and Blaine is actually going back in January for the Spring Semester at NYU. It's only fitting that I go back too."

"Really?" Sebastian asked and he couldn't help but grin.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I mean, them winning is something I can finish that paper with and I'm not opposed to popping back here to visit my dad and the glee club and hijacking it for a few days for my own benefit. Everyone else got to."

Sebastian laughed and he leaned down to press a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. "You're not just doing this for me?"

"Nope," Kurt said, "although you were a part of it. I'd miss you too much."

After Sectionals things quieted down a bit. Kurt suddenly had more free time and Sebastian loved that he spent most of that time with him when he wasn't with his father or trying to figure out why Rachel and Sam had broken up and why Rachel seemed to be happy about it.

"I just don't get it," Kurt said and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Well she is leaving soon."

"No," Kurt said, "I get the break up. I don't think they were very suited to each other. I just don't understand why she's so happy about it and I know it has nothing to do with NYADA. Something is up. And she hasn't even asked about The Loft."

Sebastian found the whole thing funny, but also adorable so he just let Kurt continue to ramble on.

When Rachel made them take her out to dinner before she left, Sebastian was convinced that Kurt would question her, but instead he filled her in on NYADA gossip that she'd missed.

"And I'm sure more has happened," he added, "but that's the gist."

Rachel laughed and made him promise to call her as often as he could.

"I still don't get why she's not leaving after the holidays," Sebastian said.

"Christmas in New York," Kurt said, "even though she's Jewish."

* * *

By the time that the two of them finally made it to New York it was just a few days into the New Year, and Sebastian was happy to be back in the city and with Kurt and the first thing they did after stopping by Sebastian's apartment to drop off their things was to meet up with Elliott and Dani.

"You guys are actually back," Elliott said.

Dani threw her arms around Kurt, almost tackling him to the ground. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much."

As soon as she let go of Kurt, she was on Sebastian and he laughed as he tried to regain his balance.

Dani had brought along her girlfriend, Sarah, and she smiled at them after Dani had calmed down enough to introduce her.

"Well, how about some food," Elliott said.

They wound up at a small restaurant and as soon as they were seated Elliott nudged Sebastian. "So," he said, "tell me about the sex."

"Elliott!" Kurt screeched.

Dani burst into laughter and Sebastian joined her, but Kurt just tried to keep glaring at them even though Sebastian could tell that he was amused. He reached over to grab Kurt's hand and Kurt sighed.

"Amazing," Kurt said, "the sex is amazing. And that is all you're getting from either of us."

Sebastian nodded quickly.

After they parted from Elliott, Dani, and Sarah, they just walked around the city, hand in hand and Sebastian couldn't help but just feel happy. It was as if everything was falling right where it needed to.

"You know," Sebastian said, "I wouldn't be opposed to you moving in with me. I mean, Rachel clearly wants nothing to do with the loft and my place is more than big enough for the two of us. And it has real walls."

Kurt came to a stop and Sebastian could tell that he didn't know what to say.

"No pressure," Sebastian added, "but I like you sleeping next to me and the prospect of getting home and finding you there is interesting."

Sebastian had been wanting to ask for a while. He'd even considered giving Kurt a key as a part of his Christmas present, but changed his mind because he felt like it would be too pushy of him.

"I've told you what happened when Blaine and I lived together," Kurt said, "this isn't going to be easy. I know we've slept in each other's rooms and spent weekends together but there's so much more to living with someone else."

Sebastian nodded. "Think about it," he said, "I mean, I'll be over at yours or you at mine all the time anyway, but I just figured this might be easier."

"Sure," Kurt said.

Sebastian grabbed his hand and they continued walking and when they walked past Sebastian's usual coffee shop, Sebastian couldn't help but smile because that was the window he'd looked out of on a rainy day to see Kurt. It was the moment when everything had changed. He squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Yeah?" Kurt said.

"I met you for the second time right here."

Kurt looked around and he nodded. "Yeah," he said, "you did and I'm so glad."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have to say that I couldn't ignore the fact that Darren Criss wrote "Rise" and "This Time" because not only are those songs absolutely amazing but I am immensely proud of him for it so unlike Glee I am definitely crediting those to Blaine...or well, "Rise" because I do not actually mention "This Time" in this ending...might happen in the Klaine ending, who knows...

On another note: This chapter was fun to write and getting to include Blaine again was fun. He'll be popping in and out of the narrative to this ending...which is just how it ended up flowing. But I did want to say something about Blaine and just Klaine as it relates to this ending. So, Kurt almost sort of just pushes Blaine and his feelings for Blaine aside in this and I want to say that it's because he's already mourned the end of that relationship and because his choice of Sebastian was so easy because he knew that his feelings for Blaine were just kind of lingering from the fact that Blaine was his first love. His confusion in this ending stemmed from that and just being around Blaine all the time. But of course he still cares for Blaine. How could he not.

He and Sebastian got back together maybe at most a week after breaking up so for them their relationship had a bump and then continued. I mention this because the Klaine ending will be different in that aspect.

As to the Klaine ending. I have finished the second chapter of that and am onto the third one and I really like how it's coming along and I have a feeling it will be longer than the Kurtbastian one for a few reasons. Other than that, thank you for reading and sorry for rambling on.


	28. Ending 1 Kurtbastian - pt 3

**Notes:**

Here it is, the third chapter of the Kurtbastian ending. 2 more left.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Ending 1 - Kurtbastian**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Being back at school was a welcome change for Kurt, and it took him just a few weeks of being back and staying the night at Sebastian's multiple times a week because it was closer to NYADA for him to finally agree that he should move in with him.

So on a weekend, they called Rachel, Dani, and Elliott to help with moving him into Sebastian's apartment and Kurt was surprised when Rachel showed up with Jesse St. James of all people.

He'd gotten together with Rachel a few times for coffee or lunch since returning to the city, but she had never mentioned Jesse, and when asked about her living arrangements just mentioned getting an apartment of her own. Admittedly, Kurt had been busy with Sebastian and with getting back to the rhythm of school and once more being at the offices to have time to really figure out what Rachel was up to.

Jesse shook Kurt's hand. "I've been telling Rachel for months that she should tell everyone about me. It's nice to see you again, Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "shocking but I suppose nice."

Kurt didn't know why he hated the idea of Jesse St. James and Rachel being together, but he put it off as shock.

Rachel introduced Jesse to Sebastian, Elliott, and Dani, and Elliott broke the silence afterwards by picking up one of Kurt's boxes.

"Well, let's get this done."

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked when they were out of earshot.

Rachel was showing Jesse around the loft and Kurt followed them with his eyes. She looked happy. He couldn't begrudge that not to mention that he couldn't be mad that she was dating someone they had considered the competition when he was happily moving in with Sebastian Smythe.

"It was easy to see her with Sam. I don't know maybe it was knowing that it wasn't going to go anywhere, you know? But, oh gosh, she and Jesse have so much history and I might argue that he was as bad if not worse than you back then."

Sebastian pulled him into his arms in a lose embrace, "I changed," he said.

"I know," Kurt said, "and maybe I'm just being stupid or I'm making this about Finn. I don't know, but she looks happy right?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

Kurt swallowed, "then I can be happy for her."

Sebastian kissed him and only pulled back when Elliott threw a pair of socks at them.

"Hey, now, moving time!" he yelled.

By the time they were done moving Kurt in, they were all exhausted and Kurt saw Elliott sprawl himself out on the kitchen floor so that they all had to walk over him or around him to get anything from the kitchen like water.

"Do you guys want to order some food?" Dani asked, "I'm starving."

Kurt who was in the middle of moving his boxes according to labels and post-its looked up and grinned. "Yes, I agree. Food."

"Cool," Dani said.

"Pizza," Elliott said from the floor.

Dani rolled her eyes. "If you get off the floor maybe."

When they all left, after helping Kurt do some unpacking and Elliott and Dani trying to restart the band up with encouragement from Sebastian, Kurt just collapsed on the couch.

"If it wasn't for my fear of wrinkles I would just go to bed right now," Kurt said.

Sebastian laughed and he sat down next to him. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Me too," Kurt said, "I think we can really make this work."

He leaned into Sebastian and breathed him in for a moment before he pulled away. "Come on, help me fill up our closet and maybe I'll reward you for it."

"I hope that reward can happen in the shower," Sebastian said.

Kurt kissed him quickly. "That could be arranged. In fact, I don't think we've done that great of a job of using every surface in this place yet."

Sebastian groaned. "Kurt, you can't say things like that."

Kurt just laughed and he walked in the direction of the bedroom. Sebastian was much better at inviting Kurt into his space than Kurt had ever been when it came to him and Blaine. He'd gone through the trouble of making space in his closet and wardrobe, and even removed some of his belongs from one side of the room so that Kurt could add his own personal items. Even the bathroom he'd cleaned up so Kurt had space for his face products.

It made Kurt feel like it was all just going to work out. In a way it was surprising that Sebastian was so good at being his boyfriend and his friend when until recently Sebastian hadn't even had very many friends and he'd definitely never had a boyfriend before.

They made quick work of putting Kurt's clothes away even while Sebastian kept trying to distract Kurt by kissing him or grabbing him from behind. When it was all done, Kurt was the one that wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to kiss him.

"Well, this I like," Sebastian said between kisses and Kurt laughed.

They fell into the bed together and Kurt lost himself to Sebastian who was peppering kisses down his neck and opening the buttons on his shirt so he could keep kissing him. He pulled Sebastian's face up and met his eyes

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Sebastian kissed him, and when he pulled back he sat up and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

The first time that Kurt ran into Blaine, he was waiting for Sebastian to get out of class in a coffee shop near NYU. Blaine rushed inside, holding a stack of books and looked a bit flustered.

"Blaine," he said, "do you want to set those down?"

Blaine glanced at him and sighed. "Yes," he said, "and I'll just go—" he pointed towards the line.

Kurt nodded and he watched Blaine as he walked up to the line, pulling out his phone. Elliott and Rachel had both run into Blaine and hung out with him, but Kurt had been hesitant to try and spend time with him mostly because he wanted to give Blaine the time to move on and he didn't want to rub his relationship with Sebastian in his face.

Blaine returned and Kurt motioned for him to sit down.

"If you have time, that is," he added, "you don't have a class to run off to or anything."

Blaine hesitated for a moment and then he shook his head and sat down. "I just have a lot of homework, honestly," he said, "but I have time for coffee."

Kurt nodded. "How, um, how have you been?"

"Alright," Blaine said, "actually, a lot better. I've done a lot of thinking and I made my peace with it. We were over a long time ago. Probably the night you broke up with me in that restaurant. Kurt, we fought a lot. I mean, it was more than just bickering or not being able to see eye to eye. And I couldn't handle the pressures of NYADA and every time I thought I had it, it fell apart again. I was jealous of how well you were doing and just a little bit sad and so sure that I wasn't enough for you."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head and he took a breath before he took a sip of his coffee, staring at the cup. "I, um, I thought that if we got married everything would be easier. That we would work through it or something. I don't know. Anyway, I'm not happy things went the way they did but I think it went that way for a reason."

It was easy to listen to Blaine just talk and know that Blaine wasn't blaming him or even blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong and Kurt could see the possibility of friendship there and one day they would laugh about how epic they had seen their love.

"For what it's worth," Kurt said, "I did go back to Lima for you. But, I think I was doing it for the wrong reasons. I was so upset right after the restaurant and then therapy just brought that back and I was in denial over my feelings about it. I mean, I loved you so much and it wasn't something I could turn off. I kept thinking that if we could be together again that it was something that would fix it, that it would make all the pain and all the hurt go away. The thing is, Sebastian made all of that go away. At first he was a distraction and he was so strangely understanding and helpful and so different. I'm still a little bit amazed about how he just made me better. He just, he made me realize that I didn't need to keep clutching to the past and to you to be happy and it also made me admit to myself that he made me happy and that I love him."

Blaine was smiling at him and Kurt was surprised at the easy acceptance there.

"What?" he asked.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "You talk about him like he's your world."

"He is," Kurt said honestly, "and one day you'll find someone that makes you that happy the way that I couldn't."

"I hope so," Blaine said.

"Friends," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded quickly. "Yeah," he said, "I'd like that, and I really am happy for you, Kurt. But if he hurts you…"

"Thank you."

When he got the text from Sebastian that he was out of class a few minutes later, Kurt told him to meet him at the coffee shop. Blaine was in the middle of telling him a story about one of his professors.

"She's crazy," Blaine said, "and not in a good way. I might just drop that class. But of course Elliott thinks she's fabulous."

Kurt laughed. "Has he taken her?"

"No," Blaine said, "I think he judges on how well dressed they are."

"That's why he's my friend," Kurt said.

When Sebastian arrived, Kurt could tell that he was surprised to see Blaine there, but he approached them anyway and smirked as he extended his hand out to Blaine to shake before he sat down and wrapped an arm around Kurt's arm.

"So, how do we know Blaine?" he asked.

Kurt burst into laughter. "You're an idiot," he said.

Blaine across from them laughed.

"Sorry," Sebastian said, "but have I ever mentioned that I was totally checking you out that day?"

"Who, me?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes, you, I just didn't think you'd be the effort. Or that I could persuade you."

"Well, trust you to be wrong about most things," Kurt said.

Blaine was watching them and he had a curious look on his face that Kurt couldn't decipher.

"Anyway," Kurt said, "ran into Blaine, clearly, and we've officially cleared the air."

"So, does that mean I can offer a threesome?"

Kurt gasped and hit his shoulder hard. "Bas! Incorrigible!"

"Joking," Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes.

"No thanks," Blaine offered and laughed.

"Change of subject," Kurt said quickly, "so I heard from Sam earlier today. Turns out that Spring Break is the same week as Regionals. I was already considering going to visit, but this is even more of a reason."

Blaine perked up quickly. "Well, I'll definitely be there," he said, "my mom wants to introduce me to someone and I really hope it's not like a re-introduction to Puck. I'm not positive, but I think she gave him her number at the wedding. I also wanted to check in on the glee club."

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, yeah, as if you could keep me away from you for too long."

Kurt clapped his hands. "I'm so excited."

They hadn't gone back to Ohio since the semester started mostly because they couldn't afford to miss class and because nothing crazy had happened to make them want to go back. Burt and Carole had definitely visited them, though, while staying in Washington. It was just a lengthy train ride away but they'd managed the trip easily.

* * *

It was strangely nice to be back in Ohio and in the auditorium in McKinley even though it wasn't even his school or his glee club that was rehearsing for their next competition. Sebastian just couldn't help but feel like the school and the glee club were a part of his life because they were a part of Kurt and he couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend talking to the New Direction and helping them better their performance while Mr. Shuester gave pointers to others.

"He looks happy."

Sebastian almost jumped, but he turned and found Sue standing there in her usual tracksuit.

"He is happy," Sebastian said.

"I'm not admitting that he and Blaine wouldn't have been happy," Sue said, "but I will give you that you and Porcelain make an intriguing pair."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not the one that has a say in any of it."

"Sure," Sue said and she sat down.

Sebastian was confused at her presence. He hadn't thought that he would ever need to see Sue again after everything that went down, but he was clearly wrong.

"So," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Messing with Will," she said and shrugged before she stood up and left.

Sebastian shook his head. He would never understand that woman. He focused his attention back on the stage and found Kurt laughing with the twins and a couple of the Warblers. Noticing that they had all stopped really practicing he got up and walked towards the stage.

"Now, what could be so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said with a grin and Sebastian knew it had probably been about him.

The days leading up the competition had Kurt spending a lot of time at McKinley helping out which meant that Sebastian tagged along and after the first day, he started helping too. Kurt through all the ballet and dance classes that he'd been required to take at NYADA easily showed them all how to do the steps choreographed by Mr. Shuester correctly. Sebastian who was a bit rusty with his dancing skills tried to help out as well and somehow he even ended up helping them come up with a set list.

By the time the competition was upon them, he was as invested in them winning as Kurt was and Kurt easily made fun of him for it.

"You like them," he said as they took their seats the day of the competition.

"I do not," Sebastian said.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, you do. It's sweet."

Then he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you did it for me, but I know you enjoyed it too and I just – thank you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I would do almost anything to spend time with you."

"I love you too."

Watching them win and watching how excited and happy they were up on stage made Sebastian tear up a little.

"Oh, I'm so happy for them," Kurt said, "they deserve it so much."

"Yeah they do," Sebastian said and he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, still looking over the crowd to the stage where the New Directions were still hugging and jumping around as they passed the trophy around.

Kurt leaned into him. "It's such an amazing feeling," he whispered.

"Winning?"

"Knowing that I made a difference in their lives," Kurt said, "because that's what it's about, you know? Making a difference, inspiring someone. I always thought that performing and everything was about the fame and the love of the craft but I'm starting to learn just how much it's about being able to touch someone and make them see the world differently and them up there, they're so inspiring to me."

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head. "You're amazing," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So this chapter happened as mostly a way to move time along...and it was also written before the finale aired so I ended up having them go to Regionals instead of Nationals. But when you consider the timing of spring break it makes more sense...

I also really wanted to show some sort of closure for Kurt and Blaine...and there will be more Blaine in the next two chapters. Thanks for reading.


	29. Ending 1 Kurtbastian - pt 4

**Notes:**

Happy Easter!

One more chapter after this one and the Kurtbastian ending will be complete!

As to the Klaine ending: having a little bit of writer's block...like a tiny amount which will hopefully get resolved once I make up my mind on what I want to happen which is really the problem.

* * *

**Ending 1 - Kurtbastian**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**A few years later…**

It was raining.

Kurt pressed his forehead to the glass of his and Sebastian's bedroom and he looked out as the rain just kept coming.

"Kurt?"

He moved away from the window and turned around to find Rachel who was followed by Dani.

"It's raining," Kurt said.

"It's also your wedding day," Dani said.

Kurt nodded and he couldn't help but grin. He was getting married. In merely a few hours he was going to walk down the aisle and say "I do" to the man that he loved more than anything in the world.

"Come on," Rachel said, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there," Kurt said and he turned away to look out the window again.

It was not the kind of day that he would have wanted for his wedding and yet it was as fitting as the proposal had been and he couldn't help but smile at the memory of it.

Marriage had come up only once in discussion a few months after they both graduated from NYADA and NYU respectively.

"They want me to ask you to marry me," Sebastian told Kurt after a birthday celebration dinner with his parents.

Kurt came to a stop. "What?" he asked.

Sebastian laughed. "Mom hinted at it," he said, "I guess she thinks that since we're both out of college and living together that it's the next step. She's crazy."

Kurt laughed and he grabbed Sebastian's hand. "I hope this wasn't you trying to figure out if I want to get married, because things are crazy enough as they are."

"No," Sebastian said, "I was just saying that it's what my mother wants."

Kurt nodded. "Someday," he said.

"And not in a barn."

Kurt laughed but he moved closer to him, "and I get to do the asking."

"Ah, no," Sebastian said, "I'm not agreeing to that. Knowing you, you'll do something crazy and obnoxious that would put both Blaine and Sue to shame."

"Well I'm afraid of what you'll do," Kurt said and even though he wasn't really, it was more to do with the fact that Kurt hadn't gotten to be the one to ask when it came to him and Blaine and he wanted the opportunity to be the one to propose.

The whole planning of it, and the surprise, and even knowing that when he was ready for that and when he was sure Sebastian was ready that asking would be nothing more than a formality.

They had never brought it up again, Kurt because he wanted to ask and he wanted it to be a surprise and Kurt suspected that Sebastian was taking the same approach. So, instead they just continued on with what worked which meant living together and Sebastian continuing on with school to get his Masters while Kurt managed to find small successes in off-off Broadway shows until finally getting on the ensemble of The Book of Mormon.

When they finally spoke about marriage again, it wasn't even a conversation but just a shared look at Rachel's wedding to Jesse St. James.

Jesse had become a big name on Broadway, getting his first big role in the musical that Rachel passed to continue on with NYADA and winning a Tony for it before setting his sights on producing and directing.

Their engagement came as a bit of a surprise to Kurt, seeing as in Jesse and Rachel fashion they got engaged the night of her second Broadway debut, but everyone could recognize that they were happy.

While Rachel and Jesse were saying "I do" Kurt who was standing up with Rachel as her best man, had looked over to Sebastian and it had been a moment of clarity because he could just tell that Sebastian was as ready as he was and it had left him giddy for the rest of the night.

Kurt pressed his palm against the glass, watching water trickle down. He really would have rather a sunny day. The rain seemed to want to follow the important moments in his and Sebastian's life.

They had just been taking a simple walk after lunch when it started to pour, a summer rain that was welcome relief from the smoldering heat.

"We seriously needed this," Sebastian said as his shirt soaked through.

Kurt rolled his eyes and swept his hair off of his forehead. "Can we just get out of this," he said, "this is going to just ruin my clothes."

"It's just water," Sebastian said and he grabbed Kurt's hands, "and doesn't this remind you of when I met you again. You were just walking around in the rain."

"Yes, and that was a brilliant idea," Kurt said, "need I remind you that I was pretty out of it that day."

Sebastian sighed and he moved so he was facing Kurt "You looked so beautiful," he said, "it's what I noticed first probably before I even realized it was you."

"Oh, come on, Bas, let's go."

"No," Sebastian said and took his hands "because I've been trying to find the right moment but a right moment just won't happen and I didn't want to do some big elaborate plan because frankly that's more of a Blaine thing, and you've had that…"

Kurt gasped and Sebastian grinned wide,

"…I just, we met the first time in a coffee shop and I didn't like you and you certainly didn't like me. But more importantly we met outside a coffee shop while it was raining and nothing has been the same since. And I'm unwilling to let it change back. So, Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt inhaled and then he nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

Sebastian laughed and he dropped Kurt's hands to pat his pockets. "Shit," he said, "so, I don't have the ring."

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered laughing.

"Shut up," Sebastian said and just pulled Kurt against him, "because you already said yes."

"Yes," Kurt said, "fiancé."

It was still raining, but Kurt had forgotten, and it completely slipped his mind when Sebastian kissed him.

He pulled away from the window and took a deep breath. A little rain wouldn't ruin the wedding. So far rain had worked in his favor and it was only natural that it would keep doing the same. Kurt smiled and he stepped away from the window. He was getting married and nothing would ruin that.

He followed the voices of Rachel, Dani, Mercedes, and Tina to his kitchen where a small feast of breakfast foods were sitting ready to be consumed.

"There you are," Tina said, "everything is getting cold. I'll get you coffee."

"Nervous?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders at her. "A little."

"Well don't be," Rachel said.

"There's nothing to worry about," Dani added.

Mercedes who was on her phone, raised a hand to wave at him, and once she was off the phone she hugged him.

"Sam says they're all a bit hung over except for Sebastian and Elliott."

"Good," Kurt said, "because he promised not to drink."

He wanted to talk to Sebastian, to share how their respective nights had gone. Kurt for his part had stayed in with the girls and a couple of the boys and just spent the night gossiping and reminiscing. Sebastian on the other hand had been persuaded by Elliott to go out for his last night as a bachelor and Kurt was glad to get at least the tidbit from Mercedes about it.

"He also said that Sebastian was really happy about the rain."

Kurt burst into laughter. "Damn it, I swear he figured out how to make it rain."

* * *

Sebastian had never considered himself the marrying kind. He had known, of course, that Kurt was different. That he wanted the wedding and the husband and the kids but it was something that Sebastian had never thought he would want just as desperately as Kurt did.

It had snuck on him, his interest in getting married to Kurt, and once the idea was in his head he was sure it was what he wanted. He and Kurt were practically married already what with living together, and considering each other in every decision they made, and yet he wanted it to be official. He wanted to be able to call Kurt his husband.

"Everything is perfect," Elliott said from the door and Sebastian nodded.

"Is Kurt here yet?"

"Yes," Elliott said, "I just went to see him. His dad's with him."

Sebastian sighed. "Good."

There had been a slight moment of worry when he'd arrived at the hotel and he'd been told that Kurt wasn't there yet and for just a few seconds the thought that Kurt wouldn't show up had crossed his mind until he shook it away as nonsense.

"Are you ready?" Elliott asked stepping into the room.

"Yes," Sebastian said, "I never thought I'd ever do this, you know, the whole getting married thing."

Elliott who had yet to really have a steady boyfriend nodded in understanding. "I certainly never expected this to happen when I met you, but I guess love will do this to you."

"Guess so," Sebastian said.

Someone knocked on the door and then it opened. His mom walked in and she smiled wide at him.

"Oh, Sebastian," she said, "you look so handsome." She hugged him tightly and let him go after a few moments, "I am so happy for you, darling, I always said you and Kurt would be perfect together."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled back at her as she pulled away from him.

"I'm going to go back out there, but I just wanted to see you," she said and with a kiss to his cheek, she was gone and Elliott laughed.

"I'll go see how Kurt is doing," Elliott said and left.

For the last hour there had been people coming and going from his dressing room and he was expecting a few more visits and sure enough Sam followed by Blaine and Jesse appeared.

"We came to see how you were, man," Sam said.

"Not nervous, I hope," Jesse said, "although a few nerves won't hurt anyone."

Blaine didn't say anything, but he smiled at Sebastian and it meant more than what the others might say. They were real friends, which was the only thing that could have happened when Kurt insisted that despite everything, Blaine was still his best friend. He had seen how Blaine had really gotten over Kurt, and moved on into the world of dating and one-night stands that Sebastian had been happy to advise him on while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I'm too nervous," he said, "more excited than anything."

He met Blaine's eyes and Blaine grinned at him. "He's excited too," he said.

He double checked that his vows were still in his pocket and made sure his tie was on straight and he wished that he could get a chance to see Kurt before they walked down the aisle but knew that Kurt wasn't going to allow it.

It was a silly request, but Sebastian had let Kurt keep his distance from him. The last time he'd actually laid eyes on him had been almost exactly twenty four hours earlier and Kurt had even banned phone calls. Sleeping without him next to him the night before had been impossible.

Elliott and Dani walked down the aisle together, followed by Blaine and Rachel, and then behind them were Mercedes and Sam. He walked after them, on his own and it felt strange to have every eye in the room on him. When he got to the front to the slightly raised platform where he and Kurt were going to stand and exchange vows, Elliott pat him gently on the back and he took a deep breath.

Burt, who was officiating, smiled at him before Sebastian turned to look down the aisle where Kurt was standing.

He was beautiful. His hair swept up like always, and his smile toothy and wide, and his eyes already a little moist but happy and Sebastian felt warmth fill him up and settle around him because he couldn't help but just smile even though his cheeks were starting to hurt and when Kurt came closer, he extended his hand out and Kurt grasped it. No one else in the room mattered, they fell away and all that remained was Kurt who had reached to grab his other hand.

"I love you," Kurt whispered to him and Sebastian whispered it back.

* * *

Kurt dropped his head to Sebastian's shoulder and he felt Sebastian's arms tighten around him. He smiled against his neck. It was easy to lose himself to Sebastian and ignore that their families and friends were all sitting around the room watching them dance their first dance as a married couple.

Sebastian had been in charge of one thing, other than offering his opinion on everything else during the planning, and that had been picking the song they would dance their first dance to.

As he let Sebastian lead them in their dance, he listened to the words.

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

Sebastian pulled back, hands on his waist and Kurt looked at him, smiling as he leaned into Sebastian, pressing their foreheads together while they kept swaying. They kissed once, twice, and Sebastian turned them on the dance floor as they kept swaying.

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan

"You picked the perfect song," Kurt whispered, "I wouldn't have thought of Ed Sheeran."

Sebastian hummed.

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are

As the song came to an end, they stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Kurt kissed Sebastian again. Someone was catcalling and others were clapping and he hid his face in Sebastian's neck, not being able to stop smiling.

"Come on," Sebastian said and led him off the dance floor towards their table.

As they walked they were greeted with congratulations, smiles, and pats on the back. Kurt smiled and thanked everyone and knew that he would be doing that for the rest of the night.

"I'm starving," Sebastian whispered as they took their seats and Kurt nodded in agreement.

The last time he'd eaten was when Rachel brought him finger sandwiches while he was getting dressed and he'd been too nervous and full of excitement to really eat.

Kurt pulled out Sebastian's seat and then his own and he leaned into Sebastian because he could and because he'd missed him in the time they'd been apart.

The one thing they had copied from Brittany and Santana's wedding was having a small table of their own without anyone from the wedding party or their parents. Instead, their best men and the rest of the wedding party and their dates were all seated at the table closest to them on their right and their parents were sharing a table with a few other family members on a table to their left.

Most of their friends were already out on the dance floor, but a few were still sitting and talking amongst themselves. Kurt looked around and he smiled at the people who caught his gaze and then he settled on Blaine who was laughing with his boyfriend as they walked from the bar back to their seats.

Rachel had introduced the two of them after meeting him during the beginning stages of the role she'd originated and the two of them had clicked, falling into a friendship turned romance that Kurt had been happy to see after years of Blaine going on dates that went nowhere and relationships that ended as quickly as they began.

Blaine and Jeremy were doing well and Kurt was happy for Blaine.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked.

"Just how happy I am," Kurt said, "we're here and we're married and most of our friends are happy and in love, even Blaine."

"So you think he and Jeremy are going to end up together," Sebastian said and Kurt could tell that he was looking in their direction too.

Kurt nodded. "I think so."

"I could see that," Sebastian said, "and you're wrong, you know, not all of our friends are both happy and in love."

"That's right, Elliott," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, well, he's a lost cause when it comes to that."

"You were a lost cause," Kurt reminded him and then found Elliott who was seated with Dani, Sarah, and gesticulating with his hands as he told a story.

There was nothing to worry about with Elliott. He wasn't like Blaine who didn't do well with the dating scene or the hooking up scene. Elliott was happy with his life in a way that Kurt would never understand, but there had to be something to it that made sense for him and that fulfilled him somehow.

"No," Sebastian said, "I wasn't. You know, for everything that I said about being happy with that life of going to a bar and picking up randoms, there was always something missing. I was lonely and friendless and it wasn't the life I really wanted. I just didn't know what I wanted. But, Elliott knows what he can have and what he wants and he has all of us here to be his friends. He isn't as alone as he pretends. He isn't searching for love, granted neither was I, but there was always a part of me that wanted it."

Kurt turned his face so he could peer at Sebastian's face and he felt himself grinning again. "You are amazing," he whispered before kissing him.

"I know," Sebastian said and surged them into a deeper kiss, his hands coming up to cup Kurt's face and hold him in place.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I really wanted to write Kurt and Sebastian getting married but I hate writing weddings and proposals but I liked what I could do with this. (*spoiler* it's why I'm having issues with writing the Klaine ending)

Blaine does get a boyfriend, an OC named Jeremy (Jer) and I liked the idea of just hinting at Blaine's future without really showing it because it leaves it so open but here's my thoughts on that and I'll probably add more after next chapter.

He dates for a while unsuccessfully before meeting Jeremy who Rachel introduces him to. He works with her on the show that earns her a Tony (Jane Austen Sings). I think Blaine needed to see what else was out there after he got over Kurt...this is like months after Kurt chooses Sebastian...and Elliott is instrumental in that. Blaine does have a couple of very short lived relationships, and hook ups, and basically deals with the dating scene until meeting Jeremy who he just instantly falls for. I didn't despite how much I thought about it wanted to spend too much time on Blaine and Jeremy because I wanted the focus to really stick to Kurt and Sebastian, but there's more mention of them in the next and final chapter.

And on a last note I finally got to use Thinking Out Loud in this fic and I love that I got to because I didn't think I would and didn't plan to...

Hope everyone's having a good Easter!


	30. Ending 1 Kurtbastian - pt 5

**Notes:**

For those of you just reading the Kurtbastian ending we have reached that end. Thank you for reading and so stick around for the Klaine ending. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ending 1 - Kurtbastian**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**A couple of years later…**

"And the Tony goes to…Kurt Hummel…"

The rest was drowned out and all that Kurt could hear was something rushing to his ears. He felt Sebastian's arms come around him and then a quick kiss on his lips before he was being pushed up out of his seat and then somehow he was walking. He hugged his director as he passed him as well as the writer and his costars. People were clapping and offering congratulations as he walked past them and he didn't trip on the way to the stage and then Neil Patrick Harris was hugging him and handing him his Tony and Kurt didn't know if he had words.

"Oh my god," he said, "I, um, I - I won. My Sebastian…um, my husband, he told me that I should have something prepared but I had convinced myself I wasn't going to be winning anything tonight and now I don't know what to say. I guess, thank you. Thank you to everyone that believed in me and that cheered me on. I want to specifically thank my dad, my husband Bas, my best friends, and everyone involved in the show. My lovely co-stars as well as the writers and producers that gave me a shot. This has been a dream come true and I am amazed to be living it. Getting to play this role has been amazing and exhausting and so rewarding and from the bottom of my heart I am so pleased that I got the chance to do it. And lastly, thank you to everyone that has come to see it and that has made it the success it is."

Everyone was still clapping as Kurt walked with Neil off stage, and then he heard the host say something that he couldn't process because he'd just won his first Tony and he couldn't even remember everything he said and it was like everything had just turned on its head.

"I just won a Tony," he whispered.

Neil next to him laughed. "I know the feeling," he said.

Kurt had met Neil once before, and definitely acted like too much of a fan for his own liking.

"Yes," Kurt said, "you do. Of course you do. Oh gosh."

Neil laughed and suddenly there were other people there. The next presenters and other people that were all a part of the broadcast and a woman with a headset was congratulating him and then his publicist was hugging him and leading him away and Kurt was lost in a haze.

Rachel had told him what it was like when she won her Tony, how thrilling and crazy the immediate aftermath was and Kurt had known she wasn't kidding but being in the midst of it was something different entirely. He was led to where the press was and his publicist was rattling off on what he needed to say but Kurt couldn't process anything. He'd won a Tony!

After it was all over and he was back in his seat, his Tony still in his hand, and a minute or so left in the commercial break that meant everyone was mingling and trying to catch his attention to offer more congratulations, Kurt had eyes only for Sebastian.

His husband stood up. "You alright, Sweetheart?"

"I won a Tony," Kurt said.

Sebastian laughed. "You did," he said and Kurt fell into his arms.

Rachel who was seated with Jesse called his name and Kurt turned in her direction and waved. Jesse offered a thumbs up.

"Come on," Sebastian said, "let's sit."

As soon as they were on their seats the announcement that they'd be back on the air was made and around them everyone moved into place and Blaine who he'd spotted when he was on his way back out was up presenting and Kurt couldn't help but smile. They had all made it. He and Blaine and Rachel were big names on Broadway and Blaine was in the middle of a collaboration in writing the music for a new show. Mercedes was out touring on her own and her shows were all sold out. One of Artie's movies had been nominated for an Oscar the year before, and even Sam was happy coaching the New Directions back in Lima.

Sebastian took his hand and Kurt smiled, leaning against him, clapping when the next winner was announced.

The rest of the night was a whirlwind and he was swept into it with Sebastian. There were interviews to give, people to talk to, and then parties to attend. Everyone wanted to know how he felt and if he really hadn't expected to win despite all the buzz surrounding his name and his show.

By the time that it was all over, Kurt was definitely a little bit buzzed and he walked with his arms around Sebastian who was laughing as they left the last party.

"Oh god, this really happened," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian grinned at him. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's like everything I've worked so hard for is validated. I mean, when I got the role it was amazing but this is. I can't describe it."

Sebastian kissed his forehead and Kurt smiled at him.

"I feel like I'm ready to take on anything," Kurt said.

They made it back to their apartment by the time that the sun was starting to rise and Kurt lingered over their window, peering out at the empty street. When he'd been preparing to go earlier, Kurt had thrown all his hopes of winning aside. The other nominees had been well deserving and more seasoned than Kurt. This had been his first nomination and the first show he'd actually gotten to originate and play a lead role in after years of being an understudy, of being a part of the ensemble, going out on touring shows, and then taking the lead in established shows when other actors were stepping down for other roles.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him from behind and Kurt settled into him. Marriage had changed little for them, except to bring them even closer.

"I can't believe I'm not even tired," Kurt said.

And he wasn't. Maybe it was the adrenaline that was still pumping through him, or the glasses of champagne he'd drunk, or just the mere fact that he was a Tony winner, but he just didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep.

"Well I am," Sebastian said, "I didn't win an award tonight."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned in his arms, arms going up to Sebastian's neck and his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It changes nothing, you know, just something else to add to the shelf in the living room and bragging rights."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't make light of it," he said, "it's amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Kurt said, "just as amazing as it's going to be when you finally get that book you've been working on published and I know you will."

It had come as a surprise to Kurt when Sebastian told him about the short stories he used to write. He'd found that and ideas for longer stories hidden in a box when they were moving into a newer and bigger apartment and Sebastian had admitted to his penchant for creative writing.

Still, no amount of pushing from Kurt had made Sebastian willing to let him read any of it and he still hadn't read even a line from the book he was working on.

"And I might actually get to read it, then," Kurt said.

"You will read it when it's done," Sebastian said.

Kurt nodded and smiled at him. It didn't really bother him, mostly because he could tell that Sebastian was happy that he was writing it. He was far happier than he'd ever been and Kurt was glad that Sebastian had realized his true calling.

"I can deal with that," Kurt said and he pulled Sebastian into a kiss.

* * *

**A few months later…**

Sebastian dropped into the seat across from Blaine at what still remained his favorite coffee shop.

"Sorry we're late," he said, "but someone had to sign every playbill waved under his nose."

Blaine laughed. "No problem. I know how that is."

Kurt slid into the chair next to Sebastian's and handed Sebastian his coffee. "Blaine, it's been way too long. What did you need to tell us?"

"Right to the point," Blaine said.

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee and listened just as eager as Kurt.

"Alright," Blaine said, "Jeremy and I are having a baby."

"You do know you're both men," Sebastian said.

Blaine laughed.

"Oh my god," Kurt said and Sebastian could tell that he was excited.

"We have a surrogate," Blaine said, "we talked about it a lot and it just, it seems like the right time and then his sister offered a while ago and now it's finally happening and she's a couple of months along. Anyway, we're finally telling people and Jer wanted to be here for this, but he said I could do it alone when he couldn't come. I just wanted to ask if you would be the baby's godparents."

Kurt let out a noise and then he nodded frantically before Sebastian could say anything.

"Yes," he said, "of course. Oh my god, Blaine, you're going to be a daddy!"

Kurt actually jumped out of his seat and he went to hug Blaine.

"Sebastian, isn't this exciting?" Kurt asked as he sat down again and he took Kurt's hand again, squeezing it.

Kurt smiled at him and then they turned back to Blaine.

"It was so hard to hide it," Blaine said, "I wanted to just tell everyone. Rachel is going to be so mad we didn't ask her."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If she wants to have a baby that badly she should just have one of her own."

Kurt sipped at his coffee as Blaine laughed. Blaine's phone rang, then.

"Oh, it's Jer. I'll go take this."

After he'd stepped away, Kurt turned to look at Sebastian. "What is it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

The truth of it was that seeing Kurt so excited about Blaine having a baby had surprised him. What had surprised him more were the feelings of jealousy that it evoked. He'd stopped being jealous of Blaine years ago.

"Aren't you happy for Blaine? Or is that you don't want to be godfather to his baby because…"

"Can we talk about this later," Sebastian said, "and of course I'm happy for Blaine. And I don't care if we're the baby's godparents."

Kurt stared at him and Sebastian could just tell that he was trying to figure out what they would be discussing later. He smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Don't worry too much," Sebastian said.

He needed to figure out his feelings.

"Jer says hi," Blaine said, grinning wide, "and I actually have to go. He needs help with something."

Kurt and Sebastian stood up and Blaine hugged both of them before he left.

"So," Kurt said, "is now a good time to talk."

Sebastian sighed. He picked up his coffee and finished it before walking to the trash can and throwing the disposable cup away.

"Back at home?" He asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. "Bas, come on, what could have possibly come up in that head of yours that you can't tell me. You can tell me anything."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand. "I can,'' he said, "when I know what I want to say."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Okay. I can deal with that," he said, "do you need to talk to Elliott about it? I know how you like getting his advice."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I might, yeah," he said.

Kurt laughed and he threw out his own cup of cold coffee and then he followed Sebastian outside.

"I'm trying to figure it out," Kurt said, "it couldn't have been Blaine because you've been over that for years and you weren't acting weird before then. Maybe someone texted or e-mailed you something. Is it your book? Is it getting published? Or maybe you changed your mind about that."

Sebastian who had been trying to figure out how to bring it up, or how to make sense of what he was feeling was about to tell him when a group of girls came up to them.

"Excuse me. But, you're Kurt Hummel," one of them said, "aren't you?"

New York was good in the way that it still offered anonymity to its stars. Kurt could walk the streets of New York, use the subway, and do all kinds of things without anyone blinking an eye. It happened rarely, but it was often on the nights after Kurt had already left the theater and the small gathering at the stage door that they sometimes ran into fans. The lingering people that had been at the show or that were seeing something else but were aware of Kurt's. It didn't hurt that they weren't too far from the theater.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Can we get pictures?"

There was a small gathering of people, tourists that had seen them. So, Sebastian stepped back letting Kurt sign a few autographs and take pictures with them. It always made him feel proud to think of all the people that adored Kurt for who he was and for doing what he loved.

He pulled out his phone and called Elliott.

"Hello," Elliott said, "you're calling late, isn't this usually dinner time for you and Kurt."

"Sort of," Sebastian said, "but something happened."

He could tell that Elliott was rolling his eyes.

"With Kurt?" Elliott asked.

Sebastian let out a breath. "Sort of."

Kurt was still talking to the girls and a couple of guys had joined them. He smiled to himself.

"Um, Blaine might not be happy with me for telling you, but he and Jeremy are having a baby."

"And Kurt has the baby blues?" Elliott asked.

Sebastian sighed. That would have been easier to deal with.

"He was excited, sure," Sebastian said, "but it was the look on Blaine's face and just the mere idea of a baby. I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy. Or I went soft. El, I don't like children. They're sticky and noisy and smelly and…"

"And you want one," Elliott said shocked, "oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Shut up," Sebastian said.

Hearing it out loud was strange and he didn't know what to do with it. Elliott was still laughing and Sebastian just had no idea how to handle the information that he was someone that had actually gotten a boyfriend, gotten married, and even wanted a baby.

"Elliott, what am I supposed to do?"

Elliott laughed and then, "talk to your husband, dummy, it's why you have one." Promptly he hung up and Sebastian sighed.

He caught Kurt's eye, and Kurt excused himself from his fans.

"Thank you so much," he said, "but I have to get going."

He slipped his arm around Sebastian's waist and leaned into him. "So," Kurt said, "what did Elliott say?"

"That I should talk to my husband," Sebastian said.

"Aha," Kurt said, "out with it."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "We talked about it once back before we even got married and I was so uninterested I guess and kind of shrugged it off because I figured that if it was something you wanted that you'd – I don't know – make a point of mentioning it. But you didn't and I never even thought about it but then Blaine and Jer and—"

"The baby," Kurt said and came to a stop, pulling Sebastian out of the way of other people and then he started to laugh like it was the funniest thing that he had ever heard and Sebastian considered walking away and leaving him where he was standing.

Instead, he pulled away from Kurt who shook his head at him. "No, Bas, no, come back. I'm not – I love you. I just, do you want kids?"

"Yes. Maybe. Hell, Kurt, I don't know. I just – you were happy hearing about Blaine and Jer's baby and then just Blaine's excitement. And suddenly I could picture it. You holding our baby, and just the amazing father that you would be."

Kurt wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, he stared at Sebastian and he smiled. "I can see you being an amazing dad," he said, "and I would never push you into doing anything you didn't want but if you wanted it, then, yeah, I mean why not."

He kissed Kurt in response and Kurt laughed against him.

Sebastian had never imagined that his life would ever turn into what it was just by making the choice to help an acquaintance and former enemy.

"I love you so much," Kurt said, "silly man that you are."

"Yeah, well," Sebastian said, "someone has to keep you on your toes."

Kurt nodded. "You do. Come on, we can start researching. And, by the way, I always knew you would want this someday from the moment I saw you holding Daniel Finn. I could picture it then, even if I tried not to. What's our life without some or another adventure to look forward to?"

He kissed Sebastian quickly and then wrapped his arm around his waist again and led him back in the direction of home and Sebastian couldn't feel happier.

* * *

**Ending 1: Kurtbastian - Complete**

* * *

**Author's Note:** We have reached the end. So I decided to write this chapter because I felt like I needed to show their future in a sense and the idea that Kurt would win a Tony intrigued me. I was very vague on what role he wins the Tony for because he would have needed to originate the part making it either a new original show or a revival of something and I couldn't come up with something brilliant enough. I was also very vague on how much time it's been because I lost track somewhere along the way, but it's maybe five years after their wedding.

On another note Blaine and Jeremy got married about a year or two after Kurt and Sebastian. I liked the idea of having them sort of introduce the idea of children to Kurt and Sebastian and I really did not plan for Sebastian to act the way he did. I do leave it off on a happy note but also open because their life isn't over, but their story is - this story is. I hope all of you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading it even if you're only waiting for the Klaine ending. You guys are the best. Thank you so much.


	31. Ending 2 - Klaine

**Notes:**

Here we go, guys, the Klaine ending! I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently for this and I am so excited to finally share it. I haven't finished writing the Klaine ending because life suddenly got supper busy but I hopefully will soon. Enjoy.

I should add that the beginning of both endings is the same for a few paragraphs.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Klaine**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Brittany was standing between two suits with cardboard cut outs of him and Blaine and Kurt faintly remembered when Sebastian had told him all about the shrine that Sue had to him and Blaine.

Brittany starting talking at once and Kurt didn't know what was going on, but he listened while Brittany rambled on. Blaine stood at his one side and Sebastian at the other with Sue seemingly guarding the door and as Brittany continued on Kurt started to understand. It was another attempt at getting him and Blaine back together.

"Okay," he said.

"I still don't get what you're talking about, though," Blaine said and when Kurt looked at him he did look confused.

Sebastian didn't. "Oh," he said

"Yes, you do," Kurt said, "just think about it."

"It's like a fake elevator again," Sebastian said with a roll of his eyes and Kurt turned to look at him.

He hadn't expected for something like this to happen, for Sue and Brittany to just ambush him and push him towards Blaine. He turned to look at Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't meet his eyes and Kurt knew that he understood it too.

"What Brittany is saying, Blaine," Sue said, "is that out of your love for your love, we have conspired to deceive and manipulate and yes, imprison you briefly all to reach this moment."

"Aha," Kurt said, "you admit it."

Sue shrugged her shoulders.

"We have two tuxes, do we have two grooms?"

They wanted them to get married? It was one thing for them to push for a reunion, but marriage. Kurt shook his head at once and when he looked at Blaine he found him wide eyed but thoughtful. But it wasn't Blaine that spoke. It was Sebastian.

"Don't get married," he said, "not because I want to be with you, Kurt, or because it would break my heart, but because this is not the wedding you deserve. It's not the wedding either of you deserve. But, Sue is right. You and Blaine belong together. And this is me bowing out. I will always be your friend, but just give me a few days. Just talk to him."

Kurt was surprised when Sebastian hugged his tightly, kissed him on the forehead and when passing by Blaine, pat his back. Then, he was gone and Kurt felt only a slight urge to go after him. The urge to look at Blaine and to talk to Blaine and really figure everything out was stronger and Kurt knew that he hadn't moved on.

"Sebastian is right," Kurt said, "we can't get married today."

"Well, fuck this, then," Santana said, suddenly coming out from behind the changing curtain, "can we get on with my wedding?"

Kurt ignored her, moving closer to Blaine and reaching for his hands. "We can talk after. There's a lot and we'll have to take it slow."

"Sure," Blaine said and there was tiny smile on his lips.

Even though he felt light knowing that he and Blaine were getting to a point of being on the same page, he could feel a small pang of regret over Sebastian. It would take some time to get over him.

The wedding went off without a hitch and he and Blaine walked down the aisle between Rachel walking with Sam and Tina walking with Mike. Brittany and Santana walked to the altar on their own and Kurt could tell that the two of them were more concerned with each other than anyone else there.

As soon as the ceremony was over and they had all walked back down the aisle, Kurt pulled Blaine outside.

"They won't miss us," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded.

"I, um, when I came to see you the other day I had every intention of getting back together with you," Kurt said and didn't meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took his hands. "I sort of got that," he said, "you left me so confused."

Kurt nodded. "It was Sebastian," Kurt said, "I really care for him. And choosing just became impossible because I have feelings for you, obviously, but everything with Sebastian was muddled in that too."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt moved a bit closer. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say exactly, because it was all still a lot confusing and he didn't know if he could just jump into a relationship with Blaine again.

"Can we take this slow?" Kurt asked.

"Anything you want," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No," he said, "not unless it's what you want too. You can't think what I want is more important. It's something I noticed, something that was pointed out to me about us, about how much control I needed to have."

"Of course I want this," Blaine said, "I love you and we've both made a lot of mistakes but that's something that none of those mistakes could change and if I've learned anything it's that we have to give each other space and time and that I can't just blame myself for everything. And that I have to do things for me and not just for us and what I want is to be with you even if we end up breaking up again or married with like four kids or something."

Kurt couldn't help but smile even though he still didn't think he was as sure as Blaine was about the whole thing. He let himself just listen to the music coming from inside the barn to distract himself before he responded.

"It was my fault," he said.

"Well, I could argue that I didn't make things easy."

They stood in silence for a while, Blaine just holding Kurt's hands, and Kurt feeling like Blaine's hold on him was grounding him and making things clearer.

"We should head back in there," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and they walked hand in hand back to the party. A dance floor had been opened up in the middle of the room and plenty of people were dancing including Brittany and Santana.

"Come on," Kurt said, "let's dance."

He pulled Blaine out to the dance floor and he ignored the look that Rachel gave them or how Mercedes seemed to want to grab him and question him. Instead he focused on Blaine.

They danced for a while, and then they went to find their seats. Rachel and Sam immediately sat down with them.

"Are you two back together?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then he shook his head. "We are both single and friends."

"Sebastian left," Rachel said, "he didn't look happy."

Kurt sighed. "I know," he said.

Blaine took his hand, giving it a squeeze and Kurt smiled at him.

* * *

They spent the weekend after the wedding talking in Kurt's room and Burt and Carole seemed to be only happy to leave them alone and by the time that everything had been hashed out, Blaine felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and from the way that Kurt smiled at him, he knew that Kurt felt the same way.

"We would have always found our way back to each other," Kurt said on Sunday night as they walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I didn't think we would," Blaine said, "for a while there I really thought I was over you."

"Well," Kurt said, "I'm glad that we can have another beginning. It would have happened now or years from now, but I was sure it would."

"You were always more sure," Blaine said.

He watched Kurt as he peered into his fridge. "Sandwiches sound alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

Even though it felt right to be with Kurt, there was no denying that there was a bit of lingering awkwardness. They had talked about mostly everything but Blaine was still processing everything and he could tell that Kurt was as well. There was also, of course, the fact that the two of them had just come out of relationships.

It was the one thing they hadn't talked about yet. Blaine knew that he had never been in love with Dave. He had never fooled himself enough to believe that despite how much he had cared about him. Still, Blaine knew that it was Kurt that needed more time. What he and Sebastian had was different, and Blaine could tell that Kurt wasn't over Sebastian quite yet.

They ate in the kitchen, and headed back up to Kurt's room and Kurt grabbed his hand as they walked back into his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong?"

"You look like you've been thinking," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded slowly. "I just – we didn't talk about Sebastian. Or Dave. We didn't talk about him either. I want to be sure that we've cleared the air."

Kurt pulled him towards the bed and after Blaine had sat down, Kurt paced in front of him.

"I was falling for him," he admitted, "but even though I cared about him that way and I know he cared for me there was always a part of me that knew I belonged with you and I'm sure I made the right choice. I know it would be you even if Sebastian and I dated for another month or another year sooner or later I knew that I would seek you out again."

He stopped in front of Blaine, and he could tell that Kurt wasn't lying.

"I told you I would need some time," Kurt said, "I just didn't think that he would mean so much to me and part of that is just the friendship – the fact that I know he's hurting because of me. You and Dave were together longer than that. I mean, you understand, don't you?"

He did, except that he didn't when it came to Dave. Their break up had been easy and simple and Blaine had been so ready to let go of that relationship that it almost felt like it had happened in a dream.

Kurt stepped closer and Blaine was surprised when he cupped his face. "I said we can take this slow, but that doesn't mean just being friends. We can, I don't know, we can date. Get caught up in each other again. So much has happened. I don't even know what you're planning to do with your future now or anything. And for all that we've talked it's been about the past."

"Okay," Blaine whispered.

Kurt pressed his lips against his. "Good," he said.

They saw each other as often as they could over the next week, but Blaine got caught up in Warbler rehearsals and Kurt was as equally busy with The New Directions despite the fact that he had Rachel and also Mr. Shuester to help out too.

Despite how busy they were they went on a date about halfway through the week.

"I regret not marrying you," Kurt said after they sat down, "because we may have gotten a honeymoon and I wouldn't have had to deal with Myron. He may have even put me off ever having children."

"Oh come on," Blaine said, "he can't be that bad."

Kurt shuddered. "He's worse."

Blaine laughed, "Does that mean that your glee club isn't getting any practice this week?"

"Of course it does, Mr. Warbler. I mean, they're singing and doing their own thing but we're not exactly preparing for Sectionals or anything. The way it's always been."

They steered the conversation away from glee clubs and Blaine asked for all the gossip from New York that he'd missed.

"How is Elliott? And Dani?"

Kurt grinned at him. "Well, I told you about how great they got along with Sebastian."

Blaine laughed. "Oh, right," he said, "but I guess the whole Elliott and Sebastian thing didn't happen?"

"They're really good friends. Who knows what the future might bring. But, no, they're both fine. Dani has a new girlfriend. Let's see, what else happened…"

Blaine listened while Kurt shared his stories about the people they knew from NYADA. Professors and students alike were not safe from Kurt's comments about them.

"I kept calling Elliott the first week after we broke up," Kurt admitted, "to just tell him all the things I kept seeing that I wanted to share with you. He and Sebastian really helped me out. You know, Bas is the one that got me to admit I wasn't over you and that I needed help. He and Elliott did try to talk me out of coming back to Lima but I just wanted you back so badly."

"Who would have thought," Blaine said, "that we'd end up dating David Karofksy and Sebastian Smythe."

"No one," Kurt said and smiled a little, "but we were always meant to go back to each other sooner or later."

They changed subject again, and it was like back in the old days when they could talk for hours about nothing and everything because every opinion needed to be voiced.

"You kept up with reading vogue I hope," Kurt said and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did, what did you think?"

"Good, good. Hey, I don't know what kinds of things could have changed in the time you lived with Karofksy. Did you even have anything in common?" He wrinkled his nose but Blaine knew he was just joking.

"There were a few things," Blaine said.

"What? Me and football?"

Kurt let out a sigh. "Sorry," he said, "you've been great about me getting over Sebastian and yet I bring that up."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I just have to ask one question."

"What?"

"Were you his first boyfriend?"

Kurt nodded his head.

"Well he got a good one. I was something like Dave's twentieth? Seriously, it freaked me out a bit how many guys he'd been with and he and I had a few things in common but mostly it was football. Anyway, did I tell you Cooper e-mailed me yesterday?"

On they went, to safer topics that didn't need to handled with care, and by the time that they had polished off their meals and then the slices of cheesecake Kurt insisted on ordering for them, they were laughing, hands and fingers intertwined on the table.

* * *

"How are you really feeling?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her. They were free from the Glee club for the moment because Mr. Shuester was teaching them some dance steps.

"I'm happy," Kurt said, "I mean, I miss Sebastian and I'm waiting for him to contact me, but I think I made the right decision. I mean, Blaine and I are forever. He's my soulmate. I just. I'm scared. I'm scared that it'll happen again. That I'll give up on us or that Blaine will."

Rachel stood up and she closed the folder she'd been looking through, slamming it down on the desk.

"Kurt Hummel," she said, "I cannot believe you. Scared? You're scared of what, of getting hurt, or of the possibility that true love isn't easy? I lost the person I loved. I lost him, Kurt, and that hurts more than a fight or not getting along. It kills me even now and Blaine is that for you and you can't be scared. You can't walk away from true love just because there is no guarantee. More than anyone you should know that."

There were tears in her eyes and Kurt rounded the desk to her side to hug her and she fell into him and Kurt knew that he was close to crying too. After all, she was right. And hadn't Sebastian told him the same thing? He was being too cautious. He loved Blaine. He knew he did, and furthermore he knew that Blaine loved him and fears that the past would repeat itself or that some other obstacle would come in their way shouldn't be keeping him from going after the relationship he really wanted with Blaine.

"You're right," he said, "I have to go see Blaine."

He wiped his cheeks and right under his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Finn would happy to see you move on," he said, "he would want you to be happy."

"Thank you," she said and her smile was shaky, "now, go."

He didn't run out of McKinley, or rush on his drive over to Dalton, but once he got there, he almost left his key in the ignition in his rush out of his car because smoke and he thought he even spotted flames, came from Dalton and two firetrucks were parked in front of his former school and firemen were pointing hoses at the school and a few were rushing into the school as well.

"Oh, no," he said, taking in the scene. He was walking right into a nightmare.

There were students outside and Kurt recognized a few teachers but in the crowd of blazer clad students he couldn't see Blaine anywhere. He moved forwards with feet that wanted to collapse under him, until he reached one of the teachers.

"Where is Blaine? Blaine Anderson, the Warbler coach?"

The teacher shook his head. "I don't know," he said and he sounded shocked.

"Is everyone out? Did everyone make it outside? At least tell me that?"

"I think so," the teacher said shakily, "I really hope so."

Kurt sighed and he pulled out his phone, trying Blaine's phone first, but after a couple of rings it just went straight to voice mail. He tried a couple of times more, but there was no answer.

"Oh no," he whispered and walked towards other crowds, trying to find someone that had some information and searching for Blaine and for any of the kids that remembered belonging to The Warblers.

"Mr. Hummel?"

He turned and a familiar Dalton student stepped towards him.

"Where's Blaine? Mr. Anderson?" He asked at once.

"We don't know," the student said, "we've been looking for him, but we weren't at practice or anything."

Kurt gasped. "Oh god," he said, "this can't be…no…not like this." He could feel his eyes well up with tears again.

He loved him. He loved Blaine and he'd been stupid and tried to keep him at arm's length to protect himself and just get used to the idea of the two of them again. He had been so stupid. Blaine needed to be okay. He just needed to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** We have reached the second ending and it's been a different experience to write this ending than the other one. I've never done the whole alternative ending thing before and it's been fun to do.

So one thing I want to talk about is Sebastian. In the very first scene of this ending and the Kurtbastian ending Sebastian is the one character that acts differently. While I felt that Sebastian was in love with Kurt...I also felt like in the Kurtbastian ending that he needed to be more in love with Kurt and than in the Klaine ending. I wanted to make the choice Kurt makes reflect the fact that he's essentially choosing his "soulmate" even though a lot of the two endings thing is also about showing that happiness can be achieved as long as there is love and respect and between people that are in a relationship.

So in the one ending Sebastian is very clearly heartbroken in that scene and he leaves...in this ending he let's go of Kurt at once, is heartbroken, and yet knows that he will get over it and be okay. I think the Sebastian in the Kurtbastian ending would not have been okay as quickly. In a way this was also written this way because I wanted to be able to have Sebastian move on quickly.

On another note, Klaine is in a very different place here than Kurtbastian was and it was really interesting to explore that and not do what the show did. I didn't want to follow canon when it came to the wedding. It also allowed me to touch on the fire at Dalton and just how that would affect Kurt and Blaine if they were still in Ohio.

So, there it is. Thank you for reading and waiting for this ending.


	32. Ending 2 - Klaine - pt 2

**Notes:**

So I wrote this chapter almost a month after the last one because I was working on the Kurtbastian ending and it was surprisingly hard to write but I liked what came out of it so I hope you guys do as well. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Klaine**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"I was so scared," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

Blaine ran a comforting hand over Kurt's back and he didn't know if he could quite imagine the fear that Kurt must have felt when he couldn't find him.

Blaine had been far more concerned about his students at the time of the fire. He'd been watching one of the classes for a few minutes because Mrs. Adams just hadn't been feeling too well when the fire alarm went off and when Mrs. Adams just didn't show up again had taken the responsibility of trying to make sure everyone that was supposed to be under her charge was present. Then, there had been of course the matter of having to stay put in the right zone which had meant a good couple of hours just hanging out with a class of juniors none of which were a part of the Warblers but had plenty of questions to ask him anyway.

They had been an excellent distraction from the smoke and the flames they could see coming from Dalton and Blaine had tried to keep his emotions inside because he was watching his school and his home burn and he couldn't wrap his mind around what it would mean for the students or for the faculty or for his nostalgic mind which would always consider Dalton home.

He finally saw Kurt hours later once the fire was put out and it was safe for them to walk around the building out to the front and to the parking lot. The Headmaster and others had made work of sending e-mails to parents and students and some of the parents were already there ready to take their children home and others were pulling out their phones to confirm they were alright.

Blaine had been in the process of making sure the students he was with would be fine, when Kurt threw himself at him and then after hugging him tightly, hitting him hard on the chest repeatedly before Blaine was pulled away by a teacher.

"I just," Kurt said and he played with a lose thread on Blaine's shirt, "the thought of you being gone. Of you being hurt. I – I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Blaine hugged him tighter. "I'm alright," he said.

Kurt nodded. "I love you so much," he whispered and pulled back, "and the thing is I've been afraid of taking the risk to be with you again. We've had so many problems and road blocks and it's been so hard at times but I can't control everything. We can't see the future and we can't know what's coming. Had things been different you could have died today, Blaine, and I just – I'm in, alright. I'm all in. You're it for me."

"Kurt, you were just afraid of losing me today. You don't have to—"

Kurt shook his head quickly and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Honey, I was coming to Dalton to talk to you about this before the fire and everything. That just – it made it more clear to me. People lose the people they love every day and this circling around each other thing we're doing which is completely my fault, it's not really helping us."

"Okay," Blaine said.

"Good," Kurt said, "because I'm ready for us to be us again."

Blaine pulled Kurt back down to cuddle with him and Kurt settled into him, fitting against him like a puzzle piece.

"I think we've been steadily gaining ground on that with the last couple of dates," Blaine said.

It was true. They had only gone on three dates but they had all left him feeling like he was back where he belonged.

"You're right," Kurt said.

"You know," Blaine said, "it's kind of sad the things that make us realize how we feel. Pavarotti died and I really saw you for what you were and now Dalton is gone and you realized I was what you wanted."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was rolling his eyes at him and he sighed. It still really hadn't sunk in that Dalton was essentially gone. The fire had taken a whole wing of the school, but there was damage everywhere else from both the smoke, flames, and the water used to stop the fire. There had been no decisions made yet, but there was one thing that was certain: Dalton wouldn't be operational through the rest of the school year.

"That's a little morose," Kurt said, "poor Pavarotti. And what's going to happen with Dalton? What about The Warblers?"

Blaine hadn't really considered what would happen to The Warblers. He'd gotten a chance to see a few of them before he and Kurt left Dalton, and they had all looked upset.

"I didn't read the whole e-mail everyone was sent," Blaine said, "but they're encouraging the students to enroll in other nearby schools. There's a few private ones listed and of course the public ones. Most of these kids come from rich families though so it won't be hard for them to find somewhere else just as prestigious as Dalton considering the circumstances. My guess would be we're out of the competition though."

"That sucks," Kurt said.

Blaine laughed.

It wasn't until the next day that Blaine got to really hear what would happen. He heard from the Headmaster's secretary who told him that they were closing the school for the time being and in the process of refunding students for the remainder of the year.

"We're also encouraging the faculty to find other positions," she said, "we don't know what's going to happen, but for now we're just dealing with the paperwork."

Blaine had seen it coming.

Kurt hugged him tightly after the phone call.

"Oh, Blaine," he said, "I'm so sorry. You know we'll take you at McKinley. Rachel and Mr. Shuester won't have room to protest."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said and he thought about how Dalton had never been meant to be a permanent place for him.

Maybe it was supposed to be the wake up call to get on with his life and go back to school and actually try and accomplish his dreams of performing.

Kurt stayed with him instead of going to McKinley after a call in to Mr. Shuester to let him know that he would need to take care of the glee club on his own. Rachel had gone off to New York City again to try and get her spot in NYADA back and had let Kurt and Mr. Shuester to continue coaching the glee club for a few days. A part of Blaine wondered if he should have been doing the same.

They spent the day watching Meg Ryan movies in Kurt's living room and Blaine kept himself tucked into Kurt's side.

It was during lunch, eating pizza, that Blaine thought to check his e-mail again and he was surprised when he found a few e-mails from a couple of the members of The Warblers. Reading through them he found that a few of them had gotten together to try and figure out a way to keep The Warblers together.

Kurt distractedly mentioned Mr. Shuester's attempts at getting them more members ever since they'd gotten Myron and Spencer and Blaine suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Kurt," he said, "if some of The Warblers transferred to McKinley they'd be welcome in the glee club right?"

Kurt stared at him. "Well, I wouldn't have a problem with it. The circumstances being what they are I don't think anyone would have a problem with that. Is that something they want?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I just got a few e-mails and maybe this will help. It will keep them together and in the competition. As a plus it means we wouldn't be competing."

"There is that," Kurt said, "ask them. See if they really are interested and we can talk to Mr. Shuester while Rachel is still away."

* * *

The integration of The Warblers into The New Directions was easier than Kurt had imagined after a few road bumps. Most of The Warblers were still mourning Dalton and it was hard to bring them all together when the Warblers were so used to their own ways of doing things.

"Was it this hard for you?" Kurt asked after a long day at McKinley.

They were making some headway and Rachel's return had brought other things into play. She was upset about the response she'd gotten from NYADA and Madame Tibideaux who had basically laughed at her for trying to get back to the school.

"What, leaving Dalton?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"No," Blaine said, "I mean, I did it for you. It was easy to do because it was for you and because it meant we could be together all the time. And I already knew everyone by that point. Not to mention that Dalton was always still there just in case, you know."

"Right," Kurt said.

He'd been thinking about Dalton a lot since the fire because despite everything it had meant a lot to him. Not only had he met Blaine there, but he had fallen in love with Blaine there. Of course there was also the fact that Dalton had come into his life right when he needed it. There was nothing that could diminish what Dalton meant to him and knowing that it was gone and that he could never step inside or walk through the not so short shortcut that Blaine had taken him on when they first met was sad and wrong.

"On the upside," Blaine said, "I get to be with you now too."

Kurt grinned and he reached over to grab Blaine's hand. They hadn't gotten to really talk after Kurt told him that he was definitely all in. Blaine had been busy talking to The Warblers and their parents and the Dalton Headmaster. Somehow, though, he just knew that they were on the same page again.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

They stopped at the Lima Bean, and after picking up their orders with a couple of cookies, they sat down and Kurt felt a little bit like he was in the past.

"I've been thinking," Blaine said.

"What about?"

"The future," Blaine said with a sigh, "just all of this with Dalton has made me realize that it really wasn't going to be where I ended up. I mean, this was just a stop. Temporary."

Kurt nodded and watched him. He broke a piece of cookie off and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Are you thinking about pulling a Rachel and going to NYADA to try and get your spot back?"

Blaine shook his head. "I considered it," he said, "but who knows how Carmen Tibideaux might react. I was cut. She tore me to pieces about how I was throwing my life away and how you weren't. It was kind of horrible and I got a letter a little bit after that really sealing the deal. Granted I did miss a lot of class and assignments. I was a wreck."

"Oh, honey, no," Kurt whispered and reached for his hand, "this was all my fault."

"And it's in the past too," Blaine said, "but I just know I couldn't go back there. I don't think the school was for me really."

Kurt nodded quickly. "I guess not," he said, "so, what are you going to do, then?"

"Apply to other schools," Blaine said, "I, um, I started looking. I know you'll be back in New York at some point and I want to go back too. I was thinking about NYU and CUNY."

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt said.

Blaine ducked his head, but Kurt could tell that he was smiling.

* * *

Blaine ran into Sebastian a few days later at The Lima Bean. He'd stopped to pick up coffee for himself, Kurt, Rachel, and Mr. Shuester, and almost ran straight into him.

"Oh," he said.

Sebastian gulped and stared at him for a moment. "Hi," he said eventually, "um, how…how is Kurt?"

"He's good," Blaine said.

Sebastian nodded. "Good, good," he said, "um, just tell him I'll call him soon. I just needed some time. I'm happy for the two of you, by the way."

"Thank you," Blaine said and stopped before he turned away from Sebastian, "hey, Sebastian, I just wanted to say that he's the way he is because of you. He hasn't said anything, but I know he misses you. I'm not – it will take me some time to get used to it but I'm not going to stop him from seeing you, obviously. Just, thank you for being there for him."

Sebastian nodded. "See you around," he said and left quickly.

When Blaine got to McKinley he set the coffee down on the piano in the choir room. Kurt was in the middle of sorting through sheet music and he watched him before joining him, bumping his hip against him.

"Took you long enough," Kurt said.

"I stopped for coffee," Blaine said, "and I ran into Sebastian."

Kurt's breath caught and he looked up, eyes wide. "Sebastian," he said.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. He, um, he said he'd call you soon. Wanted to know how you were."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"I know you miss him," Blaine said.

"I – yeah," Kurt said, "I do."

It was just a little bit on the weird side to talk about Sebastian especially with all the history that he had with them and yet Blaine knew that he wouldn't just disappear from their lives. Kurt wasn't one to discard friends and it was obvious how close Kurt had gotten with Sebastian. Blaine couldn't be one of those boyfriends that was jealous of his boyfriend's friends or insecure about his friendship with his ex. Things wouldn't work out for them if he became that and furthermore Blaine trusted and respected Kurt enough and it seemed that Sebastian wasn't going to try and break them up either.

"He said he'll call," Blaine said.

"I hope he does," Kurt said, "you were sort of his friend once too. I mean, I'd like for you to get to know him better."

They got caught up with the glee club when most of The New Directions arrived with some of The Warblers and even though things were going better it seemed that there were still arguments about what they would be wearing during competition and Blaine could tell that they were only arguing because they were still feeling the loss of Dalton. It made him think that he needed to find a solution to the problem and also that he was definitely feeling the need to mourn Dalton as well.

The next few days he found himself getting everyone's measurements from the file kept in the choir room and going to order new blazers for everyone. He mentioned it to Kurt only after he'd placed the order.

"It will make the boys feel better," he explained.

"What about everyone else?"

"It's just for the competition," Blaine said, "and something was going to be picked eventually."

Kurt nodded. "Sure. I mean, it'll take off one more thing off the list of things to worry about."

There was a lot going on. Sue and Mr. Shuester were having some sort of war again and then of course there was Rachel and how easily her disappointment about NYADA not immediately taking her back had fallen away when she got the call about the role she'd auditioned for.

"And we should probably start work on a set list," Kurt said.

"But we can worry about that tomorrow," Blaine said, "and instead we can just relax a bit."

Kurt nodded and grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

They put a movie on, and cuddled together on Kurt's couch, but it wasn't long before Kurt was placing kisses along his neck and Blaine turned to press their lips together into a lazy slow kiss.

Kissing was as far as they went which Blaine found to be a little bit weird and different for them considering what happened the last time they were broken up and yet he also enjoyed the simplicity of it.

Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's sides, pushing the shirt up a bit. He pulled him even closer and giggled against his lips when they stopped to breathe before diving in again. The kiss turned into something else, like all their kisses did and it was familiar and easy and Blaine lost himself to the sensation of Kurt. No one had ever made him feel like Kurt did and he could only hope that the same could be said for what he made Kurt feel.

Kurt's fingers were cold as they ran over the skin of his back and he groaned, pulling back and Kurt's eyes fluttered open and Blaine felt like he could see right into his soul.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I just love you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed and he lifted himself onto his elbows, leaning his head up to capture Blaine's lips and falling back, his hands going back under Blaine's shirt and pressing him down even closer. For a while they just kissed languidly and then Blaine dropped his head against Kurt's shoulder, tucking his face against Kurt's neck and Kurt muttered something before gently pushing Blaine up.

"We're in the living room," he said, "my dad and Carole will be back soon."

"It's like we're back in high school all over again."

Kurt laughed and he quickly kissed Blaine again. "We sort of are, aren't we?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So a few things came up over the last few weeks that forced me to stop writing for about a week or so which has been horrendous but I haven't had the time. So due to that reason and because I will be out of the country for a week without my laptop or a lot of internet access the next chapter will probably not be posted until next Thursday 4/23. At the earliest it would be Wednesday 4/22. However, I am hoping that I can get some writing done while I'm gone and that updates will go back to being regular after that. I just have had to basically do all of my homework for last week, this week, and next week in advance this past week so fic and writing has not been a priority but I figure I would let you guys know why chapters won't be posted as regularly as they have been in the past.

Thanks for reading.


	33. Ending 2 - Klaine - pt 3

**Notes:**

Okay, so I was gone for a week and am only now not crazy exhausted from my trip and also catching up on basically everything. I had a very limited internet connection and also now find myself with lots of homework to finish before the semster is over in about a week. So things have been pretty crazy.

But on the upside because of the lack of internet any downtime I had overthere became writing time and I actually completed the fic...but it needs a lot of edits because I didn't have the full story file with me or internet to google a few things that will need changing. So, I do need to really read over all of it and edit it and probably rewrite a few things but essentially it's finished.

Anyhow, enjoy and sorry for the wait...it was unavoidable.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Klaine**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

The song came about accidentally, one late night after dreaming that he really had gotten caught up in the fire at Dalton. Blaine had never considered himself much of a song writer, but sometimes when he just couldn't find a song that would actually express his feelings correctly, the words would flow out of him instead.

Music had always soothed him and helped him get over things and yet it had failed him after he and Kurt broke up. He hadn't been able to listen to it, or to sing, or to even play the piano. Writing, though, somehow that had been easy except that he couldn't sing the words. Somewhere in his room there were notebooks full of lyrics, waiting to be put to music and Blaine didn't know if he would ever venture to read what he'd written.

Not being able to sleep and missing Dalton he'd wandered out of his room and down to the kitchen hoping that a glass of milk would make things easier. When it didn't, he'd walked out to the living room and the piano.

Hours later he had a song.

He read over the lyrics that had been jotted down in a hurry, and found that some of them weren't even just about Dalton. They were about him and Kurt. He fixed a few things, changed a couple of words, and dropped the notebook back on the piano and yawned.

The next morning, he woke up bleary eyed and tired. He turned off his alarm on his phone and fell asleep again until a repeated knocking on his door woke him up later.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "Blaine, your mom let me in."

Slowly, he sat up and Kurt was standing at the foot of his bed. "I came to pick you up, but apparently someone slept in."

Blaine groaned.

Kurt laughed. "Come on, sleepyhead, you can take a shower while I fetch you coffee. We have a glee club to run."

"Rachel and Mr. Shuester can take care of it, Kurt, I want sleep."

"Blaine, how late were you up last night?"

Blaine tucked his head under his sheet and Kurt chuckled. "You're unveiling the blazers today, Blaine."

"After school," Blaine said, "I don't have to be there now."

Kurt sighed and Blaine felt him poke him through the blankets. He rolled away and felt the mattress dip when Kurt sat down in the vacated spot.

"I'd be more concerned if your mom hadn't shown me the mess you left downstairs. Is this about Dalton?"

Blaine tried to ignore Kurt, but it was hard to fall asleep when he was sitting there next to him smelling lovely and just talking at a normal volume like Blaine wasn't trying to fall asleep again.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost eight," Kurt said.

That meant he'd had just over three hours of sleep. He groaned again. There was no way that he would be able to function if he didn't get at least another hour if not two.

"Wake me up at eleven," he mumbled.

Kurt chuckled and then sighed. Blaine heard him get up and leave and he sighed, burrowing back into his blankets. He drifted in and out of sleep, stray thoughts coming and going but sleep pulling him in and he was surprised when he heard Kurt in his room again until Kurt was getting in behind him.

"I set an alarm," Kurt whispered, "and I called Rachel."

"You're the best," Blaine whispered back.

Kurt kissed his shoulder. "I know. Love you."

When he woke up later to the alarm Kurt had set, his head was pillowed on Kurt's chest.

"Are you alright now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine knew he could have used more sleep, but he was more functional than he'd been the first time he woke up.

"Go on and get ready," Kurt said, "and we can get going."

It didn't take him long to take a shower, gel his hair, and get dressed in the clothes that Kurt had taken the liberty to pick out for him. He found Kurt down in the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and his phone pressed to his ear.

"We'll be there within the next hour, Rachel, don't worry," Kurt said, "it's not like you needed me there anyway."

Blaine smiled when Kurt rolled his eyes at him. He hung up a moment later.

"I told her we'd be there eventually. It's like she thinks we're actually doing a whole lot while they're in class. I mean, most of the time I'm working on my thesis paper for NYADA. And I should add that I am very close to finishing it."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "Well sectionals is next week," Blaine said.

"Except that Mr. Shuester doesn't seem to know that because he's fighting with Sue and Rachel is practically ready to go to New York already for that role she got offered."

Blaine got milk out for his coffee and handed it to Kurt who was pouring the coffee into to-go mugs. Kurt's clothes looked just on the side of wrinkled from the impromptu nap he'd taken with him, and Blaine couldn't help but just smile at the way that he didn't seem to mind and how he'd just gotten into bed with him to sleep even though he probably had wanted to be at McKinley at the time they were supposed to be there.

Kurt gathered all their things, even putting a couple of the muffins his mom had no doubt left out into a container. They were almost out the door when Blaine remembered the song.

"I'll be right out," he said and ran back to the living room. The notepad he'd been using the night before was on top of the piano and around it crumpled pieces of paper from his first attempts at writing.

"What's that?" Kurt asked.

"Um, the reason I was up all night. I couldn't sleep and then I just wrote out my feelings."

"You wrote a song?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had shared the few songs he'd written in the past with Kurt, but this one somehow felt special and different.

"Yeah, about Dalton and I guess a little bit about us. I think maybe I want the glee club to sing it. Might make some of The Warblers feel better too."

As soon as they got out of the car, Kurt grabbed the notebook from him and Blaine could tell he liked it from the way he smiled as the read the lyrics.

"You have to play this for us," he said at once, "it's perfect."

* * *

"He wrote it," Kurt told Rachel while Blaine was up on the stage handing out the new blazers.

"What?" Rachel asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew she was distracted and trying to make up her mind as to what she really wanted.

"The song," he clarified, "Blaine wrote this song. It's amazing."

He was immensely proud of Blaine, and glad to be the person that got to know Blaine as intimately as he did and that would hopefully get to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. Blaine amazed him. It had been a long time before Kurt had allowed himself to really look at Blaine and be impressed by him and not just see all their problems and arguments and all the little things about Blaine that he didn't like.

"I wrote original songs," Rachel said.

Kurt let out a sigh. It wasn't really about the song.

Blaine joined them and Kurt beamed at him as he sat down. He really wanted to spend forever with him.

"I love you," he said.

Blaine grinned. "Love you too."

The next few days were busy. Kurt somehow ended up in charge of the setlist while Mr. Shuester dealt with choreography and Rachel offered her advice and voice coaching while trying to convince everyone that taking the role was exactly what she needed to do. Blaine for his part was busy with his own future plans and sending and preparing an audition tape for the multiple schools he'd applied to.

By the time that Sectionals was finally upon them, Spencer was on crutches, and Rachel was teetering on making a decision.

After it was all over, and a new trophy had been added to the choir room, Kurt felt exhausted but happy about the win. They had a mini celebration in the choir room full of impromptu singing and dancing and storytelling about how things had been for them.

He wound up sitting on the floor with Blaine pressed against his side while Sam sang with Spencer who was had propped his leg up on a chair and Jane.

"I miss those days, don't you," Kurt said, "when we could come into this room with all of our friends and not care about anything."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "but the future holds a lot of promise too."

* * *

"I want to ask Blaine to marry me."

Kurt felt nervous and excited and he didn't know if he could sit still. His dad finished chewing and he took a gulp of water before he responded. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kurt nodded quickly. He was more than sure. They had only been back together for a few weeks but it was enough for Kurt to know that it was what he wanted.

"At Brittany and Santana's wedding you told me that there is no reason to wait for what you want and just how short life is. I lost sight of that. I got caught up in everything else and just forgot how much I wanted Blaine and the life that we could have together but it's what I want. Now, and ten years from now and I just want it to start as soon as possible."

For a moment his dad just stared at him and then he nodded. "Okay," he said, "I will always support every decision you make. You know that."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Thank you."

"I'm proud of you, kid," his dad said.

He jumped out of his seat to walk around the table and hug his dad. He knew he didn't need his dad's permission. Kurt just valued his opinion so much that he needed to tell his dad what he was thinking about doing.

"How are you going to do it?" Burt asked, "I mean, that kid brought all those glee clubs together and a giant musical number for you."

Kurt had no idea. He didn't think a big proposal was necessary. They already had that and Kurt didn't want to top what Blaine had done because it was still so special and amazing and something he wanted to remember forever.

"I think I'll keep it simple," he said.

"Well, whatever you need, I'm here."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks dad."

He walked up to his room. He considered calling Rachel and getting her help, but then decided against that idea when he remembered that Rachel had told him she was meeting up with Jesse St. James before he went back to New York.

Kurt had been a little amused when she told him about how Jesse had showed up to encourage her to take the role rather than go back to NYADA. The fact that Jesse had even been part of the reason for her casting to begin with hadn't made a difference to Rachel. There was no doubt that she was talented, but to have someone else vouch for her and be the reason she was offered the role and not her audition made it – at least in Kurt's eyes – mean it was less of a real accomplishment. Then again, she hadn't even gotten the audition herself. Kurt was glad that she'd chosen to go back to NYADA instead.

He browsed online for rings for a while, and was surprised when his phone rang suddenly and especially when it was Sebastian.

He took a deep breath before answering. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Sebastian repeated, "I, um, I'm back in New York. Dani and Elliott say hello and I just wanted to I guess clear the air. How, um, how is everything?"

"Good," Kurt said, "everything is good. I can't believe I'm talking to you. I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too," Sebastian said.

"So, they won sectionals," Kurt said for lack of something better to say, "and Rachel is going back to NYADA and I think Blaine and I are going to come back to New York soon too."

"Good," Sebastian said, "that's good. And, um, how are things going with you and Blaine?"

Kurt hadn't expected the question, but then he remembered how despite everything Sebastian had definitely understood what he and Blaine had and why Kurt just couldn't stay with Sebastian.

"We're doing pretty well," Kurt said, "I was actually thinking about asking him to marry me."

"So soon," Sebastian said.

Kurt bit down on his lip. "Yeah, I just don't think I could wait. But we won't get married too quickly. It will need planning and everything. Anyway, things are going well. Did you hear about Dalton, the fire? I thought Blaine was inside. It just opened my eyes."

"Oh," Sebastian said, "I did get a text from Nick. I didn't even think about Blaine being there."

"No one was hurt," Kurt said quickly, "but it was shocking. How are Elliott and Dani? And Dani's girlfriend?"

Sebastian told him all about Sarah and Dani and how Elliott was trying to convince him to go to yoga with him. Their conversation ended when Elliott snatched the phone from Sebastian and told Kurt that he was stealing Sebastian for a party.

"I hope to see you soon, Kurt," Elliott said, "give my best to Blaine."

Kurt sighed and dropped the phone next to him on his bed before leaning back and lying flat on his bed with his feet hanging off the edge. His first conversation with Sebastian after their break up had gone surprisingly well and yet Kurt knew that Sebastian had sounded a bit sad. Kurt definitely shouldn't have told him about his plans to propose.

He lay on his bed for a while, contemplating the phone call and then he grabbed his phone and texted Dani to let him know how Sebastian really was.

Instead of texting him back, she called him.

"Don't worry so much," she said, "he's a big boy. He's doing fine. He told us you said you're proposing to Kurt. Seriously, he's happy for you. It just surprised him."

"And you're not just saying this to make me feel better right?"

Dani laughed. "Kurt, not everyone reacts to a break up like Blaine."

"But I was Sebastian's first boyfriend," Kurt said.

"And he knew what he was getting into and he's getting over you. Don't worry so much."

She hung up before he could say anything, and Kurt decided to take her advice and focus on trying to figure out what he would do to propose to Blaine and after not coming up with anything other than just waiting for a good moment to do it, he groaned and sat up and decided he should start with ring shopping.


	34. Ending 2 - Klaine - pt 4

**Notes:**

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Next one probably up tomorrow.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Klaine**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**A few months later…**

"Have you done it yet?"

Kurt groaned. "No, dad," he said.

Every phone call started the same way. It had been almost three months since he decided that he would ask Blaine to marry him, but every time that he attempted to ask the question something went wrong. Kurt had had every intention of asking at Christmas but then Blaine's dad had showed up and Blaine had had to take care of his mother.

Later that night, Kurt had spent the night talking about Blaine's dad leaving his mom.

"I don't know what went wrong," Blaine said, "I mean, when I came back to Ohio they were just the same as before. Although, I was a right mess so maybe I didn't notice something. I don't know. He was cheating on her, when he left she didn't even blink. I guess she was afraid of how it would affect me when I was just starting to get better from our break up."

Blaine had told him all about how his dad had tried to call him after he left but Blaine just hadn't known what he would talk to him about.

"He didn't even tell us he was coming. I don't know what he was expecting."

Kurt's opportunity to ask Blaine to marry him fell away and so he waited and then they were moving back to New York and into a new apartment that Kurt had asked Elliott to find for him and there was no time between everything they needed to do.

"I was going to," Kurt said into the phone, "at dinner, but we ran into Jesse and Rachel and we had no choice but to eat with them and then of course they took us to meet with some friends of theirs. And now Blaine is studying and I'm never going to get a chance to do this."

His dad laughed. "Maybe you're just going to come upon the perfect moment soon."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know about that."

"Kurt, do you know where my blue folder is?" Blaine called.

"Give me a sec, dad," Kurt said and he grabbed the folder from the kitchen table and he walked it over to Blaine who was sprawled out on the floor in their living room with a couple of books.

"Thank you," he said, "you're the best."

"I know," Kurt said and dropped a kiss to his forehead before he put his phone back to his ear.

"I just don't know if I'll ever get to do it," Kurt said before switching to other topics and asking about Carole.

When he got off the phone he found Blaine putting his books into a neat pile and yawning.

"I don't think I could read any more," he said with a groan, "my eyes are burning. Kurt, why is school so damn hard?"

Kurt laughed and he pulled Blaine up by his hands. "It's the nature of school, but you know it's going to only get easier."

They walked to their new bedroom which was spacious enough and decorated in both of their styles. Moving into a new place had been ideal when Kurt considered all the memories that were left behind at the loft. Letting Blaine have more of a say on what they would do with their space and what would work for both of them had gone a long way in making it a home where they were both equals.

"I am so ready for sleep," Blaine said, "did your dad have anything interesting to share?"

"Just that The New Directions are doing well. He ran into Mr. Shuester and they're preparing for Regionals."

"Oh, good," Blaine said.

They went through their nightly routine together. Kurt had already done his face after an earlier shower, but he changed out of his lounge pants into pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt while Blaine tried to get rid of some of the gel in his hair.

"You really have got to stop using so much of it," Kurt said, "I know how you feel about your hair, but cutting back won't hurt."

Blaine made a noise but didn't respond and Kurt laughed before he climbed onto his side of the bed and grabbed his laptop to check on possible e-mails from professors, classmates, or Elliott who was constantly coming up with ideas for the band.

"If I don't gel," Blaine said, "it gets frizzy. I told you what happened when I thought I needed to change myself. Sam didn't even recognize me."

Kurt looked at him over the laptop, "honey, I would recognize you anywhere."

Blaine smiled at him and once he was in bed, he leaned over and kissed Kurt softly. Kurt moved his computer back to the bedside table, safely out of the way and kissed him back. All his fear and disappointment from not being able to ask Blaine to marry him earlier faded away. It didn't matter if they were engaged or not, or even if they ever got married or not as long as they were together just as much as it didn't matter how Kurt proposed.

Kurt pushed Blaine back, rolling him over so he was on top instead and drew back from the kiss only long enough to look down at him and take in how his eyelashes fanned out over the skin under his eyes and how he had just a little bit of stubble, before kissing him again, small brushes of lips.

"Blaine," he whispered between kisses, gathering up his courage.

"hmmm," Blaine said and his eyes opened, meeting Kurt's and for a moment Kurt almost lost himself to the tints of green and amber that swirled together.

"Blaine," he whispered again and kissed him, "will you," he kept kissing him, eyes locked together before he breathed out, "marry me?"

Blaine gasped, and Kurt could see his eyes get moist before he nodded. "Yes, yes."

Kurt laughed and he kissed him again, amazed at how easy it had been and how great he felt after finally getting to ask. He kissed him deep and hard and Blaine kissed him back just as passionately, rolling them over again so he could press Kurt against the mattress. Kurt whimpered when Blaine pulled back for air and then gasped when Blaine kissed down his jaw.

Kurt clutched at Blaine's shirt, his hands pulling it up so they could touch skin and once they did he groaned, dragging his nails against Blaine's back and pulling him even closer until Blaine pulled back to take the shirt off. In the meanwhile Kurt made quick work of his own shirt and then their lips were back together again and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips to once again have him under him on the bed. He was straddling Blaine and their groins rubbed together and Kurt heard Blaine whimper as their clothed erections came into contact.

"Want you," Blaine whispered, "inside me. Please, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt said and he kissed him again.

When he pulled back, Blaine reached over to the bedside table, and he handed Kurt the lube and a condom. Kurt took his time opening him up, placing kisses on Blaine's legs, stomach and lips while Blaine groaned and pushed against his fingers.

Kurt twisted and spread his fingers inside Blaine before crooking them slightly.

"Oh, Kurt, more. Please more."

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, but Blaine took it from his hands and made quick work of slipping it on him.

"Come on," he whispered, "I'm ready."

Kurt brushed against Blaine, slowly lining himself to press into him. He leaned down and Blaine met him into a kiss and slowly he pushed forward, gasping into Blaine's lips at how tight he was.

Blaine whimpered, and Kurt slowly pulled back before pushing back in to equally pleasurable groans.

"Love you," Blaine whispered, "please more. Faster."

Kurt kissed him again and then trust into him faster, picking up the pace to more groans and moans from Blaine. He grunted against Blaine's neck and reached between them for Blaine's cock, his hand grasping it gently. Blaine keened and Kurt could tell that he was close to coming.

Blaine came over his hand and Kurt groaned as Blaine tightened around him. He thrust into Blaine two more times before he came, whispering Blaine's name through a moan as he collapsed into Blaine who laughed and pulled him close.

"Wait, Blaine, let me just," Kurt muttered, taking the condom off and tying it.

He slipped out of the bed and threw it in the trash before grabbing a wet wipe to clean off the come on Blaine's stomach. He watched Blaine who was drowsy and drifting into sleep for a while

* * *

Blaine felt it when Kurt slipped the ring on his finger. He was drifting, just on the edge of sleep, but he opened his eyes. Kurt had gotten up to clean them up, but he'd quickly gotten back in the bed with Blaine, playing with his fingers until the cold metal ring was suddenly on Blaine's finger.

"You got me a ring," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed. "Of course I did," he said and brought up Blaine's hand so they could both look at it, "it was my turn. I've been wanting to do it for a while, actually. I didn't get it, you know, why you were so set on us getting engaged and married back then but I guess I do now. Not just the urgency but how much this is an expression of our devotion to each other. And I am so devoted to you, Blaine, and this is just more of a promise that I won't give up on us ever again. Even when things get hard I'll be right here at your side."

"Oh, Kurt."

It was everything he wanted to hear and more and Blaine didn't know what to say or how to express his feelings except to draw Kurt into a kiss. After a while Kurt pulled back in he laid his head on his chest.

"We have to call my dad, he's been pestering me about it since I got the ring."

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

He was tired in a pleasant way, limbs heavy and aching and having Kurt cuddling next to him just made it all even better.

"Sure," Kurt said, "he's probably sleeping anyway."

Blaine yawned and Kurt traced his fingers over his chest in a barely there touch. He fell asleep with Kurt in his arms.

When he woke up the next morning, Kurt was gone, but he could hear him singing from somewhere in their apartment. He smiled and lifted his hand to his face to look at the ring. It matched the ring he'd given Kurt when he proposed to him over a year earlier. Blaine twisted it around his finger and knew that it would feel weird and out of place for the rest of the day even though having the ring on his finger, a ring that Kurt had placed there made him feel like he and Kurt really were in a good place.

"Are you going to lay around all day or eat breakfast with me before I leave?" Kurt called.

It was the one day of the week that Blaine didn't have class which meant that he usually spent it doing homework, cleaning their apartment, or practicing and working on music.

He slowly got out of their bed, slipped his pajama bottoms on and walked barefoot to the kitchen. Kurt was in the middle of making pancakes, but he turned when Blaine entered.

"Good morning, sleepy," he said and smiled.

"Had a good reason to sleep," Blaine said and stepped up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist, "do you have to go to school today?"

"Sadly yes," Kurt said and leaned into him, "but I'll be back early and I already arranged with Isabelle to not have to go into work today so we could celebrate properly."

Blaine kissed his neck through his smile. "That sounds good."

They ate quickly and afterwards Blaine sent Kurt off with a kiss before he returned to the homework and studying he'd left the night before. After a couple of hours of that, and trying not to get lost in thought every time that he took a glance at the ring, he managed to clean up the house.

He was still in a little bit in a state of shock that he actually had the ring on his finger and that Kurt was the reason for it. Blaine had been convinced that marriage would be a far off thought for Kurt after everything that happened the last time they were engaged. Still, he had more hope for how things would go this time and Blaine found that he wasn't in a rush to the wedding. He was happy to know that Kurt wanted to be his husband. It was enough to have the engagement ring on his finger.

* * *

**A few months later**

Blaine glanced around the ballroom. "Well, it's a bit big," he said.

Kurt who was standing next to him made a noise. "I don't know," he said, "I mean, I think you're right but it's nice, isn't it?"

"Expensive too," Blaine said and suddenly he knew why Brittany and Santana had settled for the barn.

Planning their wedding had become a bit of a headache, but in the best ways. It was a whole different process than last time when Blaine had put himself in charge of making most of the choices and Kurt had barely made his voice heard. Having Kurt's help was definitely a change. He knew a lot more than Blaine did when it came to planning and all of the ideas that they had already come up with and decided on the first time around were the starting points.

"Well," Kurt said, "we can look at other places. We have a year to save up some money, but this place is a little on the big side."

They spent the rest of the morning looking at a few more places and narrowed it down to two.

"We'll just have to find out what dates they're available," Blaine said, "and plan around that."

"And that," Kurt said kissing his cheek, "is how we get that big question out of the way."

Blaine laughed. Picking a date had become impossible for them other than knowing that they wanted to do it sometime in the summer mostly because that would mean that neither of them had anything school related to deal with and because they could actually try and go away for a honeymoon.

"And I think the rest of the day is just going to be the two of us relaxing and not worrying about any of this," Kurt said.

"Sure," Blaine said, "lunch?"

"Yes, definitely," Kurt said.

They walked to a small gyro place that Elliott had introduced to Kurt back when they were first getting to know each other. The owner spoke broken English, but he was always friendly and when they walked in, Elliott, and Sebastian standing next to him, were talking to him.

"Figures we'd find you here," Kurt said.

Elliott and Sebastian both turned and Elliott grinned.

"Kurt! And Blaine! I haven't seen you guys since that party Rachel threw to celebrate your re-engagement."

Blaine rolled his eyes. The party had been more about Rachel letting everyone know that she was dating Jesse St. James and showing off how well things were going for her back at NYADA than him and Kurt, but they had appreciated it all the same.

"Wedding planning is busy business," Kurt said.

"I bet," Sebastian said, "don't think it's for me."

Elliott shrugged his shoulders. "I like attending weddings," he said, "excellent way to meet guys. You are inviting a few single guys for me and Seb right?"

"I don't know about that," Blaine said, "we're still trying to figure out how big this will even be."

They ordered their gyros and walked out with Sebastian and Elliott who had been waiting for their own.

"I ran into Rachel earlier this week," Elliott said.

"We haven't seen her in a few days. She probably talked your ear off about the role she's taking in that off Broadway show. Small part, but she gets to sing a little."

"Yes," Elliott said with a roll of his eyes, "classic Rachel."

"Well as long as she doesn't go dropping out of school this time," Sebastian said.

Blaine shook his head. "I think she learned her lesson on that front. At least we hope so."

It had become surprisingly easy to be friends with Sebastian after a few initial moments of awkwardness once he and Kurt started to hang out a little bit again. What made it easier was the fact that Sebastian was more concerned with being their friend than anything else. Gone was the Sebastian that had tried through innuendo after innuendo to get Blaine to break up with Kurt back when they were in high school. He was still very much full of innuendo but it was more playful and less aimed at Kurt or Blaine. It had reminded Blaine of why he'd sort of been friends with Sebastian back in those times and he didn't think he would ever get over how good of a friend Sebastian was. Not just to Kurt but to him as well.

"Anyway," Elliott said as he ate, "what else has been going on? Any roles for you, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "I did the ensemble of a show but only for a week. It was for a theater company from Chicago and they only did the show for a week. A couple of their actors couldn't make it. With school, it's hard to audition all the time and I don't want the pressure of a big role anyway."

"Understandable," Sebastian said, "but when you finally graduate your name is bound to be up in lights."

Kurt smiled and nodded, but Blaine knew all of the insecurities that Kurt was hiding from their friends. It all went back to his voice and his face and his unusualness. After all, even though the theater community was relatively open in term of sexualities, there still seemed to be a slight stigma from the producers and directors.

They hung out with Elliott and Sebastian while they ate and parted with promises of seeing each other again soon.


	35. Ending 2 - Klaine - pt 5

**Notes:**

sorry, sorry, sorry. Meant to post a couple of days ago but I've gotten caught up in writing my 12 to 15 page paper and I actually just finished it today. There was also of course work and the fact that Darren Criss' opening night on Hedwig happened so I've been flailing about that on tumblr and it will only get worse once I get to see it (June is so far away!) But anyway, finally getting this one up here and just one more to go. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Klaine**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**About a year later**

Blaine paused and backtracked until he was around the bend and he could peak around the corner to watch as Sebastian stepped out of Elliott's room. Elliott leaned against the doorframe and the two of them shuffled their feet awkwardly.

"So," Sebastian said and rubbed the back of his neck, "that was quite a wedding."

"It was," Elliott said and Blaine saw his face get red.

In his pocket Blaine felt his phone vibrate but he ignored it in order to keep watching them.

"I, um, I'm going to go to my room. See you later?" Sebastian said.

They shared an awkward hug and then Sebastian walked away. He had just gone down another hall when Elliott let out a loud groan and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle to himself before he started to walk towards him.

"I see that went well," he said.

Elliott glared at him. "Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

Blaine laughed. "Forgot my phone in my room," he said, "but we were heading out, flight to catch and all of that. Good luck with Sebastian."

Elliott groaned again and Blaine laughed as he walked past him towards the room he and Kurt had shared for their first night as husbands. It had been a long time coming, but finally at long last they were married. He played with the ring on his finger and as he walked he could still picture the day before. After long months of planning, fights with each other and with their friends, and losing one venue and picking up another one and switching the date of the ceremony no less than three times, they had finally gotten married.

Blaine almost had no memory of the ceremony itself except for Kurt standing in front of him with their hands held together. Their vows had been simple but heartfelt and the moment that he noticed Kurt starting to tear up he hadn't been able to help his own tears.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered after they kissed to finalize the ceremony and Blaine just kissed him again harder.

Kurt laughed against him and then they made it down the aisle, hand in hand and smiling wide as their friends and family cheered. The whole of it was a blur to Blaine who had been too focused on watching Kurt. They were hugged and kissed and pictures were taken left and right and suddenly they found themselves at their reception.

Speeches were given by Rachel and Sam and Cooper and his mom and Burt each of them more emotional than the last and then there was food and drinks and more congratulations and small talk to make as they walked around the room never straying too far from each other and stealing kisses when they could.

"I am so proud of you," Burt said already looking like he'd been drinking as they passed him and Carole, "this day has bee amazing and I can't imagine either of you finding anyone else that would fit you better than each other and I am so happy that we got to be a part of it."

Carole hugged them both tightly.

As a promise to Elliott and Sebastian, they had made the effort to invite some of their single gay friends from school, but it had been for nothing because after a few drinks and a couple of dances the two of them were as inseparable as if they had arrived at the wedding together.

"I bet you twenty bucks they hook up," Blaine muttered to Kurt as they passed the two of them slow dancing together.

"Fifty that they don't but that they realize they're more than friends and get together," Kurt said back.

"I would say a hundred that both happen," Dani said and they all laughed as Dani passed Kurt a glass of champagne and then handed Blaine another, "cheers," she said.

He and Kurt had made the decision to keep their drinking to a minimum mostly because they wanted to enjoy their first night together and not be too hung over the next morning, but it didn't mean that their friends didn't try to ply them with drinks.

By the time they left the party, most of the older guests had already gone to their hotel rooms or in the case of Kurt's parents and his mom back to his and Kurt's apartment. They said goodbye to the few that noticed them leaving and then they checked into their hotel room.

A few of the other guests were staying there too and Sebastian and Elliott had both decided on getting rooms because they didn't want to have to make it back home and just in case they picked someone up at the wedding.

Blaine reached the room where he and Kurt had celebrated their wedding night and spotted his phone at once on the dresser. He took a look around to make sure nothing else was left behind and then he walked back the way he came.

"Took you long enough," Kurt said when he approached him.

"Well, I just saw Sebastian leaving Elliott's room," Blaine told him, "so I guess I was right."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, husband, time to check out and be on our way."

"I like the sound of that, husband," Blaine said and kissed him quickly before turning and walking over to the desk.

* * *

They honeymooned in Europe for three weeks going to England and France and Italy because neither of them had ever been and Kurt vetoed going anywhere too sunny because of his skin.

"I'll come back the color of a tomato, Blaine," he'd argued when Blaine suggested them going to Mexico, "and neither of us knows any Spanish."

It had been his dad's suggestion that if they really wanted to leave the country that they go to England and Kurt had agreed at once because he was still a big fan of the royal family. Being away from home was nice, and there was something to be said about how relaxed things were.

Kurt particularly enjoyed England from the history to The West End.

"If I ever get a chance," he said to Blaine as they left one of the theaters one night, "I would love to come and do something here."

Kurt was fresh from his graduation from NYADA and already under his belt he had a few off Broadway shows that had for the most part not been too great. The plan was to really try and get a role after returning from their honeymoon.

"And I would tag right along with you," Blaine said.

When they got to Paris, Kurt was amazed by everything. They climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower and took picture after picture. The food was amazing, but Kurt found himself amazed by all the clothes and the fashion that was so present everywhere they went. He was surprised by how well he managed the language and Sebastian had certainly helped him practice in the weeks leading up to the wedding.

Blaine loved Italy. They wound up visiting a few vineyards and doing wine tastings and Blaine who had managed to pick up a few courses in Italian at NYU tried to speak with the locals, constantly mixing up words and making Kurt laugh.

"You need more practice," Kurt told him after he tried to order them dinner and they wound up with nothing that they had planned to eat.

"Perhaps," Blaine said, "but anything here is delicious so you have no room to complain."

By the time that they had to leave, they were both ready and yet more than willing to keep exploring.

"We're definitely coming back and spending more time in these parts," Kurt told him, "there's so much we didn't get to see."

"Definitely," Blaine agreed and kissed him, "I'm so glad we did this."

A few days later, they were back in their apartment in New York which Carole and probably Pam had left cleaner than when Kurt and Blaine had left it the morning of the wedding and their jet lag was all but gone and they were ready to get back to their life.

For Blaine it meant working at the diner, and for Kurt that meant as well as going out for roles. In his spare time, Blaine was found behind his keyboard writing music and Kurt sometimes joined him to look over his shoulder as he wrote. It always impressed him.

"What are you planning on doing with all of that music?" Kurt asked him one night over dinner.

"Well," Blaine said, "a few of them I've already sent to Sam to use with the glee club but I've started working on something else a few weeks ago, after finding a couple of things from a little while ago. Now, I'm not much of a writer outside of music, but I was thinking that the music would work well for a musical."

"Oh, really," Kurt said, "are those the ones you refuse to show me?"

For all that Blaine usually worked in their living room, he was very secretive with some of the music he wrote. NYU had really been a better fit for him, offering him far more in form of classes towards his interest in composing and writing as well as languages and all the acting classes that he also needed to take.

"Yes," Blaine admitted, "but for good reason."

"Well," Kurt said, "I can write."

He wrote from all the time, and he was still proud of his Pippa Middleton musical for which Blaine had also written all the songs.

"Yes," Blaine said and pursed his lips, "I just - the music is about us and about everything that happened when we were in Ohio. Kurt, I was working on it way back then and I just. I have two central songs and I've been trying to tweak them to fit something else but it's all it fits."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said, "we can do this. I mean, I have a few friends from NYADA who know more about the creative process and Jesse has become a pretty good director. I'm going in for the play he's working on now. We can show him something. Do you have a plot or ideas of anything else aside from our past and a few songs?"

They got to work quickly, Blaine bringing out his notebook and after reading through his ideas Kurt could tell that Blaine had been writing about the two of them locked in the elevator.

"I mean, it was crazy," Blaine said, "the whole thing with Sue and the elevator and it made me think about how different things could have gone and I wrote a song about it and lately I've just been thinking this could be so much more."

The next few months were a blur and everyone that had said that marriage would change things was wrong but mostly because they had been living together already in the mindset of being married and being forever and because they took the time to really talk to each other.

By the time that summer was coming to an end, Kurt had started to really work on their musical and he and Blaine tried to figure out what kind of songs they wanted and where they wanted them as well as how to intertwine their own love story with the fictional one that would play out in the musical.

Kurt was cast in the play Jesse was working on but only as a Swing for all the major roles as well as a part of the ensemble and it gave him enough time to keep auditioning and to keep writing.

As September closed he got called back for a role in one of the touring companies of RENT.

"If you get it you have to take it," Blaine told him, "it doesn't matter that we'll be apart for a little while. You take it, alright. I'll be busy with school anyway."

He met up with Rachel before going to his audition. She was a semester away from being done with NYADA, but thanks for Jesse and all of his connections as well as her talent she already had a few more roles under her belt and Kurt was sure that she would get anything she tried out for.

"It's Rent, Kurt," Rachel said, "we love that musical, and they'll be nuts not to take you."

When he found out he was cast a few days later, they all went out to celebrate, inviting any of their friends that could come to one of the Karaoke places that they tended to frequent. Most of the time it was full of theater types. Actors and Actresses trying to make it and those who had and were trying to blow off some steam.

Elliott and Sebastian arrived together and Kurt was happy that the two of them had finally gotten to talking. They weren't fully together yet, opting for just casual dating and sleeping together on a regular basis. Kurt had always known that they would work well together and he hadn't been wrong.

* * *

**About a year later...**

Blaine graduated from NYU on the day that Kurt finished writing the first act of their musical and he read over it after he'd gotten his diploma, writing notes all over the margins including song lyrics to put to music later. They rode on the subway heading back home to drop off a few things before meeting up with their parents for a celebratory dinner.

"This is really good," Blaine said and he really was impressed.

Maybe it was that it was something so close to home, and close to who they were together, but all the emotion in the dialogue and in the two main characters was both beautiful and sad and just as Blaine had imagined it and all he wanted to do was to finish off composing the songs that would go with those scenes and with those characters.

Instead, they went out to dinner with Burt, Carole, and Pam. When asked about his plans, Blaine couldn't help but tell them all about their musical.

"Jesse is excited about it too. He heard a few of the songs. We're also going to talk to a few producer friends of Kurt's and see what they say. New shows can take years but now that we have most of the first act complete we can really start trying to figure out how to get it out there."

In the meanwhile, Kurt took on a few more roles as they came, but Blaine made the musical his priority to the point where suddenly he had a few well known people from Broadway interested and willing to hear more of it.

In just a few months they were doing a workshop of it and after some insistence he and Kurt were taking on the main roles. A few months later it was all ready. The dialogue was set and Blaine had finished all the songs. They did previews in Boston, and then brought the show back to New York, making only a few changes due to the reaction of their audience.

The whole process took time and effort and Blaine found himself with no time for anything else.

"It's everything we wanted and more," Kurt told him on the opening night in New York.

They were both already in costume in their shared dressing room and Blaine couldn't help but agree with Kurt because everything they had always dreamed about was about taking Broadway by storm together and it was happening and they were both doing it and the best part was that they were doing it as together as close together as they possibly could.

Everything went like it was supposed to. They hit their cues, they didn't miss a beat when a line was forgotten and improvised, and the songs went just as practiced.

The whole musical took place in the elevator with flashbacks weaving in and out of the narrative and all of it culminated in the two characters coming together again despite everything.

As they sang the last song, a song inspired by the song he and Kurt had danced and sang at their wedding - Come What May - Blaine felt himself fill with joy like no other performance of it had made him feel and hearing everyone start to cheer afterwards surprised him only a little. They took their vows, bringing everyone from the cast back to the front. He and Kurt held hands and Blaine knew he didn't want to be anywhere else but there.

* * *

**Note:**

So, as I have said before I hate writing weddings. So I wrote about the klaine wedding in a roundabout way...and hey, Elliott and Sebastian are sorta together! I actually am not too fond of this chapter, but it sorta worked towards what I wanted to write. Hope you all liked it and I am hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. thanks for reading.


	36. Ending 2 - Klaine - pt 6

**Notes:**

And we have reached the end of the second ending. Which is kinda crazy. I hope you guys enjoy it and more at the bottom.

* * *

**Ending 2 - Klaine**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**A few years later**

Kurt shook hands with Paul Wontorek and sat down on the blue couch. It wasn't his first time being interviewed for Show People, but Kurt was always a little bit nervous when it came to interviews.

"Kurt, it's good to have you back. I last spoke to you when you and your husband were finishing your run in _Stuck in an Elevator: A Love Story _and it seems that decision was a good one. After all, the two of you have written and starred in quite a few productions since then. And now you're doing an LGBT version of _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ at Lincoln Center."

"Yes," Kurt said, "We've very proud of this show. I mean, it's been an amazing few years over all and we're happy and proud of everything we've managed to accomplish but for me it has just been a dream come true to get to do what we do and that we're doing it together is even more amazing."

Paul nodded and smiled. "But it has been a bit crazy for you, hasn't it? I mean, everyone is calling you the new Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka which has to be mindblowing."

Kurt laughed. "I don't know about that. We're not on their level."

"No twins in your future, then?"

"Oh, no. No. We, um, we want kids but I think we'll wait a little longer until we're more settled."

Paul nodded. "Sure, of course," he said, "two very busy schedules after all."

Kurt nodded quickly and he hoped that he sounded believable. He was used to keeping secrets from the press when it came to his and Blaine's private life but this one was a harder secret to keep.

"So, until I started to do some research I did not realize that you and Tony award winning Rachel Berry were from the same town and from the same high school in Ohio. Or for that matter that director Artie Abrams and Mercedes Jones also attended the same high school. Not to mention of course your husband. What was in the water there?"

Kurt who never tired of talking about McKinley leaned back in the chair. "We were all in the same glee club and we all dreamt of making it big. I mean, it's surprising how many of us did and lots of talent is still coming from there now that it's a performing arts school. We still talk to the principal there who at the time when we attended high school was our glee club coach."

"Certainly there have been plenty of big names come out of there," Paul said, "so let's talk about the new show."

The rest of the interview was spent discussing how he and Blaine were preparing for their new show as well as the possibility that one of their earlier shows might go to The West End.

"Nothing is set in stone, but we're trying to figure out if we will do it. Obviously _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ is a limited run so there are other projects and things we're in talks for as well."

Paul nodded. "And are you writing anything else? It seems the two of you are always working on something."

"Blaine is," Kurt said, "but he won't even show me so good luck getting it out of him. And there's other things we're working on too."

Paul nodded. They veered into a few other topics and then the interview was over. Once the camera was turned off, they made small talk.

"Well, say hello to Blaine for me. We should have him on here soon."

"He would be happy to," Kurt said.

They hugged and then Kurt had to talk to his publicist and after a few more things, he was getting into the town car and being driven home.

"How did it go?" Blaine asked as he entered.

"Fine," Kurt said and dropped off his things before wrapping his arms around Blaine, "just how they always are. Paul is one of the better ones. Anyway, we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

"Hmm," Blaine said, "oh what could we possibly get up to?"

Kurt laughed and bent his head slightly to kiss him. "What indeed," he mumbled against him between kisses, "and soon we won't have the peace and quiet for any of it."

"Better make the most of it, then," Blaine said and they were kissing again and the thrill had never seemed to disappear and Kurt hoped that it never would.

* * *

**A few months later**

Blaine didn't know what to do with himself. They had gotten the call early in the middle of the morning from her best friend and immediately they had gotten dressed and gone to the hospital even though they knew from everything they read that it was definitely still too early.

So, they had wound up in a waiting room, and Kurt was pacing in front of him.

"Come here," Blaine said, reaching for him, "it's not going to make things go faster if you keep pacing."

Kurt let out a breath and he nodded, walking towards Blaine and sitting down in the vacant seat next to him.

"I just – a few hours ago we weren't even thinking that this might happen today and now we're in a hospital in the maternity ward and we're going to be dads."

Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand, "we are," he said, "and we're ready for this. We made sure we both had time off to stay at home and we can do that for as long as we need to. Between the two of us and our friends we can do this."

Kurt nodded. "I know," he said, "I just - a baby, Blaine. It's finally happening."

It had been a long time coming. Even back in high school they had been going over names and making plans for the eventuality of having a child or multiple children together. It had been a lot of work to figure out how to do it. Adoption had interested them both at first, but in the end they had settled on surrogacy when it seemed that it was going to be a faster process.

By the time that they had already picked an egg donor and gone through the trouble of finding a surrogate that they both liked from their agency, Rachel's offer to be their surrogate had come too late.

Blaine had never expected for one of their friends to offer, especially not Rachel. Quinn had always been their first choice and she had definitely been happy to do it, but the timing hadn't worked for her.

"Should we call our parents?" Kurt asked and he pulled out his phone to look at the time.

They had been at the hospital for a few hours already, but Blaine knew that as much as his mom, Burt, and Carole would like to know that their surrogate was in labor, that they would appreciate getting just a few more hours of sleep.

"Later," he said.

Kurt nodded and he opened up an app on his phone.

It was a few more hours before they called the soon to be grandparents as well as Rachel and Jesse, Cooper, Sam, Sebastian and Elliott, and Mercedes. The ones in New York offered to join them in the waiting room, but they declined. Burt and Pam both gave them a talking to about not calling earlier and promised to try and get the next flight out despite their protests.

A couple of more hours after that and at long last they were brought to see their baby.

She was perfect, wrinkly, pink, and wailing.

"Oh my," Blaine said.

"Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked.

Blaine watched Kurt nod quickly and step forward. The baby was handed to him to craddle in his arms and Blaine leaned over him to look at her.

"So beautiful," Kurt muttered and Blaine could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I quite agree," the nurse said, "and a screamer too. She has a good set of lungs on her."

"We could hear her," Blaine said.

She seemed to have settled down some, because at the moment she was calm. None of the books they had read could have prepared them for actually having her with them. Blaine took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture sending it to each of the grandparents including his dad with an "it's a girl" as a caption.

The nurse gave them a few moments before returning to fill them in on all the tests they'd already done.

"She's perfectly healthy," she said, "and you should be able to take her home after a few more things. What are you going to name her?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and then at the baby and suddenly he didn't know. They had joked for years about Little Fetta, and Blaine had even written that into one of the songs for _Stuck in an Elevator: A Love Story_ and yet naming her after a pasta dish felt strange now that they really were sort of famous.

"We could always name her after your mom," Blaine said, "Eliza or Lizzy for short."

Kut shifted her in his arms. "Wanna hold her?" he asked.

Blaine nodded quickly, thoughts about names disappearing as Kurt transferred her over to his arms. She weighed next to nothing, tiny and the most perfect and precious thing that Blaine had ever held.

"Kurt, I - she's so..."

"I know," Kurt said and leaned over his shoulder. She was wrapped up in a blaket, but Kurt undid it and suddenly she was a very naked baby with tiny hands and tiny feet and Kurt reached to grab her hand.

"Elizabeth," Kurt whispered, "maybe as a middle name if it fits. But, oh, look at her."

She had opened her mouth, but closed it again and Kurt cooed at her.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Elliott said, peering into the crib. Kurt who had dropped into the rocking chair that Rachel and Jesse had gifted them yawned and nodded.

It had been exactly a month and two days since they had brought her home and both he and Blaine were on just a few hours of sleep. It didn't matter if they tried to take turns taking care of her when she woke in the middle of the night because no matter what she woke both of them and they had both gotten so used to sleeping together that getting back to sleep after that was almost impossible until the other returned.

"Such a cute little thing," Elliott said.

"How is the spawn of Hummel?" Sebastian asked as he entered the nursery.

Kurt shot him a glare and would have gotten up to hit him if he wasn't so tired.

"Looking far prettier than her dads that's for sure," Elliott said, "come see."

Sebastian stepped towards the crib and despite everything, he started to use baby talk.

Kurt laughed and he leaned back in the rocking chair. "She's going to just capture everyone's heart."

"That's for sure," Elliott said and turned to face him, "but like we said we're just a call away if you ever do need anything."

Kurt nodded even though he knew they wouldn't be asking for help except for future babysitters. Mostly they wanted to do everything on their own and not miss a moment of her life. The first couple of weeks it had been nice to have his dad and Carole stick around to help them, but not wanting to rely on them too much they had sent them back to Ohio with promises of visiting them soon.

"But aside from sleep deprivation," Elliott said, "is it everything you wanted?"

"Yes," Kurt said quickly, "sometimes I can't believe this is my life."

He had been thinking about that a lot during the months of their surrogate's pregnancy. Mostly it had been brought back up when the offer to take _Stuck in an Elevator: A Love Story _to The West End had been brought to their attention because he almost couldn't wrap his mind around how far they had come. The fact that he and Blaine had once been in a fake elevator in McKinley, trapped for over twenty four hours, sullen and upset at each other with no hope of becoming more than just friends and that years later they were married and parents was something else. Kurt almost couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Well, it was all kind of going pear shaped for a while," Elliott said, "I mean, you were close to falling in love with Sebastian here."

Sebastian lifted his head from the crib. "Good times," he said, "and I will continue to point out that the treesome offer will always be on the table. Your husband is hot."

Elliott reached over and pinched his side.

"Foursome then," Sebastian said, "and you can't lie and say you never thought about Kurt like that." He turned towards Kurt, "if you only knew the kind of questions he asked about our sex life."

Kurt dropped his head to his hands. "No treesomes or foursomes or nothing," he said.

"I agree with that," Blaine said.

He was rubbing sleep from his eyes and his hair which he had started styling differently mostly because having a helmet of gel in his hair had never been very conductive to hair and make up for a lot of the roles he'd played, was curly and frizzy.

"Oh, hon, did we wake you?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said and walked towards Kurt, sitting down on the floor in front of him to sit between his legs.

Sebastian turned back to the baby and Elliott joined him at the crib.

"I'm sure that if we weren't here Sebastian would steal her away into the night," Kurt whispered to Blaine, his hands going to his hair.

Blaine laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I won't even try to deny that," Sebastian said.

After Elliott and Sebastian left about an hour later, Kurt led Blaine back towards their bedroom and they both collapsed on the bed even though they both knew that the baby would be waking up at any minute for a feeding. Sure enough, as soon as they had gotten comfortable they heard her crying.

"I'll go," Kurt said.

He detangled himself from Blaine's hold and walked back to the nursery. She was red faced and crying, face scrunched up and her arms and legs moving uselessly.

"Oh, sweetheart, no crying no. Your daddy is here now."

He rocked her in his arms but she only quieted down a little. In the month since they brought her home Kurt had gotten practiced at feedings. He checked her diaper first, but was happy to note it wasn't wet, and then continued to the kitchen where they kept her bottles ready to get warmed up.

In a few minutes, he kept swaying her in his arms while he waited for the bottle and when it was ready he walked back to the nursery and he paced around the room as he fed her.

Feeding her always felt magical. It was something else to see her suck and drink her nourishment and Kurt didn't think he would ever get enough of it.

"How is she?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glanced up. "You should be sleeping so you can take her later," he said.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "You know that I love watching you feed her. I love being with my little family."

"We've come a long way," Kurt said, peering down at their daughter, "despite everything we've accomplished there is nothing I'm more proud of than us and her and just this."

Blaine nodded. "I agree," he said and he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, head pressed against his shoulder to peer down at their daughter, "there's just so much more to come for us with her."

"A whole new adventure," Kurt whispered.

"I love you," Blaine said, "both of you."

Kurt turned his face towards him and kissed him, mumbling, "we love you too," against his lips before she made a noise and he had to turn to look at her.

Blaine took her from his arms. "Oh, look at you, you're already getting big," he told her, "did you have a good dinner? It sure looked good."

Kurt sat down on the rocking chair and watched them as Blaine talked to her and went about getting a cloth for his shoulder for burping. It hadn't surprised Kurt how Blaine was taking to parenthood, but it still amazed him sometimes and he didn't think that it was even a little bit weird that it made Blaine appear even hotter to him not that they had any time for that anymore.

Blaine rocked her back to sleep after burping her and he put her down easy. He kissed her forehead and set her down in the crib before turning back to Kurt and extending out his hand.

"Well, I'm impressed by how fast she went down again," Blaine said.

"I think Sebastian and Elliott tired her earlier and she still needs more than fifteen hours of sleep."

Blaine nodded.

"Come on," Kurt said, "we need to sleep too."

It was the middle of the day but it didn't matter. If there was one thing that they were following religiously from all the books they read, it was the whole sleep while your child sleeps thing because even though it had been a month, their daughter was still fond of waking up in the middle of the night. They crawled into their bed and Kurt snuggled against his husband and felt himself already starting to fall asleep.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't regret anything, do you?"

Kurt opened his eyes and he proppped himself up to look at Blaine, "what gave you the idea that I would?" he asked.

"I don't know," Blaine sighed, "just seeing Elliott and Sebastian and probably that I'm really really tired."

Kurt laughed. "I don't," he said, "and I know you're talking about Sebastian but I don't regret what happened with him and I definitely don't regret the choice I made. Things have been better than I ever expeted."

"Oh," Blaine said, "good."

Kurt laughed again and he leaned down to kiss him. "Sleep, Blaine, or you'll start asking other silly questions."

He nodded and Kurt watched him as he fell asleep. He kissed him again before he let himself fall asleep as well, a smile playing on his lips even though he knew that in exactly an hour and a half, two hours if they were lucky, she would be crying again and this time because of a dirty diaper.

* * *

**Note:**

So there are a few notes for this one.

1\. Paul Wontorek is the host of Show People and he he interviews Broadway stars almost exclusively. He actually did two interviews with Darren Criss in the past once when he was in H2$ and once when he did the Listen Up Tour and he's pretty awesome and his intereviews are really good. They're between 20 and 30 minutes and better than most and I loved the idea that Kurt might get interviewed by him.

2\. Stuck in an Elevator: A Love Story is technically canon. At least it was in the script that was released a few weeks , but it was one of the things that were cut and other things that were mentioned there were that Blaine had been nominated for a Grammy and Kurt had won an Obie. Blaine supposedly composed the music for Stuck in an Elevator: A Love Story in canon and I added that Kurt also helped with the writing of it.

3\. I did not name their child...and there was no way I would have Rachel be their surrogate because I hated that they did that...but then I can't stand Rachel. I didn't name their baby because I couldn't make up my mind but her middle name is definitely Elizabeth.

4\. Sebastian is totally going home after seeing the baby to beg Elliott for a baby...and Elliott will laugh at him for a few hours and they will adopt in a few years but in the meanwhile Sebastian will constantly try and steal Klaine's baby. Sebastian is just a kid person.

Lastly I just want to say this has been a lot of fun to write and explore and the best way for me to truly enjoy this last season of glee which really did piss me off too many times to count. I loved getting to write both endings and still wouldn't be able to really pick which of them I felt was more real for me and I'm glad I got to share it with you guys.


End file.
